Blind Faith
by AsterEris
Summary: A sinister twist on the cliche 'kittypet to warrior' story. Beatrix, a young kittypet, joins ThunderClan, but her adventures aren't all mice and moonlight...and her future isn't destined to be glorious.
1. Allegiances

ALLEGIANCES

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Cinderstar – long-legged dark gray tom

_Apprentice: Ashpaw_

**Deputy:** Tanglethorn – dark brown tabby tom with a long fluffy tail

**Medicine Cat: **Shortwhisker – old gray tom

**Warriors:**

Oakshadow – pale brown tom

_Apprentice: Robinpaw_

Brightpool – ginger tabby she-cat

_Apprentice: Tansypaw_

Whitefoot – black she-cat with white paws

Stonepelt – dark gray tabby tom

(_Apprentice: Icepaw_)

Leafspots – small tortoiseshell she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Ashpaw – gray tom with white paws

Robinpaw – dark ginger she-cat

Tansypaw – small pale brown she-cat with white underbelly

(Icepaw – white she-cat with green eyes)

**Queens:**

Thrushwing – tortoiseshell she-cat

_Kits: Eaglekit, Yellowkit_

Specklefoot – white she-cat with a gray tabby patch on her back and two gray paws

_Kits: Owlkit_

**Elders:**

Palenose – tabby she-cat with a white splash on her face

Mossfur – brown tabby tom

Quickstep – slender black she-cat

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Guststar – long-legged pale brown she-cat

**Deputy: **Russetstripe – dark ginger tabby tom

_Apprentice: Tornpaw_

**Medicine Cat:** Rabbitnose – small brown she-cat

_Apprentice: Grasspaw_

**Warriors:**

Swiftfoot – black and white tom

Webfur – skinny gray tabby tom

_Apprentice: Blackpaw_

Cloudbelly – black she-cat with a white underbelly

Longbranch – skinny brown tom

Puddlesplash – dark gray she-cat

_Apprentice: Littlepaw_

**Apprentices:**

Tornpaw – pale brown tabby tom

Grasspaw – ginger she-cat

Blackpaw – black tom

Littlepaw – small gray she-cat

**Queens:**

Bluewhisker – pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_Kits: Scratchkit, Sunkit, Wetkit_

**Elders:**

Gorsefur – brown and white patched tom

Mudtail – long-furred brown tom

Dawngaze – pale brown she-cat with unusual green-blue eyes

Scorchedfur – dark brown tom

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Toadstar – pale tabby tom

**Deputy: **Dapplefur – black she-cat with paler flecks

**Medicine Cat:** Saptail – golden tabby she-cat

**Warriors:**

Runningstream – slender silver she-cat

_Apprentice: Frostpaw_

Darkclaw – dark tabby tom

_Apprentice: Falconpaw_

Volepelt – pale brown she-cat

Cedarleg – tabby tom

_Apprentice: Mistpaw_

Bramblestripe – ginger tabby she-cat

Grayfeather – dark gray tom

_Apprentice: Nettlepaw_

**Apprentices:**

Frostpaw – long-furred pale gray she-cat

Falconpaw – tall brown tabby tom

Mistpaw – pale gray she-cat

Nettlepaw – tortoiseshell she-cat

**Queens:**

Morningcloud – pale ginger she-cat

_Kits: Sootkit, Tawnykit_

**Elders:**

Tigerpelt – golden tabby tom

Dustbelly – pale brown she-cat

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Floodstar – long-furred black tom

**Deputy: **Stoneheart – huge gray tom

**Medicine Cat: **Berryfoot – calico tom

**Warriors:**

Murkypool – slender dark brown tom

Silvertail – small silver she-cat

Fishleap – skinny ginger tabby tom

_Apprentice: Shadepaw_

Mintleaf – white tom with pale gray patches

Horsepelt – black tom

**Apprentices:**

Shadepaw – pale gray she-cat with patches of darker gray

**Queens:**

Reedstripe – pale ginger tabby she-cat

**Elders:**

Pondflower – small gray tabby she-cat

Dovetail – long-furred pale gray she-cat


	2. Chapter 2

Set before the time of Firestar and all of those cats.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The window rattled as Beatrix pawed restlessly at the glass. Her sharp green eyes surveyed the garden raptly, following the ragged fluttering of a wounded sparrow. The small bird hopped dejectedly back and forth on the fence, just a few yards from where the white she-cat was crouched – trapped behind the glass wall.

A yowl of frustration escaped her lips as she saw the bird make a weak attempt at flight. It flopped back to the fence, and Beatrix imagined herself leaping onto the railing and pouncing, feeling the satisfaction flood through her veins as the tiny bones in the sparrow's neck crunched between her powerful jaws.

Shouts erupted suddenly from behind her. Beatrix whirled, fur on end, her eyes flashing wide. A pair of pudgy pink paws was reaching towards her, the fat, useless claws unsheathed as always. Hissing in frustration, Beatrix tried to escape, but the paws closed around her middle and hoisted her into the air. Flailing her own paws, the white she-cat tried desperately to wriggle out of her captor's grasp, but to no avail. The Twoleg clutched her to its chest and carried her away from the window, yowling nonsense in a constant stream.

Beatrix was set on the floor in another room, and before she had a chance to make one last bid for freedom, the door was slammed loudly in her face. Whiskers quivering with annoyance, the she-cat stalked away from the door, heading to her food bowl. She picked angrily at the pile of tasteless brown pellets and lapped up a few drops of stale water before slinking into a corner. From there she watched the three Twolegs, all of varying sizes and degrees of stupidity, lumber around the room. One was standing over a counter throwing around huge pieces of metal and splashing water everywhere. The other two stumbled back and forth between the counter and the table, carrying wide white disks and sharp shiny things, which they laid haphazardly on the tabletop.

After a long time merely watching the ugly creatures move, Beatrix heard the roar of a monster as it neared the Twoleg nest. She grimaced. This sound always meant the return of the biggest Twoleg, the tom who was clearly in charge of the others. He was the worst of them, always picking her up and carrying her to places that she didn't want to go. She crouched even closer to the ground and laid her ears back against her skull, waiting for him to charge into the room with an ear-splitting shout.

But today was different. The monster came to a gurgling stop somewhere outside, but the Twoleg did not walk in. She heard some clanking from the front of the house and some yelps. The other tall Twoleg, a queen, stopped what she was doing with the metal things and walked out of the room, leaving the door open behind her. Gleefully, Beatrix darted after her into the front hallway of the nest.

The clanking was louder, and the young cat could now tell that it was coming from right outside the front door. It must be the tom, and he was calling to his mate for help. Curiosity getting the better of her, Beatrix tiptoed after the queen, staying close to the shadows against the wall. She watched with interest as the queen reached for the door.

A sudden blast of cold air nearly swept Beatrix off her feet, and it set her heart racing wildly. The queen Twoleg had opened the front door! She walked out on her fat pink legs to find her mate, leaving a wide, gaping hole to the outside world. Elated, Beatrix bounded to the door – only to find one of the smaller Twolegs barring her way. It stood with forepaws outstretched, growling at her, it's small beady eyes flashing menacingly.

For a moment Beatrix felt the urge to flee from its frightening glare, but then determination blocked out her fear. There was no way she was going to lose this perfect chance to escape her prison. The she-cat bunched her muscles and took a deep breath, preparing to make a run for it. The Twoleg seemed to sense her resolve, or at least realized that it wasn't going to be easy to catch her. It turned and put a hand on the door, but Beatrix was already off, sprinting with every ounce of energy in her lithe body for the cold world beyond. She reached the threshold and leaped, throwing herself out into the frigid night. A gust of air buffeted her flanks as the door slammed shut a fraction of an inch at her heels. She'd made it – but barely.

As soon as her paws hit the ground Beatrix was running again. She knew that the Twolegs would try to follow her, but if she could manage to reach the forest before they caught up with her, she would be safe. Though they were stupid and clumsy, the creatures had long legs and could run swiftly when they put their tiny minds to the task.

After a few moments of blind running, Beatrix realized that there was grass beneath her paws. It was soft and springy, cooling her hot pads. The wind ruffled through her fur, bringing with it the scents of the forest – the biting tang of pine needles, and the musky smell of dead leaves. The shouting of the surprised Twolegs began to fade behind her, replaced with the chirping of crickets and the whispering of the breeze.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hope you liked the first chappie! Next one coming out soon…I think.

-Aster


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 2, as promised. I stole the words right out of Bluestar's mouth for the apprentice ceremony. Disclaimed, and all that jazz.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Beatrix rounded the corner of her Twoleg nest and looked up to face the looming shadow of the forest. She stared at it for a long moment, in awe of the dark imposing trees. A Twoleg yelped from behind her, closer now, startling her out of her reverie. The she-cat dashed for the trees, feeling the thud of the Twolegs' footsteps behind her. They were gaining on her when she finally reached the thick undergrowth that pooled around the base of the trees. Beatrix darted into a bramble thicket, clawing her way to the center and ignoring the thorns that snagged in her white pelt.

Breathing hard, the she-cat crouched in her hiding place, watching through the tangle of twigs as the Twolegs came upon the forest. They shouted a few times, trying to lure her out, but she merely glared at them from her safe haven. They wandered back and forth before the trees, and a few times even lumbered into the undergrowth, but as the night grew darker they stumbled away, silent and defeated. When the moon had reached its highest position in the sky, Beatrix emerged from the bramble thicket, stretching her aching muscles and licking her rumpled fur back into place.

"You're fast, for a kittypet," came a sharp meow.

Beatrix froze, smothering a yowl of surprise. She hadn't heard anyone approach. Fearfully, the white she-cat turned around to face whatever monster awaited her.

A ginger tabby she-cat was sitting primly in the shadow of a tall fern, her tail curled around her paws. At her side sat a small brown she-cat, her eyes bright with interest. Both of them were skinny, their pelts thin, showing wiry muscles beneath the fur. Ribs poked out of their sides and their eyes were sunken and hollow. All in all, they looked like the ghosts of cats who had died of starvation in some rainy gutter.

"Who…" Beatrix swallowed nervously and tried again. "Who are you?" Her eyes darted back and forth between the two she-cats as they stole a glance at each other.

"My name is Brightpool," the ginger she-cat replied. She flicked her tail at the smaller cat and meowed, "and this is Tansypaw."

Beatrix frowned at the strange names.

"What's your name, kittypet?" the brown she-cat, Tansypaw, spoke up. Her voice was shrill and hoarse, as if she had a cough.

"Beatrix," Beatrix meowed.

Tansypaw looked up at Brightpool, her gaze questioning. The ginger tabby looked across at Beatrix with a calculating gaze. "How old are you?" she asked quietly, her whiskers twitching.

Beatrix opened her mouth, and then paused. "I…I don't really know," the white she-cat admitted. "Six or seven moons, I think." She'd never given it much thought.

Brightpool nodded, a thoughtful expression on her haggard face. "Excuse us for one moment, would you?" she mewed politely, blinking at Beatrix.

"Sure," the white she-cat murmured, surprised. Brightpool rose to her feet and disappeared swiftly into the undergrowth, the ferns bobbing in her wake.

Tansypaw cast a backwards glance at Beatrix, her eyes slightly narrowed, before following her companion.

Still confused, Beatrix crouched down to the forest floor and strained to hear the two cats, but all she caught was the rustling of leaves. The moon was descending again, the forest growing lighter with every passing moment.

Beatrix's paws were getting cold and numb by the time she heard the faint pad of paws on the ground again. She quickly straightened up, not a moment before Brightpool and Tansypaw bounded out of the ferns. This time, there were two more cats with them, a tall gray tom and a dark tabby.

"Beatrix, this is Cinderstar, the leader of ThunderClan," Brightpool introduced quickly. Beatrix noticed that all of the cats arranged themselves around the tom as though he were superior, especially Tansypaw, who crouched close to the ground and stared up at Cinderstar with admiration in her gaze.

"Greetings, young one," meowed the gray tom, dipping his head to her. His voice was smooth and low, somehow soothing.

Beatrix nodded dumbly in reply.

"Brightpool tells me that you're quick on your feet. We've seen you staring out of the Twoleg nest before, but you've never come outside before. Were you afraid of the forest?"

Beatrix's anger instantly flared. "Of course not! I was stuck in there like some dumb dog!" she hissed.

All four of the cats flinched at the mention of dogs, and Beatrix felt a measure of satisfaction as Tansypaw cast a frightened glance at the Twoleg nest in the distance.

"I see. So you escaped your Twolegs?" Cinderstar meowed. His voice was sharper now, and Beatrix thought he looked annoyed.

"Barely," Beatrix muttered.

The skinny cats all looked at each other for a moment, seeming to decide something that Beatrix couldn't hear. Brightpool blinked at Cinderstar, who nodded quickly to her. The dark brown tabby hissed something in Cinderstar's ear, to which the tom replied, "She'll learn."

Beatrix was beginning to realize that something very important was happening, and she had no idea what it was.

"Wait!" she hissed. "What is this? Who are you cats and where did you come from?"

Cinderstar turned away from the tabby to glance at her, unsurprised. "We are warriors of ThunderClan, a Clan of cats who live in the forest. There are four Clans – ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan."

At the mention of ShadowClan, Tansypaw let out a low hiss. Brightpool silenced her with a flick of her tail.

"What do you _do_?" Beatrix asked disdainfully. These cats must have some problems if they were all this skinny. She was beginning to wonder if Cinderstar and his friends were crazy, making up imaginary Clans of wild cats who roamed the forest like ghosts.

Cinderstar frowned. "We live the life all cats should. We hunt prey instead of eating pellets like kittypets. We defend our borders instead of being locked in Twoleg nests. We run through the forest with the wind in our fur instead of staring out the window and dozing in the sun."

As he described the life of a forest cat, Beatrix's eyes gradually grew wider and wider, and her heart began to pound faster. She forgot about the raggedness of their pelts and the grimness of their expressions. What the tall gray tom illustrated was Beatrix's dream.

After a moment Beatrix realized that the cats had fallen silent. They were all staring at her expectantly, except for Tansypaw, who had a sour look on her face. Cinderstar blinked.

"Well?" he meowed, watching her intently.

Beatrix stared at him. "Well…what?" she mewed, aware that she had missed something vital.

The dark tabby at Cinderstar's shoulder snorted, but the gray tom ignored him.

"Would you like to become an apprentice of ThunderClan? We have had a hard leafbare, and our Clan is weak. We barely have enough warriors to feed the Clan, small as it is. We need strong, healthy apprentices to rebuild ThunderClan. Will you join us?"

Beatrix gaped at him, her green eyes round. Without even thinking, she blurted, "Of course!"

Cinderstar nodded. The brown tabby shrugged. Tansypaw narrowed her eyes and turned away. Brightpool strode forward and blinked kindly at Beatrix. "Follow me."

The four forest cats immediately turned and bounded away into the trees. Beatrix rose and ran after them, tripping over roots and cannoning into shrubs that blocked her path. For a moment she thought they had left her, but then she saw a flash of orange and Brightpool was at her side.

"Come on, Beatrix, keep up! I know you can run as fast as we can, I've seen you do it."

Beatrix was about to point out that when Brightpool had seen her she was running for her life, and she was bound to _look_ fast, but she didn't have a chance. Unless she wanted to be left behind she had to follow the she-cat and hope not to fall flat on her face.

Beatrix kept Brightpool's orange flanks in sight for most of the journey as she sprinted desperately after them. She watched enviously as the she-cat cleared tree trunks in one graceful leap, or wound her way through a bramble patch without snagging a single thorn. The fast pace was effortless for her, whereas Beatrix was hard put to keep standing.

Brightpool came to a sudden stop in front of a large mass of thorns, so suddenly that Beatrix nearly careened past her. The white she-cat skidded to a stop at Brightpool's side and sucked down a huge gulp of air, her sides heaving. Brightpool cast a sideways glance at her.

"What do you smell?" she asked quietly.

Beatrix lifted her nose to the air and drew another long breath over her scent glands. "Pine," she replied. Brightpool didn't move or say anything, merely stared at Beatrix expectantly. Apparently 'pine' wasn't enough. Beatrix tasted the air again, this time concentrating harder. "Cats," she confirmed after a moment. "Lots of them. And…prey?" The last one was more of a question. Beatrix knew the scent of sparrow and mouse, having tasted it through the window screens of the Twoleg nest. She wasn't sure this what she had smelled, but it seemed close enough.

Brightpool nodded. "Not bad, for a kittypet. This is the ThunderClan camp. Soon you'll be able to recognize each cat by its own scent, and the other Clans as well. Not to mention, every type of prey."

The ginger she-cat walked forward until she was practically on top of the thorn bush, and then suddenly disappeared.

"Brightpool?" Beatrix questioned, padding forward and looking around. A ginger head peeked out from the thorn bush. Beatrix noticed for the first time a tunnel that had been bored through the thicket, wide enough for two cats to pad through side by side. Brightpool beckoned to Beatrix from within the tunnel.

"Come on," the ginger she-cat meowed. "Cinderstar has already called a Clan meeting."

Beatrix slipped through the tunnel at Brightpool's heels, her pelt pricking. She didn't know what to say to the other cats here, if ThunderClan was real.

When they had emerged from the tunnel, Beatrix took a long look around. She was gazing out at a wide hollow, encircled on all sides by a high wall of thorns. Gaps in the thorn barrier seemed to lead to dens of some sort, and from some padded more scrawny cats. They were all congregating by a tall boulder that protruded from one side of the hollow. There was a den at its base and it had a flat top, where two cats were seated. Beatrix recognized Cinderstar and the dark brown tabby.

There were eight more cats in the clearing that Beatrix didn't know, all seated in a half circle at the base of the boulder, looking up at Cinderstar. Brightpool led her gently to the boulder, where they sat silently, waiting for Cinderstar to speak.

"Cats of ThunderClan. As you are all aware, this leafbare has been one of the most difficult in our history. We are just recovering from an outbreak of greencough that took too many lives." The heads of the gathered cats hung low at these words. "We need more warriors to make our Clan strong again. I have decided to let an outsider join ThunderClan."

Gasps arose from the throng of cats, and all eyes turned to stare at Beatrix in disbelief. Many cats looked angry, but a few were nodding, their expressions merely curious.

"You can't do that, Cinderstar! Kittypets can't be warriors!" one cat growled. A brown tabby tom stepped forward from the circle, his eyes narrowed. He turned to glare at Beatrix. "They don't know what it's like to feel hunger, to see a clanmate die before their eyes." A few murmurs of agreement followed his harsh words.

Cinderstar waved his tail for silence. "She can learn all of these things. I have made my decision. If you disagree, you disagree with me, not her." He stared down at the tom, his face stony. The tabby hesitated, then bowed his head and backed away, his tail twitching.

"If any other cat would like to contest my decision, speak up now," Cinderstar meowed to the crowd.

A black she-cat with white paws stepped forward, and Beatriz braced herself for more scathing words. The she-cat mewed, "Though I dislike the idea of allowing a kittypet to become a warrior, I agree with Cinderstar's decision. ThunderClan needs more warriors. If this cat proves herself worthy, I will accept her like any other ThunderClan apprentice. But if she cannot deal with the responsibilities of being a member of a Clan, we should send her back to the Twolegplace." The cats around her yowled in agreement. Cinderstar dipped his head.

"Thank you, Whitefoot," he meowed. "If Beatrix decides she doesn't want to be a part of ThunderClan, she will be sent back to the Twolegs."

There were no more outbursts after Whitefoot's speech, so Cinderstar turned to Beatrix and beckoned her forward. With tentative steps, the she-cat padded to the middle of the half-circle and gazed around at the ThunderClan cats. They stared cautiously back.

"From this day forward," Cinderstar began, gazing down at Beatrix from his seat on the boulder, "until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Icepaw, in honor of her frost-colored coat."

A gust of wind suddenly rippled through the clearing, frigid and swift, and the clouds above the forest parted for an instant, casting a pale ray of morning sunlight onto Beatrix's fur. Her pelt glowed brightly, standing out against the darkness of the fading night and the gray of the boulder behind her. Then the clouds moved again, and the sun blinked out, once again casting the clearing in shadow.

Cinderstar looked up as the icy breeze ruffled his fur. "StarClan has spoken their approval," he murmured. The cats wailed their own approval.

Brightpool padded up to Beatrix's side and dipped her head. "Welcome to ThunderClan, Icepaw."

_Icepaw_. The white she-cat shivered at the sound of her new name, feeling a thrill in her paws. She was no longer a kittypet, stuck in her Twoleg nest eating dry, bland food and drinking stale water. She was an apprentice of ThunderClan, fighting and hunting _living_ the way a cat should.

"Icepaw!" The name was passed from tongue to tongue across the hollow as the cats greeted her. Sometimes it was a grudging hiss, and sometimes a cheerful mew.

Icepaw padded after Brightpool as the she-cat waked away from the boulder.

"I'll have an apprentice show you around," Brightpool meowed over her shoulder, before she disappeared into one of the dens. Feeling a little lonely and very lost, Icepaw turned around and gaze around at the clearing. Most of the cats had returned to their dens, though a few remained wandering around the hollow. Cinderstar was discussing something with the brown tabby at the base of the boulder.

"Have you ever seen a dog?" came a curious mew. Icepaw knew better than to jump this time, but the voice still startled her. She looked sideways at the cat who had spoken, a dark ginger she-cat who looked to be around her same age.

"Of course," Icepaw replied, her eyes wide. She'd had to live with an old black dog for the first few moons of her life, before it went away and she was left in peace.

The she-cat's whisker twitched. "Wow. I've never seen one. Are they really monsters like Quickstep says?"

Icepaw blinked. "Who's Quickstep?"

"Oh, she's an elder. Are they –"

Her questions were interrupted when Brightpool emerged from the den again. "Robinpaw, would you show Icepaw the ropes? Make sure she knows where everything is." Then she disappeared again.

Robin turned back to Icepaw. "Cool. What don't you know? Ask anything, I can tell you. My father is the deputy," she said with a hint of arrogance.

Icepaw hesitated. "Um…what's a deputy?"

The she-cat gasped at her, her eyes round with disbelief. "You don't even know what a _deputy_ is?" Icepaw's pelt grew hot and she was about to make a sharp retort, when Robinpaw shrugged. "Oh well, I guess you have a lot to learn."

She led Icepaw around the camp, pointing out the different dens. There was the warriors' den, where all of five ThunderClan warriors slept, the apprentices' den, where Robinpaw showed Icepaw her new nest, the elders den, where she met Quickstep, Palenose and Mossfur, the brown tabby who had spoken against her. Robinpaw also showed her the nursery, where two queens, Thrushwing and Specklefoot, were nursing their kits. In a den that was separated by a fern tunnel from the rest of the camp was the medicine cat, Shortwhisker, who greeted them through a mouthful of dried leaves that emitted a pungent, bitter odor.

"And beneath the Highrock," Robinpaw meowed as they emerged from the fern tunnel, is Cinderstar's den. He makes all his announcements from up there."

Icepaw nodded, watching as Cinderstar and the dark tabby finished their conversation and the gray tom slipped into the cave at the foot of the huge stone.

"Who's that?" Icepaw asked as she watched the tabby tom stride away.

Robinpaw straightened and puffed out her chest. "That's Tanglethorn. He's the deputy, and my father."

"Who's your mother?" Icepaw asked, thinking of the two tired-looking queens in the nursery.

Robinpaw's face instantly fell, and her tail drooped between her legs. "My mother died of greencough a few moons ago, along with my brother."

Icepaw stared at the dejected apprentice. She hadn't yet considered the disadvantages to forest life, at least not seriously. Maybe it wasn't such a good thing, if death was such an easy thing to come by.

"Did…a lot of cats die?" Icepaw questioned, fearing Robinpaw's answer. "Does that happen every year?"

The she-cat shook her head. "No. Last leafbare was really bad, and then greencough got around, and almost all the cats who caught it died because there was no catmint." Robinpaw glanced up at Icepaw's bewildered expression. "Catmint is an herb that cures greencough, and the frost killed it all."

"I'm…sorry," Icepaw meowed quietly, though secretly she was relieved. It seemed like an isolated incident – she wasn't in danger, at least not yet. Being a warrior was all fine and good in Icepaw's mind, as long as sickness wasn't always rampant among the Clan.

Robinpaw shrugged and flicked her ears. "It was a while ago. I was really sad at first, but other cats lost friends and family too, and we all had to let them move on to StarClan and focus on our Clan instead."

"Wait…" Icepaw paused in the center of the clearing, and Robinpaw stopped a few paces ahead. "What's StarClan? Is that _another_ Clan? Cinderstar said there were only four!"

Robinpaw masked her surprise a little better this time, but her eyes still popped wide. "I forgot you wouldn't even know about StarClan. They are the Clan of our warrior ancestors, who watch over us from Silverpelt." She flicked her tail upwards at the brightening sky, where the outlines of stars twinkled faintly, almost disappeared in the dawn light.

"_Star_?" Icepaw mewed incredulously.

Robinpaw nodded, her eyes serious. "When a cat dies, their spirit is lifted into Silverpelt and they join the other cats of StarClan. Medicine cats can speak to them and receive signs and prophecies. I've never met a StarClan warrior, but when I die I'll see my mother again."

The idea of dead cats becoming stars seemed a little preposterous to Icepaw, but as she thought about it, she was somehow comforted. It was nice to _believe_ that there was some starry warrior watching over her, even if it probably wasn't true. Then she thought of how the sun had lit up her pelt when Cinderstar had made her an apprentice, and the icy wind that had blown through the camp. Maybe StarClan was real after all.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**I was thinking of making her not believe in StarClan, but then that was too much like Cloudtail, and just annoying anyway. But Icepaw's not one for blind faith, so there's more to come on this subject…(hint hint nudge nudge Blind Faith).**

**-** **ASTER**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter…3? Well, with the allegiances I guess it's really 4… I WILL NOT post any more chapters unless I get more than 10 reviews, so if you just clicked on this, read it, and decided to be lazy and not leave a single comment, shame on you. At least drop a line saying you've read the darn thing. Big thanks to those who **_**did**_** review.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

For three days, Robinpaw debriefed Icepaw on the minutest workings of Clan life. She learned about Gatherings, the warrior code, warrior ceremonies and the intricacies of the Clan hierarchy. Robinpaw introduced her to every cat, from kit to elder and showed her all the landmarks of ThunderClan territory, from the RiverClan border to the Owl Tree.

On the fourth day of Icepaw's first moon as an apprentice, she was woken up by a yowl in her ear.

"Icepaw! Icepaw wake up, we're leaving on patrol!"

Groggy and stiff from the cold, Icepaw stumbled out of her warm, mossy nest and into the uncomfortable glare of morning sunlight.

"No," came the same voice. "We were leaving ages ago, actually. Open your eyes, mouse-brain, you look ridiculous just standing there."

Reluctantly, Icepaw's jade green eyes blinked open. She winced as the sun sent a lance of pain into her forehead, and then sneezed, her eyes watering. "I'm up," she wheezed, her voice hoarse from lack of use. A cough bubbled up through her teeth, wracking her body and making her paws twitch.

"Good," the voice snapped. "It's about time." As Icepaw's eyes adjusted, she recognized Robinpaw's rigid frame, her muzzle a whisker's-width from Icepaw's face.

With a huff, the ginger apprentice turned tail and stalked away, flicking her ears in annoyance. Icepaw gave her pelt a vigorous shake and swiped a paw over her ear before following her friend.

Robinpaw led her to the mouth of the bramble tunnel, where two warriors crouched side by side, their eyes half closed. At the sound of their approach, the cats both rose to their feet, their movements fluid and graceful.

"Thank you, Robinpaw," mewed a pale brown tom. Beside him stood dark gray tabby who watched Icepaw with interest.

"Icepaw, good to see you awake," meowed the tabby, his tail curled in a half moon shape over his flanks.

"I'm sorry," the white she-cat replied meekly, aware that she had overslept.

The gray tom shook his head slowly, his expression kind. "It happens to all of us. Just try not to do it again." With a nod, he turned and slipped through the tunnel. The brown tom followed, with Robinpaw at his heels. Afraid to be left alone, Icepaw dashed after them.

"Who're they again?" Icepaw whispered to her friend as the four cats bounded down the rocky slope of the ravine.

Robinpaw's ginger tail waved in amusement. "You'll learn everyone's names soon enough. The pale brown one is Oakshadow, a senior warrior. He's my mentor." Icepaw nodded. She'd learned about mentors. "And the gray tabby is Stonepelt. He's a pretty new warrior - quiet, but most cats really like him."

There was a clatter as Icepaw slipped on a loose stone and nearly fell, only saving herself by doing a few clumsy hops. Both warriors paused to glance over their shoulder, sending a wave of embarrassment down Icepaw's spine.

"You said…_most_ cats like him? Who doesn't?" Icepaw mewed, trying to life the focus off of herself.

"Well," Robinpaw meowed, lowering her voice, "it's a bit of a long story."

Curious, Icepaw replied, with a glance at the sunlit forest stretching before them, "We've got time."

The two apprentices slowed down to give their Clanmates a good head start, and then Robinpaw began her story in a whisper. "When Stonepelt was an apprentice, he got caught by RiverClan chasing a vole onto their territory. They used to have this leader who was totally mouse-brained, named Cherrystar." Icepaw wracked her brain for a few seconds before remembering that the current leader of RiverClan, ThunderClan's closest neighbor, was Floodstar. The story must take place long before she'd arrived in ThunderClan.

"Cherrystar was really, really old, and most cats figured he'd totally lost his mind, but they didn't know what to do about it. So anyway, they caught Stonepelt and brought him to their camp, like a prisoner." Robinpaw's eyes grew wide for effect, her whiskers quivering.

"But he didn't even eat the vole, did he?" Icepaw mewed in disbelief. "He…he wasn't breaking the warrior code!"

Robinpaw frowned. "Technically, he was. It wasn't such a bad thing, but Cherrystar found reason enough to take him hostage."

Icepaw shrugged and flicked her tail, motioning for Robinpaw to continue on with a story. They leapt over a fallen tree in unison, and then the she-cat opened her mouth again.

"Well, he was in their camp for two days before Cinderstar finally convinced Cherrystar to let him go. They had to catch a bunch of prey, like a ransom. It was ridiculous. When Stonepelt got back to ThunderClan, everyone wanted to know what he'd learned about RiverClan that they could use to their advantage, but he didn't say anything.

"A few moons later, once the whole thing had blown over and Stonepelt had earned his warrior name, he was caught again – this time by Cinderstar, and he wasn't chasing prey." She paused for suspense, glancing over at Icepaw.

They'd reached the sandy training hollow, but the two warriors didn't stop, so Icepaw prompted her friend. "What was he doing?"

Blinking, Robinpaw turned to her, her voice suddenly ominous. "He was sneaking away to meet a RiverClan queen!"

Icepaw gave a mock gasp of surprise, her eyes growing round and huge. "The horror!" she mewed, waving her tail. A smile twitched at her lips.

Robinpaw's brow furrowed, and she looked across at Icepaw with a questioning expression. "It was, actually. Everyone wanted him to be thrown out of the Clan."

"Oh." Icepaw mewed, her tail drooping. "Right. So what happened?"

Giving her pelt a shake and turning back to the path ahead, Robinpaw continued. "Well, it was a huge scandal. Both Clans were in an uproar. I was too young to notice much, but RiverClan cats were popping up in the ThunderClan camp all the time, doing who knows what. I don't envy Stonepelt for what happened. He's lucky Cinderstar didn't exile him immediately. But, once they were found out, they stopped sneaking off to see each other. It's only just now slipped to the back of everybody's mind."

"Huh." Icepaw meowed as the story ended. "Poor Stonepelt. Who was the queen?"

Robinpaw shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. Her name was Silversomething. I've never met her."

Icepaw saw in her mind's eye the dark gray tabby, sitting forlornly on one side of the river while his forbidden love, a silver she-cat, crouched on the other side. The image was shattered by a sudden shocking thought.

"Did they ever have kits?" she meowed, cautious of the answer. Think of the stir _that_ would have caused.

Chuckling, Robinpaw replied, "Not that _I_ know of. None in ThunderClan, anyway, although I have my speculations about Ashpaw…" She trailed off suddenly, freezing in mid pawstep, her eyes growing round and her whiskers twitching. Icepaw jerked to a halt at her side, slowly lifting her head.

Stonepelt loomed over them, his huge paws planted directly in their path. His face was blank and expressionless, but Icepaw thought she saw a glimmer of amusement deep in his eyes.

"What about Ashpaw?" he growled. His tail twitched back and forth as he waited for a reply.

Icepaw swallowed and squeaked out a reply. "Robinpaw was just telling me what a…" she glanced over at Robinpaw, panicked. "What a…mouse-brain he is." Her gaze flickered back to Stonepelt to see if this was an acceptable answer, or if they'd be put on elder duty for a month.

"I see. Well, keep up - we have to get to Sunningrocks _before_ RiverClan invades." With a low chuckle, he turned and padded away, sunlight dappling his dark pelt.

The two apprentices stayed frozen for a long moment while their heartbeats returned to normal. As they began to walk again, Robinpaw leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Don't you think he sounded a bit…protective, when he mentioned Ashpaw's name?"

Icepaw was still laughing when they reached Sunningrocks.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Ahhhhahaha…I do **_**love**_** setting up a story when only I know how it's going to end…**

**-ASTER**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I didn't get ten reviews, but I did get one review, and a story alert from (or however it's meant to be written, and I can't remember, sorry), so huge thanks to those awesome people. If I were in to giving out plushies (which I'm not 0.o) they'd get Icepaw and Stonepelt plushies for sure. Anywho, onto the story, which will hopefully develop some sort of plot…sooner or later.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A loud sneeze jerked Icepaw out of her restless sleep. When another sneeze sounded, seeming to come from somewhere very close, Icepaw realized that it was her. She shook her head and blinked rapidly, trying to clear the sleep from her eyes. With a start, she realized that it was already light outside the den. Her stomach dropping to her paws, the apprentice leaped to her feet and streaked out of her nest, leaving bits of moss fluttering to the ground in her wake.

But, instead of bright morning sunlight, Icepaw found that it was barely dawn, and only a few weak rays managed to penetrate the covering of clouds that blanketed the forest. She looked down at her paws, confused, and then stifled a yowl of dismay. A thin dusting of snow covered every inch of the clearing and speckled the leaves of the trees above her. Every snowflake cast its own tiny rainbow, tripling the amount of light given off by the rising sun. Groaning to herself, Icepaw trudged back and forth before the den, her whiskers quivering. Wasn't leafbare supposed to be over? Since when did it snow in the middle of newleaf?

"What's the matter? Too cold for you, _kittypet_?" came a bitter snarl. Icepaw's gaze flashed up to meet the piercing amber stare of Mossfur, the elder who had spoken against her before her apprentice ceremony. He stood, legs rigid, a few paces away, his tail tip twitching.

Icepaw considered lunging forward and taking a swipe at his nose, but decided against it. As an alternative, she composed her face into a mask of stone and locked her gaze with his, determined not to back down. Mossfur's eyes narrowed as he saw the resolve form in her green eyes.

"I bet you're not even used to getting your paws wet!" Mossfur taunted, taking Icepaw's silence as an invitation. Icepaw's pelt prickled and her ear twitched with annoyance, but she refused to move a muscle. Mossfur leaned forward, the spark of a challenge igniting in his yellow eyes.

"Your wretched kittypet blood must be freezing already! I can see you shivering! A _warrior_ would keep his paws warm by hunting and fighting for his Clan, but I can see that you're a coward." Mossfur spat. "You'd love to sit back and let _real_ cats do the work for you, eh? Bet the only reason you left your Twolegs is because they made you _walk_ to your food bowl!" He finished his rant with a wheezing cackle.

Suddenly, another voice cut the elder off just as he was taking a deep breath to begin another tirade. "Icepaw! I see you standing over there! Come out hunting with us!"

Mossfur glared over Icepaw's shoulder, and she followed his gaze to find Robinpaw standing by the bramble tunnel with Oakshadow and Stonepelt beside her. She hadn't even noticed her friend wake up while Mossfur was hissing at her. She turned back to the bad-tempered elder with a condescending smile and mewed a curt reply. "I'm sorry, Mossfur. I have to go _hunt_ for _my Clan_ now. I'll make sure to bring you back something, if I get the chance."

Then she turned tail and trotted away, picturing his sour frown as he watched her leave.

"What was he spitting about now?" Robinpaw whispered as Icepaw reached them.

"It was nothing," she replied, but inside Mossfur's stinging insults were still smarting.

Robinpaw squinted at her for a moment, her red-ginger tail twitching, then shrugged and turned to her mentor. Oakshadow was licking one of his paws calmly, waiting for the apprentices.

"What are we going to do today?" Robinpaw questioned eagerly, pacing back and forth in front of the tunnel.

The pale brown warrior paused in his grooming and glanced serenely at his apprentice. "I already said we were going hunting about four times, Robinpaw. Please, calm down – you're giving me a headache."

With a huff, Robinpaw dropped to her haunches, only to spring up a second later when Stonepelt took a step toward the tunnel. "Keep your fur on," murmured the dark tabby tom, loping past her into the tunnel. Robinpaw waited for Oakshadow to plod slowly after his fellow warrior before she darted into the brambles with Icepaw at her heels.

Snow made the stones of the ravine more slippery than usual, but today Icepaw managed to stay on her feet. The four cats ran silently between the frosted trunks of trees, their paws making little sound as they padded through the snow. As the sun rose above the dark treetops, its warming rays finally began to chase the thick fog away, and the _drip, drip_ of melting ice became the only sound in the forest, aside from the rare call of a bird.

Oakshadow waved his tail for the hunting party to stop once they had reached the Owl Tree, its leaves tinged gold. A breeze made the branches swing gently, sending shadows dancing across Icepaw's pale fur.

"We can hunt here. Icepaw and Stonepelt, try down by the stream, there's sure to be something down there." Stonepelt dipped his head to Oakshadow and beckoned to Icepaw.

"Come one – let's teach you how to hunt. Did Robinpaw show you any techniques?" Stonepelt meowed as they picked their way through the undergrowth toward the muddy bank of the creek that formed the border between RiverClan and ThunderClan territory.

Guiltily, Icepaw replied, "No."

"Alright. Since we're down here, I'll teach you the best way to stalk a vole."

Stonepelt and Icepaw spent the better part of the day practicing different hunting techniques on a myriad of creatures that they nosed up around the half-full stream. Icepaw was delighted to find that her muscles had strengthened in the few days she'd spent in the forest, and she was now able to keep up with the ThunderClan-born cats as easily as if she'd grown up with them.

The hunting party turned a little after sunhigh, footsore and hungry. Icepaw was frustrated that she hadn't yet made a catch, but she'd learned more from Stonepelt that day then she'd learned in her entire lifetime combined, aside from how to deal with Twolegs, but that kind of knowledge wouldn't help her here.

As soon as Icepaw dropped Robinpaw's third mouse onto the fresh kill pile, she hurried toward the apprentice den, desperate to pass under Mossfur's notice, just in case the petulant elder remembered their earlier conversation.

"Aren't you hungry?" Robinpaw called after her as she slunk through the shadows towards the safety of the den.

"Not really," Icepaw lied over her shoulder. Her stomach grumbled as if it was trying to betray her.

As soon as she reached the mouth of the den, her relief was replaced with disappointment. When she peered into the darkness, she recognized Tansypaw's crouched form. The small she-cat's eyes flashed open as Icepaw entered, glowing ominously.

"What are you doing, _kittypet?_ Slinking off to hide from your duties, I bet. Ashpaw and I were just discussing how Cinderstar hasn't even given you a mentor yet. He's probably just waiting for you to run away."

Icepaw blinked. She hadn't realized that Ashpaw was there, he camouflaged so well with the darkness inside the den. She scolded herself inwardly – she should have been able to recognize his scent by now.

"Yeah – _kittypet_," Ashpaw chimed in, his high-pitched voice especially needling.

Once again, Icepaw pulled her grimace into a smooth, emotionless mask. Despite how she appeared on the outside though, inside, the she-cat was hissing back. _If I get called kittypet one more time, I swear I'm gonna claw someone's ears off. I'm not a kittypet anymore, and I never wanted to be!_

Once Tansypaw realized that she wasn't going to squeeze a reaction out of her new denmate, the she-cat rose to her feet and flicked a piece of moss off her shoulder. "Come on, Ashpaw. I think Cinderstar wanted us to go on patrol." She threw up her nose and stalked away, Ashpaw trailing eagerly by her flank. As they disappeared, Icepaw heard him mew, "Cinderstar never asked us to go on patrol." She snorted and laid her head in her paws.

Before she'd even gotten comfortable in her nest, a yowl split the chilled air. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock!" came Cinderstar's smooth, deep voice. Icepaw sighed and rose to her feet again, padding out of the den. She watched warily as Mossfur emerged from the soft patch of grass by the log where the elders slept and trotted to the scuffed area at the base of the tall boulder.

Sticking to the shadows so as to escape his notice, the white she-cat made her way to the Highrock, where she saw Robinpaw seated next to Specklefoot, a gray and white queen, and her kit, Sparrowkit. Confused, the white she-cat darted to her friend's side.

"Why is Sparrowkit here? I thought kits and queens weren't supposed to come to Clan meetings." She stole a glance at the tortoiseshell kit, who was squirming in her seat.

"It's her apprentice ceremony! Isn't that exciting? We won't be the youngest apprentices anymore!" Robinpaw mewed delightedly, and shot a glowing grin at the she-kit, who smiled tentatively back.

"When were you apprenticed?" Icepaw asked, curious.

Robinpaw flicked her ears, thinking. "One moon or so before you got here. So we're pretty much the same age, I bet. Sparrowkit's only two or three moons younger than me, anyway. I think Cinderstar let her have her apprentice ceremony at five and a half moons instead of six because so many cats died during leafbare. The lucky furball."

Icepaw glanced again at Sparrowkit, noticing how she seemed smaller than the other apprentices. "Any idea who her mentor will be?" Icepaw asked to make conversation as the rest of ThunderClan assembled. She was really thinking of herself, but was too shy to ask that question when she wasn't sure if what Tansypaw had said was true.

"No, but –" Robinpaw paused and narrowed her eyes, her gaze trained on the Highrock. Cinderstar was sitting calmly with his tail tucked over his paws, but beside him was an old, grizzled gray tom who Icepaw had only seen once or twice before.

"Isn't that…the medicine cat?" Icepaw mewed. His name escaped her, but Robinpaw quickly supplied it.

"Shortwhisker. He's practically the oldest cat in the Clan. I wonder…" but she didn't have a chance to finish her sentence as Cinderstar waved his tail for silence.

"Cats of ThunderClan! Today we are fortunate to welcome a new apprentice! Sparrowkit, please step forward."

The tortoiseshell she-cat padded to the base of the Highrock, gazing up at Cinderstar in wonder.

"Sparrowkit, from this day forth, you will be known as Sparrowpaw."

The Clan cheered her name as the ThunderClan leader nodded to the she-cat, who grinned back at her mother. "Sparrowpaw! Sparrowpaw!" Icepaw joined in cheerfully.

"Sparrowpaw, your mentor will be Shortwhisker."

A collection of gasps rose from the gathered cats as the old gray tom dropped from the Highrock to touch noses with his new apprentice. Sparrowpaw looked wildly excited, as if she'd just been presented with the juiciest piece of prey in the entire forest, and she'd been dreaming about it for her entire life.

"I knew it!" Robinpaw hissed, smiling. Then her face fell. "But that means she won't be training with us."

"Cheer up, that doesn't mean she can't be our friend," Icepaw mewed, nudging her friend's shoulder. Robinpaw nodded, shrugging, her ginger ears flickering back and forth as cats padded up to congratulate Sparrowpaw.

"We'll be the only apprentices in our den in a moon's time," Robinpaw mewed with a sigh, as the cats settled back into their seats. Cinderstar was still on the Highrock, indicating that the meeting wasn't over.

"What? Why?" Icepaw mewed, startled.

"Ashpaw and Tansypaw will be warriors soon," the ginger she-cat replied matter of factly.

"Huh. I didn't think Tansypaw was that old," Icepaw murmured under her breath. She didn't seem very mature for her age, at the very least.

"I have one more announcement to make before you can return to your duties," Cinderstar called. A few cats gave mutters of impatience, which Cinderstar ignored.

"Icepaw, you've been without a proper mentor for too long, and its time Oakshadow return to mentoring his own apprentice."

Amidst her excitement, Icepaw thought to herself that Oakshadow hadn't really taught her much – it was Stonepelt who spent the most time worrying about her warrior education.

"Stonepelt! You learned excellent warrior skills from Tanglethorn – it's time you had an apprentice of your own. I would like you to mentor Icepaw. I expect you to pass on all your courage and bravery to this apprentice." The long-legged tom nodded to Stonepelt, indicating that he should step forward.

"Thank you, Cinderstar," mewed the dark tabby. He padded forward and gently touched Icepaw's nose with his. Icepaw gazed up into his dark amber eyes with a sense of awe. He stood a few mouse-lengths higher than her, and the way his muscles rippled beneath his sleek pelt, he could probably pin her down before she could twitch a whisker.

When Icepaw returned to Robinpaw's side and Cinderstar declared the meeting over, Robinpaw turned and hissed, "Do you really think he heard us…you know, talking about -?"

She was interrupted by a yowl from behind them. "Icepaw! Come on, why don't we do some more hunting before sunset!"

"Sorry, Robinpaw. See you later!" Icepaw mewled, trotting away from her friend. Before the white she-cat slipped out of the tunnel after her mentor, she located Tansypaw by the fresh kill pile and caught the she-cat's eye, casting her a scorching glare. Tansypaw stuck out her tongue and turned away.

"Icepaw! We don't have all day!" Stonepelt meowed. Chuckling, Icepaw darted out of the camp.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Yay! It starts out all happy, but oh no, you just wait… :D**

**-ASTER**


	6. Chapter 6

Ugh, ew…I just reread that last chapter and realized how bland it was…0.o. Hopefully this one will be better.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Icepaw gagged as the bitter taste of dock leaves slammed into the roof of her mouth.

"Don't put those on me!" she choked out, snatching her paw away from Robinpaw, who was prodding the leaves toward her.

"Don't be such a kit, Icepaw, they'll make you feel better," mewed the dark ginger she-cat in exasperation, her whiskers twitching as she took in Icepaw's disgusted expression. "I promise."

Another drop of crimson blood welled between Icepaw's toes and splashed onto the muddy ground, joining a pool of fellow drops that was gradually growing larger. With another disdainful sniff, Icepaw grimaced and extended her paw, where the gash left by a claw-like thorn was oozing red.

"Shortwhisker showed me how to do this yesterday morning," mewed another voice that belonged to Sparrowpaw, the new medicine cat apprentice. Crouched beside Robinpaw, she had already chewed up one leaf and was moving on to the next.

"Will it…sting?" Icepaw mewled tentatively, peering at Sparrowpaw through narrowed eyes. The tortoiseshell shook her head, her mouth full.

"It feels like pouring cold water onto the cut," Robinpaw explained. "Only…it's not cold."

Icepaw snorted, but she felt somewhat reassured. A moment later Sparrowpaw padded forward and nosed Icepaw's pad gently, before extending a tongue and licking the dock poultice into the wound. The white she-cat braced herself for a blaze of pain, but all she felt was a delicious coolness begin to spread through her paw.

"You were right!" she mewed delightedly to Robinpaw, relaxing as Sparrowpaw finished administering the herb.

"Try walking on it," the tortoiseshell directed, stepping back to admire her handiwork. Icepaw put her paw on the ground and leaned forward, wincing as the pad throbbed.

"It still hurts a little bit, but not as bad," she explained, settling back on her haunches and inspecting the wound with a frown.

"Lemme just get some cobwebs and then you can go," Sparropaw meowed. She darted into the fern tunnel to the medicine cat den, leaves waving in her wake.

"Where'd you pick up that thorn anyway?" Robinpaw questioned, curling her tail neatly around her paws.

Sheepishly, Icepaw replied, "I got up early…and went out hunting."

"By yourself?" Robinpaw mewed incredulously. "Why?"

"I was bored, and…well, I wanted to impress Stonepelt. I didn't catch anything the last two times we've gone out, and I think he's starting to get frustrated." Icepaw didn't include the fact that she'd felt the need to prove herself to _somebody. _For three suns Mossfur had continued to taunt her at every chance he got, and sharing a den with Tansypaw wasn't doing her any good either. If she didn't accomplish something soon she was afraid she might finally give in to their taunts and make a fool of herself. Not that she hadn't already done that numerous times…

"You mouse-brain," Robinpaw muttered. "You could have woken me up or something instead of going traipsing into the woods on your own. You never know what sorts of nasty things will find you if you're by yourself – a badger would snap up a single apprentice in a heartbeat."

Icepaw gaped at her. "Really?"

"Now Robinpaw, don't give Icepaw the wrong idea. Badgers don't even like the taste of cat," came an amused meow. Both the apprentices jumped and whirled around to face Stonepelt, who was standing a few paces away, a piece of fresh kill at his feet.

"St-stonepelt!" Robinpaw squeaked, her eyes wide with surprise. She was still paranoid about how much the gray tom had overheard of their conversation about his past.

"Badgers will only attack you if they're starving or afraid," Stonepelt continued explaining, his gaze flickering to Robinpaw before returning to Icepaw. The white she-cat gazed back, ashamed of herself. She'd been trying to prove herself to her mentor, when really he was one of the only cats who seemed to believe in her. "It's the foxes you need to watch out for," Stonepelt concluded with a sly smile. He winked at Icepaw, a glitter in his eye, before picking up the fresh kill and padding away.

"Huh," Robinpaw grunted, her shoulders sagging. "I swear, I'll never get a wink of sleep until I know if he heard us that day or not."

Chuckling, Icepaw flicked her friend's ear with her tail. "I don't think he minds, Robinpaw. I'm sure it's not as big a deal as you make it out to be."

Robinpaw opened her mouth to reply, but at that moment Sparrowpaw's multicolored head emerged from the ferns, followed by a paw that was wrapped in a wad of cobwebs. She hopped towards Icepaw, keeping her sticky forepaw off the ground.

"Here," she mewed, plastering the stringy webs onto Icepaw's wounded pad. "These will stop the bleeding." She looked proud of herself for being aware of this fact, and for a moment Icepaw wondered what it would be like to be a medicine cat apprentice. She'd never considered it as a possible path. But when she thought of how distasteful the dock leaves had been, she instantly rejected the idea. Spending her life cooped up in a den full of herbs definitely wasn't the right way to go.

"Ugh," Icepaw muttered dismally as she and Robinpaw padded away from the medicine den. "Now I can't go on patrol with you!" She shook her paw furiously, willing her wound to heal faster.

"You'll be able to go tomorrow!" Robinpaw mewed reassuringly, laying her tail over Icepaw's shoulder. "Besides, it won't be very interesting. RiverClan just spends their time fishing all day instead of crossing the border. And it's not like ShadowClan ever does anything interesting – they're too preoccupied with….with _lurking_." The ginger she-cat narrowed her eyes as she mentioned ShadowClan.

"Why is ShadowClan so bad?" Icepaw mewed, hoping she wasn't asking another ridiculous question.

Robinpaw's eyes widened, but then she mewed, "I don't really know. They just always are. The elders say that the cold winds chill their hearts, but that's just stories. I would hate to be in ShadowClan – that forest is so _dark_." She shuddered.

As they padded back to the den, Icepaw's mind wandered past her throbbing paw. Though she was still learning about the Clans, it was amazing how easily she seemed able to slide into Clan life, as if she'd been born in the forest. She felt complete, as though she'd been missing something all her life but she hadn't known exactly what it was, and now she'd finally found it.

"Icepaw!" someone hissed. Icepaw was yanked roughly out of her thoughts by the harsh voice that sent a chill down her spine. Robinpaw paused beside her and turned to stare as Mossfur, his pelt rumpled, emerged from the elder's den. His eyes were narrowed and glittering.

"Oh, great…" the white apprentice grumbled, her tail drooping. Robinpaw swallowed nervously, her paws twitching. "You go on patrol," Icepaw mewed, pushing Robinpaw gently away.

"Are you sure?" Robinpaw asked. She looked torn between staying to defend her friend and heading out on patrol with Oakshadow and Tanglethorn.

"Of course. If I can't handle one mangy old elder, I'll never be a warrior. Skin some ShadowClan cats for me, and maybe we can hunt later, if my paw doesn't hurt." Icepaw replied. She felt a little sick to her stomach, but she didn't want Robinpaw to hear Mossfur's scathing insults.

"Okay. I'll catch you later then," the ginger apprentice meowed, almost apologetically. She cast one more wary glance at Mossfur before padding away.

"What do you want, Mossfur?" Icepaw mewed tiredly as she turned back to face him.

The brown tabby elder stalked towards her, his yellow eyes narrowed.

"You hurt your paw?" he spat, circling her like she was a scared piece of prey. His tail switched back and forth as Icepaw's face betrayed no emotion. By this time she had perfected her 'mask of stone', and no matter how much Mossfur's comments stung, she hadn't lost composure yet.

"Yes," she retorted, her voice smooth but cold. "I stepped on a thorn."

Mossfur snorted. "That's too bad."

Icepaw didn't believe for one second that he was being compassionate, so she began to get suspicious. What horrible trick was he going to play on her when she could barely walk on four legs? How far would Mossfur go to get her kicked out of ThunderClan? After all, she'd made it past her first moon, and Cinderstar had said she could stay in the Clan if she didn't run away during that time. If she was still here, why did Mossfur still hate her?

"Why?" she hissed, her composure slipping just the slightest bit.

Mossfur seemed to realize that he'd hit a nerve, and his lips twitched. Was he _smiling_? Icepaw shuddered.

"That's too bad," he meowed, his tone almost cheerful, "because I haven't eaten until dawn! I'm _ravenous_, but my bones ache! Oh, so terribly!" He threw back his ears and gave a pitiful moan. Stonepelt, who was devouring his squirrel by the stump, looked up, his ears flickering towards the apprentice and the elder.

"What do you want?" Icepaw muttered, although she already knew the answer.

"Well," Mossfur mewed, his eyes wide with innocence. "Since _I _have such trouble walking, it'd be so generous of you to catch a few pieces of prey for me. After all, it is your duty as a warrior apprentice."

"Im the one with the bandaged paw," Icepaw pointed out in exasperation. She could already practically feel the pain that jumping on her foot would cause.

A twinkle formed in Mossfur's eye, and Icepaw began to back away, but it was too late. The elder strode forward and lashed out at her. One of his dull front claws snagged in the cobwebs as Icepaw tried to limp away, ripping Sparrowpaw's careful handiwork from Icepaw's wound. The wad of silky strings drifted to the dust at Mossfur's feet.

"Please?" mewed the elder, his whisker's curling at the ends.

Desperately Icepaw glanced over at the stump, but Stonepelt was crouched over his prey, seeming not to have witness any of the confrontation.

"I said I'm _ravenous_," Mossfur insisted, flicking the cobwebs away. He glared fiercely at Icepaw, his hackles raised. "And I'll tell Cinderstar if you refuse to perform your _duties_."

Wearily, Icepaw shook her head. "Please, Mossfur. I can barely walk. Can't you let me alone for once? I'll hunt for when my paw heals."

Mossfur's glare intensified, then he opened his mouth and yowled loudly, "Don't be a slacker, Icepaw! Or are you just a lazy kit who can't even lift a paw to help an old clanmate?"

Immediately, as if the whole thing had been planned, Stonepelt turned and jumped to his feet, striding over to the pair in a heartbeat.

"Mossfur? Icepaw? What's going on?" meowed the gray tabby, his expression concerned. Icepaw was glad to find that he didn't look entirely convinced that Icepaw was at fault. He probably disliked Mossfur as much as she did.

"Stonepelt! Glad to see there's a warrior here who still feels a shred of duty to his elders," Mossfur grumbled. Icepaw had to admit, he was a good actor when he needed to be.

"What's this? Icepaw, are you refusing to help Mossfur?" Stonepelt accused, though his voice was gentle.

Icepaw opened her mouth to explain the situation, but Mossfur cut her off. "I haven't had a piece of fresh kill until dawn, and Icepaw here says she's too tired to hunt for me. I thought apprentices had to hunt for the Clan before anything else. Isn't that part of the _warrior code_?" He directed these last words to Icepaw with a taunting twitch of his whiskers.

Again, Icepaw tried to get in a word, even more desperate to explain her side of the story, but now it was Stonepelt who interrupted.

"Yes, it is. Icepaw, as my apprentice, you should know better. Please, hunt for Mossfur now, and we can discuss this later." The gray tabby blinked at her once, a frown on his face, before nodding to Mossfur and padding away.

"A mouse would be nice, if possible. Thank you oh so much, Icepaw," the brown tabby purred with a sly grin. He flicked Icepaw's ear with his tail and then whipped around and loped away.

Feeling betrayed, Icepaw bent her head and hopped dejectedly to the thorn tunnel. She looked back at Stonepelt, who was slipping into the warriors den, her pelt hot with embarrassment, before padding out of the camp.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Don't worry; this part of the story is not quite over, I just felt that it need to be split in to two chapters. Hope you like! Sorry it took me so long to update this, I had to write an essay for Science class. I know right, an essay for Science? What is the world coming to? ******

**-ASTER**


	7. Chapter 7

As promised, the second part of that last chapter. Also, I might not update for a little bit after this because I did give you two chapters one right after the other, so I deserve a teensy tiny break. Besides, my winter formal is this Saturday, so I'm a tad busy.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Another cry of pain escaped Icepaw's lips as she tripped over a tree root that reared out of the ground. By now her cut had reopened and blood was smeared all over the pad of her paw, making it slippery. She'd already slid twice, which only made things worse. So far Icepaw hadn't even caught the scent of a single mouse, and she was on the verge of giving up.

She made it as far as the RiverClan border before she was able to convince herself to turn around. She'd go back, find Stonepelt and talk to him alone – explain the whole thing. At the very worst, she would be punished for not hunting for Mossfur and Cinderstar would make her do something horrible. He wouldn't throw her out of the Clan, she'd at least told herself that. He was fair; he would know that such a small thing couldn't mean enough to strip away her future.

But as she was stumbling back through the darkening forest a deliciously warm scent wafted to Icepaw's nose, making her heart beat faster. _Mouse_! She recalled every piece of advice that Stonepelt had given her about stalking mice and dropped down into a somewhat lopsided hunter's crouch. She pinpointed the scent and located the small creature, washing its face at the base of an oak tree not three fox-lengths away. It seemed as yet unaware of her presence.

As silent as a warrior of StarClan, Icepaw inched towards her prey, her eyes wide with concentration. She was a tail-length away from the mouse when a twig snapped beneath her paw. Icepaw let out a hiss of frustration and darted forward, heedless of the pulsing pain in her paw. She sprinted headlong for the oak tree, keeping the mouse in her sights all the while.

The tiny creature saw her coming and turned to dart away, but Icepaw was too fast for it. She reached out and tossed the creature into the air, catching it as the mouse fell and biting through the tiny bones in its neck – a swift kill.

Elated, the apprentice picked up her catch and pranced back to camp, full to bursting with pride. She'd caught her first prey! A few footsteps from the bramble tunnel she put her paw down on an inconveniently placed pebble. Within a matter of seconds the she-cat was flat on her face, the mouse flying through the air, her paw numb with intense pain.

Icepaw bit back a yowl as she rose weakly to her feet again, ashamed of her clumsiness. Blood streaked her whole foreleg and soaked her entire paw, the sickly scent wreathing her muzzle. The mouse lay at the mouth of the tunnel, looking suddenly very small.

With an anguished sigh, Icepaw limped forward, holding her injured paw close to her chest, and bent to pick up the mouse. For a moment its scent mixed with that of her own blood and the felt nauseous, but luckily the sensation passed quickly and she was able to hop forward into the tunnel. What she found waiting for her was not what she'd expected.

Stonepelt, Robinpaw and Sparrowpaw were crouched by the tunnel, their eyes downcast. By the base of the Highrock, Cinderstar was speaking furiously to Mossfur, who looked thoroughly defeated and ashamed. The expression on his face seemed too good to be true, until Stonepelt noticed her standing by the tunnel, her expression bewildered.

"Icepaw," he acknowledged, getting slowly to his feet. Robinpaw and Sparrowpaw both scrambled up after him. Robinpaw looked horrified and Sparrowpaw looked a little crestfallen.

The gray tabby tom padded to stand before Icepaw and dipped his head. His eyes were still downcast.

"What's going on?" Icepaw mewed around the mouse in her jaws. She glanced over Stonepelt's shoulder at Robinpaw, who merely blinked and waved her tail in greeting.

"Icepaw, I'm so sorry. I should have guessed what Mossfur was up to," Stonepelt meowed, his voice thick. He shook his head. "I failed as your mentor." Then he glanced up and seemed to see the mouse for the first time. "But look at this! You actually caught something!" he chuckled and twitching his tail. "It seemed you did learn _something_ from me after all."

Icepaw dropped the mouse at Stonepelt's feet in order to speak more clearly. "What happened? Why is Cinderstar talking to Mossfur?"

Stonepelt shrugged and beckoned Robinpaw and Sparrowpaw forward.

"When Robinpaw came back from patrol she asked me where you were. I told her you were out hunting for the elders, and she got all worried. I was starting to realize that I'd made some sort of dreadful mistake, and then Robinpaw told me that you'd hurt your paw. We verified the story with Sparrowpaw, who'd dressed your wound, and then told Cindestar. Like I said, I'm sorry. I should have known something was up."

"Here," Sparrowpaw mewed. She padded forward and pressed her shoulder against Icepaw's. "Now I'll have to look at your foot again."

Stonepelt and Robinpaw moved aside as they passed, Icepaw still hopping on three feet. As they passed the Highrock, Mossfur glanced sideways at Icepaw. His eyes widened for a moment as he took her blood-lathered foreleg and pained expression, and then narrowed. His ears flicked against his head and his lip twitched exposing an ivory fang.

A weary sigh escaped Icepaw's lips, and the pain didn't bring it on. She might have been saved this time, but Mossfur wasn't finished with her yet. A sudden resolve made her heart turn a little cold. If the elder weren't done with her, then she sure as StarClan wasn't done with him either, and she would never give up. Mossfur would pay for what he'd done to her.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Ooooohhhh…Icepaw starts to get evil! Finally! Muahahahaha :D**

**-ASTER**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's…I'm pretty sure it's chapter eight. It's been a moon since last time, so Icepaw's been in ThunderClan for about a moon and a half, I think. I just reread Into the Wild (no idea why, I was very bored) and it says that apprentices only train for about three moons before they become warriors, so she's halfway through her training.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"That's _it_, Icepaw! Well done!" yowled Stonepelt. He bounded forward and licked Icepaw swiftly between the ears before turning to Brightpool, who was sitting at the edge of the training hollow, a sour expression on her face. "That's how it's done, eh Brightpool?" mewed the gray tabby proudly, his tail waving.

Tansypaw, spitting sand, crawled to her mentor's side, casting a glare over her shoulder at Icepaw. The white apprentice had just mastered her most recent battle technique, and used it successfully on Brightpool's apprentice.

"Yes, well, good job, Icepaw," Brightpool mewed grudgingly. Tansypaw gaped at her mentor, horrified.

"Thanks Brightpool. It's all Stonepelt though – he's a great mentor." She grinned at her mentor, emerald eyes shining with victory. Stonepelt winked slyly at her, his whisker quivering with silent laughter.

"I'm sure," retorted Brightpool acidly. Though she'd been kind enough to Icepaw when the she-cat had first joined ThunderClan, as Icepaw progressed rapidly through her training, the warrior had grown colder and colder towards her. Icepaw assumed it was because she was now nearly equal with Tansypaw in everything but experience, despite the fact that the brown-furred she-cat was a few moons older than her. Brightpool was generally an even-tempered cat, but she hated to be bested at anything.

"I've never seen an apprentice get the hang of that so quickly," Stonepelt remarked as they turned away from Tansypaw and her mentor. He shook his head slowly. "It's phenomenal. I'm lucky to have you as my first apprentice, but I'm afraid I'll expect far too much of whatever unlucky kit trains under me next." Icepaw's answering smile exposed a row of sharp white fangs.

"Are you tired? It's only sunhigh," Stonepelt questioned as they reached the lip of the hollow. Icepaw could hear Brightpool muttering to Tansypaw as they went through the motions of the move again.

"Not very," she replied casually, flexing her paws experimentally. She was exceedingly proud of how much she'd changed since she lived in the Twoleg nest – her muscles were toned and rippled beneath her glossy pelt when she ran, she could identify every individual scent in the air, and she could dispatch a sparrow with a flick of her crescent-curved claw. The power that thrummed through her entire body was exhilarating, and she took every chance she could to use it.

"Good. We can hunt for the Clan before nightfall." Stonepelt gave his pelt a vigorous shake before setting off into the undergrowth. The pair made their way towards the RiverClan border, where the creek was reduced to a trickle of water by the heat of approaching greenleaf.

Stonepelt snapped up a mouse that was scuffling by a shrub on the way, and buried at the base of a skinny birch sapling. Icepaw chased a squirrel, but it barely escaped her claws at the last minute.

When they reached the creek, Stonepelt ordered Icepaw to search for prey among the rocks at the ridge of the dry bed. Obediently, she set off into the nooks and crannies between the stones. Mud squelched underfoot as she darted among the boulders, scenting for water voles.

A sudden hiss made her jump and whirl. Stonepelt was squeezing in between two he stones behind her, his tail lashing.

"A RiverClan patrol!" he meowed by way of explanation. Than he disappeared, leaping on to the top of the boulder. He twitched his tail, indicating that Icepaw stay where she was. Her heart beating rapidly, the white she-cat found a gap between two stones and peered out at the opposite bank of the stream. A group of three cats was racing their way, their tails streaming out behind them. The cat in the lead was a slender dark brown tom, and behind him were a small silver she-cat and a long-legged black tom.

"Stonepelt!" growled the brown cat as his patrol came to a stop at the stream's edge. "What are you doing, skulking around here on your own?" His mew was suspicious, making Icepaw suddenly remember that Stonepelt's mysterious friend had been a RiverClan she-cat. She'd been so caught up in her training that she'd almost completely forgotten about her mentor's convoluted history.

"I'm not alone, Murkypool," Stonepelt replied calmly. His tail twitched, beckoning Icepaw out of her hiding place. Warily, the she-cat scrambled out of her hiding place to stand beside her mentor atop the boulder.

"Get a grip, Icepaw, I can smell your fear-scent," Stonepelt murmured under his breath. Embarrassed, Icepaw took a slow, deep breath to calm her thundering heart. These were the first cats she'd seen of another Clan.

"Who's this? Your _new_ mate?" Murkypool meowed, sneering. Icepaw felt her pelt grow hot beneath her blindingly white fur. The silver she-cat at Murkypool's side visibly cringed, and Icepaw was instantly rabidly curious – was this Silversomething, the infamous RiverClan queen?

"This is Ice_paw_, my _apprentice_," Stonepelt spat. His tail twitched as Murkypool's eyes narrowed.

"So Cinderstar didn't even punish you for breaking the warrior code…I always knew ThunderClan cats were soft. Padding around in that lush forest of yours makes you all fat and weak," the tom snorted.

"Keep your opinions to yourself, Murkypool. We have no quarrel with RiverClan," Stonepelt meowed. Icepaw could tell that he was trying hard to keep his voice even. As she watched the tabby's face, his blue eyes flickered to the silver she-cat. Instead of love, or at least sorrow, as Icepaw would have guessed, she saw what seemed to be a spark of anger in the depths of the tom's gaze, but it was gone before she could be sure.

"I certainly hope not. Well, I suppose as long as you keep to your side of the border and you never speak to Silvertail" - the she-cat flinched – "again, we have no quarrel with you either," Murkypool mewed. "Good day, Stonepelt. Icepaw." He nodded curtly to them before whisking away, the other two cats at his heels.

"I'm glad he didn't cross the border," mewed Stonepelt as soon as the RiverClan patrol was gone. He seemed visibly more relaxed as they padded away from the riverbank to collect their prey. "I'm not in the mood for a fight today, especially not with Murkypool."

"Is he a good warrior?" Icepaw questioned conversationally, but inside she was burning with curiosity about Silvertail.

"Not at all. He just fights dirty," replied the tom with a snort of disapproval. He unearthed his squirrel and picked up the prey between his jaws.

As they walked silently through the sunlit forest, a warm breeze ruffling Icepaw's fur, she debated whether or not to bring up Silvertail with Stonepelt. She would feel better if she knew more from his point of view about the events of the past, instead of receiving the story secondhand from Robinpaw. Still, she didn't want to ruin the close friendship that she had developed with the tabby tom. As they came within sight of the ravine, Icepaw made up her mind.

"Stonepelt," she meowed, pausing at the crest of the hill. "I wanted to ask you something."

The tabby stopped a few paces ahead and dropped his freshkill. "Sure," he mewed, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Silvertail – is she the she-cat that everyone talks about?" Icepaw mewed. Her voice was timid, hesitant. For a moment she wished she could eat the words back up as Stonepelt's gaze registered shock and anger. He'd hate her forever, just like Murkypool. But then suddenly his expression softened, and he inclined his head as he opened his mouth to reply.

"Yes." He gave a short chuckle, and then continued, "The whole affair is rather ridiculous, in hindsight. Silvertail – well, Silver_paw_, then – and I met first at a Gathering when I was just an apprentice. We started talking and found that we had a lot in common. I thought she was the most beautiful she-cat in all the Clans, silly young tom that I was, and she was just an innocent young fool.

"When Cherrystar took me hostage, the old bat, Silvertail was the one who sat with me and explained everything while I was penned up in a den. We became good friends, and after I was released we continued to meet each other. Then Cinderstar found out and that was the end of it. I've barely said a word to her since. I can't even recall what I saw in her back then – it was a long time ago. Now she's just another cat from another Clan. Besides…" he paused, and a strange look that Icepaw didn't recognize came into his eyes. He gazed down at her, his tail twitching very slowly back and forth. "There are cats more beautiful than her."

A chill crept down Icepaw's spine as Stonepelt's eyes bored into hers, and she quickly looked away. "So why does everyone hate you so much for it?" she mewed, flustered. She padded quickly past him and lead the way to the bottom of the ravine.

"Oh, most of them have forgiven me," the tabby replied casually, seeming to have recovered from the strange moment. "It's just the few old sticklers, like Mossfur, Murkypool and some others who are determined to prove that I'm some sort of double agent between RiverClan and ThunderClan." He shrugged and leaped from one flat stone to another, his ears flicking as a fly tried to land above his eye.

"So not every cat in ThunderClan holds a grudge against you, like Robinpaw says?" Icepaw verified, relieved.

Stonepelt barked a laugh. "Of course not. I think half of them don't even remember. It wasn't as big a deal as she makes it out to be. I'm sure Cinderstar knew I was sneaking out even before he told me off. I don't think he cared much – he knew me too well to suspect of me spying for the enemy."

"Why?"

"Why what?" Stonepelt mewed.

"Why does Cinderstar know you so well?" Icepaw asked. They'd reached the opposite side of the ravine by now, and the two cats stopped outside the bramble wall that enclosed the ThunderClan camp.

Before Stonepelt could reply, a rustle made Icepaw whirl to face the tunnel, her eyes widening with surprise. A huge dark brown tabby tom emerged – Tanglethorn, the deputy. Icepaw didn't know him very well, but from everything Robinpaw told her, Tanglethorn was as kind as a warrior of StarClan and as brave as a lion.

"Don't you know?" mewed the tom, his eyes sparkling with mischief. He padded to Stonepelt's side and flicked the tom's ear with his bushy tail. "Cinderstar is Stonepelt's father!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**This chapter also isn't really over, I just split it into two to draw it out a little longer. This was mostly a character development chappie, but more action happens soon, don't worry. Actually, not too much happens until Icepaw is a warrior, which is kinda soon, so it's all good.**

**-ASTER**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is chappie nine…voila! Oh, btw, I forget if the nettle patch was where the warriors or apprentice ate – I recall a nettle patch and a stump as being the two places, but I don't remember which was which. Because I like the sound of the nettle patch better, I'll just have that be for the warriors. If it's wrong, please do correct me, but that's what I have for now. **

**0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o000o**

Icepaw gaped at Tanglethorn, her whiskers twitching convulsively. Stonepelt shuffled his paws uncomfortably, his blue eyes downcast.

The deputy's smirk widened, and he shrugged as he loped away, meowing over his shoulder, "He's such a modest mouse."

As soon as the tom had disappeared into the undergrowth, Icepaw let out a _whoosh_ of breath. "_Really_?" she mewed in astonishment. She'd never though of Cinderstar's having kits, none-the-less Stonepelt!

"He doesn't like to spread it around," Stonepelt mumbled, pushing past Icepaw to slink into the tunnel. "Trying to avoid favoritism, and all that."

"Sure!" Icepaw breathed eagerly. "Of course!" She followed the gray tabby as he padded to the fresh kill pile to deposit his catch.

Before Icepaw could ask any more questions, the warrior turned to her and furrowed his brow as if thinking. Then he meowed in a low, commanding voice, "Icepaw, how would you like to eat with the warriors today?"

Icepaw stopped in her tracks as if someone had kicked her in the gut. What an _honor!_ Tansypaw _never_ ate with the warriors, even though she was much older. Robinpaw had explained how the warriors occasionally invited apprentices to eat with them, but she never expected to be asked herself.

"Of course!" she managed to meow. "Thanks!" Nervously selecting a scrawny finch from the pile, the white she-cat trailed behind Stonepelt as the tabby sauntered over to the nettle patch where Oakshadow and Whitefoot were sharing a rabbit.

"Icepaw!" greeted the pale brown warrior as the pair approached. He dipped his head to the she-cat as she sat down tentatively beside Stonepelt. "What brings you here?" he questioned.

"Icepaw performed particularly well in training today, and faced down a patrol of RiverClan warriors. I thought she deserved to eat with us this afternoon," mewed Stonepelt.

"Of course! Congratulations! I wish I could call Robinpaw over as well, but she's out gathering herbs with Sparrowpaw. Tell us about the RiverClan cats," Oakshadow meowed good-naturedly. "Were they as slimy as everyone tells you?"

Feeling thoroughly welcomed, Icepaw launched into a detailed description of the three RiverClan cats, maybe even exaggerating a little bit. Whitefoot, who stayed fairly distant from the apprentices in general, listened with interest, and even chuckled to herself a couple of times.

The sun was beginning to set by the time they had finished their meal, staining the sky purple and scorching the tops of the trees. Icepaw took one last bite of her sparrow, a feeling of contentment spreading through her tired limbs.

"Thanks for letting me eat with you," Icepaw mewed politely as she rose to her feet and buried the remains of the prey. Oakshadow and Whitefoot both nodded cordially.

"Any time," the pale senior warrior replied with an easygoing smile.

"It was nice talking to you," Whitefoot purred.

Stonepelt laid his tail gently on Icepaw's shoulder and led her away.

"Nicely handled," he meowed in a warm tone as they padded in the direction of the dens. "You see, once they get to know you, most of the cats don't even bother with history."

Cheerfully, Icepaw mewed, "I thought Whitefoot was another one of those cats who resented me just because I wasn't Clan-born, but she's nice! I just wish Mossfur would shut up for long enough to get to know me."

With a chuckle, the gray tabby nodded. "Mossfur's just a grumpy old bag of fleas. He'll either come around one day or he won't, but either way, you don't have to prove yourself to him. Or to anyone, for that matter. Just be you." Then he bent and gave Icepaw's ear a swift lick.

Before Icepaw could even glance up to see the expression on his face, Stonepelt was gone. Shaking her head slowly, Icepaw turned and wandered into the apprentice's den. _I wonder what's gotten into him lately_, she thought to herself. Well, whatever it was, she wouldn't let it bother her. She was as happy as she'd ever been, and nothing could dampen her mood.

"Ugh! I just caught a whiff of – oh, it's you, Icepaw. That explains the smell," Tansypaw sneered as Icepaw entered the den, shifting in her nest. "Couldn't you at least bathe yourself before you barge in here? The nerve…" Her ears flickered with annoyance.

With a sigh, Icepaw trudged to the back of the den and curled up sleepily in her own nest, forcing Tansypaw's comments to wash away like drops of rain rolling off her pelt. Her paws ached from padding around the forest all day, especially her foreleg where the thorn had ripped open the pad. The wound was almost completely healed, but it throbbed just the tiniest bit as she snuggled into the bed of feathers. Thinking fondly of Tansypaw's defeat in battle training and her first meeting with warriors of another Clan, Icepaw's breathing slowed and deepened until she had faded into the comforting darkness of a dreamless sleep.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Awww…I like this chapter! Short but sweet! Just wait till this story reaches its climax, and then you'll wish I had more nice, happy chapters like this! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, so I'm aware that the story is moving on a little slowly. I apologize for this, but I'm really trying to slow myself down so this story doesn't turn out like all my other stories: a totally random piece of crap that barely has a recognizable plot or personable characters. Not that this is top-notch either, but I'd like to think it's a pawstep above what I usually spit out. So bear with me while I attempt to create one or two semi-developed characters. **

**Lucky for you, I'm skipping the boring parts, which include many many days of training, hunting, and doing random stuff that you don't need to read about. With that, feast your eyes on chapter 10. O.0**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Somewhere in the distance, a dog barked. In answer, a pair of sparrows erupted from the ground where they had been pecking at seeds a moment before. The first bird reached a high branch with a few flaps of its delicate wings – the second was not so lucky. A white shape rocketed from beneath a shrub and launched after the sparrow, snagging it from the air with one pawswipe. The bird gave a feeble _scree_ of resignation before it was dragged to its death.

"Lucky catch, Icepaw" came a sullen murmur from behind the shrub.

The victor, a slender white cat, turned, the sparrow dangling from its jaws.

"Oh, don't be such a downer, Robinpaw," Icepaw mewed as she buried the sparrow beside the shrub. Robinpaw trudged out from the shadows, her tail between her legs.

"It's just that we've been hunting since sunrise and I haven't caught _anything_. Look at you – what is that, your fourth sparrow?" the ginger tabby grunted, her tail flicking toward the upturned earth where the prey was buried.

"That's my _first_ sparrow," Icepaw corrected her, leading the way deeper into the forest. "And we haven't been out since sunrise! If you'd stop being such a mouse-brain maybe you'd actually catch something."

Robinpaw grimaced. "Oakshadow will skin me alive if I don't bring anything back!" she wailed. "He thinks I'm not trying hard enough. But I am! I swear!"

"Of course you are. Oakshadow's just being hard on you because we're getting older. The more we learn, the less forgiving he'll be. Now concentrate – the forest is practically swarming with prey, you'll find something in no time," Icepaw reassured her gently.

Her words came true - by the time Icepaw did catch her second sparrow, Robinpaw was as happy as a kit at her apprentice ceremony, having brought down two fat squirrels.

They returned to camp laden with prey just as the sun was reaching its highest point over the forest, beating down on the camp with blazing rays. Flies buzzed incessantly around Icepaw's head, and she watched as Palenose prowled around the fresh kill pile keeping the insects away from the prey.

The two apprentices deposited their catches quickly and then trotted over to the shade beneath an overhanging oak tree. Ashpaw was already there, snoozing out of the glare sun. As Icepaw and Robinpaw approached, the gray tom lifted his head, blinking lazily.

"Oh, hello Icepaw," he mewed in greeting. His ears flickered as his jaws opened into a wide, slow yawn.

"Hey Ashpaw," Icepaw replied. Though Ashpaw was usually glued to his sister Tansypaw's side, he wasn't quite as cold towards Icepaw as the bad-tempered brown she-cat.

"Were you guys out hunting?" he questioned casually, his gaze moving to Robinpaw. The ginger tabby shrugged.

"Yup. It's so hot though…ugh, my pads are sticky." Robinpaw flopped down beside him in the shade, sending up a cloud of pale dust. Icepaw dropped down beside her and began to slowly groom her friend's pelt.

"Guess what I was doing this morning?" Ashpaw meowed, his voice suddenly dropping lower. Eager, as always, to know things other people didn't, Robinpaw immediately stopped washing her forepaw and focused her attention on Ashpaw.

"What?" she questioned breathlessly.

The gray tom closed his eyes for a moment, a smug smile curling his lip. "Tansypaw and I had our warrior assessments!"

Icepaw heard a _whoosh_ as Robinpaw gasped. "_Really?_ You lucky furballs! What was it like? What'd Cinderstar make you do?"

"I'm not really supposed to talk about it," purred Ashpaw haughtily. His tail twitched as he watched Robinpaw squirm out of the corner of his eye. Icepaw rolled her eyes. She might not be as nosy as Robinpaw, but the thought of becoming a warrior made her interested.

"Come on Ashpaw, tell us _something_," she pleaded, scooting closer to make sure she didn't miss his reply.

Ashpaw opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by a needling yowl. "Ashpaw! Come over here!" It was Tansypaw. The she-cat was standing outside the apprentice's den with a murderous look on her face as she noticed her brother conversing with the Icepaw. "Don't get your paws dirty before the _ceremony_," she meowed, narrowing her eyes at Icepaw.

"Great StarClan, why does she despise me?" growled Icepaw, rolling onto her back as Ashpaw scrambled away. She waved a paw lazily at a butterfly that danced over her head, twitching her whisker as the bug flapped its wings desperately in an attempt at escape. _I'll be the merciful one today_, thought the she-cat, and resisted clawing the creature out of the air as it soared away.

"Who knows," huffed Robinpaw. She was obviously still disappointed that Ashpaw hadn't shared his secrets with her. "She's got bees in her brain, just like everyone else."

It wasn't long before Icepaw saw Cinderstar climb slowly onto the Highrock though half-lidded eyes. With a huge yawn, she rose to her paws, prodding Robinpaw in the ribs. The tabby cracked open one yellow eye and blinked at Icepaw.

"What?" she grumbled.

"Cinderstar's about to-"

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" came a loud cry.

"-call a meeting," Icepaw finished with a sigh. Robinpaw leapt to her feet and stalked to the Highrock with a petulant grunt.

"Today we are fortunate to name two new warriors," Cinderstar meowed as soon as the entire Clan was assembled at his feet. He looked like he meant it when he said 'fortunate' – as far as Icepaw new, Ashpaw and Tansypaw were the first new warriors since long before last leafbare.

The long-legged gray tom dropped down from the Highrock and beckoned to Tansypaw and Ashpaw with a wave of his tail. "Tansypaw and Ashpaw, you have trained hard and learned everything you could from your mentors. It is time that you received your warrior names."

He stopped before Ashpaw, who's gray pelt look newly washed. The tom stood tall and rigid, looking straight ahead. "Ashpaw, you have trained hard to understand the warrior code, and you have served your Clan well as an apprentice. From this moment on, until you join the ranks of our warrior ancestors, your name will be Ashfoot. StarClan honors your cunning and your kindness."

Ashfoot padded forward and licked Cinderstar's shoulder respectfully, before turning to face his Clan.

Now Cinderstar moved on to Tansypaw, who's eyes were wide with anticipation. "Tansypaw, you too have come to understand the warrior code. From this moment on you will be called Tansyleaf. StarClan honors your bravery and your spirit." The gray tom waited while Tansyleaf licked his shoulder, and then he clambered back onto the Highrock amidst shouts of "Tansyleaf! Ashfoot! Tansyleaf! Ashfoot!"

"Tansyleaf and Ashfoot will begin their vigil as soon as the moon rises. Remember, they are forbidden to speak to any cat once their vigil has begun."

With a nod to the two new warriors, the leader descended once more and disappeared into the shadows of his den.

The crowd of cats pressed around the new warriors, murmuring congratulations. Icepaw found her way to the front and greeted Ashfoot warmly.

"Congratulations!" she purred, Robinpaw nodding enthusiastically at her side.

"Thanks," mewed Ashfoot. The grin on his face seemed permanently fixed since Cinderstar had first called his name.

Tansyleaf was suddenly at her brother's side, her nose wrinkled. Before the warrior could get a word in, Icepaw opened her mouth and meowed, "Congratulations, Tansyleaf. You deserve it."

The pale brown she-cat stared at Icepaw in surprise – as did Ashfoot and Robinpaw, their eyes wide. "Thanks," Tansyleaf snapped, but her voice wasn't quite as acidic as usual. She nodded curtly to Icepaw before steering her brother away.

"Why'd you congratulate _her_?" Robinpaw asked as they padded away from the Highrock. The sun was descending now, but it was still sickeningly hot.

"I just figured it'd be better to have her on my good side now that she's a warrior," Icepaw mewed matter-of-factly. Besides, if Mossfur were going to be her enemy forever, he'd be enough without Tansyleaf throwing in extra insults on the side.

Robinpaw have a skeptical _harrumph_. "Just wait until we're warriors. Then Tansyleaf will be congratulating you."

As they padded back to the apprentice's den, a sudden yowl split the heavy silence. Every cat in the clearing stopped in their tracks and turned back to see what had made the sound. It was as still as ever – nothing out of the ordinary.

"What the-" Icepaw began, but she never had a chance to finish her question, because at that moment, a dark form crashed through the bramble tunnel, dragging a bundle of thorns with it. It stumbled to the center of the clearing, paused for a moment as if catching its breath, and then gasped out, "We have to hurry! RiverClan is attacking!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Hmm….I just remembered something….or wait…was it the Highstone or the Highrock? I really don't know why I've been calling it the Highrock at all, and I just realized that I might be wrong. 0.o **


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay! Suspense!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Stonepelt!" Icepaw cried. She dashed to her mentor's side, shock flooding through her.

"Tell…Cinderstar," the warrior gasped, his chest heaving. His fur was matted with thorns and leaves, as if he'd run through twenty bramble thickets on the way back to camp. "RiverClan has invaded Sunningrocks. There are six of them…" he trailed off as he gulped in another breath.

Panic spreading down her spine, Icepaw darted to the leader's den at the base of the Highrock. "Cinderstar!" she called, hopping up and down with urgency as her voice echoed inside the cave. For a moment there was nothing, and then the lichen screen that shielded the den parted to reveal the slender gray tom, his face smooth.

"What's going on?" he meowed, padding out of the den with his tail waving above his head.

"Stonepelt says RiverClan has invaded Sunningrocks!" Icepaw meowed, hurrying after him. The gray tom loped swiftly to Stonepelt's side and nudged the warrior's shoulder gently.

"Stonepelt? What happened? What did you see?"

Seeming to have gotten himself under control, the dark tabby raised his head and gazed around at the crowd that had gathered around them.

"Leafspots and I were patrolling the RiverClan border when we saw a group of six RiverClan cats cross the stream and enter our territory. I ran to tell you as fast as I could – Leafspots stayed to watch them. We need to take a patrol and fight them off!" His eyes were bright with the prospect of a battle.

Cinderstar nodded to himself, then raced to the Highrock and leapt to the top of the boulder. There was no need to call a meeting as all of ThunderClan was already present. "Tanglethorn, Oakshadow, Stonepelt and Ashfoot, come with me. The rest of you, prepare the queens and kits in case the battle reaches the camp."

Icepaw turned to Robinpaw, her eyes wide. "_Could_ the battle reach camp?" she questioned, horrified, thinking of little Eaglekit and Yellowkit asleep in their nest.

"They _never_ do," mewed Robinpaw, equally terrified, "but if Cinderstar thinks…"

"Robinpaw! Icepaw! Come on, we can't waste time chatting!" someone yowled. The two apprentices stared at each for another second before turning to follow their mentors as the patrol streamed out of camp.

"Have you ever been in a battle before?" Icepaw asked Robinpaw as she ran at Stonepelt's heels towards the RiverClan border.

The ginger she-cat shook her head quickly, leaping over a fallen tree trunk. "No, this is the first time."

As soon as the dry riverbed was in sight, Cinderstar let out a fearsome battle cry that was echoed by the ThunderClan warriors behind him. Icepaw lent her voice to the howl, feeling a new energy hum through her limbs. Sunningrocks loomed before them as soon as they emerged from the trees.

A huge gray cat was curled on top of the tumble of boulders, and as he heard the battle cry he leapt to his feet, the fur along his spine lifting. Five other cats appeared from between the stones, all hissing and spitting defiance as the ThunderClan warriors advanced toward them. Leafspots, a young tortoiseshell, slipped out of the shadows of the undergrowth and joined the ThunderClan warriors, a snarl twisting her face.

"How dare you enter our territory!" Cinderstar hissed at the gray cat, taking a few steps closer to the stones.

"Sunningrocks should have always belonged to RiverClan!" the tom snarled in reply.

"Wow…" breathed Robinpaw in Icepaw's ear as the RiverClan warriors clambered up to the top of the stone heap to join the gray tom. "That must be Stoneheart, the RiverClan deputy. Some cats say he's the best warrior in all the Clans – I wouldn't want to meet him in battle for a thousand mouse-tails. But I'll bet they're scared that Cinderstar came – leaders rarely come out to fight."

Cinderstar glared fiercely at Stoneheart and spat, "This is the last time. RiverClan will never dare step foot on our territory when we're through." With those words, the leader flicked his tail and released another earsplitting caterwaul. All around him, the warriors of ThunderClan sprinted forward, converging on Sunningrocks like a flood.

Hisses and growls filled the air as the cats collided with each other and the battle began. Icepaw and Robinpaw pressed close to each other, searching out an opponent in the sea of writhing cats. Icepaw saw Tanglethorn grappling with the RiverClan deputy, Oakshadow chasing a skinny ginger tabby in circles, and Ashfoot and Leafspots teaming up against a white and gray tom.

Suddenly, a dark figured loomed into Icepaw's field of vision, and she scrambled out of the way as a gray-patched cat lunged towards her, yowling angrily. Recalling all of her battle skills that Stonepelt had taught her, she turned to face her adversary with a snarl. It was a gray-patched she-cat, about her same size, who was probably also an apprentice.

The she-cat circled Icepaw slowly, her eyes narrowed. Icepaw mirrored her every move, keeping their gazes locked. With a screech, the RiverClan apprentice darted forward with an outstretched paw to slash at Icepaw's face, but the white she-cat jumped backward in time, avoiding the blow. Furious, the gray cat charged again, and this time Icepaw sidestepped at the last second, allowing the apprentice to canon past her. She followed quickly as the she-cat raced ahead for a few paces before reining herself in. They were at the edge of the creek now, and the pebbles beneath Icepaw's feet were unsteady, sending a wave of panic through her. If she fell here, she'd tumble into the riverbed!

While the RiverClan apprentice was still getting her bearings, Icepaw scooted back towards Sunningrocks, where the two Clans were still battling fiercely. Growling, Icepaw's opponent followed her, looking very annoyed. Then, as the gray cat glared at her, sudden recognition flooded her gaze.

"Wait…" she hissed, pausing in mid paw-step as she advanced on Icepaw. "Are you…Icepaw?"

Frowning, Icepaw replied, "Yes. Why?"

Realization dawned on the she-cat, and her eyes widened, "Aren't you…a kittypet?"

Later, Icepaw blamed it on the heat, but for now, anger flooded her entire body at the apprentice's words. Wasn't it enough that her own Clan resented her birth? Now a _RiverClan apprentice_ hated her too? When would it end? And then in quick succession, a flood of icy calm combated the fire in her veins.

Icepaw saw it now. She saw what the future held in store for her. At one time she'd figured she'd just be an average warrior, making her way through Clan life just like all the other warriors. Nothing special, nothing amazing – but no. She saw now that this could never be. In order to clear her name, in order to put a stop to all 'kittypet' taunts once and for all, she would have to be the best.

Without a single word of warning, not even a yowl or a growl, Icepaw streaked forward and rammed headfirst into the shocked apprentice's chest. The she-cat wailed in surprise, but her cry was lost in the commotion that surrounded them. They crashed into a boulder, the apprentice's head snapping forward, and then dropped to the ground in a bundle of flashing claws.

Though on the outside Icepaw appeared ferocious and livid as she slashed again and again at the gray she-cat, on the inside she was calm and cool, as if watching from another point of view as her claws scored down the gray cat's flank.

Finally, she backed away, staring indifferently at the apprentice who cowered before her, eyes wide. A trickle of blood dripped onto the dust at the she-cat's feet from a long gash above her eye.

"Look! RiverClan is retreating!" came a yowl, but to Icepaw's ears it seemed to come from far away, maybe even another world. The rhythmic pounding of her heart filled her mind, blocking out all else. _Thud, thud, thud_…

Step by step, the gray she-cat limped past Icepaw, all the while keeping her eyes locked with Icepaw's, wary. Icepaw's forepaw twitched and the apprentice cringed away from her, fear in her gaze. Icepaw had to smother a chuckle. _How pathetic._

Then they were all gone, defeated. Running away with their tails between their legs.

"Well fought," Stonepelt praised her as the ThunderClan warriors traipsed back to camp. Icepaw nodded to him but said nothing, that taste of blood still on her tongue.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, can I point out something depressing? I was just looking at the story stats for Blind Faith, and here's the deal – 408, FOUR HUNDRED AND EIGHT(!) people clicked on this story. THIRTEEN of those FOUR HUNDRED AND EIGHT people left a review. To me, that is sickening. Point made. I WILL NOT update this story until I get 25 reviews. So PM your friends, put it on your profile, do whatever you feel necessary to get me to update, but unless I get AT LEAST 20 reviews, this is the last chapter you will read. You will never know how this epic tale ends. Think about it.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock!"

The loud yowl pierced the delicate black curtain of sleep around Icepaw's head. She jerked awake, staring around in confusion. Pale sunlight filtered through the twigs above her head, telling the apprentice that it was just past sunrise. Yawning widely, she rose to her feet and raked the moss from her pelt. Beside her, Robinpaw was still soundly asleep.

Icepaw prodded the ginger she-cat gently in her side. Robinpaw's eyes blinked lazily open, and then focused on Icepaw's patient expression.

"Wha…?" she grumbled, rolling over in her nest and twitching her tail.

With a sigh, Icepaw poked her again. "Cinderstar's called a meeting. Get up, you lazy furball."

Shaking her pelt, the white she-cat stepped out of the apprentices' den and into the bright light of day. The other cats of ThunderClan were emerging from their dens, all half-asleep and tripping over their own paws. Stonepelt caught her eye from where he sat at the bottom of the Highrock, and she trudged over to sit next to him.

"What's going on?" she mewed, yawning again.

"The Gathering is tonight. Cinderstar's announcing who will go."

Instantly, Icepaw perked up. She'd never been to a Gathering before. Apprentices didn't usually get to go, but sometimes… she glanced surreptitiously at Cinderstar, crouched in a patch of sunlight atop the Highrock, his tail curled around his paws.

Once every cat was seated, their attention focused on Cinderstar, he straightened up and waved his tail for silence. "As you all know, the Gathering is tonight. I will now pick those warriors accompanying me."

Icepaw's face fell. He'd said warrior – not apprentices. _Oh well_, she thought to herself, _there's always next time…if I'm a warrior by then_. The thought pleased her – she imagined herself standing tall, elegant, at the lip of the hollow, gazing down at Fourtrees, where cats from all other Clans were milling around a jagged spur of rock. A loud yowl echoed through the air as she led _her_ Clan down the hill… The image popped as Cinderstar's voice brought her back to reality. _Not yet, Icepaw,_ she cautioned herself. _You're not leader yet._ A flickering smile passed over her face.

"Would Oakshadow, Brightpool, Tansyleaf, Ashfoot, Palenose and Mossfur please join me at the bramble tunnel at moonrise? Thank you, meeting over." He nodded to the crowd before slithering down the side of the boulder and slinking back to the shadows of his den. For a brief moment Icepaw wondered exactly what it was he was always doing in that den, but then she caught a glimpse of Tanglethorn and Brightpool following him and realized whatever it was it probably wasn't at all interesting.

"Icepaw!" a needling voice made a chill roll down Icepaw's spine. Her whisker quivered as she turned to face Tansyleaf. The expression on the warriors face looked as though she'd just swallowed a hive of bees, but Icepaw assumed it was…conceit.

"Yes, Tansyleaf?" Icepaw mewed, the acid in her voice concealed by a layer of fake honey.

The pale brown she-cat sniffed and stared down her nose at Icepaw as if she was something rancid and unpleasant. "Aren't you…" she searched for the word, and when it came to her a sneer twisted her muzzle, "jealous? That I'm going to the Gathering and you're not?"

Feigning innocence, Icepaw purred, "Of _course_ not! After all, I'll get my chance soon enough!" For one moment she let her careful mask slip, exposing a wicked grin. The glint in her blue eyes made Tansyleaf stumble backwards in surprise. Before the warrior could choke out a word, Icepaw's composure had returned. She blinked placidly at Tansyleaf, her tail waving.

"You…I…well, yes, we'll see," Tansyleaf spluttered, shaken by Icepaw's lapse in control. She shook her head once and then seemed to recollect her thoughts. The she-cat drew herself up to her full height and glared fiercely at Icepaw. "Are you sure about that? I heard someone saying that Cinderstar wouldn't _ever_ make you a warrior." She glanced up at the sky as if in thought.

Though she knew Tansyleaf was just trying to goad her into doing something stupid, Icepaw couldn't help but follow up. "And why's that?" she purred, still feigning oblivion.

Cackling with glee, Tansyleaf replied, "Because you're a _kittypet_!" Her stupid grin implied that the warrior believed this was possibly the most hilarious joke made at Icepaw's expense in the history of the world. With a cavalier roll of her eyes, Icepaw stalked away, leaving a shocked and somewhat crestfallen Tansyleaf behind her.

"You really should hit her, someday," came a drawling meow in Icepaw's ear. She recognized the voice but didn't turn.

"I'm biding my time, Robinpaw," Icepaw replied matter-of-factly. _And it's true_, she thought to herself delightedly. _It's only a matter of time._

"All the same," mewed the ginger she-cat, appearing at Icepaw's side. Her pelt was still ruffled and interspersed with bits of moss, as if she hadn't groomed before the Clan meeting. "I'd like to see _someone_ take a chunk out of that badger-brain's jaw." She chuckled at her own morbid sense of humor, her whisker twitching.

They padded side by side toward the freshkill pile. Icepaw was about to bend down and snatch a juicy-looking thrush from the stack when a thick, gray-striped tail flicked down in front of her muzzle. Confused, Icepaw stared at it for a moment.

"Have you hunted for the elders yet this morning, Icepaw? I was under the impression that you just awoke." The voice was deep and commanding, but Icepaw could detect a hint of amusement in its familiar tone. Adopting a chagrined expression, she raised her head to meet her mentor's sharp gaze.

"Sorry, Stonepelt," she mewed, making her eyes wide with embarrassment. "You see, I had a dream about hunting…I guess I thought it was real." The explanation was ridiculous of course, but as Icepaw knew, it was all in the delivery.

Stonepelt's expression softened immediately. "Mouse-brain," he purred, tail twitching. "When will you learn to tell the difference between dreams and daytime?" he gave her ear a swift lick before his gaze hardened again and he stepped back. "Be that as it may, you two still have your duty to your Clan. I expect to see you back here by sunhigh, your jaws full of prey." With that, he turned tail and loped away.

"Smooth," Robinpaw muttered, reluctantly pushing her mouse back into the pile. "He could've had us kicked out of the Clan for that. What were you thinking, eating now?"

"I could ask you the same thing," meowed Icepaw indignantly as they headed for the bramble tunnel.

"I was just following you. You can't blame me for being asleep on my paws."

Icepaw snorted. "Just like you can't blame me for having an inconvenient dream."

"Oh please," growled Robinpaw. She hissed as a thorn snagged her pelt. "You don't expect me to believe that one, do you?"

Relishing the thud of the earth under her strong paws, Icepaw led the way to the Great Sycamore, where she knew there would be mice aplenty during the heat wave that was claiming the forest. Robinpaw guessed her plan as soon as they came under the vast web of branches of the huge, ancient tree.

"I'll go this way," murmured the brightly colored she-cat. She dropped into a crouch and disappeared into the ferns with barely a whisper. Icepaw watched her go calmly – she knew that Robinpaw was not a very good hunter, but there had to be someway to easily show her up today. She knew that Stonepelt would be awaiting their return, and she had to somehow show her mentor that she was better than Robinpaw…and idea slammed into her with the force of a hurricane as she glanced around her surroundings. Feeling a little smug, the white apprentice slipped into the undergrowth, heading away from the great tree.

Snakerocks loomed in her vision only a few fox-lengths later, rearing from the sea of green ferns like some horrific monster. Keeping her paws light on the ground, Icepaw crept towards the tower of stones, tasting the air carefully. She circled the heap, once, twice, three times until she finally caught the scent she was looking for. Pinpointing her prey, Icepaw dropped her haunches and narrowed her eyes. Step by step, she closed in on the unsuspecting creature. Then with a yowl, Icepaw's claws flashed out. The creature was tossed into the air, it's dismembered head tumbling to the ground. (**a/n: sorry for the gruesomeness..0.o)**

Grinning, Icepaw craned her neck and gingerly lifted the dead adder from the ground. It's weight dragged her head close to the ground, but it was worth it. Her eyes narrowed with contentment, Icepaw shuffled away from Snakerocks carrying her prize.

Robinpaw was nowhere to be seen around the Great Sycamore, and when Icepaw returned to camp, all was quiet – the ginger apprentice seemed to have disappeared.

"Icepaw?" came a stunned meow. Icepaw turned as Stonepelt slipped out of the warriors' den. He stared at her in bewilderment, and Icepaw frowned, confused, until she realized that is gaze was trained not on her but on the prey she carried. The she-cat's grin widened.

"Did you…catch that?" asked the gray-striped warrior in disbelief, padding hesitantly forward as if he expected the snake to come alive at any moment take a snap at him.

Dropping the prey to free her jaws, Icepaw replied, "Yup. By Snakerocks." Then a sudden devastating thought occurred to her. "Can you…can you eat snake?" she asked, staring despondently down at the limp body of the adder.

"Well," Stonepelt murmured, taking a few steps closer, "I suppose so, yes. You might want to ask one of the elders – I've never even seen a dead adder before." He reached forward and sniffed the carcass tentatively. Then he shifted his wide-eyed gaze to Icepaw's thoughtful face. "I'm…proud of you, Icepaw. Not many cats have the skill to catch snakes without being harmed. It's the mark of a true warrior." Then he narrowed his eyes and straightened up. "However, it was a dangerous thing you did, and you should have waited until a more experienced warrior could accompany you. If the snake had bitten you, you might have died out in the forest with no one the wiser. Come one, bring your snake and we'll ask Palenose how one should go about eating it."

Icepaw gently grasped the scaly body in her jaws once more. The concept of being bitten by the snake had hardly occurred to her – it hadn't seemed possible that this small, weak creature could cause her pain. She glanced down at the snake's tail leaving a thin scar in the dust and felt a burst of satisfaction.

"Hello Stonepelt, Icepaw. Great StarClan, what have we here?" Palenose gasped as the two cats neared the elder's den. The tabby she-cat leaned forward and sniffed the snake just as Stonepelt had, her eyes betraying her nervousness. "Did you catch that, Icepaw?"

Icepaw nodded, reluctant to drop the snake in case Mossfur was around somewhere to snatch it from her. She wouldn't put it past him to claim he'd been the one to catch the adder and get her in trouble for arguing.

"Icepaw and I were wondering if you knew the best way to eat an adder – I've never had the opportunity myself," Stonepelt meowed, nudging Icepaw forward.

Palenose thought for a moment before replying, "I'm not sure I do know, but if I were you I'd ask Shortwhisker – he's got all that sort of knowledge. I just saw him go into that freezing little den of his. Oh, and would you mind bringing him some freshkill? That poor old cat never does seems to eat enough, I'm afraid he'll die of starvation one of these days and not even notice the difference." She chuckled quietly to herself as Stonepelt and Icepaw padded away.

Stonepelt carried a mouse to the medicine den, where they found Shortwhisker and Sparrowpaw padding back and forth between the cleft in the stone that made their den and the little clearing, where piles of dried herbs lay organized in neat rows.

Stonepelt cleared his throat softly and dropped the mouse, waiting expectantly for Shortwhisker to notice them. The old gray tom didn't seem to hear, but Sparrowpaw glanced up from her work.

"Icepaw!" she greeted warmly, her tail shooting straight up into the air. Then she noticed the adder dangling from the white she-cat's mouth. The tortoiseshell apprentice gave a squeal of fear, which finally seemed to break through Shortwhisker's intense concentration.

"Afternoon, Stonepelt. What can I do for you?" he wheezed good-naturedly. Sparrowpaw's gaze flickered fearfully between Icepaw and the adder, before realization washed over and her eyes grew wide with relief.

"It's _dead_," she acknowledged, letting her shoulders relax.

Shortwhisker gave a yelp of surprise. "Who's dead? Why wasn't I told?" he rounded on Sparrowpaw, spitting more questions, until Stonepelt finally intervened.

"No _cat's_ dead, you old mouse-brain," mewed the gray tom with a sigh, "The _snake's_ dead."

Shortwhisker's pale green eyes finally rested on the limp body of the adder, and he relaxed, his whisker drooping. "For StarClan's sake, why didn't you say so?" he huffed.

Icepaw rolled her eyes, though only Sparrowpaw caught the motion and stifled a giggle. The white she-cat dropped the snake at Shortwhisker's paws and meowed, "Palenose told us you knew how to eat a snake."

"She did, did she?" mewed the old tom, gazing curiously down at the diamond-scaled creature.

"You _do_ know how, don't you? It _is_ possible, isn't it?" Icepaw mewed anxiously. All her hard work, for nothing?

"Yes, yes, it is possible," the old tom replied. He stared at the snake a moment more before looking back at Icepaw. "I'm afraid it's a rather delicate process, and time-consuming, but the meat is delectable. Were you planning on eating it now or saving it for later?"

Icepaw hesitated, then mewed, "Later." She didn't want Tansyleaf to insist on her sharing the 'delectable' prey, so she'd wait until the pushy she-cat left for the Gathering.

"Very well. I'll just keep it in my den until then, so no silly kits use it as a play toy." Shortwhisker scooped up the body and deposited it gently in a corner of the clearing. Sparrowpaw shied away from the headless creature, despite her previous revelation pertaining to its mortal state.

"Thanks," Icepaw meowed, but once again, Shortwhisker didn't seem to hear. He picked up a shriveled leaf and padded past her, oblivious. With a shrug, Stonepelt followed, his tail twitching.

Icepaw eyed the snake once more before turning to follow the cats, but a tail tip touched her shoulder softly.

"Icepaw…can you wait for a second?" Sparrowpaw asked. Her voice was quiet, almost scared. Puzzled and morbidly curious, the white-furred apprentice paused and glanced over her shoulder at Sparrowpaw.

"Sure. What for?" Icepaw mewed, sitting back on her haunches slowly.

Sparrowpaw glanced at the ground, her whisker quivering. "I wasn't sure…it's the first…and Shortwhisker's so…" she murmured, her words jumbled together incoherently.

"Sparrowpaw? What's going on?" Icepaw mewed, now focused intently on Sparrowpaw's timid mew.

"I think…I think I had a dream…from StarClan."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's chapter 13. Look, I know what I said about reviews, and that still stands, but I figure that for those few loyal people who have the heart to acknowledge my hard work, I might as well publish the chapters I have written. So here goes, against my better judgment…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A gasp echoed through the tiny clearing.

"I didn't know it at first, but it seemed so…_real_," Sparrowpaw continued, her words tumbling out in a nearly indiscernible stream.

Icepaw leaned forward, masking her eager grin under a more lighthearted smile. "But that's so cool!" purred the white she-cat smoothly, sounding for all the world like an ignorant apprentice. Her icy eyes sparked as she watched Sparrowpaw shift uncomfortably.

"I know…but I haven't even told Shortwhisker yet! What if it's not a real dream? I don't want him to think I'm…sucking up, or anything," she looked at Icepaw with a disconsolate stare, her ears laid back against her slender skull.

Plastering on a warm, reassuring smile, Icepaw padded forward and licked the tortoiseshell she-cat gently between the ears. "Don't worry, Sparrowpaw. It's probably nothing to worry about. What was the dream?" She made sure not to sound too keen, but on the inside Icepaw was practically ready to shake the answer out of the medicine cat apprentice.

Sparrowpaw smiled cautiously, and then glanced back at the dusty ground, shuffling her speckled paws. "I was walking through the forest – it was…morning. ThunderClan territory, of course. I was walking to Sunningrocks-" Sparrowpaw swallowed nervously, obviously remembering the recent battle against RiverClan. Icepaw recalled a few of her own memories, but instead of sorrow, the hint of a smile tugged at her lips. Sparrowpaw continued, "There was the river, like it always is, but then…but then it started to rise."

Silence permeated the clearing for a few moments before Icepaw nudged her friend's ear. "Go on. It's just getting exciting!" Icepaw meowed with a carefree laugh. Sparrowpaw laughed nervously with her and then mewed, "The river flooded, and it went all around me, and I was trying to swim…and Sunningrocks was surrounded by so much water! And then suddenly it was gone, as soon as it had come. The river flowed back into its banks and Sunningrocks was the same."

Sparrowpaw gasped for breath and leaned into Icepaw's chest, her whiskers trembling.

"Oh Sparrowpaw," Icepaw murmured quietly, another laugh behind her words.

This was better than she could have hoped. Beyond perfect. Here she was listening to a prophecy from StarClan form the very mouth of a medicine cat, and no one else knew. Not to mention, poor Sparrowpaw was like wet clay in her paws.

"Do you think…" sniffed Sparrowpaw miserably, "Do you think it means something terrible?"

Icepaw paused, as if thinking, before she meowed, "I don't think you need to worry about it, Sparrowpaw. It seems to me like it was just…well, just a normal dream. After all, nothing out of the ordinary happened, did it?" Her eyes were wide, innocent…truthful.

Sparrowpaw frowned. "But, the river…it flooded…doesn't that mean something bad will happen? I thought maybe RiverClan would try to take over Sunningrocks again. But we win, right? Because the water goes away." She glanced hopefully up at Icepaw.

With a sigh, the white-furred apprentice shook her head. "I have dreams like that all the time. The Owl Tree burning down, the river overflowing, dogs chasing me…they never happen in real life, do they?" Some more false laughter.

Sparrowpaw's frown deepened. "No…they don't. But this…_felt_ real. But maybe I was just imagining…" she trailed off, lost in thought.

"I think that might be it. After all, we just fought RiverClan, didn't we? Why would they attack us again? Sunningrocks is ours, and those slimy furballs should know it by now."

Sparrowpaw giggled quietly. "You're right, Icepaw. So you don't think I should tell Shortwhisker?"

Icepaw shook her head again, her tail twitching. "_No_," she growled, then calmed herself and echoed, "Noooo. I'm sure he has enough prey to catch without having to sort out your dreams from your prophecies, Sparrowpaw." Her tone was admonishing now, and Sparrowpaw's slender head hung.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"No problem. I have to go meet with Stonepelt now, but I'll see you later, okay?" Icepaw lied, getting to her paws.

Sparrowpaw followed her to the fern tunnel before mewing quietly, "Hey Icepaw…thanks for helping me. You're…really nice. Like a sister."

Icepaw turned to return Sparrowpaw's glowing smile.

"Like I said, no problem. Come to me any time you have another prophecy!" Icepaw joked. Sparrowpaw was still laughing when Icepaw emerged from the fern tunnel. _I mean it, too_, she growled to herself, her cheerful mask suddenly gone. _You'd better come to me before that mangy old mouse-brain they call a medicine cat. He couldn't tell deathberries from kits_.

Snorting to herself, Icepaw stalked to the freshkill pile. Her stomach was growling, but the cats who were leaving for the Gathering were still hanging around camp, so she didn't dare bring out her special meal – the adder. Instead, Icepaw selected a scrawny mouse and carried it to the stump to devour.

It was obvious that Sparrowpaw's dream _was_ real. Icepaw had never had a dream that seemed as vivid or meaningful as the one Sparrowpaw had described. But what _did_ it mean? Maybe exactly what the medicine cat apprentice had guessed. If that was the case, when? RiverClan had already tried to take Sunningrocks once this half-moon – would they really go for it again? It hardly seemed likely, but then Icepaw couldn't think of anything RiverClan wouldn't do for that one useless piece of rock. With another rumbling growl, Icepaw tore into her prey, relishing the crunch of bones between her powerful fangs.

"Finally! I thought you'd never come back," someone grumbled. A puff of dust wreathed around Icepaw's nose as Robinpaw flopped down beside her.

"I looked for you…" meowed Icepaw slowly, not looking up from her prey.

"It's okay – I caught a huge squirrel and I figured that was enough to keep Stonepelt happy," Robinpaw mewed, reaching out a paw to drag Icepaw's mouse toward her. "Ugh, this is tiny! Why didn't you get something bigger?"

Icepaw watched dispassionately as Robinpaw swallowed what was left of the skinny mouse. After all, the poor apprentice probably couldn't catch much _more_ than a single squirrel, so she was left with the unwanted dregs of freshkill, already picked through by the senior warriors and queens. Smugly, Icepaw thought of the adder lying hidden in Shortwhisker's den. She trusted the old frog not to eat it, and soon she would have it all to herself.

"So are you sad that you aren't going to the Gathering?" Robinpaw meowed when she was finished. The ginger tabby buried the remains of the prey and settled down to groom Icepaw's pelt.

"Not really." The white she-cat shrugged. "I mean it's not like I expected to go. Not while we're still 'paws."

Robinpaw nodded sagely. "I'd say it's about time we were warriors though, don't you? It feels like _moons_ since you got here. You know, I'm surprised Tansyleaf has the brains to remember where you were born at all." She chuckled quietly to herself.

Icepaw stiffened, but Robinpaw didn't seem to notice as her tongue rasped rhythmically down Icepaw's spine.

The sun gradually slipped below the treeline while the two apprentices napped lazily by the tree stump. The sultry Greenleaf air was like water – everything moved slowly through it, and time itself seemed a little more sluggish than usual.

When nighttime finally came around, the bright white moon found Icepaw and Robinpaw trekking in and out of camp with moss in their jaws, cleaning out the elders' den. Stonepelt stood guard by the bramble tunnel, supervising. His vibrant blue eyes danced continuously back and forth as the job went on.

"This is what I'll miss most about being an apprentice," mewed Robinpaw dolefully as the pair trudged across camp, kicking up clouds of pale dust.

Shocked, Icepaw stared at her, her ears flickering. Robinpaw paused and frowned. "I was being sarcastic," explained the ginger tabby patently. Her tail twitched. "Jeez Icepaw, can't you take a joke?" She laughed and nudged Icepaw's flank playfully.

"Of course," mewed Icepaw defensively, glaring down at her paws and padding on. Robinpaw raised her eyebrows, shrugged and followed.

Stonepelt stopped them before they reached the bramble tunnel. "I think you two are done for the day," he meowed, rising to his feet. Robinpaw let out a crow of delight and began to lick the grime off her paws. "I'm afraid until Eaglekit and Yellowkit are old enough you're the only apprentices in the den!" mewed the warrior. His expression was a little worried.

"What's the problem?" Icepaw questioned, following him to the freshkill pile.

"We've never had so few apprentices in ThunderClan, at least during my lifetime. And if next leafbare is anything like the last one…" He shuddered, bending down to grab a finch.

Just as Icepaw was about to reply, a yowl sounded from behind her. Both she and Stonepelt raised their heads to find the source of the sound.

Cinderstar had emerged from his den and was marching to the tunnel. Tanglethorn was already following him, his pelt smooth and shiny.

"The Gathering," Stonepelt meowed by way of explanation, and then turned back to his food. Icepaw padded closer to watch as Oakshadow, Brightpool, Tansyleaf, Ashfoot, and the two chosen elders, Palenose and Mossfur, collected around Cinderstar by the entrance. He nodded to himself once everyone had arrived, then turned and dashed out of camp, his warriors at his tail.

As Stonepelt ate his dinner, Icepaw sat beside him and turned her mind to the day's events. There was Sparrowpaw's dream about RiverClan, the adder, and now the warriors speculating about leafbare while Greenleaf was still in full swing. The prophecy could be dealt with later – Icepaw felt that she could count on Sparrowpaw not to mention it to anyone for at least a couple of days. If the predicted battle hadn't happened by then, Icepaw might have to go to extra measures to ensure Sparrowpaw's loyalty. The adder was something to look forward to – a well-earned reward that would put Robinpaw to shame.

"Stonepelt," murmured Icepaw after a moment. Something had just occurred to her. "How old _are_ Eaglekit and Yellowkit?"

The gray tabby looked up, his tongue swiping over his lips. "About six moons." Blinking, he added slowly, "In fact, I think they're exactly six moons tomorrow." A smile turned up the corners of his mouth. "So you won't be the only apprentices for long."

Icepaw smiled impassively in return, but on the inside her mind was working furiously. She already had Sparrowpaw on her side, and by the looks of it Robinpaw would follow her blindly as well. Stonepelt would be an easy catch, once she was a warrior, and even Ashfoot could be counted on in a pinch. But that wouldn't be enough…

"I might go say hello to those two," the she-cat murmured, padding towards the nursery. Stonepelt shrugged and bent back over his meal.

Inside the nursery it was sweltering, despite the cooling breeze that had come with the rise of the moon. There were two queens nestled in beds of warm moss and down: Thrushwing, a stocky tortoiseshell, and Specklefoot, a slender white she-cat with a few gray tabby markings. Specklefoot was sound asleep, her belly plump with unborn kits.

"Good evening Icepaw – sad you aren't at the Gathering?" greeted Thrushwing. The she-cat looked tired and worn-out, but a gentle smile claimed her round face.

"A little bit," Icepaw confessed, padding closer. She peered into the shadows, looking for the two kits that seemed to have disappeared.

"Oh," mewed Thrushwing, guessing her search, "They just went outside to play. This heat has taken it's toll on me and I can barely keep my eyes open today. I don't suppose you'd mind going out to watch them for a little while, would you? I'd ask Oakshadow, but he's at the Gathering."

"Of course not," Icepaw promised, nodding to the she-cat. "I'll make sure they don't get into any mischief!"

Icepaw trotted out of the den, enjoying the tug of the wind on her fur. She gazed around the clearing until she spotted two small figures tumbling in a patch of grass near the log where the elders made their den. Quickstep, alone in the den, was sprawled in the shade of the log, the rise and fall of her bony flanks telling Icepaw that she was sound asleep.

"Take that, Toadstar!" one kit squealed, tumbling through the grass.

Both kits paused in their game as Icepaw approached. Eaglekit was a slender golden tabby, whose long legs were splayed out at awkward angles. Her sister Yellowkit was a pale orange and white tabby. She gazed up at Icepaw with unusually pale yellow eyes.

"Hi Icepaw," meowed Eaglekit, scrambling back into a sitting position.

"Hi. What were you playing?"

Eaglekit grinned, exposing tiny, sharp fangs. "Guststar versus Toadstar. I was playing Toadstar," she explained, leaping to her feet and crouching down, her eyes flickering sideways to Yellowkit. Without warning, the tabby launched herself into the air and tackled the unsuspecting 'Guststar', throwing her to the ground in a puff of dust. "And ShadowClan was winning!" Eaglekit hissed, twitching her tail playfully.

Icepaw couldn't help but grin herself. _I think you and I will get along well, Eaglekit_, she thought happily, watching as the young she-cat's sheathed paws raked down Yellowpaw's exposed belly.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**You should count yourselves lucky that I actually like this story. No thanks to you losers who read and don't review. Go write your own fic, and see how **_**you**_** feel when no one gives a damn. **

**PS: To Nightclaw, queenoftheoutlands and Pebbleclaw – infinite thanks. **_**You**_** have heart. :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Once again, I feel obliged to post what I have, even though you're all so cruel… :'( This is gonna be a short chapter though since I got kinda got off my outline and there's just one thing I have to resolve before I go on to the next awesome plot thread.**

**To Nightclaw: Thanks for asking about that – I kind of realized just now that I forget to really go in depth about Icepaw's change of heart. I feel like I know Icepaw so well since she's from my own imagination, I sometimes forget that my readers aren't party to the inner workings of her mind. :D Hope this chapter clarifies some of that.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It was almost sunrise before the Gathering party returned. The clamor that they made coming into camp was enough to force both Icepaw and Robinpaw awake.

"I thought Seedfur was going to claw his fur off!" someone cried, and laughter ensued. Hissing, Icepaw staggered out of her den, blinking in the golden light of the sun.

It seemed that many other cats were angered by the disruption, and one reprimand from Palenose was enough to quiet the group down. Icepaw noticed out of the corner of her eye as Oakshadow broke away from the crowd, heading for the apprentice's den.

"Ah, Icepaw. You don't happen to know-" he stopped, peering over her shoulder.

Robinpaw had crawled out of the den behind her, her pelt ruffled.

"There you are, Robinpaw," meowed Oakshadow. He prodded his apprentice into a sitting position and then turned to Icepaw again. "Would you two join us for dawn patrol?"

"But…" Robinpaw protested, her tail drooping.

"Of course, Oakshadow," Icepaw replied, jabbing Robinpaw's ribs with her elbow. The she-cat hissed and flicked her ears.

"Thanks. I'll see you at the tunnel in a few minutes." The pale warrior trotted away.

"But I'm so _tired_," Robinpaw complained, flopping down where she sat and closing her eyes.

Icepaw was about to snap at her friend for being lazy when Cinderstar's voice rang out over the clearing, calling the Clan to a meeting.

"Looks like you're saved, at least for now," Icepaw grunted. Robinpaw rose grudgingly to her paws and the pair trudged towards the Highrock. As Icepaw had guessed, Eaglekit and Yellowkit were sitting near the base of the boulder, their pelts newly washed and shining in the early sunlight.

"I have called you here today to welcome two new apprentices," Cinderstar explained. His words were warm and heartfelt, and from the expressions on every cat's faces, this ceremony meant more for the Clan than usual. Though four apprentices was still an abnormally small number, it showed that ThunderClan was growing after the horrific leafbare that had taken so many cats. Icepaw thanked her lucky stars that she had been safe in her Twoleg nest during that awful time.

"Eaglekit and Yellowkit, please step forward," Cinderstar meowed. The two she-cats padded closer to where the gray tom was seated. He gazed down at them with wide, sparkling eyes, which after a moment flickered up to lock on the upturned faces of the warriors.

"Yellowkit, from this moment on you will be known as Yellowpaw. Whitefoot! I entrust you with the training of young Yellowpaw. Palenose taught you well, and I expect you to pass on your skills to this apprentice, until she is ready to receive her warrior name."

Yellowpaw grinned and turned to touch noses with the black warrior, who blinked calmly and led her new apprentice back into the crowd.

"Eaglekit, from this moment on you will be known as Eaglepaw. Tanglethorn – you were my first apprentice, and I expect you to pass on your skills to this young she-cat until she is ready to receive her warrior name."

Eaglepaw's face lit up as Cinderstar announced her mentor. Tanglethron padded forward and touched noses with the tabby she-cat.

"I'll make sure he doesn't go too hard on her, the lucky furball!" Robinpaw hissed in Icepaw's ear.

"We won't have the den to ourselves anymore," Icepaw grumbled, but as she watched Eaglepaw bounce along at Tanglethorn's side, her disappointment was quickly erased with excitement. The she-cat's shrewd personality was exactly Icepaw's type, and she anticipated a long and genuine friendship.

"Yellowpaw! Eaglepaw!" cheered the gathered cats, their voices especially loud and joyful.

Oakshadow was nowhere to be seen after the ceremony, which Icepaw took to mean that she and Robinpaw were exempt from dawn patrol duty. Energized and itching to do something worthwhile, Icepaw peeled away from her friend and slipped out of camp, keeping her belly low to the ground.

Today was as hot and dry as ever, and the ground under Icepaw's feet was dusty and cracked. Within a few seconds of swift walking her pelt was almost entirely obscured by a layer of pale brown earth.

Glad for the solitude and relaxing silence of the forest, Icepaw turned her mind inward on the thoughts that had been crowding there since yesterday's episode with the prophecy.

It had been almost two moons since the white she-cat had slipped through the door of the Twoleg nest and entered her new life in the forest. The constant excitement of living in the wild still hadn't faded, and Icepaw never had a thought of regret for the leaving her comfortable kittypet life. On the contrary, she would have given almost anything to have been born in the forest, just to be rid of the scathing comments about her heritage that seemed would plague her entire life.

Icepaw picked her way carefully down to the opposite ridge of the ravine, placing her small paws cautiously among the loose stones. She was determined to become the best warrior she could be, which included eliminating the competition: Robinpaw, for example. Though the she-cat was as much Icepaw's friend as was possible, Icepaw would not hesitate to harm her chances of becoming a warrior if it meant she herself could pull ahead. At some point in time there might not be enough room for the both of them at the top of the tree.

But Icepaw was not planning on stopping there – not at all. Being better than Robinpaw was one thing, and even the best warrior in the Clan, but the only way to finally erase every last vestige of her degrading past would be to rise to the very top – leader of ThunderClan. The thought sent shivers down Icepaw's spine as the stood at the crest of the hill, gazing around at the sunlit forest. The daydream of leading ThunderClan warriors into the Gathering hollow seemed more attainable than ever, and Icepaw resolved to do anything to make it reality. _Anything_.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**I loved that ending too much to continue, even though there are still a few things I could have said. Therefore, I will say them now. The reason Icepaw's is all about getting other cats ' on her side' (*cough* **_**blind faith**_** cough) is so that when she is leader she will have an entire Clan of cats loyal to her alone. Robinpaw, Sparrowpaw, Stonepelt, Ashfoot, Eaglepaw…the list will continue to grow as the story moves on. Basically, she's purely evil and ruthlessly ambitious, willing to *cough* **_**kill**_** to get what she wants. And I luvv her for it… :D Basically, I have this fascination with literary villains…I do sometimes wonder what it says about my personality. :P**

**-ASTER**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ummm…I totally forget the crazy awesome comment I was going to make, so you poor people don't get to hear it. How sad. Anyway, here's – OH WAIT I just remembered it. So, you may wonder **_**why**_** Icepaw is so obsessed with getting rid of her kittypet-ness, but the basic reason is she's a total psychopath and she decided to fixate on something, which turned out to be her past. Get it? Got it. Good. :D Just kidding, that's kind of a sad excuse for her behavior, and there **_**is**_** more to it than a twisted mind.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A cloud of dust erupted from the ground as Robinpaw tumbled head over heels into the sand, her paws flailing.

"That's three for me," Icepaw meowed, prancing in a circle as the ginger tabby staggered to her feet, spitting grit.

"But that one doesn't count!" Robinpaw hissed. "I was distracted!" Her eyes blazed as she glared indignantly at Icepaw from the other end of the hollow.

"Not true," Icepaw retorted, glancing at her friend out of the corner of her eye. Her sly smile widened. "That's no excuse. Best three out of five – I win. You owe me…what was it…a day of elder duty?"

"Not fair!" Robinpaw protested weakly, but she could see that Icepaw was winning the argument, and with one last resigned sigh she flicked her ears in acknowledgement of the bet. "One day only."

"Well done, both of you," congratulated Stonepelt warmly. He rose from his seat at the lip of the hollow and padded into the sand, Oakshadow following.

"Robinpaw – you need to work on your turns," Oakshadow criticized. He nodded to Icepaw and meowed, "if Icepaw had come at you from behind, caught you unaware, she'd have time to shred you to pieces before you'd even lifted a paw. Come on, I'll show you again." The pale warrior trotted away to go through the paces with his apprentice again.

"There's not much for me to say," Stonepelt mewed to Icepaw, shrugging. "Just remember to stay light on your toes and don't get caught up in the moment – remember, warriors fight to wound, not to kill."

Icepaw nodded sagely. "Of course."

"You know, I might want to have a word with Cinderstar about your assessment – there's nothing more you can learn from me." The gray tabby smiled and blinked slowly at her.

"There's always more to learn," Icepaw replied ambiguously, barely withholding a cheer. _Finally, a warrior!_

Icepaw's moment of elation was shattered as she felt someone's pelt brush hers, and looked up to realize that it was Stonepelt. He gazed down at her with an unfathomable expression in his dusk-blue eyes, sending a jolt of panic through Icepaw's chest. She didn't let it show, remaining perfectly still as the tabby settled down close beside her, a purr rumbling deep in his chest.

"I'm proud of you, Icepaw," he mewed. His voice was low, husky, wavering just the tiniest bit. It was a voice Icepaw had ever heard before, and it frightened her even more.

"You've…been a good mentor," she managed to choke out, fighting to keep her voice steady and calm. Her usual rigid composure was melting, and she struggled wildly to keep it intact as Stonepelt's purr vibrated through her paws.

"I've watched you since the day you first came to ThunderClan, a naïve young kit, and now here you sit, almost a warrior. It's-"

Whatever he was about to stay was cut off as the bushes rustled above the hollow and two cats stepped out of the undergrowth: Ashfoot and Tansyleaf.

The pale brown she-cat strode forward, her eyes searching. When they landed on Icepaw, the amber orbs bulged nearly out of their sockets, taking in Icepaw's intimate proximity to Stonepelt and the suddenly vicious snarl that twisted her face.

Stonepelt leapt to his feet, giving his pelt a shake and stepping quickly away from Icepaw's side. The white she-cat watched thankfully, welcoming the easy, icy clarity that quickly spread through her mind. Without, she was a worthless…_kittypet_. Icepaw fairly spat the words in her head.

"Icepaw." Tansyleaf snapped, her gaze flickering wildly between the gray tabby and the white she-cat.

"Tansyleaf," mewed Icepaw in return, keeping her face expressionless.

Oakshadow and Robinpaw had returned from their corner of the hollow, and the pale warrior stepped forward, meowing, "Good afternoon Ashfoot, Tansyleaf – what can we do for you? Do you have a message?"

Ashfoot opened his mouth to reply, but Tansyleaf cut him off. "Actually," she hissed, padding further into the hollow, "I was wondering if I could challenge Icepaw to a rematch of our practice battle when I was an apprentice." Her whiskers twitched as she took another step towards Icepaw.

Stonepelt's tail lashed, his eyes following the warrior as she approached. "Well…strictly speaking, Tansyleaf, since Icepaw is not your apprentice, you have no right to challenge her. I'm not sure-"

"In the interest of training, of course," Tansyleaf protested. "You know, to see how we've both improved since our last fight?"

_Which I won_, Icepaw thought to herself, her eyes narrowing. _And I'll do it again._

Stonepelt looked as though he was going to refuse, but Oakshadow intervened. "I don't see why not, Stonepelt. It will be a good training exercise. In fact, Ashfoot, would you mind practicing with Robinpaw here? She could use the experience of fighting another warrior besides me."

Stonepelt and Ashfoot glanced at each other, but they were both powerless against Oakshadow's seniority: neither could refuse without seeming rude. With a defeated shrug, Ashfoot follow Robinpaw to the other end of the hollow.

"Icepaw?" Tansyleaf mewed, waving her tail in front of Icepaw's face. "Do you mind? Or are you too _tired_?" She sneered.

With a growl, Icepaw turned back to the pale brown she-cat. "I'm _fine_," she snapped.

Stonepelt placed them opposite one another and echoed the code for battle training: claws sheathed, stop if you're opponent is winded, blah blah blah. Icepaw wasn't listening to any of it. She focused intently on Tansyleaf's paws, watching their minutest twitches as the she-cat prepared to right.

"Go!" Stonepelt's rang out clearly through the hollow.

Howling, Tansyleaf launched herself straight for Icepaw's chest, her paws outstretched. As promised, no thorn-sharp claws were visible amidst the tufts of fur.

_Oh, this will be too easy_, Icepaw snarled to herself, her smile exposing glittering white fangs. Tansyleaf's approach slowed to a crawl as Icepaw's hyper-concentration took effect: she analyzed each tiny movement at hyper speed as the warrior soared closer.

"Mr-ooow!" Icepaw growled, sidestepping at the last second. It was the easiest trick that every Clan kit knew, and yet Tansyleaf seemed to have forgotten this in the heat of battle. Hissing, the she-cat came up short a few tail-lengths away, sand spraying from her paws.

Swift as a lightning flash, Icepaw darted up behind her and latched onto Tansyleaf's shoulders, hooking her claws into the she-cat's fur (this kind of claw-usage was allowed).

"Yeow-row-row!" Tansyleaf screeched, stumbling under Icepaw's weight. She shook her shoulders feebly, trying to shake the apprentice off, but to no avail. With another growl, Icepaw leaned forward and bit down hard on Tansyleaf's neck. Another screech sent Icepaw's ears throbbing, but still she kept her hold.

Finally, Tansyleaf dove to the ground, smashing Icepaw into the sand in an attempt to release her hold. Icepaw struggled to keep her claws fastened in Tansyleaf's pelt, but as her breaths became shallower and shallower, she was forced to let go to avoid passing out cold.

"Let her up, let her up!" Stonepelt commanded, shoving Tansyleaf away to give Icepaw time to catch her breath. She got to her feet, sucking down huge gulps of air while watching Tansyleaf shake the tension out of her shoulders.

_She thinks she's going to beat me_, Icepaw mused as she watched the brown-furred she-cat stretch. _As if_.

Silent now, keeping her jaws locked tight, Icepaw suddenly streaked forward and slammed her paws into Tansyleaf's side. The she-cat was caught completely off guard, and she tumbled into the sand with a surprised gasp. Hissing desperately, Tansyleaf tried to flip back onto her feet before Icepaw reached her, but to no avail. The white she-cat jumped forward and pressed her paw to Tansyleaf's neck, throwing her legs over the she-cats torso to prevent her from getting up.

"That's it! Icepaw's won – battle over. Once she puts paw to neck it's over," Stonepelt meowed, and out of the corner of her eye Icepaw watched as the gray tabby strode forward to pull them apart.

_But it's not over_, she thought, grinning slyly. With a discreet flick of her paw, Icepaw drew a long gash through the thick fur at the joint between Tansyleaf's leg and belly. Her claw sliced through flesh with unparalleled precision. As soon as Stonepelt came within sight, Icepaw stepped back, her claws sheathed.

Tansyleaf gave another small gasp of surprise, wincing as the wound began to ooze blood. But the fur that closed over it hid the red stain from view.

"Thank you, Tansyleaf. Icepaw – excellent!" Stonepelt was too absorbed with gazing at the white she-cat that he didn't notice Tansyleaf stagger to her paws, keeping the weight off of her left foreleg.

"I'm sorry, Tansyleaf – are you _tired_?" Icepaw sneered, peering around Stonepelt to glare at the warrior.

"N-no!" choked out the pale brown she-cat, glaring back. She placed her paw gently on the ground and clenched her jaw, breathing heavily.

"Tansyleaf, you should probably head back to camp. Dusk patrol will be leaving soon," Stonepelt meowed over his shoulder, his attention still rapt on Icepaw's face.

"Bye, Tansyleaf!" called the white she-cat cheerfully, waving her tail as the pale brown warrior limped into the trees, her expression one of intense hatred. _I'll never hear the end of it,_ Icepaw mused, _but it was worth it_.

"That was incredible, Icepaw!" Stonepelt murmured, his eyes wide.

"Thanks," she replied uneasily, trying to escape his piercing gaze. Her moment of triumph was being ruined by his weird mood. "Look," she mewed. "I should…get back as well. I promised to help Sparrowpaw collect herbs."

"Very well," Stonepelt mewed, but his gaze didn't move from her face as she padded away.

Back at camp, Robinpaw was devouring a squirrel by the tree stump, Eaglepaw and Yellowpaw seated on either side of her.

"Hey, Icepaw! Where were you?" called the ginger tabby, flicking her ears in greeting.

"I fought Tansyleaf," Icepaw replied, dragging a vole from the freshkill pile to the stump.

Yellowpaw glanced up, her eyes wide. "You _fought_? _Why?_"

Shaking her head, Icepaw clarified, "No, I mean, it was for battle training. And I won. You should have seen the look on her face."

The two younger apprentices peppered her with questions about battle techniques until night had descended on the clearing. Yawning, all four of them traipsed into the apprentices' den, and Icepaw was grateful for the chatter – it kept her thoughts from wandering to less pleasant matters, such as Stonepelt's change of behavior. Instead, as soon as it had quieted down and the others were drifting off to sleep, the white she-cat nestled deeper into her bed of moss and stretched out her foreleg. Filling her mind with images of Tansyleaf's furious expression, she slowly licked the blood from her claws.


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's chapter 16. A lot of people have said that Icepaw is like a little Tigerstar…too true, too true, but I promise she **_**will**_** be somewhat different. She's not ambitious in the same way that Tigerstar was: as she grows older, she develops a burning hatred for **_**Clan**_** cats, as opposed to Tigerstar's burning hatred for kittypets, etc. And of course, no one, not even a perfect, clever 'Firepaw', guesses her secret. **

**A/N: I came up with the term sun-steps to mean moments in time smaller than moons and all that. I dunno if there's a better term, but that's mine.**

**WAIT WAIT WAIT…whoa. I was looking on the site, and it says on the map of the old forest that Sunningrocks belonged to RiverClan! I thought ThunderClan controlled Sunningrocks the whole time in the first series! Wtf??? Since when was RiverClan territory so huge? Well, whatever. In **_**my **_**story, ThunderClan controls that whole bit of land between the river and the forest, including Sunningrocks.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It was _too_ good to be true. And yet here she was, standing beneath the vast web of branches that splayed out from the trunk of the oak tree like the streaks of a giant green eye, her future just a few sun-steps away…

"Icepaw, are you paying any attention to me?" came a furious growl. Icepaw's gaze snapped down to meet Oakshadow's narrow-eyed stare. His striped tail lashed agitatedly behind him.

"We have until sunhigh, when we have to report to either you or Stonepelt. If we find anything out of the ordinary, such as an enemy patrol on our territory or a Twoleg, we are to return to camp immediately," Icepaw meowed, reciting Oakshadow's words perfectly.

"Yes, well…do that," he grumbled, flustered.

"Can we get started, please?" whined Robinpaw. She was shuffling from foot to foot restlessly, eager for the challenge to be underway.

Oakshadow sighed and gave a brief nod. "I'll see you both at sunigh, and remember – Stonepelt and I will be watching each of you," he meowed, and padded away into the undergrowth.

"Oh StarClan, this is so exciting! Our warrior assessment…finally!" Robinpaw squealed as soon as her mentor's scent had disappeared from the breeze.

"Come on, Robinpaw, we should get going," Icepaw growled, getting to her feet and heading for the ferns.

"Wait, wait, wait – where should I go? Stay here maybe…no, by the stream…hang on wait for me!" Robinpaw cried, dashing after her friend as Icepaw trotted away.

"You have to go on your own," the white she-cat insisted, pausing to turn and glare at Robinpaw. "This is to assess each of us on our own skills, not how we work as a team. Now go, catch something before it's too late."

A flicker of panic went through Robinpaw's gaze before she nodded and sprinted in the opposite direction. Icepaw recognized it: the apprentice was afraid she might not pass the assessment.

With a smug smile, Icepaw continued on her way. She had no doubts that in a few hours time she would be a full warrior of ThunderClan. It wasn't possible, considering how hard she'd worked towards this moment that she would fail. Robinpaw's success, on the other hand, was less secure. Oakshadow had arranged their assessment for the same time, but Icepaw could tell that he wasn't sure his apprentice was ready. Something about the way he acted towards Stonepelt gave her the idea that it was a competitive issue: Oakshadow wasn't going to be outshined by a younger warrior just because his apprentice was incompetent.

In a way, Icepaw pitied Robinpaw. The she-cat had heart, that was for sure, and she would make a good warrior someday, but Oakshadow's arrogance had gotten in the way of her training. Icepaw hoped she wouldn't be _too_ disappointed when she didn't receive her warrior name.

It was a perfect day for hunting – not too hot, unlike the past few quarter moons, with some clouds in the sky to shield the worst of the sun and a dry, clean feeling to the air. The birds were out, and their delicate songs filled the forest with a well-tuned symphony. Pale yellow sunlight dappled the dusty forest floor and outlined the treetops against a wide azure sky.

Icepaw had decided to try the area around the creek and the training hollow, where there was sure to be prey. The stream was almost dry, and any prey within fifty fox-lengths would be crowding around looking for a drink. Remembering to keep light on her paws, Icepaw trotted swiftly through the trees in the direction of the RiverClan border.

Her cache consisted of two mice and a finch before Icepaw had even reached the dry creek bed. Feeling self-satisfied and invigorated by her success, the white she-cat padded closer to the edge of the stony swathe, preparing to leap into the ditch and search for thirsty water voles.

The crack of stone against stone made Icepaw jump. It had come from farther down the creek, and sounded like pebbles clattering down the hill. Wary of the nearby RiverClan border, Icepaw crept forward, keeping low to the ground, and peered surreptitiously over the lip of the stream. Her gaze immediately focused on a small shape, far at the end of the creek where it began to narrow and peter into nothingness, swallowed by the forest.

It was Robinpaw, snooping among the boulders, her pelt shining against the pale grays and browns of the stone.

Icepaw's blue eyes narrowed angrily. Robinpaw would not ruin this for her. The clumsy she-cat would probably scare all the prey halfway to Highstones. This gave Icepaw an idea, and a smile wiped away the fierce expression her face. _Perfect._

As silent as a mouse herself, Icepaw slunk towards her denmate, keeping to the shadows atop the lip of the riverbed. From shrub to shrub she darted until she was within a few tail lengths of Robinpaw's bright figure. The she-cat had dropped into a hunting crouch, presumably stalking some prey. Icepaw watched where the she-cats' head was pointed, and the direction in which her pawsteps were moving, trying to locate the piece of fresh kill that Robinpaw had sighted.

A water vole was crouched in the hollow of a boulder, scrabbling amid the pebbles. Its den was a dark hole not four tail-lengths away, hidden behind a small, stubby bush. Robinpaw seemed ignorant of the vole's obvious escape route. Icepaw's lip curled in a sneer – careless. The white she-cat crept closer until she was peering over the lip of the stream. Robinpaw was almost directly below her, and still the she-cat had noticed nothing, completely oblivious to Icepaw's whereabouts. The wind was blowing onto ThunderClan territory, down from the WindClan moors, so Icepaw's scent was masked by the thick, heady smell of heather and dry grass.

The clatter of a stone alerted the vole to danger. It looked up, noticed Robinpaw, and streaked to the safety of its burrow. The ginger tabby straightened up from her crouch, her expression mortified, and glanced down at her feet. At the same time, Icepaw watched the pebble that she had kicked as it came to a stop in a tiny pool of water nestled at the bottom of the creek. The plan had worked even better than she could have possibly imagined: the dark hole that she had assumed was the vole's burrow was really just a tunnel, and she had watched as the creature appeared from the stones five fox-lengths away from her current position. Robinpaw was, as usual, unaware.

With a sigh, the ginger tabby sprung out of the creek and trotted back towards the forest, probably figuring she'd try her luck elsewhere. Icepaw snorted – luck would have nothing to do with it if she had any say.

After dispatching the unhappy water vole, Icepaw followed Robinpaw's scent trail into the fringe of woods surrounding Sunningrocks. She would have to worry more about giving herself away now that the wind from the moors couldn't shield her from discovery. On the way she unearthed a sparrow at the base of an oak tree that was wreathed with Robinpaw's scent. Icepaw hissed and picked the sparrow up in her jaws, rubbing its feathers against her chest fur to erase her friend's scent and replace it with her own. _This is probably the only thing she's caught_, Icepaw thought disgustedly, reburying the sparrow that now told a different story of its demise.

The sun was halfway through its upward journey by the time Icepaw relocated her friend padding in circles through a copse of birch trees, her nose to the ground. Making sure to stay a relatively safe distance away, Icepaw watched her intently, measuring the way her ears flickered back and forth, searching for the sounds of prey.

While she waited for the ginger tabby, Icepaw even managed to catch a sparrow of her own, creeping up on it as silently as one of its own. The poor bird had seen her coming from twenty tail-lengths away, but her speed had made up for the error. And most importantly, she had given it just enough time to release a warning shriek before it breathed its last breath, and the pale-furred apprentice listened satisfactorily as crowds of birds and squirrels emitted screams of their own, disappearing into the trees. Not a creature was left in the open of the surrounding clearing.

A defeated snarl told her that Robinpaw had watched her prey escape. The ginger she-cat appeared in the trees, heading away from Icepaw, deeper into the forest. The white apprentice was about to follow her when a flash of gray fur made her freeze. A low hiss wound its way from between her lips – she's almost forgotten that Stonepelt would be watching her. Chasing Robinpaw would be too transparent – she would have to catch her own prey from here on out.

By the time sunhigh had almost arrived, Icepaw had brought down more fresh kill than on any other day of her life. As she padded between rows of light-tinged trees, mounds of turn up earth seemed to surround her on all sides – everywhere she looked there was a piece of prey buried for her to dig up when the time came. The she-cat couldn't even remember how much she'd caught – the memories were blurred.

Icepaw waited patiently, sunning herself on a flat boulder by the creek, while time inched forward. Finally, she looked up and felt the sun beat down straight on her pale face – sunhigh at last. The white-furred she-cat stretched luxuriously, her muscles smooth and supple, warmed by the sun. With a flick of her whiskers she jumped down from the stone and trotted into the cool shadows of the forest, collecting prey wherever she saw the telltale piles of mud and stones. It took seven trips for the she-cat to carry back her entire catch. Neither Stonepelt nor Oakshadow nor Robinpaw had returned to camp yet, and she wondered if her mentor had tired of watching her or if he was running an errand of his own. Whatever it was, Icepaw settled down to wait by the fresh kill pile, where her hoard lay separate from the rest.

It was about half an hour before Oakshadow padded into the camp, alone. His face was drawn and worn-looking, as if he'd run a long way. Immediately, Icepaw uncurled and stood to greet him, frowning.

"Hi, Oakshadow," she mewed, "Where's Robinpaw?"

"Coming," the tabby quipped, not meeting her gaze. He loped straight past her and snatched a thrush from the fresh kill pile, giving her own private stash a wide berth as if it was somehow poisonous. With a contemptuous flick of his tail, the senior warrior disappeared into his den with the prey. Snorting to herself, Icepaw sat down again. "_Coming_," she snarled to herself, mimicking Oakshadow's sharp tone of voice.

Not ten seconds later Stonepelt appeared, leading Robinpaw. Again, Icepaw jumped to her feet, her eyes wide.

"Hi Stonepelt, Hi Robinpaw," she greeted, nodding to them. Stonepelt smiled complacently at her, but Robinpaw remained expressionless. "What happened?" Icepaw questioned.

"Nothing," Robinpaw growled under her breath.

Stonepelt echoed, "Nothing happened. Robinpaw just had some…trouble, that's all. It was just bad luck."

It took Icepaw a second before she had gotten enough control over her sudden urge to laugh before she could ask, "That's too bad. Did everything turn out okay? Robinpaw?" She turned to the tabby, who was padding in sullen circles, her eyes on the ground.

"I don't know," the apprentice replied vaguely, her voice harsh.

Stonepelt padded closer to Icepaw and bent his muzzle to ear, mewing in an undertone, "Robinpaw claims she couldn't find half her catch. Oakshadow thinks she's lying because she didn't catch anything, but we found some prey of hers in the forest that's just fine. He's being stubborn. It's really unacceptable, actually, but I can't tell him that, can I?" The evident scorn in Stonepelt's voice surprised Icepaw. She'd thought he looked up to Oakshadow, but apparently many cats disliked the pale brown tabby – she'd seen how arrogant he could be at times, but never _this_ bad.

"What about Robinpaw's assessment? What'd Oakshadow say?" she questioned, trying to keep her tone mildly curious. Stonepelt shrugged, his whisker twitching.

"But let's see about what _you_ caught – after all, you're _my_ apprentice, and this is your assessment too." The gray tabby got to his feet and padded to Icepaw's pile, his eyes wide.

"All of this is yours?" the warrior asked, disbelief apparent in his voice.

Icepaw nodded calmly, keeping her mouth shut.

"Amazing. I only watched you half the time, and even then I was surprised at how much you were managing to get your claws on. But this is beyond even my imagination. Well _done_, Icepaw! Cinderstar will give you your name for sure!"

At this moment Oakshadow happened to emerge from his den. As Stonepelt's words reached his ears, a violent snarl twisted his face, and his eyes narrowed to angry slits. With his hackles raised, the tabby marched across the clearing, glaring at Stonepelt, and then slipped into Cinderstar's cave without a word.

"I'll never hear the end of it," the gray tabby mumbled, his tail switching back and forth in the dust. He shook his head slowly. "I hate to offend Oakshadow, but he's go to learn some humility. Poor Robinpaw gets the brunt of it everyday."

"_Did_ she catch anything? Do you think she'll pass?" Icepaw asked, prompting her mentor further.

"Oh sure, she caught plenty – well, not _plenty_, per say. I know I caught more than that on my warrior assessment, and you certainly bested her by a long shot. But it's all up to Oakshadow really – it's more about performance than it is about quantity, although- " he glanced sidelong at Icepaw and grinned, "quantity counts for something."

Icepaw grinned back, and was about to ask a few more questions about the mysterious situation with Robinpaw, when a movement by the Highrock made her freeze. A gray shape had appeared from the shadows of the den. A conspicuous gray shape that was now moving up the side of the boulder.

"May all cat old enough to catch their own prey please gather here beneath the Highrock!" came that conspicuous voice.

"Ah – already," Stonepelt mewed satisfactorily. He rose to his feet and padded to the base of the Highrock, where Oakshadow was curled in a tight ball, his gaze on the dusty ground. Robinpaw slinked behind Icepaw, silent and stone-faced. She looked as though she was headed to her execution, not to a warrior ceremony. _Even it is Even it is _my_ warrior ceremony instead of hers_, Icepaw thought smugly.

Eaglepaw and Yellowpaw emerged together from the apprentices, both looking slightly crestfallen. They were disappointed that they would be the only apprentices in the den, maybe even until they became warriors. Specklefoot was once again in the nursery, now that her kits Tansyleaf and Ashfoot were well out of it, but it would be a long while before he new litter was old enough to be apprenticed.

Mossfur and the other elders also appeared, and the brown tabby elder had a sour grimace on his face as he guessed what the meeting was about. His gaze flicked towards Icepaw and away, his tail lashing.

"I have called you here to welcome…a new warrior," Cinderstar called.

A rush of mews swept through the crowd, as well as a rush of adrenaline through Icepaw's heart. _A_ new warrior, he'd said. Only one. Icepaw resisted looking over her shoulder at Robinpaw, but she could hear the apprentice's sharp intake of breath. Murmurs of surprise and unease spread through the crowd like a wildfire – the last time an apprentice had failed their warrior assessment was a vague imprint on even the elders' memories. It was almost unheard of. Icepaw did search out Oakshadow through the crowd though. His face was practically pressed against the ground, so obsessed was he with hiding the shame.

Proudly, Stonepelt led Icepaw through the throng and into the trampled space before the Highrock. Cinderstar slid down from his post atop the stone and padded closer to Icepaw, his tail standing straight up in the air.

"Icepaw, you have trained hard to understand the ways of the warrior code. Though you were not born in ThunderClan, you deserve the title of ThunderClan warrior more than even I could have hoped. You have proven yourself worthy a hundred times over, and I am honor to confer upon you your warrior name. StarClan," he looked up to address the invisible swath of stars that houses ThunderClans warrior ancestors, his voice ringing out clear and definite through the camp, "I cal upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice, who has worked hard to learn the ways of the Clan and the warrior code, and I commend her to you in her turn."

Cinderstar looked down again and met Icepaw's lever ice blue gaze. She had managed to keep the fur flat on her shoulders as the gray warrior spoke of her disgraceful heritage, and now the anxiety had faded, making way for excitement and exhilaration.

"Icepaw, from this day forward, until you join the ranks of our warrior ancestors in Silverpelt, you shall be called Icefang."

The long-legged gray tom stepped forward, and Icepaw licked his shoulder respectfully, her eyes lidded with pleasure. Then the leader of ThunderClan turned and clambered back onto the Highrock, his fur shining.

"Icefang will sit vigil tonight and guard the camp. Remember, as soon as the moon rises she is forbidden to speak to any cat. Meeting dismissed."

"Icefang! Icefang! Icefang!" cheered the gathered cats. Icefang turned and glanced at her Clanmates. Mossfur's mouth was clamped tightly shut, but to her surprise both Tansyleaf and Robinpaw were cheering, albeit not quite as enthusiastically as cats such as Stonepelt and Eaglepaw.

"Congratulations!" Eaglepaw squealed, bounding over and prancing in circles around the white she-cat.

"Thanks," Icefang purred. She blinked slowly at the tabby apprentice. "Someday you'll be a warrior too."

Out of the corner of her eye Icefang saw a ginger shape stiffen at these words. Sighing, Icefang turned to face Robinpaw, but the tabby had disappeared. It was too bad that she was disappointed, but it could not be helped. Robinpaw had failed, and she would have to face the consequences.

Other cats padded forward to offer her congratulations, including Brightpool and Whitefoot, who both smiled encouragingly and said something about how they'd always believed in her, which Icefang didn't believe one word of. Not that she disliked Brightpool or Whitefoot, but neither of the she-cats had gone out of their way to be friendly to her.

Icefang had thought that she was finally going to be left alone, and was about to pad off to the warriors' den for some sleep, when another shadow formed out of the corner of her vision.

"Congratulations, Icefang. You certainly deserve it," came a smooth purr. Icefang turned, and her eyes widened as she took in Tanglethorn's tabby pelt and fluffy tail. His eyes were lidded and his tail drooping low, but a smile curled his lips.

"Thanks…" Icefang murmured, wary.

His smile widened. "You know, I never thought a kittypet could become a warrior. I'm glad to have been proved wrong." With a slight nod, the deputy turned and slowly traipsed away.

A wild surge of anger suddenly engulfed Icefang's heart. She'd managed to contain herself during the ceremony when Cinderstar had brought _it_ up, and even when Brightpool and Whitefoot had alluded to it during their own congratulations, but coming from Tanglethorn, _the deputy_, a fairly respected member of the Clan, it was almost worse than from Cinderstar's mouth. Her muscles clenched as she watched the warrior pad further away. Icefang's eyes narrowed and her lip curled, as her mind churned furiously. Meanwhile, Tanglethorn's frame disappeared into the shadows at the edge of camp.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Dun dun dun… SORRY for the late update, but I got kinda stuck and I was really busy, but this chapter was pretty long so be happy. Also sorry for any spelling mistakes but I really wanted to pos this today and it's really late.**

**-ASTER**


	17. Chapter 17

**Muahahaha…I only kind of just realized exactly how evil I made Icefang in that last chappie. Cheating on her warrior assessment? How much more trouble can she get into, you ask? And I answer – you have no idea… :)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The moon hung low over the trees like a watchful eye, burning Icefang's pale coat. With an uncomfortable shudder, she scooted further into the shade by the brambles at the edge of camp. The feeling that the white orb was watching her, no matter how ridiculous it seemed, had become unbearable in the last few moments. Curling her lip, Icefang glanced furtively into the sky. A swath of bright stars was painted over the treetops – Silverpelt. The warm breeze that meandered through the camp seemed to carry the voices of the StarClan cats on the wind, but the words were unintelligible.

"Robinpaw, come on, just eat something," Icefang hissed quietly, turning back to her friend.

The ginger tabby was sprawled by the thorn wall, an untouched mouse between her front paws.

"It just so _unfair_," the she-cat growled, nosing the tiny creature disdainfully. Her tail lashed back and forth.

With a sigh, Icefang said, for what seemed like the twentieth time that evening, "You know I wish you could go with me. It won't be any fun without you, but it's Cinderstar and Oakshadow's decision, not mine. I tried to talk to Stonepelt…"

"I know, I know. It's not your fault," grumbled Robinpaw, putting her nose between her paws. Her flanks lifted slowly and then fell again as a gust of air blew dust in front of her face.

Icefang glanced back at the camp entrance, a flash of movement having caught her eye. As she had guessed, Cinderstar and Tanglethorn had made their way to the bramble tunnel, and the rest of their patrol was beginning to appear.

"I have to go now, Robinpaw. I'll tell you all about it when we get back." Without meeting the she-cat's gaze, Icefang got to her paws and padded swiftly the tunnel. Stonepelt and Leafspots were there, and Ashfoot follow quickly behind her.

"Is this everyone?" Tanglethorn drawled, loping in a circle around the troupe.

"What about Oak-" began Leafspots quietly, her eyes wide and searching.

"Oakshadow isn't coming," Cinderstar snapped, then turned tail and streaked out of camp. Icefang and Stonepelt exchanged a meaningful glance. It seemed that Oakshadow's treatment of Robinpaw had become a sore spot between the leader and his most senior warrior. That posed a multitude of problems for the Clan – if Tanglethorn died and Cinderstar was still angry with the pale brown warrior, it was uncertain who would become deputy, and undoubtedly the decision would cause strife among the Clan.

By the time the ThunderClan patrol reached the lip of the hollow above Fourtrees, the moon had climbed almost to its highest point in the sky. The bright light illuminated the forest so clearly that it almost could have been daytime.

Icefang had seen Fourtrees many times as an apprentice, patrolling the border and exploring the territory, but never on a full moon. The four great trees that sprouted from the center of the hollow seemed to claw the very sky, the moon nestled snugly between their branches.

Cinderstar paused at the crest of hill, while the bottom of the hollow was still shielded from view. Though Icefang couldn't see the other cats, she could smell them. The thick, fishy smell of RiverClan - the most familiar, the putrid, musty stench of ShadowClan that sent shivers down her spine, and of course the tang of heather and fresh air that belonged to WindClan.

They stood there for a few seconds, waiting, and then Cinderstar waved his tail and the five ThunderClan warriors descended into the hollow, announcing their arrival with loud yowls. Since the three other Clans were already seated, the Gathering began almost immediately.

Cinderstar clambered up into his seat at the Highrock, while Tanglethorn joined the other deputies at the base of the giant stone. Icefang caught a glimpse of the massive gray tom, Stoneheart, the deputy of RiverClan.

"Isn't it exciting?" mewed Ashfoot cheerfully, padding alongside Icefang as they found a place sit amid the throng of cats.

"I've never _seen_ so many cats in one place before!" Icefang remarked. Cats of all shapes, sizes and colors milled about in the clearing while the leaders prepared themselves.

"ShadowClan will start," came a loud, whiny voice. Icefang looked up and saw Toadstar, the leader of ShadowClan step forward to the tip of the Halfrock. (**A/N: It is Halfrock, isn't it? Or am I totally off?**)

The pale gray tabby tom sat down and curled his thin tail around his paws. "The prey is running well in our corner of the forest. We've seen some Twolegs crawling around Highstones, but nothing to worry about. I am happy to announce a new litter of kits, born to Frostwing two moons ago. Their names are Briarkit, Honeykit and Crowkit, and they are already shaping up to be fearsome warriors of ShadowClan," purred the leader. From the way he spoke, as though the kits were the most perfect things ever to grace the earth with their presence, made Icefang guess that he was the father.

It was then that Icefang realized how closely Stonepelt's shoulder was pressed to hers, and the way his tail curled gently around her flanks. The white she-cat flinched, but it would be far too obvious if she tried to move away now. Instead, she huddled closer to the ground and paid careful attention to Stonepelt's every shuffle, making sure he didn't try anything more.

RiverClan was next. Icefang was eager to see Floodstar for the first time. Rumor had it that he wasn't a very skilled a warrior, but that he had won his position through brains instead of brawn.

The leader of RiverClan padded forward, nodding to Toadstar as they exchanged places. To Icefang's surprise, Floodstar was very handsome. He was tall and slender, but not skinny, with long, luxurious black fur and a sweeping tail that arched gracefully over his flanks. His eyes, pale green and having the appearance of deep wisdom, surveyed the cats sitting below him.

"RiverClan prospers," meowed the long-furred tom. Even his smooth, almost musical voice implied that he understood something the others cats didn't. This thought sent a sudden stab of resentment through Icefang. Even if it wasn't real, some illogical part of her brain wanted to know exactly what it was that Floodstar seemed to be hiding. "The Twolegs in the Greenpelt place are starting to leave, though their kits sometimes venture into our territory."

Suddenly, Floodstar gaze shifted, and his eyes met Icefang's rapt gaze. There was no emotion present in the pale orbs, and yet Icefang felt that he could tell exactly what thoughts were growing through her head. She let out a furious hiss and turned her head away.

"Icefang? Are you okay?" Stonepelt mewed anxiously, glancing down at her.

"Fine," Icefang growled through clenched teeth. When she found the courage to raise her eyes once more, Floodstar had padded back into the shadows.

"He didn't say anything about ThunderClan," meowed Ashfoot with a sigh of relief. Tansyleaf was convinced he'd try to start a fight or something."

"But the moon is still shining as bright as ever," Icefang pointed out, flicking her tail up at the bright disk hanging over the treetops. She had recovered from her moment of insanity.

Ashfoot shrugged. "You never know. We beat them pretty soundly in that last battle!" He grinned, his eyes narrowing.

Next up was Guststar of WindClan. Cinderstar would have to speak last since ThunderClan had arrived late.

"We've sighted dogs near the farm," yowled the leader. She was a brown-furred she-cat with extraordinarily long legs, and as Icefang looked around she noticed some similarities in a few other groups of cats that carried the same scent: small and skinny, with pale brown or gray fur and long, slender legs, the better for running swiftly through the open grasslands of the moor.

A few yowls of surprise came from the RiverClan and ShadowClan cats, because their territories were closest to WindClan's.

"It's nothing to worry about of course," said Guststar dismissively, waving her tail for silence. "WindClan can handle themselves against a few stupid dogs." Some cries of agreement rose from the WindClan cats. "Other than that," continued Guststar, "we have nothing to report. The prey is running well."

Finally, even as the first faint tinges of dawn were creeping up from beyond the horizon, Cinderstar stepped forward. His tail twitched back and forth as Guststar stalked past him, back to her place with the other leaders.

Icefang smiled as Cinderstar's clear voice rang out across the clearing. There was something comforting about that sound, and Icefang called up the feeling of loyalty to her Clan, to her leader…but there was a blackness that accompanied the feeling. She loved ThunderClan with all her heart, and nothing else was its equal. She would give her life for her Clan, and yet just underneath that love was a sense of hatred. She could never truly belong in ThunderClan until the last kittypet taunt had been uttered, and the only way to ensure that would be to control the Clan herself.

"Greenleaf has also been good to ThunderClan," Cinderstar meowed. "Prey is plentiful, and ThunderClan is flourishing. We are proud to welcome a new warrior, as of three suns ago. Icefang!" He nodded to Icefang, who lifted her head above the crowd and nodded in reply. A few cheers rose up from the ThunderClan cats – Ashfoot gave a little yelp of acknowledgement, and then Icefang dropped back down on her haunches.

"ThunderClan has nothing else to report," Cinderstar finished quickly. It was true – the forest had been remarkably quiet for a long time, since the last battle with RiverClan.

The leaders now climbed down from the Halfrock and rejoined their Clans.

"You have said something about RiverClan! I swear they've been creeping over the border and stealing from us right from under our noses!" snarled Ashfoot.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ashfoot," Leafspots scolded good-naturedly. "They've been doing nothing of the sort and we all know it, so stop yapping!"

"I'd just like to see Stoneheart pummel you into the dust!" Ashfoot needled under his breath. Leafspots growled and cuffed him gently over the ear.

"Come on, let's head back to camp," Cinderstar meowed, flicking Ashfoot's ear with his tail. The warrior made one more playful snap at Leafspots' foreleg before trotting after his leader.

As the patrol made its way through the forest back to camp, Icefang gradually fell behind, wanting to be alone with her thoughts. She was working the issue of Robinpaw and Oakshadow's attitude towards the ginger tabby, when the snap of a twig and a rustle of leaves alerted her to another cat's approach. She stopped in her tracks and tasted the breeze, suddenly wary of a RiverClan ambush.

"Stonepelt." She recognized the scent and greeted him with a feeling of reluctance. She wasn't really in the mood for conversation right now.

"Icefang," he meowed, his voice low and warm.

Withholding a growl, Icefang pulled on her mask of stone and began walking again, passing the tall tabby where he stood beneath an overhanging fern.

"How was your first Gathering?" questioned the warrior politely, following right at her side. His pelt once again began to brush against hers, and Icefang tried to step away, the intimacy sending a jolt of panic through her. Usually Stonepelt didn't seem to notice when she shied away from contact, but this time he stepped sideways and pressed against her again. Icefang stopped in her tracks, aware of the deliberateness of the action. Stonepelt stopped too. The look on his face made it apparent that this was what he had wanted to happen.

"Icefang, I think we need to talk. You're a warrior now, and-"

"And what?" the white she-cat snapped. Her blue eyes blazed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Stonepelt's eyes grew wide, his expression confused. "Well, I thought…I mean I suspect you've noticed…over the past few moons…" he seemed at a loss for words, surprised by the bitterness of her response.

"I'm a warrior, so what. What's changed?" Icefang demanded. Despite her brave face, she too was somewhat confused. She didn't really know what he was trying say, but some instinct told her that the conversation was going in a direction she didn't want.

Drawing in a deep breath, the tabby warrior meowed slowly, "I thought that I had myself fairly clear over the past few moons. That is, made my…_desires_ clear-"

"Desires?" Icefang spat, her voice kicking up an octave. This was territory that she wasn't familiar with, and anything that she wasn't entirely in control of gave her a feeling of nausea. Her mind spun as she considered the implications of Stonepelt's words.

The tabby frowned, concern now hardening his voice. "Unless…" but he shook his head and his expression smoothed. His words form the interrupted training session so many moons ago spilled once again from Stonepelt's mouth. "I've watched you grow from an eager kit into a beautiful, skilled young warrior," mewed the gray tom calmly, his eyes liquid and evocative.

Icefang's breathing sped up in time with her thundering heart. _No, no, no, no_, she chanted rhythmically in her head. She didn't want this. She didn't want this _now_. But no words came out of her mouth, and Stonepelt continued unopposed.

"There is no other she-cat in ThunderClan who I would rather share my den with," Stonepelt mewed. The way he said it made it sound like he was granting her some special honor, when in reality his words shattered Icefang's carefully constructed mind frame.

"And since you're of a kit-bearing age, I thought…" his words trailed off.

A loud roar in Icefang's ears made it impossible to hear anything. The thudding of her heart contributed to this. But the she-cat did catch one thing as she turned and dove headlong into the undergrowth. "Icefang?" came Stonepelt's anxious yowl. _Thud, thud, thud. _"But Icefang, I love you!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**No! Poor Stonepelt! :'( Muahaha…I love this part. In my chapter outline I was supposed to just have one chapter for this part, but there's a little bit left to it that I will have to put into another chapter, because this one is already really long and that ending was too dramatic to waste. :D**

**-ASTER**


	18. Chapter 18

**Alright, so this is the second part of that last chappie, just split up. This is where it starts to get more intense…. :O Oh wow….I just thought of a SUPER intense thing I could put in here. No…but its sooo evil… how evil **_**should**_** she be? Well…Tigerstar equal. So I suppose it works :\**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ferns whipped past Icefang's vision, brambles snagged in her pelt, but she kept running, her paws thudding rhythmically against the dry ground. Her heart seemed to drum in tune with her steps – _THUD, thud, THUD, thud, THUD, thud._ It blocked out all sounds, confining her screams to the tiny, constricted space within her mind.

She hated herself. She hated herself because she _wanted_ it. That frozen part of her wanted to live Stonepelt's dream, wanted to be the every day nursery queen with her litter of squealing kits, sitting in the sun while her mate brought back fresh kill and taught his son how to fight. It felt good, like the sun on her back. It felt _right_.

"No!" she hissed, choking back a whimper. Her paw twisted under her and she stumbled, but she righted herself and drove onward, trying to let her heartbeat pound out the traitorous thoughts. Suddenly her _own mind_ was the traitor, the enemy, the faithless rival.

Icefang tripped to a stop under the cover of a low hanging birch tree. The leaves tickled her spine, and Icefang whirled about to slash them away in a burst of fury. It wasn't fair! Nothing was fair! Life wasn't fair! The tattered leaves fluttered to the ground before Icefang's trembling paws.

With a yowl of frustration Icefang crouched close to the ground, clenching her shoulders in an effort to dispel the bombardment of emotion that had engulfed her with Stonepelt's innocent words.

The image was so clear, so beautiful. She could be that cat. She _should_ be that cat. Stonepelt was good; he would love her, as a warrior should love. Robinpaw would be her good friend, and Sparrowpaw. Brightpool and Whitefoot would be her friends too, if she let them.

"No!" growled Icefang again, more forcefully this time. She _knew_ what she had to become. The best, the very very best…_they very, very, very best_…Icefang chanted to herself, squeezing her eyes tightly shut against the happy picture: three beautiful kits, milky blue eyes, soft fur, Stonepelt's loving mew, Robinpaw's cheerful laugh, the sun and the moon and the stars all smiling…

"NO!" Icefang was practically screaming now. It wouldn't end up that way. She knew it wouldn't. Stonepelt would see how weak she was, how cowardly and cold. Her kits would have _kittypet_ blood, they would never be accepted always hated, always shunned. Robinpaw would become a warrior and leave Icefang behind, her father was deputy; she was good and pure. Brightpool and Whitefoot would never see past her birth. Icefang would always be a kittypet. _Not unless I do something about it_, she hissed to herself, more desperately than confidently.

But it would be so easy – just to forget about everything, to lie down in the sun and watch as life whirled in circles around her, calmly and quietly. No blood spilled, no claws unsheathed. Hunting in the forest with her daughter, her beautiful daughter…

_They would kill her_, Icefang wailed inwardly. But they wouldn't they wouldn't they would love her she would be Cinderstar's granddaughter they wouldn't kill her they couldn't Stonepelt's daughter Cinderstar's granddaughter kittypet kittypet kittypet…

The thoughts jumbled together in rapid succession, overwhelming Icefang. She flopped onto her side and pressed her cheek to the cool, dry ground. A piece of green leaf danced delicately in front of her nose, lifted by a warm dawn breeze. _There has to be an answer._

Icefang lay there for what seemed like hours upon hours, but when she finally lifted her head and looked around, it was barely dawn. For all she knew, Cinderstar and the patrol hadn't even reached camp yet. She could still catch up to them and pretend nothing was wrong. Apologize to Stonepelt and accept his offer. Comfort Robinpaw and help her become a warrior…leave Tanglethorn alive.

This last thought finally struck home. Icefang had barely realized the premature plans hatching in the back of her mind, plans that formed in that half-awareness between sleep and the waking world. Of course, Tanglethorn would have to die if she were to become deputy. Maybe Oakshadow, maybe Whitefoot. Any number of cats' lives would be forfeit for her ambitions. But as Icefang pictured the brown tabby's arrogant sneer, she felt nothing. She knew she was better than Tanglethorn. She was better than Oakshadow, and Whitefoot. She _knew_ she was better.

Icefang rose to her paws and stretched, raking a few leaf shreds from her pelt. Letting her paws carry her in whatever direction they pleased, Icefang attempted to clear her mind and step back from the torrent of disturbing images and futures that had been released by Stonepelt's remarks.

It was only a few moments later that a familiar scent caught her attention and made her look up from her paws. It brought back long-buried memories that awakened the anger smoldering in Icepaw's fractured heart.

Before her loomed a rotting wooden fence, and over its edge she could see the branches of a willow tree, where fledgling sparrows had once stretched their wings while she watched from the safety of a Twoleg nest behind. Without thinking, the white warrior scaled the fence and looked over the edge.

It was not her nest, where she had been confined for the first few years of her life, but the could recognize the window where she had once sat a few houses over. Curiosity winning her over, Icefang took a step towards her old home.

"Who are you?" came a cheerful meow. Surprised, Icefang whirled around, unsheathing her claws.

A ginger and white patched she-cat was crouched on the fence facing her, her head tilted and her ears flicked forwards. "I haven't seen you around before. Are you new?" She leaned forward and sniffed the air, her nose suddenly wrinkling. "You smell weird."

Icefang's lips twisted in a sneer. This ignorant kittypet seemed to think she was one of them. This thought ripped once again at the already bleeding remnants of Icefang's chest, and she winced suddenly, her paws clenching.

"My name," she hissed at the kittypet, "is Icefang. I'm a warrior of ThunderClan!" She yowled this more to prove it to herself then to the fat she-cat, but somehow the words sounded hollow as she tasted the scent of plastic and dog in the air, and remembered the same scents once clinging to her own fur.

"Well, okay. But you look familiar. I swear…" the she-cat suddenly froze, and her eyes grew round and wide.

"What?" Icefang snapped, stepping back with a frown.

"_Beatrix_?" breathed the ginger and white kittypet. Her tail lashed as she uttered the name.

Icefang released a furious caterwaul and stalked forward, her eyes blazing. "Don't you _dare_ call me that. My name is Icefang. I said I'm a _warrior_ of _ThunderClan!"_ She was barely managing to resist the urge to claw the kittypet's fur off.

The ginger patched she-cat leaned back, her expression frightened. "No I…" a sudden resolve formed in her gaze, and her eyes narrowed. "I know my own daughter when I see her. That _is_ Beatrix. What happened to you, dearie?"

This was too much. The word 'daughter' sent a lance of unbearable pain through Icefang's heart. _It CAN'T be true. It's NOT true. I won't LET it be true._

"NOOOO-row-row-roww!" Icefang screeched. Her protest morphed into an enraged snarl as she lunged forward.

There was no premeditation. No thought process at all that led to Icefang's actions. She was as near blind and deaf as a mole. Her claws ripped through fur and flesh, while her ears were deaf to the shrieks of pain.

Finally, a different yowl jerked Icefang out of her reverie. It was a familiar yowl, but it sent a well-learned spark of fear dancing through the cavity of her chest. Icefang looked up and saw as two Twolegs came charging out of the nest, a broom and a crowbar in their hands. Still unfeeling, the she-cat waited, watching, as they approached. A haze of red blurred her vision and blood pumped thickly through her veins, shot through with adrenaline.

The last thing she saw before the metal bar connected with her rib cage was the mangled body of the ginger and white she-cat, and her mother's desolate stare.

---

Icefang awoke to birdsong and bright sunlight. Immediately alert, she leaped to her feet, then bit back a growl as her side protested. She took a step, sending a throbbing wave of pain from her shoulder to her flank. Hissing, Icefang took another step, fighting through the pain. As with before, there was no thought. Her paws carried her where she needed to go.

"Icefang? Great StarClan, Icefang, oh Icefang where have you been? What happened?" came a desperate mewl. The sound of it sent shivers down Icepaw's spine.

Stonepelt's form loomed into her narrowed field of vision.

"Shortwhisker, Shortwhisker, oh StarClan come quickly, Icefang, what did this you? Icefang…" he whimpered, supporting her as the white warrior limped through the bramble tunnel and into camp. With the familiar scents of camp and her Clanmates in her nostrils, Icefang's thoughts began to clear. The red haze was gone, replaced by the comforting emotionless frost.

"Icefang! Was it the Thunderpath?" she heard Shortwhisker's voice and turned to face the old gray tom. Clenching her teeth, the white she-cat pushed away from Stonepelt and strode a few steps towards the medicine cat.

"It wasn't the Thunderpath," she mewed.

"There's blood on your claws!" Shortwhisker exclaimed, his gaze traveling down to her paws. Luckily, no clusters of ginger or white hairs were stuck between the talons.

"I was…hunting," she lied smoothly, adopting the familiar, well-practiced mask of stone.

"But your ribs," the medicine cat pointed out, his tail flicking to the scrapes and bruises covering Icefang's left side.

"I fell from a tree," she confessed.

A sigh blew from Stonepelt's mouth behind her, ruffling her ears. Icefang didn't even twitch.

"That must have been a fairly bad fall," remarked Shortwhisker doubtfully.

Icefang gave a bark of derisive laughter. "I'd say so. And it hurts like a badger's bite," she grumbled, rolling her shoulder and wincing.

"Well, ribs heal alright on their own – there's nothing I can do," Shortwhisker admitted, stepping back and shrugging. "Get yourself cleaned up and then come over to my den for some herbs. You might want some sleep after your...accident." He smiled gently, and then padded away.

"Why didn't you come find me so we could hunt together, you mouse brain?" mewed Stonepelt in her ear as the medicine cat trotted away. Icefang smiled weakly and looked up into the tabby warrior's eyes.

"Do I ever wait for you?" she mewed, her whisker twitching with amusement.

Stonepelt's eyes widened a little bit. "No," he mewed, laughing, almost nervously. "I suppose you don't."

"I'm sorry – I wish you'd been there to catch me," Icefang mewled, chuckling. She pressed her head against Stonepelt's chest and purred. His answering purr made her ribs throb, but she remained where she was.

"Come on," Stonepelt mewed gently. "Shortwhisker said you should get some sleep."

The pair padded back to the den, Icefang leaning on Stonepelt's shoulder. The white she-cat settled into her den and began to lick herself clean as Stonepelt went to get some fresh kill.

As soon as he was out of sight, Icefang relaxed and stretched her foreleg.

"Hope you feel better soon, Icefang." The smooth drawl made Icefang's paws twitched. Tanglethorn had padded past the den, nodding toward her, his eyes lazily half-lidded.

"Thanks for your concern," she replied. Though her response was cordial enough, there was no mistaking the layer of ice beneath it. "_Tanglethorn_," she hissed, and her blue eyes narrowed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**


	19. Chapter 19

**Woah…Haha I still shudder when I read that last chapter. Icefang is pretty darn twisted ain't she? But luckily now I get to move away from the emotional stuff and into the action. Hope everyone still likes the story…I realize how messed up Icefang is and all, but she's still awesomeness. Thanks for the reviews btw, especially Pebbleclaw! :D It's one quarter moon later.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Evening had descended on the forest. A warm, gentle breeze meandered through the trees, but it carried the taste of rain. Icefang was wandering again, but this time she had herself under control. Stonepelt was a few fox lengths away, hunting mice in the brambles. Her mind was clear, cold, calm. Her thoughts were carefully trained in only one direction – hunting. Maybe some occasional stray remarks on the weather or the silence of the forest. Nothing was out of place.

But Icefang's paws had a mind of their own, and despite her iron control over emotion, there was nothing she could do to change their direction.

She didn't really know why she was looking. It wasn't as if she really cared. Kittypets died all the time, she knew from experience. A friend of hers, Lily, had been attacked by a wild dog as a kit and despite everything her Twolegs had done the tiny she-cat had died. No one would ever know, and Icefang's connection to that world would be severed at last.

And yet, she didn't pause in her tracks. Not until she reached the edge of the forest and gazed out at the rotting wooden fence did her paws finally freeze against the dust.

Minutes passed, and gradually Icefang's heartbeat began to speed up. Nothing moved. There was no sound. Only the rustle and chirp of birds in the trees behind her. Finally, though some part of her resisted, Icefang trotted forward and leapt to the top of the fence, her heart in mouth. She hadn't _wanted_ to…

A ginger and white shape flashed past the window of the Twoleg nest. Icefang caught a glimpse of a tail flicking into the shadows.

That was enough for her. A wave of relief swept through Icefang's pause as the dropped down from the fence. Her mother was alive. That was all she needed to know.

"Icefang?" came Stonepelt's mew. He padded out of the undergrowth, frowning. "What were you looking at?" he growled, his dark gaze flickering back to the Twoleg nest.

"I was looking for sparrows," Icefang lied smoothly, shrugging. "But they hatched long ago. Nothing left now but twigs and feathers."

Stonepelt glanced from her to the Twoleg fence once more, than blinked and nodded. "Too bad. I could do with some baby sparrow right now."

Icefang laughed loudly, covering up for the minute waver in her force. But as the two warriors made their way through the forest back to camp, Icefang's last vestiges of panic faded away. It was over now. She had made her decision and she was going to stick with it. Nothing tied her to her past now – she had severed those connections on the night of the Gathering. Of course, the pieces of her past that had followed her into her new life with ThunderClan still had to be eradicated. Her mission had barely started.

Back at the ThunderClan camp, cats were bustling to and fro, energized by the recent celebrations. Specklefoot's kits had been born the day after the Gathering, and the Clan was still uplifted by the promise of new life. Feeling refreshed and light on her paws, Icefang decided to go visit the queen and her newest litter. As far as Icefang knew, Specklefoot's mate, and Tansyleaf and Ashfoot's father, had been Browntalon an old warrior who had died during the terrible previous leafbare. These were his kits as well, and the birth had been emotional for Specklefoot without the presence of her mate. However all three kits were strong and healthy, and their naming ceremony had already been preformed.

"Look kits, it's Icefang!" came a gentle mew as Icefang poked her head into the den. The kits' eyes were still tightly closed, and Icefang doubted that they could hear their mother's words, but none-the-less Specklefoot cooed softly to them as Icefang approached.

"How are they doing?" asked the white she-cat quietly, bending down over the squirming pile of fur and claws. Specklefoot, a white she-cat with a few gray tabby patches, sighed and smiled.

"They're wonderful, of course. Shortwhisker says they're all healthy, although the speckled one is a runt. But he says it's not a problem." She gazed lovingly down at the three mewling kits.

"What are their names again?" asked Icefang politely, nosing the speckled she-cat. The kit squealed and batted at Icefang's nose.

"That's Poppykit," Specklefoot mewed, her tail flicking towards the energetic gray speckled kit. "This one is Dapplekit," she indicated a white she-cat with pale brown patches on her back and legs. "And this is Redkit." Her tail rested across the shoulders of a dark brown kit, whose pelt was streaked with dark ginger.

"What a beautiful coat," Icefang mewed, nudging Redkit. "All she-cats?" she questioned, looking up to meet Specklefoot's gaze.

"Yes. Browntalon would have loved to meet his daughters…" her voice trailed off into a quiet whimper.

Figuring the queen would rather be alone to grieve for her lost mate, Icefang retreated form the den and into the open air. She considered the kits one by one, her mind churning. Poppykit was too small, and from the way Specklefoot spoke her name she would probably be coddled all her life, being the runt. Dapplekit was a possibility, but her paws with wide, her fur long and her belly round – nod doubt she would never be a very successful warrior, staying in the nursery all her life. But Redkit…Icefang recalled her beautiful pelt and her long legs, already shaping up to be strong and swift. _Redkit_ would be perfect.

"What are you concentrating on so hard?" came a sharp meow.

Icefang looked up. It was Robinpaw. She had a sour expression on her face, and the rancid scent of mousebile rose from her paws. Icefang wrinkled her nose.

"Where have you been?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at Robinpaw's disheveled appearance.

"Oh, don't give me that. _I've_ been wrestling with Mossfur for the past moon and half, trying to get some StarClan-cursed ticks off his butt. Honestly, I don't know why the apprentices have to do _everything_ around her," she snapped, pacing back and forth in front of Icefang's skeptical stare. "Where have _you_ been?" Robinpaw retorted, pausing to look Icefang up and down. "What's got your mind in a fix?"

"I was visiting Specklefoot and her kits. There's a good chance I'll be mentoring one of them, and I was just…meeting them. You know. I thought maybe I'd request one when the time came." Icefang shrugged and looked over her shoulder as Shortwhisker slipped into the medicine den.

Robinpaw's expression grew even more resentful. "Hmph. I see. Well, I'll just continue on my way then. I've got to change _Specklefoot's_ bedding now, so I suppose I'll just see you later then." With a contemptuous flick of her tail, the ginger tabby stalked past Icefang to the bramble tunnel and crawled away.

Icefang rolled her eyes. Robinpaw went through about ten different moods a day. This morning she and Icefang had shared a thrush and gone on patrol together, as close as sisters. This evening, they were bitter rivals. It was different practically every time they saw each other.

Tired from a long day of patrols, hunting and thought, Icefang made her way to the den. After about ten steps she felt a drop of water hit her ear. Growling, Icefang looked up to see what was dripping on her. A torrent of rain met her head on, suddenly pounding down form nowhere, followed by a bone-jarring clap of thunder. Yowling with surprise, Icefang pelted for the warriors' den, making it just in time before a gust of wind flung more rain across the clearing.

"Well that certainly came on suddenly," Stonepelt meowed. He was huddled in a corner of the den, dripping wet. Behind him, Brightpool was swiping at a rivulet of water trickling down her nose.

Icefang turned around and stared back out at the clearing, where rain was suddenly splashing to the dry ground in what seemed like a waterfall. She watched as a ginger tabby shape streaked into camp and sprinted into the apprentice's den, follow by Whitefoot and Yellowpaw. The black warrior darted into the den beside Icefang and gave her pelt a vigorous shake.

"Yellowpaw didn't know what hit her," Whitefoot joked, shivering as she padded to her nest. "One minute we were stalking a vole, the next we were running for our lives!"

Another earth-shaking thunderclap silenced the chuckles that had followed her words. A bright flash of lightning, casting weird shadows across the ground, momentarily illuminated the clearing.

"I just hope it clears up by morning," someone muttered as the warriors settled into the respective dens. Icefang buried her nose between her paws and fell asleep staring out at the rain that cascaded down from the sky.

---

Icefang's eyes wavered. Her whiskers twitched. _What was that smell?_ She could quite place it. A cough forced her awake, and only seconds later she realized that the wheezes were coming from her own throat. Annoyed, Icefang glanced down at her paws. It was…quiet. That's when she noticed that it was no longer raining.

And only one or two brain synapses later, Icefang placed the smell that had forced her awake.

"_Fire_!" she shrieked and leapt frantically to her paws. Her eyes, wide with terror, finally moved to the den entrance. A thick cloud of smoke clogged the mouth of the bramble den, and beyond it, a tower of brilliant orange fire licked the sky.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**


	20. Chapter 20

**Uuuggghh…Okay, I deeply apologize for all of my typos, but I'd like to give an explanation. On Microsoft Word is has this little thing where if it thinks it knows what word you're going to put in, for example if you write moouse instead of mouse, it changes it for moose, because that's what it would logically be. So when I type in a word that's misspelled, more often than not it replaces it with the word it thinks is right. So most of the typos are just my stupid word processor. Please don't be mad at me! :O**

**DAMN. I did it **_**again.**_** :O I **_**always, always **__**always**___**do this and it's infuriating. In the allegiances, it says that Ice**_**paw**_** had green eyes. GREEEEEEEN eyes. But I had to go and change it because I am an idiot. She was born with green eyes, now she has blue eyes. The magical eye-color-changing cat. I can't even count the number of times I've done this in my stories. And almost every time it's green to blue. Damn it…**

**One more thing. Sorry all for this late update (I know, I know, inexcusable…) but I had to channel my writing energy into an epic essay on ****1984****, and how the song of the thrush awakens Winston's passions. Exciting, right? **

**00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A scream echoed through the clearing. Clear and piercing, it penetrated the thick haze and jarred Icefang into action. Holding her breath, the white warrior plunged through the cloud of acrid smoke, her paws thudding against the ground as she ran headlong for the Highrock. She could hear the squeal of cats waking up to horrifying scene, and shivered at the eerie sound.

Fire licked at the treetops overhead, and a massive branch crashed into the bramble wall behind the Highrock. Icefang jumped, startled, but didn't stop. She reached the top of the boulder and swallowed a huge gulp of fresh air.

"FIRE!" she bellowed with every ounce of breath in her lungs, making her voice carry to all corners of the camp, and undoubtedly shattering every cat's peaceful slumber. The commotion was escalating.

"Icefang! Get down from there! Get out, get out!" came a sharp command. Icefang blinked and looked down to see Cinderstar standing at the mouth of his den, his expression irate.

"No! I'll wait until everyone else is out," Icefang protested, fear for her Clan jabbing deep into her heart. If the fire trapped them in the camp, every last cat would be roasted alive in their own pelts.

"Don't be a hero!" Cinderstar growled, but he gave up and streaked towards the nursery to help Specklefoot as she carried her kits into the open.

The fire didn't seem to have reached the camp yet, but in the distance Icefang could see orange columns twisting out of the shadows, flickering and swirling like a flock of demons from the very darkest corner of the Place of No Stars. The billows of smoke hung heavily over the camp, roiling like a stormy lake.

All the cats were awake now and pelting around the clearing, shrill yelps of panic drowning out any other noise. Quelling her own terror, Icefang once again dragged down a breath, tasting the bitter tinge of burning wood on her tongue. "Everyone SHUT UP!" she belted out, her paws vibrating with the force of the shout. The writhing mass of scared cats that had spilled into the clearing paused for a moment, and countless pairs of wide eyes turned towards Icefang. Under the sudden pressure of so many stares, the she-cat's hackles rose, and she stepped back, her words stuck in her throat.

"Warriors and apprentices, gather by the entrance tunnel. Queens and elders, come here to the Highrock. Brightpool, Stonepelt and Mossfur, carry Specklefoot's kits." Cinderstar's calm voice spread like a torrent of water over the clearing, almost visibly smoothing pelts and spirits.

"Thank you, Icefang," he continued, murmuring sideways to her as the cats sprinted to carry out his orders. "If it's alright, I'd like you to watch out for Quickstep. She's the oldest cat in the Clan, and I'd hate to lose her this way." The pained, desolate look in his eyes made Icefang's chest constrict. He too was afraid of losing the Clan.

"I'll do everything I can," she murmured back, and then doubled over and was claimed by a fit of coughing.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Cinderstar hissed, turning to leap down from the Highrock. Icefang coughed once more and then followed, her eyes watering.

The warriors and apprentices had assembled obediently by the bramble tunnel, but they were fidgeting nervously and Yellowpaw was quivering with terror.

Stonepelt had Redkit clutched delicately in his mouth, and Icefang nodded once to him as she passed to join the group of elders. Mossfur's piercing eyes followed her as she approached, but luckily he had Poppykit clasped in his jaws, so no scathing comments shook her focus now.

Another blackened branch crashed down from the trees and slammed into the center of the clearing, nearly crushing Leafspots' tail. The tortoiseshell gave a shriek of fright and skittered sideways, which sent Poppykit wailing. Mossfur's whisker twitched as the tiny she-kit whimpered between his fangs, her delicate paws flailing wildly. Specklefoot cooed softly to Mossfur's nose.

"Alright, is everyone accounted for?" Cinderstar called over the din of the crackling fire.

An answering mew came from Tanglethorn, at the back of the crowd: "Everyone, Cinderstar, down to the last kit. Now let's –" he was interrupted by a fit of coughing, but he recovered quickly, "get out of here!"

A sigh of relief seemed to echo throughout the clearing as Cinderstar led the way out of the smoke-enveloped clearing. The queens and elders followed first, then Stonepelt, Brightpool and Mossfur, carrying the kits. Icefang followed them, staying a tail-length behind Quickstep as the old black she-cat limped swiftly after her leader. At her heels, Icefang could scent Robinpaw and Eaglepaw, and behind them the rest of the warriors.

Outside the camp, it was worse, much to everyone's dismay. Thick black clouds clogged every pocket of air, making it nearly impossible not to breathe in the stuff at every sniff. Beneath Icefang's paws, blackened leaves disintegrated in a puff of ash at her very touch. The heavy breeze was hot and dry, instantly making Icefang uncomfortable as the small troupe surged out of the clearing. Her eyes streamed and her nose throbbed as she inhaled trickles of scorching, bitter smoke.

"Follow me! Everyone keep your eyes on the cat in front of you!" Cinderstar's directions floated down the line, passed on from mouth to mouth so that every cat received the instructions. Icefang had to admit, once everyone had gotten themselves under control and Cinderstar was at the head of the mob, ThunderClan was as slick and composed as an arrogant weasel in a warrior's claws. Despite the fire raging around them, not a single member of the Clan was forgotten.

That was until the flaming trunk of a birch tree tipped on its side with an earsplitting shriek of ripping wood, slamming to the ground directly in front of Icefang.

Panic consumed the organized line of ThunderClan cats. Icefang scrambled backwards as leaves and twigs fluttered to the ground like the feathers of some fiery bird that had been dragged out of the clouds of smoke. Screams and cries of fear echoed all around her, but at the moment instinct had taken over. Nothing was as important as saving her own life and putting distance between herself and the fallen tree, which was already passing the flames onto the dry leaf litter like a plague of yellow tendrils, seeping through the forest with the speed and ferocity of a pack of hungry dogs.

Icefang stopped ten fox-lengths away at the top of an ancient stump that looked dense enough not to catch fire. The fur along her neck was sticking straight up and her tail waved over her head, her blue eyes as wide as twin moons. A sleek tortoiseshell shape, presumably Leafspots shot past her into the depths of the forest. A growl rumbled in Icefang's throat. This new creature would not defeat her. She could master the fire too. There was no way this red beast would claim her life, not when she was so much closer to her goals.

With a hiss of defiance, Icefang forced her paws to retrace their steps, back to where the trunk of the birch was still groaning, cradled against the earth like a fallen king, its crown in smoldering shambles.

A sudden, blood-chilling scream pierced Icefang's thoughts. It sent her teeth on edge and instilled a cold fear in her heart. That was the scream of an animal in agony.

"Help me!" came the wail again, from somewhere close to Icefang's left. Fearfully, the white-furred she-cat stepped through a wall of ferns and gazed out at the gruesome scene before her. The birch tree had fallen directly on the line of walking cats, but Icefang had assumed no one had been hurt. It seemed she had been wrong. A dark tabby head protruded from underneath the branch, along with one leg that was skewed at a sickeningly wrong angle.

"Icefang," gasped the creature.

"Tanglethorn," Icefang moaned, stepping hesitantly forward.

"Please, please help me!" he gasped. The visible paw twitched feebly, but the movement was made her stomach lurch. Icefang closed her eyes and tried to still the swirl of emotions that clouded her head. On the one paw, how could Icefang not do everything in her power to save the deputy from the horror he was trapped in? On the other, Tanglethorn was as good as dead already, and it would be easy enough to walk away…easier than bloodying her own claws.

"I'm sorry," she wheezed, her eyes still closed. Icefang could practically feel the despair wash over her as Tanglethorn comprehended her words.

"No, no, no, please…" he moaned, but his pleas were interrupted by another fit of wrenching coughs. Icefang opened her eyes, and to her horror, a trickle of blood was dribbling from Tanglethorn's jaws. "Please, Icefang…" he moaned again, and then suddenly his head snapped back, as if he had convulsed, his body hidden from view. Another glob of blood dripped from between his jaws, and then his head became limp, resting against the ground as still as stone.

Shivering, Icefang backed away from the macabre sight, her pawsteps quickening as she felt the ferns sweep against her spine. Her heart pounding, Icefang turned and sprinted away, taking the long way round the very tip of the fallen tree. The fire seemed to have moved on, raging towards the camp. This thought sent another wave of nausea cascading over Icefang's head. The blood throbbed painfully in her ears as she ran.

Icefang glanced into the shadows of every corner that she passed searching for more cats. Just as she was about to give up and turn back, admit defeat, let the fire consume her already burning body, the plaintive mew of a kit reached her ears. This one small sound awakened the deep-buried part of herself that Icefang had reconciled that day in the forest. She didn't allow it to consume her again, but she did pause and look up to see where the sound had come from.

With the shadow of a hollow log, Icefang could see a dark face peering out, eyes tightly closed, jaws parted, fangs bared. With a jolt of surprise she recognized Redkit's streaked pelt. The first thought that speared through her clouded thoughts was that she couldn't let this, of all kits, die at the claws of the hungry fire. The second was: What in the name of StarClan happened to Stonepelt? Had he too been crushed underneath a fiery branch, tossing Redkit to safety before the flames devoured him.

Icefang shook her head violently. This was no time for grieving, not yet. She still had herself to save, and she wouldn't let Redkit die out here too. Determination lending her paws new strength, Icefang bent forward and snatched the mewling kit from the shelter of the hollow log, then turned and continued onward, plunging into the undergrowth with not thought but where she placed each paw.

Eventually, Icefang became conscious of cooler air and cold ground beneath her feet. Then the babble of voices reached her ears and shouts of recognition.

"Icefang! It's Icefang – with Redkit! Cinderstar look!"

Instantly, the weight of the kit was lifted from her jaws. Icefang's eyes, which she hadn't realized were tightly squeezed shut, snapped suddenly open. Her jaws tightened on the kit's scruff, a growl building in her throat.

"Icefang, let go of the kit. Giver her to Specklefoot," ordered a gentle voice. Reluctantly, Icefang's fangs parted, and Redkit's warmth disappeared. Confused, Icefang looked up and met Cinderstar's level gaze.

"Is everyone here?" she asked, aware of how rough her voice was.

"No," Cinderstar replied briefly. "But I'm glad you and Redkit are safe." Then his face disappeared, replaced with a similar gray tabby shape.

"We thought you were died. Well, I though everyone was dead, but the idea of _you_…"

"Save it for later, Stonepelt," Icefang mewed, not in the mood for heartfelt sentiments right now. Still shaken by the events she had witnessed, and been party to, the she-cat padded forward to join the rest of the group. The ThunderClan cats had gathered in a shallow ditch, by the smell of it not far from the Thunderpath. Overhanging branches offered some shade and a reprieve from the heat of the fire.

Anxiously, Icefang scanned the hollow. Eaglepaw, Yellowpaw and Robinpaw were crouched in a trembling semicircle, their eyes wide and staring. Not far off, Shortwhisker and Sparrowpaw were working over Leafspots' limp body. At first a stab of fear went through Icefang's chest at the sight, but then Leafspots lifted her head and mewed something in a tired voice. Relieved, Icefang continued with her assessment. Brightpool was standing protectively over Specklefoot, who was nursing two kits – Dapplekit and Redkit, by the looks of it. It seemed that Poppykit was missing. Hopefully, Icefang glanced around, but to her dismay Mossfur was sprawled in a patch of shade, with Quickstep and Palenose curled side by side nearby. Thrushwing was speaking to Tansyleaf and Ashfoot, her eyes wide and sorrowful. The reason was obvious, Oakshadow, her mate, was not here, and neither was Whitefoot.

"Oakshadow and Whitefoot?" Icefang meowed, looking up at Stonepelt. The gray tabby shrugged.

"They're not back. Poppykit is missing too – Mossfur says he tripped and hit his head on a stone and blacked out – when he woke up, the kit was gone. He nearly killed himself searching for her." Suddenly his eyes grew dark. "Tanglethorn isn't here either."

Icefang tried to calm the shudder that passed down her spine as he uttered the ominous words. But despite the horror of Tanglethorn's death, a mild sense of relief lifted her heart. The deputy had died of a fairly normal accident, as normal as one could imagine during a fire, and his death had been quick and painless, as far as Icefang guessed. There was not much she could have done anyway – he probably would have died before she could carry him to medicine cat at all, and trying to move the branch might have ended up taking her life as well. All in all, none of it was her fault, and Tanglethorn was out of the way.

Cinderstar was pacing near the lip of the hollow, his whiskers quivering. Every rustle of wind in the bushes made him freeze and look up, as if he expected Oakshadow or Tanglethorn to come charging out of the ferns, bruised but alive, but the stillness was heavy and definite.

Night was already falling before Icefang had even settled down, and it occurred to her that she must have been meandering through the woods for a very long time.

"We should send out a patrol and look for them!" Thrushwing meowed anxiously, scared for her mate's life.

"It's too dangerous!" retorted Palenose quickly, her eyes blazing. "The fire could still be going on."

"We can't just leave them out there. They might be dying right now, and we're standing here doing nothing!" Thrushwing wailed. Specklefoot murmured soothingly to her, but both queens' eyes were wide and frightened.

Cinderstar let out a heavy sigh. Thrushwing's words seemed to have awakened him from his thoughts. "She's right," he conceded with a flick of his tail. "Stonepelt, Icefang and Eaglepaw, patrol as far the fire allows – if you come within twenty fox-lengths of it, you _will not go further_, even if you see an injured cat. I won't lose more warriors than I already have."

"Whitefoot and Oakshadow are not dead!" hissed Brightpool fiercely. "And neither is Tanglethorn! They might have swum across the river for all we know, and they're returning now. Don't lose hope yet."

Cinderstar nodded briefly to her, the barest flicker of pride in his eyes, and then went back to his pacing.

Stonepelt went to speak to Eaglepaw, and then the three cats set out from the hollow and back into the forest. As soon as they reached the place where the fire had started, a genuine sense of dread took hold of Icefang's soul. The trees, at least the few that remained standing, were blackened and sooty, and the ground was covered in a layer of ash two tail-lengths deep. The undergrowth had almost been entirely burned away in some places, making Icefang feel naked and exposed in her own territory.

"So this is what WindClan feels like," grumbled Eaglepaw. Stonepelt silenced her with a growl.

They trekked cautiously along the path the fire had taken, a great sweep of charred forest that looked like a skeletal version of its former luscious self. There was not one single piece of prey to be found, aside from a few singed carcasses that might once have been good for eating. Once Eaglepaw turned over the blackened body of a weasel that was frozen forever in a position of defiance, it's sooty teeth bared against the last enemy it would ever face – death itself.

Finally, as they were coming in sight of Snakerocks, a feeble cry broke the eerie silence. All three cats froze in their tracks, cinders floating delicately in the air around them.

"Who's there?" Stonepelt called, sniffing cautiously. All scents were masked by the overpowering bitter stench of smoke, but a thin breeze blowing from the Thunderpath was enough to shed a little light on the situation.

"Oakshadow!" Eaglepaw shouted, her voice ringing out through the trees.

"I'm here! Over-" a bout of coughing interrupted his words, but the noise led them to a small sheltered grove, where the roots of a tall oak tree twisted together to form a small den at the base of the tree. Ashes lay in drifts against the tree trunk, almost completely obscuring the hole, but over the edge of the gray mound two pale brown ears were visible.

Stonepelt bounded forward and kicked away the pile of ash concealing the hole, exposing a crouching striped figure whose wide yellow eyes flickered cautiously from cat to cat.

"Thank StarClan you're alive!" Stonepelt meowed, nosing Oakshadow to his feet.

"I could say the same of you three," mewed the senior warrior roughly, his throat clogged with smoke. "But is everyone else…?"

"Almost everyone is gathered by the Thunderpath, back up that way. Can you…" Stonepelt was about to say can you walk, but Oakshadow had taken one step and fallen flat on his face. Eaglepaw scrambled to help him up.

"I just…have to catch my breath…" protested the warrior, but his deep gulps of air were interrupted by intermittent wheezes and snorts, and his legs trembled.

"I guess not," Stonepelt mewed with a hollow chuckle. "We'll lead you back to the hollow. You don't happen to know where Whitefoot, Poppykit or Tanglethorn is, do you?" Stonepelt meowed as he propped the warrior against his shoulder and began to walk back the way they had come. It seemed that their feud over Robinpaw and Icefang was forgotten in amidst the disaster of the fire.

"I did see Whitefoot, but it was a while…did you say _Tanglethorn_?" he gasped suddenly, followed by three or four violent coughs.

"I'm afraid so. Or at least, he wasn't there when we left, and we've been waiting all day," Stonepelt explained matter-of-factly. Only the tremors through his whiskers betrayed his anxiety.

"I never saw him…when the branch fell I just took off," Oakshadow wheezed ruefully. "StarClan have mercy."

The other cats nodded in agreement.

The patrol traveled deeper into the forest this time, although they still avoided the camp by unspoken agreement – no one had gathered the courage to face what might be an empty clearing, especially when it seemed that Greenleaf was coming to a close.

"Hey," mewed Eaglepaw suddenly. The patrol paused beneath the scant shade of a fern that had been reduced to a mere bundle of twigs. "Don't you smell…?" The apprentice lifted her nose to the air once more, and then a sudden light came over her face. "Tanglethorn! Nearby!" Without another word, she turned to run into the undergrowth. Stonepelt too was sniffing the breeze, but instead of joy a look of pure and utter horror took hold of his features.

"No, Eaglepaw, wait, don't –" he protested desperately, but it was too late.

A scream echoed through the grove, sending the hairs on the back of Icefang's neck on end.

"No," moaned Stonepelt, he and Oakshadow stumbled forward, Icefang at their heels, her face carefully composed into a mask of surprise and dismay.

Eaglepaw was standing, rigid as a block of ice, before the blackened trunk of the fallen tree. Not two tail-lengths from her paws was the body of Tanglethorn, crushed beneath the trunk, his fur singed. His eyes were open and glazed, staring into nothing. Icefang cringed. _The last thing he saw was me, running away_. Another shiver went through her pelt.

"Oh StarClan…no, StarClan, no," whispered Stonepelt, stalking forward. Oakshadow had collapsed against the scorched earth, tremors wracking his thin frame.

"He's dead." Eaglepaw's voice was quiet and almost surprised, but the finality of that one statement sent a wave of emotion through Icefang's body. A new deputy would have to be chosen. This would mean disaster for the Clan – the solidity of their life, only a few days ago so stable and good, had been ripped out from under the feet. Their camp was gone, their deputy, and maybe Whitefoot and Poppykit too, was dead. _Yes_, thought Icefang to herself, her veins like threads of ice, _he _is_ dead_. But it was more than just Tanglethorn that had met its end.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hmmm…I just realized a mistake in that last chapter. I said that Icefang doubled over and was claimed by a fit of coughing. But cats can't double over. Hmmm…whatever.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It was nearly moonhigh when a rustle in the bushes made every cat look up. The silence that had claimed the clearing since the news of Tanglethorn's death had barely been broken as the moon rose from behind the shadow of trees.

Icefang was on watch at the edge of the hollow, and as the noise reached her ears she leaped to her feet and stared into the darkness. Two yellow pinpricks stared back.

"Who is it?" she called, already starting towards the undergrowth.

"Whitefoot," came a small, horse meow. The she-cat stepped out form the shadows. Her pelt was ragged and looked as though it had been burned away in some places, but she walked forward with determination, her head held high.

"Whitefoot!" Icefang cried. The cry was carried through the hollow on the tongues of the other sentries, and soon a stampede of cats came rushing towards the two warriors, Cinderstar at its head.

"Thank StarClan!" yowled the leader bounding forward and covering Whitefoot's head in licks. The warrior smiled weakly and stumbled into the hollow, surrounded by a vortex of joyful cats.

Once the commotion had died down, Icefang joined Cinderstar and Stonepelt as they questioned Whitefoot about her whereabouts.

"I ran from the falling tree," she admitted, not meeting Cinderstar's gaze.

"We all did," said the gray tom reassuringly, blinking slowly.

This seemed to take a weight off Whitefoot's shoulders, and she visibly relaxed before continuing with her story. "I ran for what seemed like hours. I saw…Poppykit is dead," she meowed, her expression turning somber. Cinderstar's eyes closed and his head bent.

"We suspected as much, but it's still a tragedy," mewed the leader softly. The Clan had been excited about the birth of Specklefoot's kits, but the fire had claimed two lives, and now the two kits seemed like barely enough to keep the Clan going.

"Everyone else seems depressed. What happened?" Whitefoot questioned when she had finished explaining the lengthy return journey she had made through the charred forest.

"Tanglethorn is dead," explained Cinderstar bluntly, his whiskers drooping.

Whitefoot's eyes snapped wide, then her whole body seemed to deflate. "I knew something terrible had happened. Poor Tanglethorn…" she seemed lost in thought, until her brow furrowed and turned to stare at Cinderstar.

"Has a new deputy been named yet? It's got to be moonhigh by now." Though her voice was thick with sorrow and concern, but Icefang thought she could detect a layer of anticipation behind those words. _Whitefoot wants to be named deputy_, he realized, and her blue eyes narrowed involuntarily.

"No, I was just about to do that when you arrived," Cinderstar mewed. Icefang heard Stonepelt gasp sharply. Maybe even he had ambitions, now that the position of deputy was open. Icefang's chest swelled, but she repressed her own feelings quickly. There was no possible way that she would be placed in that position. Not only had she barely been a warrior for a quarter moon, but she was nowhere near having her first apprentice, and she hadn't gained Cinderstar's trust enough to be elevated to a post of such power.

The three warriors followed Cinderstar closely as he padded back to the ditch, where all of the ThunderClan cats had gathered, murmuring in low whispers. Someone had created a makeshift fresh-kill pile, and warriors and apprentices alike were sharing prey in a circle. With the tragedy of the fire formalities like separate eating areas had fallen away.

Cinderstar padded to a small mound at the lip of the ditch that was as close to a Highrock as could be found in the surrounding area. The cats had been waiting for this since Whitefoot's return, and there was no need for the leader to raise his voice – within seconds, every warrior, elder and apprentice had sprinted to the edge of the hollow and was seated in a semicircle facing their leader.

"As you all know, Tanglethorn, deputy of ThunderClan, was killed in the fire that came through our territory today. He was crushed by a fallen tree, and despite our efforts his body remains in the forest. Therefore, we will have to travel into the shadows tonight to share tongues with him one last time before his spirit departs to join our warrior ancestors."

A sorrowful murmur spread through the crowd, and Robinpaw let out a mournful wail. Icefang recalled how proud the she-cat was to be Tanglethorn's daughter.

"However," continued Cinderstar, "I think it best that the new deputy be named with all haste. I say these words before the spirit of Tanglethorn, and before the spirits of all our warrior ancestors, so that they may hear and approve of my choice. Oakshadow will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

A few cheers echoed through the clearing, but most gasps of surprise. Oakshadow was a skilled warrior, but his recent dispute with Cinderstar had not escaped the notice of the rest of the Clan, and most cats assumed he had fallen out of the leader's good graces. However, as the tabby tom limped forward, a shocked smile on his face, the cheers grew in enthusiasm, until yowls filled the clearing and echoed between the trees.

"Oakshadow, I have known since we were small kits, and I trust that you will use your intelligence and determination in battle to aid your Clan to the best of your abilities. In memory of Tanglethorn, I hope that you can be a strong and inspiring presence in the Clan, especially as we face these troubling times."

Oakshadow bowed his head to the leader, then turned and nodded to the Clan. "I promise to fulfill my duty as StarClan would have me do," he murmured quietly, seemingly overcome by the honor.

The tabby warrior returned to the semicircle, but Cinderstar did not dismiss the meeting.

"We have many other matters to attend to as well," he meowed, and the sudden spark in his eyes made Icefang's heart jump to life in her heart, beating wildly. She knew what was coming.

"Robinpaw! Please step forward," Cinderstar meowed.

A squeak of surprise emanated from Robinpaw's jaws as she heard her name called. Her eyes wide, the ginger tabby stepped hesitantly forward, as if wondering if the whole thing was just a cruel trick. But the warm expression on Cinderstar's face seemed to reassure her, and she bounded the rest of the way towards him.

"Robinpaw, I have heard from many clan members that you were an invaluable help during the flight from our camp this morning. I have watched your skills as a warrior and hunter progress, and I too believe that you are now ready to become a warrior." As the gray tom spoke, his eyes traveled from Robinpaw's face to a point in the line of cats, that when Icefang looked turned out to be Oakshadow's yellow gaze. She nodded to herself in understanding. They must have talked through their differences this afternoon

"Robinpaw, from this day forward you shall be known as Robinwing. ThunderClan honors your brightness of spirit and your kindness. I commend you to StarClan as a warrior in your turn."

"Robinwing! Robinwing!" cheered the warriors, as the ginger she-cat licked Cinderstar's shoulder respectfully and then turned to grin at her Clanmates.

As soon as the noise had died down, the warrior stepped forward. Her gaze flickered towards Eaglepaw and Yellowpaw, who smiled at her and beckoned with their tails. Then her eyes moved to Icefang's, and with a sudden determination she strode towards the white warrior.

"Hey," mewed Icefang, grinning.

"Hey," replied Robinwing, and the hint of smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**BTW, this was written very hastily and not looked over because I have to go somewhere right now, but I wanted to get it out before I leave. So sorry. :P**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bahahaha…sorry about the typos and stuff in that last chapter. I wrote it really fast and didn't check it over because I wanted to get it out before I went out to dinner. Like…horse = hoarse. :P Oh, and a few people have been wondering about Icefang's personality switches. Don't worry, I've realized that she switches from nice enough to coldhearted and cruel. I'm still working out some things with her character, but the basics are this: she's not **_**evil**_**, but she is a villain. She's ambitious and will do anything to get what she wants, but she's **_**not**_** a murderer, or at least she doesn't want to be. And she **_**loves**_** her Clan, more than her own life. She just…has a different way of viewing love than most people :\. **

**Sorry for the late update, btw, I've been a vacation! :D**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ferns rustled as Icefang padded through the shadows of the forest. Beside her, Robinwing's head hung, her whiskers and tail drooping. The she-cat's amber eyes were trained mournfully on the blackened earth.

"Here," someone murmured from the darkness. Both warriors lifted their heads. Brightpool was standing solemnly by the charred remains of the fallen birch tree. The rest of the cats who had come to share tongues with Tanglethorn circled around her, and around the body of the deputy, which was barely recognizable amid the ashes.

Icefang hung back while Robinwing stepped forward to crouch before her father. The white she-cat hadn't really come to say goodbye to the deputy – after all, it was her fault that he was dead, or as much as it could be anybody's fault.

The lean shape of Cinderstar appeared in front of the crowd, throne into relief by the flat light. His eyes glimmered as he gazed down at the drift of gray flakes piled against the log's side, underneath which the body of Tanglethorn was concealed.

"Tanglethorn was a good cat. He served his Clan well, and we were friends for more years than I can count. Let StarClan honor his spirit as he walks his last night in the forest," Cinderstar murmured, his voice carrying smoothly over the crowd.

A hush fell over the cats while Cinderstar stepped down from the log and placed his paws beside the pile of ash, bending down so that his nose barely touched the earth. A few moments later, Robinwing joined him, followed by Brightpool, Tanglethorn's sister, Eaglepaw, his apprentice, and Leafspots, who had also been mentored by him.

The ceremony went on well into the night. Icefang huddled under the shelter of the ferns, only a few sporadic thoughts streaming through her tired mind. There were innumerable worries that she should be addressing, plans for the future that needed to be worked, even plans for the next day that were looming as the moon inched its way overhead. However, the warrior was content to just sit where she was and think about nothing. It was warm enough in the undergrowth, and the air of reverence permeating the clearing was somehow comforting.

As soon as the very first tinges of pale blue light stained the treetops, Cinderstar lifted his head. A stir went through the group, and one by one the rest of the cats woke from their reveries, stretching and shaking their pelts.

"His body will be left to the forest," Cinderstar declared as soon as everyone seemed alert. A mumbled gasp of disapproval rose from one or two cats, but no one spoke against his decision. Though it was customary for the elders to carry the fallen warrior to a grave outside the camp, Icefang thought it somehow fitting that his body be allowed to integrate into the ashes where he had breathed his last breath. Not to mention that no cat particularly wanted to return to camp bearing his body, when they didn't know what they would find.

Back at the hollow, a hunting party had already been sent out, and there was a small pile of still-warm fresh kill awaiting the mourners. They were greeted with murmured condolences, but most cats had already decided to look ahead instead of dwelling on the past, determined to make the best of the situation as ThunderClan cats always were. Icefang stared at her Clan with a sweet sense of pride – the elders were calming the kits while their mothers munched on fresh kill or helped Shortwhisker and Sparrowtail as they distributed healing herbs. Warriors bustled to and fro, safeguarding the hollow with trails of bramble or bringing fresh kill. Oakshadow, having already assumed his duties and taking them very seriously, was stomping around the camp surveying the work and lending a paw to those who asked for it.

As soon as Cinderstar and the others appeared, the hustle immediately came to an abrupt end. All eyes turned to watch as the leader padded to the rim of the hollow and opened his mouth to speak.

"Tanglethorn's spirit has been accepted into the ranks of our warrior ancestors, as well as that of young Poppykit. They now hunt in the endless green forests of StarClan."

Halfhearted mews and yelps of assent rose from the watching cats, but nothing too enthusiastic. Icefang felt Robinwing shiver beside her, and turned to lick her friends' ear gently. The she-cat flinched away, her eyes downcast.

"Despite these tragic events, and the horror that has befallen our Clan and our home, ThunderClan will persevere." His eyes flickered from cat to cat, first resting on Specklefoot, whose remaining two kits were curled securely in the curve of her belly, then Oakshadow, who watched the speech with a stone expression, his eyes full of determination, and then suddenly to Icefang. Their gaze met for a long moment, but Icefang resolved not to look away. She held her ground and let Cinderstar's piercing eyes bore into her. He might be able to peel back the first layer of her soul, maybe find the insecure, uncertain she-cat underneath, but she knew that no cat could dig beneath this fabricated outer shell. Her ice-and-fire core was as hidden from world as the deepest secrets of StarClan.

Cinderstar blinked and looked away, continuing. Icefang couldn't help the feeling of smug satisfaction that burned her paws. She was completely and entirely alone, on a level above every other cat that belonged wholly to her. Here, on her frigid dais she was queen - she was leader.

"Eaglepaw is without a mentor," Cinderstar meowed. The golden tabby's head snapped up, and Icefang watched breathlessly as the apprentice blinked in surprise. _Maybe, just maybe, this is my chance_, she thought eagerly to herself. _Maybe Cinderstar has seen how valuable I can be to my Clan!_

"Brightpool. Though you have recently finished mentoring Tansyleaf, your skills as a mentor have not gone unnoticed. You will take over Eaglepaw's training, and I trust that the spirit of Tanglethorn will live through you in this endeavor."

The ginger tabby she-cat rose to her paws and strode out of the crowd, her face betraying her utter surprise. It seemed that Cinderstar has made a split second decision about Eaglepaw's mentor, without consulting the she-cat first. Briefly Icefang wondered if Brightpool would end up having kits or something and she herself might take over the training anyway, but it seemed farfetched.

"Thank you Cinderstar. I am honored," murmured the tabby warrior. She bent forward and touched noses with Eaglepaw, who looked slightly disappointed. Going from Tanglethorn to Brightpool as a mentor was like going from a juicy rabbit to a scrawny lizard in Icefang's opinion.

"And now, I feel that we have waited long enough. The fire has burned out – Ashfoot confirmed that a moment ago. I would like every warrior strong enough to walk to accompany me back to the camp. Wait – Whitefoot and Yellowpaw, stay here, and if any danger comes, Yellowpaw, you _run_ to find us as if your life depends on it."

The apprentice nodded. The rest of the cats got to their feet and watched expectantly as Cinderstar padded towards the forest. Oakshadow bounded forward and waved his tail for the warriors to follow. Drawing in a deep breath, Icefang loped after him, her paws kicking up puffs of ash. No one knew what horror would await them – maybe the hungry flames had spared the camp, and maybe not a twig had been left untouched.

As the sun rose and illuminated the forest around them, Icefang's pelt grew suddenly cold. It was not from a thought or a shocking idea, but from a commonplace gust of wind. However, every cat froze in their tracks, their ears swiveling in panic - because on that one breeze, as brisk and bitter as the coldest ice, came the sickening taste of leafbare.


	23. Chapter 23

**Look, I update slowly. 'Tis a fact. :O**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The fire had cut a swathe ten tree-lengths wide through the entire forest, leaving cinder clouds and charred debris in its wake. The yellow sunlight that streamed down from a clear blue sky pooled on the black earth with no leaves to shield its blinding rays. Padding through the forest surrounded by the warriors of her Clan, Icefang felt as exposed as a WindClan hare, despite the fact that they were obviously in no danger. The fire had scared away every predator within ten miles of its path. Of course, this meant the prey was gone too.

When they reached the crest of the ravine, Icefang swallowed a deep breath and plunged down the rocky slope, Eaglepaw at side. The golden tabby apprentice was breathing hard, her eyes wide with apprehension. The clearing by the ravine was the only home Eaglepaw had ever known, as opposed to Icefang's vague memories of her Twoleg prison.

Cinderstar waved his tail for the party to halt when they reached the bottom of the ravine. "Whatever we find over this hill," meowed the gray tom gravely, "is still our home. Even if there is nothing left, we will rebuild the camp twig by twig and stone by stone. ThunderClan has always lived in this clearing, and ThunderClan will live in this clearing until the forest no longer exists." His ominous words rang true as fear coursed through the hearts of every cat.

Taking a deep breath, the slender tom turned and slowly led the way up the hill. The chill breeze that had arrived with the morning still ruffled their fur, only adding to the despair that seemed to cling to every whisker.

Icefang bounded forward until she was directly at Cinderstar's heals, her breath ragged in her throat. Cinderstar's gaze flickered over his shoulder to her face and he nodded briefly, his tail twitching towards her. Understand the signal, Icefang leapt forward to his side.

"I never thanked you in person fir rescuing Redkit," he murmured while they padded, pawstep by pawstep, up the steep hillside. "You know how much kits mean to the Clan, so your actions are that much appreciated, by the Clan and by myself. You're a good warrior, Icefang," he said slowly, his whiskers quivering, "and I'll be watching your progress with interest-" And then they crested the hill.

Gasps rose from the line of warriors that came up behind the shocked pair. Yowls of horror and mews of despair following in quick succession. But after a few confused seconds, the cries stopped, and finally someone mewed, "It's still here."

It was true. The skeletal remains of the camp could be seen among the gray wreckage. Between piles of ash and fallen branches, a strip of bramble was still intact, forming one wall along the western side. The Highrock was still there of course, its sides streaked with grime, and the lichen curtain that shielded Cinderstar's den from the elements had been reduced to a single tattered ribbon. The dens were practically unrecognizable, most of the camp wall having been burned away. The elder's log sat somewhat diminished where it always had, and the tree stump was unmoved as well.

"Look!" Eaglepaw cried, bounding forward. "The nettle patch!" She flicked her tails towards a pile of misshapen sticks that might once have been nettles. "And the nursery was over here!"

More cats began to stream into the hollow, pointing out certain things they recognized and exclaiming over the damage that had been done. After allowing this for a few seconds, Cinderstar released a caterwaul to regain everyone's attention.

"Warriors, please! We cannot waste the little time we have. Oakshadow, organize parties for hunting, clearing away debris and bringing in supplies. The apprentices can bring water-soaked moss to those who are working," Cinderstar instructed calmly, looking as unsurprised as thought this was how the camp had always been. Icefang marveled at his ability to remain cool in the face of such a grave setback. Though her face betrayed as little emotion as his out of habit, her whiskers and tail continued to twitch in agitation.

Oakshadow nodded and began to gather the warriors into small groups, murmuring to each cat. Eaglepaw and Yellowpaw darted out of camp to find moss, which Icefang guessed they would have to go a long way to find amid the desolation.

"Icefang! Come over here, I want you working on the warriors den with Stonepelt and Brightpool," Oakshadow called.

Sighing, Icefang ran to where Stonepelt and Brightpool were beginning to scratch at the ground where the new warriors den would be. They planned to put it exactly where the old one had been, since much of the thorn barrier was still intact, but Cinderstar had mentioned that one day he might want to expand the den, so Brightpool has suggested they make it just a tiny bit bigger.

Whitefoot and Leafspots trotted over a moment later. They were the digging group, and the two she-cats immediately went to work on the ashes and barren earth that had been swept over the brambles. Stonepelt dragged some of the odd stones and branches away while Brightpool and Icefang collected building materials from a growing pile supplemented by Robinwing and Tansyleaf.

The work was tough and mindless, and by the time the sun had reached its highest point, the area around and inside the den had been entirely cleared out, a neat pile of brambles lay in wait to be placed as walls, and the rest of the camp was beginning to take shape around them.

"Good work you three," Cinderstar mewed as he passed, going over all of the marks on the ground where the warriors were planning to create a wall. "I see you're expanding it a little bit. Good thinking. Why don't you get some food and water and take a break?"

Gratefully, Stonepelt and Brightpool led the way to the freshkill pile.

"Here," Stonepelt mewed, grabbing a squirrel and tossing it down in front of Icefang. "Let's share."

Too tired to protest, the white she-cat flopped down and snatched a mouthful from the still-warm body, chewing contentedly.

"Icefang! We've brought water!" came a cheerful yowl.

Icefang looked up to see Yellowpaw and Eaglepaw striding over. Eaglepaw's jaws were full of bright green moss, which she quickly deposited at the warriors paws and then turned to spit out a few pieces of green stuff.

"Gross," commented the tabby she-cat angrily, swiping a paw across her ear.

"Yeah," agreed Yellowpaw wholeheartedly, "it is."

Stonepelt chuckled and then bent forward to drag one of the moss balls towards him.

"Thank you Eaglepaw," meowed Brightpool doing the same. The three warriors eagerly lapped delicious drops of water from the moss, quenching the thirst they had worked up during the morning's labor.

"We had to hike all the way to the Treecut place to get that," Yellowpaw mewed, watching enviously. "So you better drink it all."

"Have some," Icefang mewed, pushing her wad towards the she-cats.

"Really?" Eaglepaw mewed. "Cinderstar never told us we could drink…"

"It's fine. If he asks, tell him I said it was okay," Icefang said with a bark of laughter.

"Thanks Icefang!" cried Yellowpaw happily, immediately attacking the moss with her small pink tongue.

"Yeah, thanks Icefang!" Eaglepaw echoed, "You're the best!"

The two apprentices became absorbed in drinking from the moss and said nothing more.

"We should get back to work," meowed Brightpool. She buried the remains of her fresh kill and waited while Stonepelt and Icefang finished off the squirrel. Then they traipsed back to the unfinished den and resumed their work.

Icefang picked up long trail of bramble and dragged it into place alongside a pile of others, the foundation for the den. Stonepelt came forward and wove more thorns and vines among the wall that had survived the fire. The different between the old and new construction was incredibly stark - blackened twigs interspersed with stripes of bright green.

Finally, as the sun was beginning to disappear behind the canopy, Cinderstar's loud yowl echoed through the clearing, calling for a halt. Wearily, the warriors padded to the Highrock, where Cinderstar and Oakshadow were seated, their eyes wide and glittering in the gathering dark.

"We have accomplished a massive amount of work today, more so than I hoped. The camp is almost looking back to normal," Cinderstar meowed appreciatively. "I think that the Clan is ready to return to their home. The same work will be resumed at sunrise tomorrow morning. Oakshadow, Whitefoot and Robinwing, go and collect the rest of the Clan. We sleep here tonight."

Cheers followed his words, and the three warriors charged with gathering their comrades leapt immediately to their feet and raced away, eager to show their Clanmates the work they had done.

"I'm so tired I think I'll sleep for a moon," Ashfoot complained as the rest of the cats turned away from the Highrock to retreat to their dens.

"Or two," added Leafspots darkly. Her pads left spots of blood on the dust as she walked slowly to the new warriors den.

"Hey, you made it bigger!" cried Tansyleaf excitedly as soon as the bedraggled group had entered the den.

"Cinderstar said something about expanding it a few moons ago," Brightpool explained, dragging a piece of moss into a back corner for her den. "We figured we might as well, since we had to rebuild it anyway."

"Nice," commented Ashfoot, glancing around at the new spacious quarters. There were a few holes in the ceiling, and the breeze was managing to whistle its way into the den, but all in all Icefang was proud of the work they had done. They had transformed what was a blackened and ash-covered shell into a comfortable, roomy shelter.

Dusty and footsore, the white warrior padded to a secluded corner of the den and settled into a makeshift nest of leftover vines and moss. It wasn't as comfortable as her old feather-lined bed, but it was alright for one night. Tomorrow she vowed to go out and gather better supplies for the den.

Stonepelt settled down beside her with a loud sigh, sending a piece of moss fluttering into the air. Night had claimed the camp, and the sound of crickets was a surprising, calming addition to the silence. Icefang hadn't expected the crickets to be out after the fire, and when leafbare seemed right around the corner, but she was glad.

"Hard day, huh?" Stonepelt mewed wearily, resting his nose on his striped paws.

"But good," Icefang mewed in reply, her own eyes threatening to close. Her thoughts wandered for a moment, and then she was struck with a sudden question.

"Stonepelt, I wanted to ask…" she began hesitantly. She wasn't sure how he would take her query, but it was worth a try.

"Yes?" he lifted his head, a hint of disbelief in his gaze. Icefang almost swallowed her question. He was probably expecting her to ask something heartfelt and mushy. _Sorry to disappoint_, she growled to herself.

"How many lives does Cinderstar have left? I understand if you don't want to tell me, or you don't know, but I thought…"

At first Stonepelt's expression was shocked, then a little suspicious, but then it melted into what seemed like sympathy. "You thought that after the fire, and with leaf-fall around the corner, that one might be worried about his health? It's okay, I understand, I worry sometimes too. He doesn't take enough care of himself, he spends so much time looking after everyone else."

Icefang shrugged. That wasn't exactly why she was going to ask, in fact it was pretty far off from her real reasons for wanting to know. _Whatever helps him sleep at night_, she said to herself.

"The answer is three. I don't even know all the stories of how he lost the other six, but I do know for a fact that he's down to the last few," Stonepelt answered, his brow creasing.

A gasp leaped out of Icefang's throat. Her heart thrilled: _Only three!_

Stonepelt, misunderstanding again, shook his head. "I know, I know. Like I said, he needs to spend more time looking after himself. I'll tell you what – you and I will keep an eye on him from now on. Make sure he doesn't do anything completely ridiculous!" He winked and flicked his tail across her ear.

"Yeah, we should do that," Icefang mewed with a small smile, but inside her thoughts were ranging far in an entirely opposite direction.

Today she had come to another conclusion. There was nothing she wouldn't do for her Clan, and after the goings on today she had realized that all ThunderClan needed to be great was someone strong who could lead it in the right direction. A real leader who knew what was best for the Clan and wouldn't hesitate to make it happen. A leader like herself, for example. Cinderstar was a good cat, but his softness and his reserve weren't getting ThunderClan anywhere. Therefore she had decided to go ahead with her old plans. It wouldn't be easy, for sure – it would take concentration, subtlety and skill, but Icefang knew that she could master all of these things. It was only a matter of time before _her_ time came.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Lol, just as I was writing the end of that chapter, I was listening to Who Let You Go? by The Killers, and it said something about "nothing getting in my way" and I almost wrote that…but then I didn't…**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hmmm…I got a little lost on my outline, so I need some feedback: are you, my Readers, as lost as I am? If you are, tell me so I can patch up the holes. It's really hard to remember exactly what's going and what I've already said, or if I'm moving too fast or what not, so if any of that comes up, please don't hesitate to comment on it, it's really very helpful. ******

**And OH MY GOD I am soooo so so sorry that it took me this long to update, I've been very busy and craziness and that and yeah…so hopefully I can make up with it for a somewhat longer chapter. ******

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Dawn came far too quickly, with a blinding flash and a burst of noise. The sun seemed to leap above the horizon, and the birds that were beginning to return to the ruined forest poured forth a symphony to rival a thunder storm.

Yawning widely, Icefang opened her eyes and gazed around. It seemed that a dawn patrol had already left, but most of the other warriors were sleeping. Whitefoot was sprawled in the dust not two paces away, which meant that the rest of the Clan had arrived some time during the night. Blinking away the sleep from her eyes, the white warrior wobbled to her feet and traipsed out of the den and into the brightly lit camp. Some work was already under way – Yellowpaw and Sparrowpaw were carrying bundles of herbs into the secluded glen that was the medicine den. It wasn't quite as sheltered as it had been, many of the ferns having been burned away, but new growth was already beginning to peek out from beneath the ashes.

"Good morning Icefang!" someone called. The she-cat turned to find Robinwing bounding over with a contented expression on her face. "I was out hunting with Ashfoot. Wanna get some fresh kill?"

Icefang shrugged and trotted after the ginger warrior as she made her way to the pile of freshly caught prey. Still bouncing, Robinwing snatched up a sparrow and tossed it to Icefang's feet, grabbing a mouse for her self.

"Where did you manage to find all this prey? I thought the fire would have scared away every mouse from here to the Moonstone," Icefang mewed in disbelief, bending down to sniff suspiciously at the sparrow. It didn't smell like it was from another Clan's territory, but who knew…

"Don't be ridiculous," Robinwing snorted, recognizing Icefang's allusion, "We caught it by Twolegplace. Plenty of fat sparrows over there, just waiting for us to jump up and swat them out of the air."

Icefang cringed and snatched a mouthful of the bird to keep herself from making a snide reply. The two she-cats ate their prey quickly, both of them eager to get the day going. After burying what was left of the sparrow, Icefang and Robinwing padded to Cinderstar's den to get orders for the rest of the day. The work on the camp was going well, and it would be completed in a few more days, at least as much as was possible, but Cinderstar wanted to make sure that they would have adequate shelter before leafbare set in, so he was keeping the work on a tight schedule.

"Cinderstar?" Icefang called. The lichen screen had been mostly burned away, but it was still hard to see into the shadows of the den. They waited for a moment, and then a slender gray head appeared in a ray of sunlight.

"Ah, Icefang, Robinwing. Good morning. Are you looking for something to do?" meowed the leader, slinking the rest of the way into the light. Cinderstar's pelt was dull and somewhat rumpled looking. Icefang worried for a moment whether her leader was sick, but the thought quickly passed, because it didn't really matter.

"Yes, I've been hunting, but Icefang and I have loads of energy and no patrols until moonrise," Robinwing replied quickly, her eyes alight with the prospect of an interesting task.

"Well, I wouldn't mind you two joining Oakshadow on a patrol," Cinderstar meowed, his gaze faraway in thought.

"Now?" Icefang questioned, glancing around at the camp. It didn't look like dawn patrol had returned yet, so why would Cinderstar send out another one?

"Yes, earlier he mentioned something funny about the RiverClan border, and these days you can never be too sure about them. If Floodstar is up to something I want to be prepared. Why don't you head out and see if you can meet up with Brightpool's patrol – she should have been over there this morning, maybe she saw something." Flicking his whiskers, the gray tom stepped past them and strode across the camp to speak to Palenose.

"Huh. Well, if he says so…" Robinwing mewed, shrugging. The expression on her face made Icefang guess that she wasn't happy to be going on patrol with Oakshadow. The two weren't on very good terms after her warrior ceremony incident.

They fund the deputy speaking with Shortwhisker in the medicine den. As soon as the two warriors entered the glen, the conversation stopped, and both toms glanced up to greet them. Sparrowpaw and Yellowpaw, who had been sorting herbs in a corner, both bounded forward, mewing hellos.

"Ugh, I've been stuck with these mangy furballs all day, pawing at flowers," Yellowpaw grumbled, giving Sparrowpaw a good-natured shove.

"But Shortwhisker been in a good mood today!" Sparrowpaw protested, her eyes wide and innocent.

"Really? He still acts like an elder with a thorn up his nose."

"Good morning, Icefang, Robinwing. What can I do for you?" mewed Shortwhisker, rising slowly to his feet and limping towards them. Sparrowpaw and Yellowpaw bowed respectfully out of his way and returned to poking at the piles of herbs.

"Actually, Cinderstar wanted us to join Oakshadow's patrol," mewed Robinwing somewhat reluctantly.

"Oh yes, I spoke to him about the RiverClan border," Oakshadow meowed, nodding to himself. "Good, good. Well, I'll come back later Shortwhisker. Thank you for your help."

The deputy led the way out of the hollow, Icefang and Robinwing trailing at his heels. Without speaking, he slipped through the tunnel and out into the silence of the forest.

"What did you see on the RiverClan border?" Icefang asked in an attempt to breech the uncomfortable quiet, jumping forward to Oakshadow's side. The tabby tom glanced sideways at her and twitched his whiskers.

"It was nothing really, just some odd scent marks. I thought I smelled a place where they had crossed the river up by the gorge, but the river was so high it seemed impossible. I just wanted to lead a patrol up there to make sure. Did he mention anything else for us to check out?" Oakshadow mewed.

Icefag shook her head, her eyes trained on the dust beneath her paws. "No. Just RiverClan."

"Very well."

They padded on in silence, Robinwing dropping a little bit behind so she wouldn't have to walk next to Oakshadow.

Suddenly, the undergrowth around them erupted, ferns swinging and brambles shaking as though a huge gust of wind had blown through the forest. With a yelp, Robinwing dove for cover, her pelt fluffing up to twice its size. Oakshadow did the same, his tail standing straight up, spitting in fright as the noise of something approaching grew louder and louder.

"Oh thank StarClan! It's a ThunderClan patrol!" came a loud yowl, not moments before three cats came tumbling into the small clearing.

"Brightpool!" Icefang gasped, darting forward. The ginger she-cat was stumbling towards them, blood dripping from a gash on her shoulder, one eye squeezed shut and oozing more blood. On either side of her, Eaglepaw and Tansyleaf were supporting her shoulders.

"What in the name of StarClan happened to you?" Oakshadow questioned angrily, taking Tansyleaf's place at Brightpool's shoulder. The brown she-cat swayed where she stood, her eyes glazed.

"There's no time," Eaglepaw growled, her eyes searching Icefang's face. "We've got to speak to Cinderstar, now."

"What is this about?" Oakshadow demanded, his expression furious.

"RiverClan has crossed the border," Tansyleaf gasped, "by the gorge. I don't know how, but they managed it. We tried to force them off our territory, but they sent an apprentice back for another patrol. If we hadn't run, they would have killed us."

Oakshadow's eyes bulged. "_Killed_ you?"

"We don't know why! Now just get us back to camp and send out a patrol, quickly!" Eaglepaw growled. She began marching forward, Brightpool pressed in between her and Oakshadow.

"Icefang, run ahead, will you?" Oakshadow hissed, his eyes on the ground.

Nodding, Icefang whipped around and sprinted into the undergrowth, heading back in the direction of the camp. Why was RiverClan attacking them again, and why _now_? Leafbare hadn't taken hold yet, and the river was still running strong, probably full of fish. The fire hadn't touched RiverClan territory. There was no reason why they should force themselves upon ThunderClan after such a disaster had struck the forest.

Icefang reached the camp far ahead of the rest of her patrol. She skidded to halt in the center of the clearing, kicking up a cloud of dust.

"What's the hurry?" someone sneered. It was Mossfur, languishing by the Highrock, his ears flickering lazily. Unable to contain her anger, her usual icy composure rattled by panic, she she-cat lunged forward and snarled in Mossfur's face, her teeth bared. The elder hissed and cringed away form her, the fur on his spine lifting.

"Shut up, you mangy fleabag!" Icefang snapped, putting her paw threateningly close to Mossfur's throat. The elder swallowed and stared at her unsheathed claws in horror.

"_Icefang_! What in StarClan's name are you doing?"

The white she-cat whirled to face a shocked Stonepelt, his tail lashing. He was about to open his mouth to question her again when she cut him off, growling, "It doesn't matter. We need help – Brightpool's patrol has been attacked on the RiverClan border, by the gorge. She says that RiverClan has called out more warriors. I need to speak to Cinderstar."

"That's alright, I'm already here," mewed the leader, suddenly appearing at Stonepelt's shoulder. His eyes flickered to Mossfur's confused expression before meeting Icefang's gaze. "Go find Ashfoot and Yellowpaw. Stonepelt, go with her. Is Oakshadow coming?"

"Yes, he's bringing the others," Icefang replied, before dashing away to find Yellowpaw and Ashfoot.

"What's going on with Mossfur?" Stonepelt asked while they ran to the warrior's den. Ashfoot was pulling brambles into gaps in the wall of the den, his pelt covered in dust.

"Ashfoot! RiverClan is attacking, find Yellowpaw and then come with us!" Icefang ordered the gray tom quickly, before turning to face Stonepelt. Ashfoot gave a yelp of surprise and dropped the strand of brambles, skittering out of the den to find the apprentice.

"It's nothing, we just can't seem to settle our differences, that's all," Icefang explained, padding more slowly out of the den.

"You looked like you were about to…I don't know, slash his throat or something," Stonepelt mewed, somewhat mollified. He rarely found it in his heart to get angry with her, which sometimes got on her nerves. Any other warrior who had witnessed such a scene would have been shocked out of their skin. She snorted – Mossfur deserved a good thrashing, but some cats with their stupid ideas about 'respect' and 'duty' tried to look past that and went on and on about how elders deserved to be treated well. Namely Whitefoot, which was why Icefang didn't particularly like her.

"Icefang!" It was Ashfoot. He had found Yellowpaw and they were waiting by the tunnel, both looking thoroughly disheveled but eager to be on their way.

"Good, let's go," Icefang meowed. Though she wasn't even close to being the most senior warrior in the group, no one else was stepping up to lead, so she figured she might as well. "We left Brightpool and the rest of the them a little ways from the stream – wait, there they are!"

Oakshadow, Eaglepaw, Tansyleaf and Brightpool had just limped into the clearing. Almost immediately, Shortwhisker and Sparrowtail had reached their sides and were supporting the wounded warriors as they hurried them toward the medicine den.

"Wait, Icefang, I'll come with you!" Eaglepaw called, giving over her spot by Brightpool's shoulder to Thrushwing. She bounded over, shaking droplets of blood from her ears.

"You're wounded," Icefang pointed out, watching the red liquid spatter in the dust.

"It's only a scratch, I'm fine. Besides, I can show you where we think they crossed the gorge."

Icefang nodded and turned to leave, but another yowl stopped her in her tracks. "Icefang, wait!" Exasperated, she turned, only to find Oakshadow padding towards them. "Cinderstar says I should join the patrol, just in case Floodstar is trying something sneaky."

Eager to be underway, Icefang just shrugged and then turned and sprinted towards the tunnel.

The patrol left camp at a swift pace, their bellies close to the ground and their tails streaming behind them. If Icefang guessed correctly, the RiverClan warriors would have waited for reinforcements before pushing further into ThunderClan territory. If that was the case, they would reach the border before the enemy could fully enter their territory. Icefang picked up her pace, the thought of the sleek RiverClan warriors skulking through the forest spurring her forward. Beside her, she could hear Eaglepaw panting, but the apprentice didn't slow down or utter a single word of complaint.

"It looked like the Twolegs had built a bridge across the gorge, right at the edge of RiverClan territory where the river branches. Otherwise there's no way they could cross the stream in that area. We saw some torn earth and other signs that Twolegs had been there," Eaglepaw explained as soon as they had reached the extent of ThunderClan territory. There the patrol slowed down, exercising extra caution as they left their territory and entered the no-man's land around Fourtrees. Technically, no battles should be going on here, but RiverClan had attacked them first, so if StarClan was unhappy, the enemy Clan was to blame.

"Over there," Eaglepaw directed, flicking her tail in the direction of the stream. Squinting into the wind, Icefang was able to make out what the apprentice had described – freshly turned earth and some glinting metal objects surrounded on area near the gorge.

"This could mean real trouble," Oakshadow commented fearfully, his fur rippling in the breeze. "If RiverClan has a way of crossing the gorge, what's to stop them from claiming this territory for their own?"

"But this has always been free land!" Stonepelt protested, his own face twisted with worry.

Neither of them had a chance to say more, because at that moment Eaglepaw let out a furious growl and stepped forward, her eyes suddenly narrowing. "_There!_" she hissed. Icefang followed the line of her gaze and noticed a group of cats picking their way through the brush towards the hillock where the ThunderClan patrol stood.

"That looks like Stoneheart!" Ashfoot exclaimed, his ears twitching nervously. The RiverClan deputy was notorious for his brute strength in battle.

"But it's four against six," Yellowpaw pointed out quickly. Her tail was lashing in anticipation of the coming battle.

"What are we waiting for?" Eaglepaw hissed, flattening her ears against her head.

Icefang nodded. She stepped forward, waved her tail, and then lunged down the side of the hill, streaking towards the approaching RiverClan warriors. Because the ThunderClan patrol was downwind of them, the enemy cats didn't catch their scent until Icefang was practically on top of them. There were four cats – Stoneheart, a huge gray tom, a skinny ginger tabby, a pale gray she-cat who Icefang recognized as the apprentice who had asked her name at the last RiverClan battle, and a long-legged black tom who had a fierce snarl on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Oakshadow snarled as soon as they met. The RiverClan patrol slowed to a steady walk and padded forward until they were standing directly before the ThunderClan cats, who also stopped to speak with them.

"Now that we have access to this territory," meowed Stoneheart in a deep voice, "this land should rightfully belong to RiverClan." His hard stare challenged any one of the ThunderClan warriors to oppose him.

"Nonsense. This land is free – any cat can walk here and not fear for his safety. Or have you decided to break that rule in the face of our warrior ancestors?"

The skinny ginger tabby tom shifted on his paws, his expression a little uneasy. Icefang guessed that he agreed with Oakshadow, but wouldn't dare speak out against his Clanmates.

"The Twolegs have torn up part of our territory with their monsters and scared much of the prey away. We need more hunting grounds if we are to survive this leafbare," Stoneheart explained, his tail twitching. Icefang heard Eaglepaw snort behind her, and flicked her ears in silent laughter.

"This land is thick brush and forest," Stonepelt pointed out, waving his tail to indicate the expanse of land behind him. It was mostly covered in shrubs, with small trees and only a few open spaces. It looked for like ThunderClan hunting grounds than the soggy marshes of RiverClan territory. "You don't know how to stalk mice in the undergrowth."

Stoneheart's lips twitched, and his eyes shifted sideways to glare at the tabby tom, who looked like he might blurt out his opinion at any moment. The other two RiverClan cats remained seated calmly at Stoneheart's side, their eyes flickering back and forth between their deputy and the ThunderClan patrol.

"We will learn," Stoneheart growled, flexing his paws and turning back to the ThunderClan cats. His muscles were tense, looking as though he were ready to spring forward at any moment. The fur on Icefang's neck rose as the heat of battle began to lick at her paws. The desire to throw herself at Stoneheart and sink her claws into his flanks was hard to suppress, and she hoped that Oakshadow would finish the negotiations soon so they could battle.

"ThunderClan won't allow you to take over this territory. It belongs to no one, and will remain that way," Oakshadow meowed with finality, his eyes narrowing to slits.

"Very well," Stoneheart hissed. He turned to face his warriors, and then opened his mouth and released an earsplitting battle cry. "RiverClan, attack!"

The ThunderClan and RiverClan warriors leapt straight for each other, but that wasn't was made Icefang suddenly scream in surprise. The four RiverClan warriors had suddenly turned into six, with the addition of a ginger tabby she-cat and white and gray-patched tom. Her fellow Clanmates didn't seem to notice, all of them locked in battle with an enemy warrior, but Icefang felt a sudden chill as the odds turned rapidly against her Clan.

The battle was moving them all dangerous close to the edge of the gorge, just as all ThunderClan warriors feared when fighting in this area. Too many cats had drowned or fallen to their deaths over the edge of the bank for such a battle to be taken lightly. Also, though the ThunderClan patrol was six cats strong, they had two apprentices, and for all she knew, the RiverClan patrol was made up entirely of warriors.

"Mrrroooww!" came a piercing screech. Icefang whirled to find a pair of pale gray paws reaching for her face. With a hiss of surprise, the she-cat jerked backwards just in time for the RiverClan warrior's paws to clutch at air where her head had been.

"You!" she hissed. She had fought this gray she-cat at the last battle. Growling, Icefang sidestepped so that she and the enemy warrior were facing each other.

"Icepaw!" mewed the she-cat in surprise. There was a flicker of panic in her gaze, probably because the last time they had met, Icefang had nearly killed her. The hint of a smug smile twitched at the corner of the white warriors lips. This puny warrior would pay for trespassing on her territory, maybe in the same way if she didn't run first.

"It's Ice_fang_ now," Icefang corrected her, taking a step closer. To her satisfaction, the she-cat flinched. Something like embarrassment also showed on her face, and Icefang's eyes widened. "Are you still an apprentice?"

The she-cat hissed, but her downcast eyes expressed so much misery that Icefang guessed her assumption had been correct. She laughed joyfully, relishing the feeling of superiority that flooded through her. "You were probably apprenticed before I was, and you're _still_ picking ticks out of elders' fur? Ha!"

Snarling in fury, the gray apprentice launched herself at Icefang, who thrust out her shoulder and caught the she-cat by surprise, tossing her easily to the ground and then leaping onto her shoulders. Hissing and spitting, they rolled in a mass of fur and claws through the dust. Though Icefang's claws clung desperately to the she-cat's fur, her mind was on the path that they were on, rolling parallel to the side of the gorge, but perilously close.

"Geroff me!" Icefang spat, struggling to disentangle herself from the RiverClan she-cat's legs. When she finally succeeded, it was not a moment too soon – her paw sent a pebble skittering over the edge, into nothingness. The RiverClan apprentice managed to save herself to, jumping away just before she would have slid to her death.

They turned to stare at each, both frightened by the fate that they had so narrowly escaped. But after a moment, the shock wore off, and the sounds of the battle returned to Icefang's ears. She turned to see what was going on, and a writhing swirl of dust, the center of which was a mass of screeching cats. Yellowpaw and Eaglepaw were fighting off the ginger tabby she-cat, taking turns at darting forward and slashing her across the nose. They looked like they were handling themselves well on their own, so Icefang's gaze moved on.

Stonepelt was battling ferociously against the black tom, whose long legs gave him a speedy edge on the larger ThunderClan tom. But Stonepelt was smart and more experienced, and from the looks of it he was gaining the upper hand.

Ashfoot was in the process of chasing off the ginger tabby warrior, who only had a few scratches but looked eager enough to be away from the gorge and back in his warm den. Icefang snorted – the tom was a coward, abandoning his Clanmates in the middle of a fierce battle.

Lastly, she spied Oakshadow, who was on the defensive, corner by Stoneheart and the gray and white tom. His teeth were bared, but even the brave deputy showed a little fear as the two warriors, one practically twice his size, bore down on him. Icefang grinned to herself and bounded forward to help.

She targeted the gray and white tom, figuring she might as well leave the toughest one to Oakshadow. Though the gray apprentice was still around somewhere, Icefang guessed that she would probably choose someone else to fight, and far away from the edge of the gorge.

Hissing defiance, Icefang barreled into the RiverClan warriors shoulder, tossing him to the ground. Stoneheart turned to growl at her as she flashed past, which gave Oakshadow time to give him a resounding smack across the nose.

"Yeow!" yelped the patched tom, desperately trying to right himself after being shoved into the dirt. Icefang kicked viciously at his belly, the softest spot, though the blow cost her her position over his head. The tom let out a gasp as the air was knocked from his lungs, but still managed to get his feet under him so he could push up from the ground. They faced each other, both winded, their tails lashing.

"Mintleaf!" came a screech from somewhere behind Icefang. The gray and white tom, who must have been Mintleaf, lifted his head and took his eyes away from Icefang's face, looking for the cat who had called his name. This was all Icefang needed to dive forward and hook her paw under the tom's jaw, shoving upwards. He spluttered as he was knocked off his feet, flipping over his haunches. Icefang punched both of her paws into his chest again, further stunning him, and then pressed one claw to his neck.

A gash on Mintleaf's cheek dripped blood into the dirt as Icefang stared down at him, challenging him to surrender. The tom glared back, but as he slowly began to lose his breath, he finally went limp, allowing her to lift her paw and step back. Gasping, Mintleaf stumbled to his feet. He twitched his whiskers angrily and hissed at her before turning tail and running away in the direction of the Twoleg bridge.

Now that the two extra RiverClan warriors, who must have been hiding somewhere nearby while their Clanmates distracted the ThunderClan patrol, were gone, the odds were once again in ThunderClan's favor. Satisfied with herself, Icefang turned to find Oakshadow.

He was nowhere to be found.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**DUN DUN DUN. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Okeys, so, it was pointed out to me that this story is extremely similar to Firestar's story/The First Arc. Yes indeed, this is true, and intentional. In fact, the plot of this story is loosely based on the exact same plot of The First Arc, minus the happy-joyful parts :D BUT obviously it has differences, since Icefang is evil and Firestar was good. So if that's bothering you, there's the explanation. :P**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Oakshadow!" Icefang yowled. She pushed hard against the ground and launched herself towards the edge of the gorge, her heart beating furiously in her chest. Stoneheart was leaning over the edge of the river, but as Icefang approached, he darted away, his expression one of nausea and terror. Her own face a mask of calm, even in the face of whatever horror she might encounter, Icefang skidded to a stop on the top of the bank.

No one else seemed to have noticed Oakshadow's disappearance or her exclamation. Behind her, she could still hear the hisses and shrieks of battling cats. Tentatively, Icefang stepped forward, bracing herself for what she was about to see.

A grunt met her ears as she peered over the edge of the muddy bank.

"Oakshadow!" Icefang breathed in surprise. The tabby tom was clinging desperately to a shrub that was itself holding onto the mud for dear life. Some of the branches looked like they had already broken under his weight, and the deputy was swinging precariously from the thickest of the shrub's limbs.

"Thank StarClan, Icefang! Help me!" he whimpered, struggling to lift himself up. It was no use. There was no purchase for his back legs, and at any moment the plant could give up and loose its hold on the earth.

"Did Stoneheart push you?" Icefang questioned breathlessly, her gaze traveling up and down the bank, searching.

"No, no, nothing like that. I slipped. Can't you pull me up? Im afraid I won't be able to hold on for very much longer." As if on cue, another one of the shrub's roots broke with a loud snap, and Oakshadow was jerked downwards a few more whisker lengths. He released another whimper of fear and tightened his hold on the branch, his tail whipping around in a futile attempt to right himself.

"I can't see a way to get a hold of you," Icefang mewed. Her gaze flickered hesitantly to Oakshadow's wide eyes, and then went back to scouring the banks.

"Just reach-" another root snapped, and Oakshadow yelped in surprise, kicking frantically at the air. He was hanging out almost to the center of the river now, the churning water not three tail lengths below his flailing paws. His fur was slick with spray, the battle wounds still dripping scarlet blood. The drops trickled in tiny rivulets between his pale stripes and plummeted toward the water, carried away towards the horizon in a never ending stream.

Slowly, an idea formed in Icefang's mind. As she watched Oakshadow grip anxiously to the branch, his ribs poking through his brown pelt, his yellow eyes gazing in dismay at the rushing current below him, the ice in her heart crept slowly throughout her body.

"Icefang!" the tom whimpered. The shrub was hanging by only a few roots now, and there was nothing to say it wouldn't let go at any second. There really was nothing she could do. Her legs weren't long enough to reach Oakshadow, at any rate, and there was no way she could climb down to him.

Icefang gazed down at him, her eyes cold. The wind roaring up from the churning water buffeted her fur, dragging the tufts this way and then that, but she hardly noticed the chill.

Oakshadow looked away from the water to implore her again, but his words were swallowed by the wind before they reached her ears. As he stared at her, sudden realization seemed to take hold.

"No!" he screamed. Icefang winced. _That_ was loud enough to overcome the wind. Suddenly startled by the thought, she whipped around to see what was going on behind her. The ThunderClan warriors were winning their battle. She could see another RiverClan cat streaking away towards the mysterious Twoleg bridge. Her Clanmates were following, chasing their enemies away with victorious yowls. The battle would soon be over, her chance gone. With a frown, the white she-cat turned back to the gorge.

"No! Please, StarClan! Please no! Icefang, you can't let me fall! You can't let me die this way!" Oakshadow wailed. The fear in his eyes was blazing now, as he slipped closer and closer to his fate. But Icefang remained calm. If StarClan had been averse to this, they would have spoken by now. They would have quelled the winds, or alerted some other cat of the danger. Maybe they would have struck her down with a lightning bolt or rolled a boulder on top of her. But StarClan had forsaken Oakshadow. All that was left for him now was a watery grave.

"I'm sorry. I am truly sorry," Icefang meowed, leaning a little further over the bank. Her paws sank into the mud, making a squelching sound.

"No you're not," Oakshadow growled. "You're a monster. I always knew it. I saw it the day you came to ThunderClan. You never cared an ounce for anyone, only yourself. I can see how you play them, how you play everyone. Even poor Stonepelt's fallen for your little ruse. I only wish I could live long enough to see you die a traitor's death."

A loud growl ripped from Icefang's throat. She lunged forward and hooked one of the branches of the shrub in her claws, dragging her face close to his.

"I only want what's best for my Clan," the white warrior hissed, her eyes blazing furiously. How dare he accuse her of treachery! She'd never done anything that wasn't in ThunderClan's best interest. That was all that mattered.

"They won't be fooled forever," Oakshadow jeered, baring his teeth. Icefang could see his paws shaking as he tried to keep his hold on the branch. Whisker-length by whisker-length, his claws were slipping. "One of these days they'll see you for who you really are. A cold-hearted, cowardly little _kittypet._"

"No!" Icefang screeched, and yanked her paw away.

That was the last push that the shrub needed. With a sucking sound, the remaining roots were dragged out of the bank, one by one, until the entire plant fell away from the cliff edge, bringing Oakshadow with it. His scream was cut off as water swept over his head. Within a matter of moments, the river had swallowed every last leaf of the bush, and Oakshadow had disappeared.

Anger still burning in her veins, Icefang stepped away from the river's edge.

"Icefang! Icefang! We've won! They're running-" Stonepelt's yowl of triumph was cut off as he noticed how Icefang's paws were shaking as she strode away from the river's edge, her jaw clenched.

"What happened?" he asked her, rushing over with a concerned expression. He was bleeding form numerous gashes all over his striped pelt, but all seemed ot have been forgotten in the aftermath of ThunderClan's victory. The rest of the warriors were returning from chasing their enemies back to the border, jeering and congratulating each other on a fight well won, while by the gorge Icefang and Stonepelt were staring at each in horror, neither aware of the jubilation behind them.

"Are you hurt?" Stonepelt whimpered, inching closer. The expression on Icefang's face was so full of shock that he was actually afraid to approach her. _If only he knew_, Icefang thought to herself. On the inside, she was as calm and collected as she normally was on the outside. Oakshadow's death was all part of her plan, whether she knew it or not, and apparently StarClan had no problem with it either. In fact, as Stonepelt was considering whether Icefang was on the verge of death, the white she-cat was wondering if StarClan was even on her side. Maybe it was her destiny to become leader of ThunderClan, and her starry ancestors were watching over her with pride in their eyes.

All of a sudden, as though the revelation had been knocked into him by an enemy blow, Stonepelt froze in his tracks and blurted out, "Where's Oakshadow?" Within moments of uttering the question, he answered it with an agonized yowl, and dashed past Icefang to stare into the gorge. Icefang's practice with controlling her facial expressions was coming in handy. She looked for all the world like an innocent warrior who had been forced to watch as her beloved deputy fell to his doom in the churning waters of the gorge.

"Did he…?" Stonepelt moaned, staring vacantly down at the river. His tail was twitching feebly as his ribs fluttered with anxious breaths.

"I tried…" Icefang mewed, keeping her voice weak and trembling. She laid her ears flat against her skull and relaxed her whiskers, making them droop as though she was consumed with grief.

"Oh no, no, no, StarClan no! Not again!" Stonepelt wailed, stumbling away from the edge of the river. "Oakshadow is dead!" he yowled.

By now the rest of the patrol knew that something was up. They had gathered in a semicircle around Stonepelt and Icefang, watching anxiously. At Stonepelt's words, a collective gasp rose form the cats. Eaglepaw and Yellowpaw leaned on each other for support, and Ashfoot sunk to the ground, his eyes wide with horror.

"That's two deputies in one season!" Ashfoot meowed hoarsely, shivering as a gust of chilled wind blew down form the moors and brushed against their pelts.

"StarClan has cursed us!" Eaglepaw moaned.

"The fire too!" added Yellowpaw, "And last leaf-bare! Our ancestors have abandoned us!"

"Nonsense!" Stonepelt scolded, though he too looked like he had lost faith in the starry cats who watched over the Clans. "StarClan would never leave us. They can't control everything. For all we knew, they themselves are grieving for our tragedies, unable to stop them. Don't blame them first." After his short speech, the tabby actually seemed comforted by his own words, and they seemed to have at least calmed the apprentices.

"We can't even bring his body back to be buried!" Ashfoot whimpered. Drowning was one of the worst fates for a Clan warrior, feared by every cat in all the Clans, even RiverClan. Carried away by the freezing torrent, it was as though a cat never existed. No fresh grave to commemorate his memory, no last sharing-of-tongues to help his spirit find its way to Silverpelt. Swallowed by the water, never to be seen or heard from again, except in the endless fields of the sky.

"We should head back," Stonepelt meowed, after allowing the cats another moment to think on what had happened. The triumph of the victory against RiverClan was all but forgotten.

They started back towards the forest, silent and somber. Eaglepaw and Yellowpaw trudged at the front of the patrol, their tails between their legs. Ashfoot walked alone behind them, his eyes wide and staring at the ground. Stonepelt padded quietly at Icefang's side, occasionally shooting worried glances in her direction, still concerned about her health.

Finally, as they reached the top of the ravine, Stonepelt's tail touched her shoulder softly. "Icefang, are you sure you're all right? You're not hurt?"

"I'm fine, I promise," she meowed, her cold heart almost touched by his warmth. "I'm just…numb. I can't believe his gone." For extra measure, she added, "Perhaps StarClan has forsaken us. Two good cats dead in one season, and both of them deputy! It's unheard of, even in a time of chaos."

"It is unusual, and tragic, but we can't blame StarClan. Our warrior ancestors, however powerful, can't protect us from everything. What happened to Oakshadow, and to Tanglethorn, was an accident. Nothing could have been done to prevent it, by StarClan…or by you. I know you were there when Tanglethorn died, and Oakshadow too…"

For one moment, a cold stab of fear entered Icefang's heart. Was Stonepelt about to expose her for who she really was? He couldn't know about her involvement with both deaths, could he? He wasn't there, he didn't see. What would he do? Would he hate her? _It doesn't matter_, Icefang told herself, but somewhere deep within her icy spirit, maybe it did matter.

"I just wanted to make sure that nothing was wrong. That'd be hard, for any cat. I was just a kit when my mother died, and besides her no one I've been close to has been taken from me right before my eyes." Stonepelt's blue gaze searched her face carefully.

"Thank you, but no, really, I'm okay. Sad, but okay. I'll make it through this, just like before." Icefang flashed him a small smile, which seemed to placate the tabby tom.

They reached camp at sundown. Eaglepaw and Yellowpaw stood aside by the tunnel mouth, allowing Stonepelt to pass through before them since he was the most senior warrior in the group. Icefang followed closely at his heels, and Ashfoot and the apprentices behind.

The camp was eerily quiet when they entered, as if the Clan already knew of the tragic news coming for them. No one was about, aside from Specklefoot, who had taken her kits out of the nursery for some air, but even they seemed subdued. The queen let out a shrill cry of greeting as soon as the patrol came into view, and jumped to her feet to pad over.

"Thank StarClan you've finally returned! Thrushwing and I were beginning to get worried." Her eyes roved eagerly over the bedraggled group, and when she noticed Oakshadow's absence, a dark cloud passed over her face.

"Oakshadow," was all she said, and then her entire frame sagged toward the ground. Ashfoot rushed forward to support her before she fell over.

"StarClan, why?" moaned the queen, her whiskers trembling.

At that moment, Cinderstar appeared from the medicine clearing, Sparrowpaw trailing behind him. She looked tired and shaken, with blood spattering her paws. That would explain the emptiness. Brightpool and Tansyleaf were both in the medicine den, so most cats were either in there with them or asleep in their dens.

"What's going on?" Cinderstar growled, his gaze flickering swiftly over the scene. His long tail lashed in agitation.

"We won," Stonepelt explained. Cinderstar wasn't fooled. He had taken in the somber expression of all the cats, and wasn't about to be led astray by a few heartening words.

"What's happened?" questioned the leader again, striding forward. Sparrowpaw followed meekly behind him, but Icefang didn't recognize the look of utter despair that suddenly consumed the tortoiseshell's face.

"Oakshadow fell," Stonepelt mewed quietly. His eyes were trained on the dust, his whiskers drooping.

Cinderstar actually staggered backward as though a sudden gust of wind had shoved him. The breath wooshed audibly out of his lungs at his son's words, and he echoed the same words that seemed to be traveling on every cat's lips, "Oh no. StarClan! No."

Icefang felt a moment of pity. These cats thought that by murmuring the one single word, all their troubles would go away. That StarClan would come down and make everything better. No, no, no, they all said no. _No_ what? No, please, make it stop? No, make the pain go away? She snorted. _No_ wasn't going to cut it. _No_ didn't win battles. _No_ didn't save lives.

"No!" Cinderstar wailed, and crumpled suddenly to the ground, his body wracked by heaving whimpers. Icefang had never seen him so consumed by emotion. It sent an electric thrill of horror through her paws. Leaders couldn't be seen like that.

"No!" came another scream. This time it was from Thrushwing, who had emerged from the nursery and gathered the reason for the solemnity at once. "No!"

"No!" came a trembling whimper form Sparrowpaw, cowering against the hard earth. The despair still hadn't left her face, though Icefang knew no reason why the medicine cat apprentice should be so terrified by Oakshadow's death.

"No! No! No!" the cries echoed around the clearing, from every tongue, filling the air. Icefang snarled under her breath, her eyes narrowing. _No_ didn't change anything at all.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**


	26. Chapter 26

**First and foremost, I apologize profusely for this incredibly late update. Of course I've had school and all of that stuff, but in addition, my trusty laptop had a crack in the screen so it spent a dismal week in the repair shop. (OMG good idea for short story….don't steal it!) Therefore, this chapter is waaaay late, and again, I'm sorry. I hope I sort of make up for it by combining what should be two chapters into one. Feel lucky for that one. (as a side note, I changed Dapplekit from a she-kit to a tom because I realized how few toms there were in ThunderClan at the moment)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Icy moonlight skimmed the treetops. A wind that carried the damp taste of rain and thunder pawed drearily at the dust of the camp floor. Silence gripped the air, and the tension was so high it seemed like any movement might shatter the peace.

Breathless with anticipation, the warriors of ThunderClan were gathered in a tight circle at the foot of the Highrock, every cat's pelt fluffed out against the chilling breeze. Their shadows stood out long and skinny on the earth, huddled in a shivering clump that wavered as the cats shifted anxiously.

"Where is he?" The murmur spread through the crowd like a ripple of water. "Where is Cinderstar? It's nearly moonhigh!"

At the edge of the circle, Icefang sat with her back to the crowd, her head bent low. To the rest of the cats, she looked the picture of a grief-stricken warrior, her blazing white fur ruffled, her ears laid back, awaiting the news with a heavy heart. On the contrary, Icefang's head was a churning mass of schemes and aspirations, but her well-mastered features showed none of this furious activity. Her blue eyes were glazed over as though still reeling from the shock of the day's events.

"They're dead! I'm sure they are! Cinderstar is dead and we have no deputy to replace him. StarClan has cursed us!" someone suddenly yowled. This seemed to break the intent flow of Icefang's thoughts, and she glanced up, her gaze suddenly full of interest.

Palenose was standing before the agitated throng of cats, her skinny tail lashing in anger. Her eyes were wide with fear as she challenged her Clanmates to resist the prophesy. Paws shuffled and whiskers twitched, but no one stepped forward. The elder threw back her head and released a sorrowful wail.

"It's true!" another cat spoke up, more quietly but with a quivering force. To Icefang's surprise, Thrushwing stepped forward. The timid queen had never been very opinionated in the past, but Icefang conceded that she would have good reason to want her voice heard today. "StarClan has surely forsaken us."

"They would never! StarClan has always watched over the forest!" growled Stonepelt form the front of the crowd. Her shook his head, his eyes closed. "We can't lose hope in our warrior ancestors now, not when we need it the most."

His words seemed to quell the fear for a moment, but then Thrushwing mewed quietly, "First Tanglethorn, now O-Oakshadow. We didn't even get to bury either of them. And the fire. Even last leafbare was one of the hardest we've ever known! What more proof do you need?" She was getting worked up now, and with a shudder the queen stepped forward, making a few cats skitter backwards in surprise. She glared into their faces, her teeth bared. "StarClan no longer cares for ThunderClan. What have we done wrong?"

Thrushwing blinked and then turned, her gaze searching through the crowd. Icefang followed it curiously, and found her eyes resting on Sparrowpaw's innocent face. The queen stalked forward, and a small space formed around the medicine cat apprentice, who cowered before Thrushwing's furious glare.

"Have you received any news, any sign that StarClan is watching us?" the queen demanded, pressing her nose close to Sparrowpaw's. The tortoiseshell she-cat shook her head frantically, her whiskers quivering.

"Stop scaring my apprentice!" Shortwhisker snapped, shouldering Sparrowpaw out of the way to face Thrushwing himself. Sparrowpaw relaxed, but only slightly, and to Icefang's surprise she sent a desperate glance her way that seemed to say "We need to talk". Icefang shrugged. Whatever that look meant, it could wait until after the ceremony. If there ever was a ceremony. Her paws tingled.

"Have you?" Thrushwing hissed. The fur on her spine was sticking straight up as she bore down on the old tom. Shortwhisker stood his ground and glared back her.

"No, our warrior ancestors have not graced us with any messages lately. However, I firmly believe that they are still watching over us with the utmost care and attention. The hunters of Silverpelt can't protect you from everything, Thrushwing. StarClan cannot change the course of fate. Have faith in them, and they will have faith in you."

At another time, Shortwhisker's encouraging speech might have put an end to the argument, but Thrushwing was by this time beyond all reason, and more cats seemed to be joining her. Whitefoot leaped to her feet yowling, "The fire, the fire! What about the fire! Where was StarClan when Tanglethorn was killed?"

"Yes! Where was StarClan!" the crowd echoed. A few cats were trying desperately to calm everyone down, including Icefang, Stonepelt and Eaglepaw, but it looked as though chaos was about to break loose at the base of the Highrock.

Suddenly, Mossfur seemed to appear out of all the confusion, and for at least a moment, all eyes were on him, slinking in a circle in the shadow of the great stone.

"What could we possibly have done to make StarClan so angry with us?" he questioned in a sibilant hiss. The clamor died down as cats turned to face him and contemplate his words. Thrushwing was nodding vigorously – this was what the question she had posed to Stonepelt earlier. It seemed she wanted to hear the answer as much as anyone.

"Where have we gone wrong? When did our pawsteps cross the line? Surely our ancestors would not abandon us for nothing? They have not done so in the past," Mossfur meowed, still traipsing in a circle, his tail-tip switching back and forth.

"I'll tell you," he growled, and after a dramatic pause, the elder twitched his tail and pointed directly into the crowd. "We have disobeyed the warrior code."

"No! No, we never!" came the protests, but as cats followed where his tail pointed, the cries of defiance petered out as quickly as they had sounded.

Icefang froze. All eyes had turned toward her.

"Cats of ThunderClan!"

Gasps covered whatever Mossfur was trying to say next, and immediately the heat of fifteen pairs of eyes was removed from Icefang's pelt. Mossfur's sharp glare still bored into her face, but Icefang ignored it and strained her neck to see what the commotion was.

"At last!" "Where were you?" "Thank StarClan, Cinderstar has returned!"

Cinderstar, his pelt looking newly washed and his gaze bright, had padded through the thorn tunnel, with a somewhat exhausted-looking Brightpool at his heels. Her pelt was still parted by scratches from the scuffle with RiverClan that she and Tansyleaf had endured earlier that morning, but the luster seemed to have returned to her eyes.

"I apologize for making you wait so long. Brightpool and I were attending to some business in the forest." Cinderstar's ambiguous statement did not answer the questions on the tip of every cat's tongue, but it certainly stopped them from being blurted out. It appeared that that was all he was going to say about where he and the ginger warrior had disappeared to only moments after the announcement of Oakshadow's demise.

Cinderstar loped to the Highrock and leapt gracefully to his customary position. Brightpool padded to the base of the stone and settled herself in the dust, her eyes half-closed.

Instantly, the ThunderClan warriors who had only moments ago been nearly at each other's throats, returned to their former seats and became as still as before, eagerly awaiting Cinderstar's next words. Mossfur's accusations seemed to have been forgotten, but Icefang didn't count on it. Just like the elder to bring such a petty argument into this. Still, Icefang had only been mildly surprised when she had discovered his tail pointing straight at her forehead. After all, it was only a matter of time before the rest of the Clan put two and two together and realized that Icefang had been present at the death of both their deputies

"This had been a tragic day – indeed, a tragic year for ThunderClan. But we cannot despair. Oakshadow was my good friend, and we fought beside each other from kithood to the end. He was also a good mentor, and those who learned from him will never forget him. He was a father, a son, and above all, a proud warrior of ThunderClan. Though we cannot share tongues with him this night, I hope that you will all join me in keeping a vigil for our lost friend."

Nods followed his speech, and Icefang saw Robinwing hang her head sadly. Even though the ginger she-cat hadn't been on the best of terms with Oakshadow, her former mentor, his passing was still a blow to her, especially after the young cat had watched both her mother and father disappear from her life.

"Now, without further delay, it is time I appointed a new deputy of ThunderClan. My heart is heavy as I say these words before the spirit of Oakshadow…Brightpool will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

Icefang clenched her teeth as yowls of approval rose from the Clan. _Of course_, she scolded herself, trying to stay calm. _Of course. You haven't had an apprentice yet, everyone knows that_. But somehow, the disappointment still stung. Putting on a good face, Icefang jumped forward to congratulate the ginger tabby she-cat.

"Brightpool! Brightpool! Brightpool!" The cheer was taken up all across the clearing. Brightpool was a good choice, it was true. She was a senior warrior with a long list of victories behind her name and a cool head.

_No one says it_, hissed Icefang in her mind, _but Brightpool could never be leader. She's as useless as a mouse when it comes to making decisions for the Clan._

"I hope that Brightpool can carry on the legacy left behind by Tanglethorn and Oakshadow, and we should all remember that they will be watching over her, and all of us, from Silverpelt. Brightpool will sit vigil tonight with the Clan, and in the morning we will visit the Moonstone. Leafspots, I would like you to accompany Brightpool and I on our journey tomorrow at dawn. That is all." With that, Cinderstar dipped his head to the cats and jumped down from the Moonstone.

"So that's where he and Brightpool snuck off to," came Robinwing's low voice. Icefang turned to greet the tabby warrior with a flick of her ear. "Probably discussing secret plans or something."

"Cinderstar would never keep secrets from his Clan," Icefang replied vaguely, her mind entirely focused elsewhere.

They were suddenly interrupted by a squeak from somewhere behind Robinwing. Both warriors jumped in surprise and searched for the source of the noise.

"Icefang!" someone hissed. It was Sparrowpaw, crouched in the shadow of the Highrock. Cats were starting to drift away to the corners of the camp, and a crowd was forming around the fresh kill pile to snatch a bite to eat before the vigil.

"Icefang, I need to talk to you!" Sparrowpaw squeaked again, her eyes wide with desperation. Icefang glanced sideways Robinwing, whose head was cocked to the side, her ears swiveling slowly.

"Yeah, right. I'll just go get some fresh kill," murmured the tabby warrior. Before she padded away she stared at Icefang with an expression that demanded to know what was going on. Icefang shrugged, and Robinwing rolled her eyes before disappearing. Immediately Sparrowpaw beckoned furiously for Icefang.

Reluctantly, the white she-cat padded over to where the apprentice was huddled in the dark, her pelt fluffed against the cold.

"What?" Icefang snapped, but she was beginning to wonder exactly what had been bothering Sparrowpaw all day. She'd been like this since that morning when RiverClan had first set paw in ThunderCan territory.

"The prophecy!" the she-cat all but shrieked, trying to keep her voice muffled but failing somewhat miserably. Luckily, no one was paying attention to them as Sparrowpaw jumped up and led the way to the secluded glade beyond the charred fern tunnel.

"What prophecy?" Icefang questioned, her forehead furrowing in confusion. Her white tail lashed as Sparrowpaw paced in circles around the clearing.

"Remember what I told you a few moons ago, about my dream?" she meowed, her gaze fixed on the ground. "Well, it came true!"

"What are you talking about?" Icefang sighed, dropping onto her haunches and watching in exasperation as Sparrowpaw continued to trod back and forth.

"I had a dream, you must remember, about the river jumping its banks and flooding the forest, and how I thought something bad was going to happen." Sparrowpaw stopped pacing and shifted her gaze anxiously to Icefang's face.

Now that she mentioned, Icefang did remember that day. In all the confusion of the season's events, she'd lost track of it in her mind. Icefang scolded herself. Those kinds of things shouldn't be forgotten. She would have to get better at remembering things in the future, especially if she really wanted to tread the dangerous path to the top.

"Yeah, I remember now. What about it?"

"I should have told Shortwhisker!" Sparrowpaw yowled. "What if it _was_ a dream from StarClan? Maybe I could have prevented Oakshadow's death! Maybe I could have done a lot of other things. Maybe it's my fault that StarClan has abandoned us."

Unlike Stonepelt, Icefang wasn't concerned whether or not her Clanmates had faith in their warrior ancestors. She wasn't willing to put her own destiny in their paws, no matter how powerful everyone claimed they were.

"I might have been, Sparrowpaw, but what does it matter? What would you have done? Who would have believed you?" Icefang mewed matter-of-factly.

Sparrowpaw's eyes opened even wider, and her whiskers drooped. Yes, it was a cruel thing to say, but as far as Icefang cared, as long it kept Sparrowpaw's mouth shut to everyone but her, it didn't matter if the she-cat's feelings got a little bit hurt.

"No one would believe me?" the tortoiseshell apprentice meowed quietly, as if asking for confirmation. She rocked back on her haunches and curled her tail slowly around her paws, her expression still stunned.

"After all, you're still just an apprentice," Icefang added. "If _I_ were you –" she fixed Sparrowpaw with a penetrating stare, "I would keep all my dreams to myself. You never know – they might end up causing more harm than help. What if you'd told Cinderstar? He could have interpreted the dream any way. In the end, maybe we should be thankful that Oakshadow is gone."

Icefang smiled briefly, and then rose to her feet and strode away, leaving a shocked Sparrowpaw to contemplate her words. The white she-cat snorted to herself. _When _I'm _leader of ThunderClan, cats like Oakshadow would never have become deputy. He didn't deserve to stick around._ She glanced surreptitiously at the stars, and then grumbled to herself, "But who am I to play StarClan?"

-

"Morning," Stonepelt meowed.

Icefang awoke at the edge of the clearing, her muscles stiff from sleeping out in the cold. Stonepelt was curled a little ways away, watching her as the white she-cat stretched luxuriously and yawned.

"Good morning," Icefang murmured, blinking at the gray tabby as she strode past him on her way to the fresh kill pile. Stonepelt rose quickly to his feet to follow her, but he didn't see Icefang's eyes roll as he hurried to her side.

"Cinderstar, Brightpool and Whitefoot left a while ago," he meowed conversationally, trailing her as Icefang grabbed a sparrow from the fresh kill pile and stalked to the nettle patch to devour it. Ashfoot and Tansyleaf had just left, leaving freshly turned piles of earth where the remains of their prey was buried. Both warriors looked extremely proud of themselves as they stalked away, and Icefang couldn't help commenting on it.

"Why are Tansyleaf and Ashfoot more conceited-looking than usual?" Icefang snapped, tearing at the sparrow with vigor.

"Icefang, that's no way to talk about your Clanmates, especially your elders." Stonepelt admonished quietly, as if he was still her mentor. However, after a moment, he continued anyway, "I'll guess they're acting a little bit self-important because Cinderstar placed them on camp duty for the day. There aren't any other senior warriors besides myself around to do the job."

"Camp duty?" Icefang questioned after swallowing another bite of sparrow.

"They're assigned to fix up the camp today," Stonepelt explained. He leaned forward and snatched a bite of the prey, brushing her ear as he moved. Icefang flinched away, annoyed.

She finished the sparrow quickly after that, eager to do something that would get Stonepelt out of her fur. He was getting more and more clingy as time went on, especially after the incident in the forest a few Gatherings ago. The warrior seemed determined to win her over, no matter how stubborn she was being. On the one hand, keeping up appearances was important, and taking a mate and having kits was expected of a Clan she-cat. It wasn't required obviously, but it help ThunderClan become strong and powerful, so Icefang wasn't necessarily averse to the idea. On the other hand, having Stonepelt around was like having a lovesick kitten to look after. Of course the gray tom could take care of himself in a fight, and he was, after all, a senior warrior with much more experience than she, but in some respects he was still as awkward and immature as a first-moon apprentice.

To add insult to injury, Icefang heard her name called out as she and Stonepelt made their way to the leader's den, where Ashfoot was giving orders to the apprentices. They were hoping to find something to do, but someone seemed determined to keep Icefang from working. The white she-cat turned to find Quickstep beckoning to her with a twitch of her tail.

"Maybe she wants some fresh kill," Icefang mused, shrugging. "I'd better go see." It was usually the job of the apprentices, but Ashfoot was keeping them busy at the moment, and maybe Quickstep was just impatient.

"I'll find you later," meowed Stonepelt, and from his expression it looked like he meant it.

"Yes Quickstep, can I do something for you?" Icefang called, striding back the way she had come, towards the elders den where the slender black she-cat was sprawled in a tiny patch of wan sunlight.

"Icefang! I can't help but notice how much time you're spending with dear Stonepelt there. I have a special interest in that tom – his mother was my sister, may she hunt peacefully with StarClan," meowed the she-cat. She leaned forward and beckoned Icefang closer, smiling.

"Well, Stonepelt and I are…good friends," Icefang meowed carefully, trying to find the best way to phrase it so that she wasn't committing to anything but she didn't back out entirely either.

"Hm." Quickstep's gaze raked her pelt as though judging her worth for the first time. "I've heard wonderful things about you, Icefang, and I trust that my nephew has good judgment. That's all I wanted to say! See you around!"

Slightly disturbed and feeling oddly self-conscious, Icefang bid Quickstep goodbye and padded back to the Highrock. Ashfoot, Yellowpaw and Stonepelt had disappeared, but Eaglepaw was still there, gazing around as though she was waiting for something.

"Icefang!" exclaimed the apprentice, jumping to her feet as Icefang approached. The pale sunlight glinted of Eaglepaw's golden fur in tiny sparkling streaks.

"Hey. Where'd Ashfoot go?" Icefang asked, flicking her ear in greeting.

"He said he'd be back in a second," mewed the apprentice, "but it's been more than a second."

"Huh," Icefang grumbled. Nothing was working out the way she wanted it to today.

"Icefang!" came a loud meow. Icefang bared her teeth and turned to snap at whoever it was calling her name _again_. This was the final straw, if someone made her do one more ridiculous thing she would snap, but it turned out to be Leafspots with a very determined look on her face.

"Icefang, I need to take over Eaglepaw's training today. Stonepelt and Yellowpaw have already gone to the training hollow. If you could just do some basic techniques to fill in for Brightpool, that'd be great. Is that okay with you?"

Icefang and Eaglepaw glanced at each other. The golden tabby grinned.

"Perfect," Icefang replied with a curt nod. Once Leafspots was gone, the two she-cats cackled with joy and raced to the tunnel.

"What should we do?" Icefang asked, still smiling. Robinwing may have been her first friend, but she and Eaglepaw were like-minded souls.

"Let's go beat Stonepelt and Yellowpaw into the dust!" Eaglepaw hissed eagerly, flexing her claws. A mischievous glint flashed through her gaze.

_Yeah,_ Icefang thought contentedly to herself as they padded side by side through the forest. _Like-minded souls._


	27. Chapter 27

**Oops. I realized a mistake in the last chapter: at first I said it was Leafspots who was going to go with them, but then I changed it to Whitefoot on accident. Woopsies :P And some typos and stuff, but I swear, half of them are because of Word's stupied autocorrect thingy. But anyway…as you may have noticed, Icefang is becoming slightly more evil. This is sort of the turning point, when she finally manages to bury her 'good side' and embrace her 'icy side'! Yay!**

**WHOA. Whoa. Whoa… GUESS WHAT? I decided to go back and read the story from the beginning again just for fun, and I was reading the allegiances, and at the beginning of the story, Specklefoot had a kit called Owlkit. WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO OWLKIT? FREAKY. Because I definitely don't remember ever writing about him, and on my current allegiances Specklefoot's kits are Redkit and Dapplekit. And there's no Owlpaw. This is very mysterious. Question: should I bring Owlkit back or leave him in the void?**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0**

A brisk wind filtered through the trees, and with it came a sweeping wall of rain. Tiny, icy drops pelted down through the trees and soaked almost instantly through Icefang's pelt, sending shivers up and down her spine.

"Are you cold?" Leafspots questioned, watching her face curiously.

"I'm fine," Icefang replied curtly. She bounded ahead, not caring, for the moment, how rude she appeared to the older warrior.

At the head of the patrol, Cinderstar was trotting quietly along, with Brightpool sticking close to his side. Since she had been named deputy two days ago, the ginger she-cat was spending almost every second of her day glued to the gray tom's hip. Neither of them spoke much, and Icefang was beginning to wonder exactly what was going on between the two secretive warriors. It certainly seemed liked they were hiding something, but Icefang herself had claimed that Cinderstar would never keep secrets form his Clan. It was as unnerving as it was puzzling, especially to Icefang, who made her obsession to know exactly what was going on the Clan at all times. She figured she might as well start practicing as early as possible.

Icefang found Eaglepaw at the front of the party, her paws dragging with fatigue.

"Why so tired?" Icefang asked good-naturedly, slowing her pace so she could walk beside the tabby apprentice.

"Camp duty," the she-cat snorted derisively. "All day, too. Tansyleaf kept asking me to fetch them brambles, and I had to walk farther and farther away from camp to get them. I think those two are taking their responsibilities a little bit too seriously." Eaglepaw's whiskers twitched with annoyance.

Icefang dodged a low hanging fern and let out a bark of laughter. "It's the only thing Cinderstar will let them do. Tansyleaf's useless as a hunter, so Cinderstar just stuck in her in camp to get her out of the way!"

Eaglepaw joined her in spiteful laughter, some energy seeming to return to her paws. By this time they were nearing Fourtrees. Cinderstar paused and waved his tail for the warriors to stop.

"Remember, say nothing that our enemies could use against us," reminded the leader quickly, turning to make sure all of his warriors were present and accounted for. With a brisk nod, he padded forward again, his ears swiveling back and forth rapidly.

The party consisted of five cats, not including Cinderstar and Brightpool. Icefang, Leafspots, Whitefoot, Yellowpaw and Eaglepaw had been chosen to attend the Gathering. Icefang had been grateful to get away from Stonepelt at least for one night. More and more cats had started to notice the time they spent together, and the white she-cat was beginning to regret her decision to remain cordial towards the gray tabby. Every move he made somehow got on her nerves, and she was hard put not to snap at him.

Luckily, Icefang had found a kindred spirit in Eaglepaw. They spent almost all of their free time together, even when Stonepelt and Robinwing insisted on tagging along. Icefang felt a faint vestige of pity for the ginger tabby she-cat, who seemed to be hurt that Icefang was abandoning her, but the white she-cat shrugged it off. Robinwing was not important. She had been a nice help when Icefang was new to the Clan, but they did not understand each other. Eaglepaw, on the other hand, was like Icefang's sister in all but blood – they could finish each other's sentences without hesitation, and practically read each other's minds frequently. Eaglepaw shared her ambitions as well – it was her dream to one day become leader of ThunderClan.

Of course, there could not be two leader's, but in this respect, Icefang felt that it was well within her rights to lie blatantly to her new best friend. Eaglepaw could dream – that couldn't hurt. But in the end, Icefang knew who would come out on top. _Still_, she mused to herself, _Eaglepaw would make a good deputy when I'm leader. She's already shaping up to be the best tracker in the Clan, and I like her style. She could be useful to me. Robinwing is not useful anymore_.

The scents of the other Clans battered her nose before they reached the lip of the hollow. RiverClan and ShadowClan were present, but no grassy WindClan smells tinged the air.

Cinderstar waited for all the cats to catch up before descending into the hollow. Cordial meows from the ShadowClan warriors greeted them as they entered the hollow, but the RiverClan cats turned their backs and murmured among themselves. Icefang's lip curled in distaste.

Brightpool and Cinderstar made their way towards the Great Rock, drawing the stares of many warriors. Icefang could guess at the question on their lips – what had happened to Oakshadow? Not even the RiverClan warriors knew, though it had been their fault. _Well_, Icefang countered slowly, _not entirely._ A brief smile crossed her face.

Since WindClan had not yet arrived, the cats were given a few moments to mingle before the Gathering began. No one tried to talk to the RiverClan warriors, but the ShadowClan cats seemed open enough.

Icefang and Eaglepaw picked their way through the clearing towards a circle that was forming around a tabby tom, made up of ShadowClan and ThunderClan alike. The tom was animatedly describing a chase with a fox that he had had a moon ago, when the creature had crossed their territory by the Carrionplace.

"It was a huge one, too, with long yellow fangs that were stained red with the blood of some poor piece of prey it had already devoured," mewed the tom in a spooky whisper, obviously overdoing it just a little bit. Two ShadowClan apprentices gave little shrieks of fear, and then descended into a fit of giggles. Eaglepaw eyed them with cold reproach, forcing Icefang to stifle a snort of laughter.

"You may laugh," continued the tabby, "but I swear by StarClan, this fox was out for my blood. I had to lead it away from the camp, you see, so-"

"Oh, shut it Cedarleg, that fox was tiny. It was barely a season old, I'll bet you," jeered a skinny gray tom, baring his teeth in a garish grin.

The tabby drew himself up to his full height and turned his nose away from the other warrior. "If you had been there, Addercoil, you would have agreed with me. Mistpaw, you saw it? Wasn't it huge?" He turned eagerly to one of the apprentices, a pale gray she-cat, who was still laughing intermittently. Her jaws snapped shut when Cedarleg addressed her.

"I-it was pretty big," stammered the apprentice, suddenly nervous with everyone's eyes on her.

"See?" Cedarleg meowed desperately, but Addercoil and the other ShadowClan warriors laughed him off.

"I'll tell you a _real_ story," Whitefoot cut in, stepping into the center of the circle. Cedarleg backed away with a dejected expression on his face, wounded by the laughter of his Clanmates. The ThunderClan warriors in the circle leaned forward with increased interest as the black she-cat padded into the circle, her head held high. "_I_ was stalking a badger the other day. From the scent, it was probably ten tail-lengths long and as tall as a horse…"

Icefang drew back from the circle, Eaglepaw following diligently.

"That's mouse dung!" hissed the golden tabby apprentice. "Whitefoot never said anything about a badger on our territory before."

"I have a feeling that most of the stories those old birdbrains tell is mouse dung," Icefang replied in a low voice, her whiskers quivering with suppressed laughter. "Cedarleg's probably never even seen a fox! Did you hear him? Fangs dripping with blood…" she snorted and shook her head.

"Cats of all Clans! Let the Gathering begin!" came a sudden yowl.

Icefang and Eaglepaw both jerked their heads up in surprise.

"Did you smell…?" Eaglepaw began questioningly.

"WindClan arrive? No." Icefang raised her head and looked around, blinking as wind whipped rain into her eyes. Sure enough, a group of lean, damp-furred warriors had just entered the clearing from the moorlands-side, and their leader was just now leaping onto the Great Rock. It was Floodstar, leader of RiverClan, who had announced the beginning of the Gathering. "They were upwind," Icefang deduced after a moment, turning back to Eaglepaw. "That's why."

"Huh," mewed the tabby she-cat. She may have had the best sense of smell in ThunderClan, but in that moment she had been caught unaware, and for some reason it made both of them a bit uneasy.

"I, Floodstar, will speak first," yowled the black-furred tom. He glanced back for the approval of the other leaders, who nodded politely and stepped away to allow him to speak.

"RiverClan is doing well, despite the arrival of leaf-fall. Pondflower has given birth to another litter of kits, named Milk-kit, Brackenkit and Smokekit. We are confident that they will all grow up to be strong warriors of RiverClan. No Twolegs remain at the Greenpelt place. That is all." With a nod to the crowd of cats, the black tom backed away, his pale green eyes cold and expressionless. Icefang shuddered.

Guststar stepped forward next. Her pelt looked dull and slightly unkempt, her eyes bloodshot. This caused a stir through the crowd. Not to mention, as people looked, it became apparent that Russetstripe, the deputy of WindClan, was not present.

"Where is Russetstripe?" yowled a RiverClan queen, her gaze curious.

"My deputy had a bad fall yesterday while chasing a rabbit. Unfortunately, he cracked a rib, and our medicine cat is keeping him in camp. I have been assured that he will return to full health in due time, but for the moment, Puddlesplash has taken on the duties of deputy," Gustsrar explained, her voice hoarse.

A dark gray she-cat rose out of the crowd and waved her tail. A few murmured congratulations rose from the hollow, but nothing more. Icefang remembered when she too had had a broken rib after being hit in the side by a Twoleg's crowbar. This memory brought back another less pleasant one, of the kittypet who had claimed to be her mother. The words burned in her mind: "I know my own daughter when I see her." The she-cat shuddered and banished the images to a dark corner where she hoped they wouldn't trouble her again.

"I am pleased to announce two new WindClan warriors: Tornpad and Blacktalon. They trained hard as apprentices and I trust that they will be a credit to their Clan. Also, we are proud to name three new apprentices: Sunpaw, Wetpaw and Scratchpaw. They too will grow up to be strong warriors." Guststar paused, glancing down at her feet, and then raised her head again and said in a shaky voice, "In addition, WindClan has some troubling news to share with the Clans."

A frightened murmur spread through the crowd, passing from tongue to tongue.

"I wonder what's wrong with WindClan?" Eaglepaw murmured under her breath to Icefang, her brow furrowed.

Guststar opened her mouth, paused again, and then meowed in a resigned voice, "We mentioned a few Gatherings ago the problem with dogs that we'd been having. Back then, it was only a few distant sightings. But…the problems have persisted, and grown worse."

Icefang noticed now that many of the WindClan cats looked haggard and thin, even more so than they usually did. Apparently, ThunderClan wasn't the only Clan that seemed to be cursed by StarClan.

"Have they attacked you?" questioned a frightened ShadowClan warrior.

Guststar gave a shuddering sigh. "They came to our camp a few days ago. Luckily, they were sighted in time, and we were able to evacuate before they arrived, so no one was harmed."

Gasps followed the surprised murmurs now, and yowls of nervous fear.

"How many are there?" questioned Brightpool matter-of-factly. "Maybe if the Clans work together, we can drive them out of WindClan territory."

Guststar's eyes blazed. "We've tried that!" she hissed indignantly. "In any other situation, we would have gotten rid of them in a heartbeat. WindClan can take care of itself."

"How is this situation any different?" retorted Brightpool, almost angrily. Icefang could see Cinderstar frowning in the shadows at the edge of the Rock.

"There are four of them!" yowled a WindClan warrior, suddenly leaping to his feet. It was a black and white tom, with a furious expression on his face. He looked especially miffed that Brightpool had questioned his Clan's ability to handle its own problems.

"Four!" hissed Eaglepaw in disbelief. "Four!" The cry was taken up all across the clearing. Mistpaw, the gray ShadowClan apprentice who was sitting nearby, let out a frightened whimper.

"Yes, four of them. They're not very big, just the small fluffy kind that Twolegs use to take care of their horses. But they're inquisitive, and they roam all over our territory as if they own the moor. So far, none of them have attacked us out right, but they chase any cat they see. It's been hard…" The leader swallowed whatever else she was about to say, but Icefang guessed that it might have something to do with hunting and patrolling their borders. That was the sort of information you wouldn't to let slip to another Clan, especially since the notorious ShadowClan was their close neighbor.

"Is there anything the other Clans can do to help you?" meowed Floodstar stepping forward and staring at Guststar questioningly.

"Like I said, none of the dogs have attacked yet. But we're warning you all – keep on the lookout. It's only a matter of time before they get _too_ curious. All we can do is hope that the Twolegs start to keep them inside more during leafbare." With that ominous statement, the hollow-eyed she-cat retreated to the back of the stone, her head hanging low. It must be hard for the proud leader to admit her Clan's weakness at the Gathering.

Now Toadstar of ShadowClan stepped forward. He had nothing interesting to report other than the usual – prey was running well, no rogues or other predators sighted, no Twolegs either. It seemed ShadowClan was enjoying a prosperous leaf-fall, unlike the rest of the Clans.

And then it was Cinderstar's turn. The gray tom loped forward, his eyes bright, betraying none of the pain that the Clan had endured in the past few moons.

Before the tom even had a chance to open his mouth, a RiverClan queen stood up and blurted, "Where is Oakshadow?"

The death of Tanglethorn and the news of the fire had been announced at the last Gathering, which Icefang had not attended. She wished she had been there to see the rest of the Clan's reactions, but she was just as glad to have been invited to this Gathering instead – after all, the news was partially the same. A grimace flashed across her face.

"I have heavy news. Oakshadow fell to his death in the gorge three days ago during a border skirmish with RiverClan." The tom didn't mention that it was RiverClan who had initiated the pointless battle that had led to the death of their deputy.

Cries of "No!" and "Poor Oakshadow!" echoed throughout the clearing.

"We are deeply shaken by his tragic passing, but I am also proud to have Brightpool as my new deputy. I have faith that she will serve her Clan well in the coming leafbare. As you all know, ThunderClan territory was ravaged by a fire a few moons ago. However, we have recovered well, and I trust that no one will underestimate ThunderClan's strength again." The gray tom turned, but not before casting a penetrating stare at Floodstar.

Icefang grinned. He'd made a point that ThunderClan was not to be messed with, while also subtly telling the other Clans that ThunderClan had defeated RiverClan in their 'border skirmish'. She had to admit, when it came to these kinds of delicate subjects, that could easily ignite an argument if the wrong words were uttered, Cinderstar was quite skilled. _Still_, she growled to herself, _He's a coward. There's nothing wrong with a little healthy competition. We don't want to remove all threat of a fight – it'd be nice to stretch my claws again._ Her grin widened slightly.

The cats in the hollow were still shaken by the news of WindClan's dog problem and Oakshadow's death, so most cats kept to themselves as the Gathering broke up. Whispers and frightened murmurs flitted through the air, creating a tense cloud that made Icefang's pelt prickle.

"All this talk of StarClan is starting to get on my nerves," she hissed to Eaglepaw as they trotted across the hollow, aiming for the stump where the ThunderClan cats were assembling. Cinderstar and Brightpool loped away from the Great Rock, there heads close together, muttering.

While they waited for Whitefoot, who seemed to have disappeared, Icefang glanced around the hollow, watching with a level gaze as the other Clans departed. She picked Addercoil and Cedarleg out of the ShadowClan group, the two toms who had been arguing at the beginning of the evening, as well as Mistpaw, the easily frightened apprentice. It was good to become familiar with the enemy warriors – one never knew when it could come in handy during a battle.

Among the other Clans, Icefang knew only a handful of warriors by name. The WindClan warrior Webfur, and now Puddlesplash, and an apprentice named Littlepaw. In RiverClan, Icefang remembered Murkypool, the rude brown tom, Horsepelt, a tall black cat, and of course, Shadepaw. By watching the way her Clanmates treated her, Icefang could only guess that the gray she-cat was still, after all these moons, an apprentice. Her lip curled in a derisive sneer. Either the RiverClan she-cat was totally incompetent, or her Clan was getting desperate. They hadn't announced new apprentices since Icefang had arrived in the forest, and Pondflower's was the first new litter that she'd heard of. _They must be hard pressed to keep up camp duties with only one apprentice, _Icefang thought. _I wonder if that's why we beat them so easily. I bet they're tired all the time, having to do everything the apprentices normally do. _She followed Shadepaw with her sharp gaze and she-cat trudged up the hill, following at the heels of her Clanmates. She too looked worn out, her pelt dull and patchy. _If I were leader_, Icefang mused, once again relishing the thrill of the dream, _I would lead an attack against them tonight._

No good-hearted alter ego took up an internal debate within Icefang's mind. That part of herself was buried so deep she wasn't even sure she could find it if she tried. After Oakshadow's death, she had enjoyed the absence of any warm feelings at all. Icefang found it incredibly refreshing, even liberating. The powerful, icy clarity that sharpened her thoughts and erased all excessive desires or personal motives was finally the ruling force of her being.

"Icefang! Stop staring into space and get a move on!"

Eaglepaw's yowl snapped her out of her dreams. The white she-cat leapt up and darted after her Clan, snatching a glimpse of a golden-striped tail disappearing into the dark undergrowth.


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm not even going to apologize any more for being late, since I realize I do it every time and it's just getting old. Here's my last and final apology: I am lazy, and when I'm being lazy I'm doing homework. Therefore, I don't really write fanfiction anymore, but I like this story and I vowed to finish it, so I will. Eventually.**

**BTW: So, I decided to keep Owlkit, since I like the name. I'm going to just pretend that he was one of Specklefoot's kits, Redkit and Dapplekit's brother. Whatever works, right? **

**Aaaand…I may have gotten whitecough and greencough confused, but since I already wrote this chapter, the difference is no longer important.**

**Sort of a short chapter, but I just got a little stuck and figured I might as well end it and post faster. Please tell me if you liked this one, it seemed a little boring to me, but whatever. I'll say this again: I know I'm doing a lot of what the Hunters did in the first Warirors series, with the fire, and whitecough, losing faith in StarClan and the dogs and stuffs, but I do promise that everything ends up differently. After all, since Fireheart was part of a lot of those things, and helped them to end well, Icefang is part of a lot of these events, and how do you think they end? Dun dun dun… (and to answer someone's question about why I didn't just have Icepaw enter ThunderClan with the same characters as Firepaw's story, I did it because I wanted to create my own characters instead of having to fill in someone else's. And, because this story has more to it then a retelling of Firestar's story. Muahahaha…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Icefang awoke on the morning after the gathering with stiff muscles and damp fur. The rain of the previous night had soaked just about every inch of the camp, even managing to penetrate the warriors den. Icefang had been too tired to go out and look for dry bedding after the Gathering, but she was regretting the choice. She cast an envious glare at Robinwing, who snuggled deep into her nest of dry feathers and released a contented sigh.

Feeling cold to the bone and subsequently irritable, Icefang stalked out the darkness of the den and into the icy dry morning air. Frost covered the leaves and left a silver sheen on the ground, where pawsteps like dark shadows were printed in tracks going to and from the dens. Curious, Icefang followed the only other pair of prints that led out of the medicine den, trying to place her paws in the same darkened areas. There was no point to it, but it was fun. In the back of Icefang's mind, the idea that no one who looked at the paw prints would know she was awake sent a thrill of excitement through her veins.

"Icefang! Would you mind helping me for one moment?" came a rasping yowl. Icefang recognized Shortwhisker's voice floating from the warriors' den. To her disappointment, the pawsteps that she had been following led towards the leaders den and not the sheltered glen. Suppressing a growl of frustration, Icefang bunched her hind muscles and leaped as far away as she could from the makeshift path. When she turned to glance back at her tracks, she smiled briefly. Without close inspection, one cat had left the warriors den, and one ghost had dropped from the sky and headed towards the medicine den.

"What can I do for you, Shortwhisker?" Icefang asked, poking her head around the fern barrier. Most of the stalks were still thin and scraggly looking after the fire, but a few new green shoots were beginning to spurt from the dark earth.

Shortwhisker's tail, which was the only piece of him visible outside of the cave where his nest was, flicked in irritation. He grumbled something, and Icefang's ears pricked up. Another voice answered. Of course – Sparrowpaw was in there with him.

After a moment, the grizzled gray tom backed out of the den, his jaws full of brown, rotten looking leaves. Shortwhisker spat the leaves into a corner and kicked a few chunks of earth over them with a contemptuous flick of his paw.

"What's going on?" Icefang questioned, sliding the rest of the way into the clearing. The ferns swung back into place behind her slender tail as she curled it around her paws and watched. Sparrowpaw followed, carrying more rotten leaves in her mouth.

"We're just doing some cleaning before leaf-bare," Shortwhisker replied, his eyes half-lidded. "We want to be able to stock up on whatever herbs we can find before the real weather sets in."

Icefang swallowed nervously. "That storm last night wasn't…_real_ weather?"

Both Shortwhisker and Sparrowpaw paused to stare at her in disbelief. They blinked in unison, and then Shortwhisker shook his head sadly and trotted back towards the cave.

Sparrowpaw padded over, licking her muzzle to clear away the taste of the rotted herbs.

"What's _really_ going on?" questioned Icefang quietly. She didn't know Shortwhisker very well, but the expression on his face and his unusual silence seemed to imply something more severe then 'some cleaning'.

"Well, he's just worried," Sparrowpaw meowed cautiously. "We don't have a huge supply of catmint. It's fairly rare, you know, and it dies at the first hint of a frost. What with the fire, and last night's storm, Shortwhisker is afraid we won't have enough if an outbreak of whitecough starts." She blinked and lifted a paw to swipe over her whiskers.

"But…" Icefang mewed, a sudden fear sparking in the depths of her stomach. "He doesn't believe there _will_ be an outbreak, right? I mean, no one's sick yet." She glanced desperately at Sparrowpaw. The tortoiseshell looked uneasy. "Right?"

"Palenose had a cold last quarter-moon. Or at least, that's what we thought it was. It wasn't very bad, and she was hardly coughing."

Icefang's eyes widened. She didn't know exactly what whitecough was, but so many cats had died from it last leaf-bare that she assumed it must be a terrifying disease. Sparrowpaw glanced at the ground, shuffling her paws. Shortwhisker had come out with some more leaves, but this time they were dry and crinkly, and he placed them delicately in a pile in the center of the clearing, obviously indicating that they were not trash. Then he whisked away, back towards the cave.

"Palenose is okay now, isn't she? It didn't get worse." Icefang stared wildly at the medicine cat apprentice. Going out with glory in the middle of a battle while fighting for the safety of her Clan wasn't so bad, but succumbing to a measly little sickness was practically like giving up. Icefang shuddered.

"Well…no. We think that Palenose has developed whitecough. At least, the coughing part of her cold has gotten much worse. We've already used a good amount of catmint trying to stop it before it spreads to the rest of the Clan."

Icefang's pelt prickled. _The rest of the Clan?_ That made it sound like the disease was just itching to leap from cat to cat, wreaking havoc throughout leaf-bare like some overeager flea. "How come she hasn't been confined to the medicine den?"

"We just discovered it a little while ago. And…"

_Now what?_ Icefang wailed in her mind. Which one of the warriors would be infected next? Suddenly, her paws felt dirty, and every breath she sucked in was like a death sentence.

"It seems that the whitecough has spread to the nursery. Redkit started coughing early this morning. If either of them gets worse, and this turns into greencough…" The she-cat trailed off into a miserable silence.

Icefang nearly jumped out of her skin. "_Greencough_?" she hissed. _It could get worse?_

Sparrowpaw frowned. "Yes. If whitecough isn't treated soon enough, it turns into greencough. There's nothing to worry about, Icefang. Usually only elders and kits are affected. But ThunderClan's already had such a hard year – I can't imagine losing any more cats. If Specklefoot's litter doesn't make it through leaf-bare, ThunderClan will have some serious problems in their paws."

This idea immediately took precedence over the fear for Icefang's life. The concept of no apprentices, which she had been toying with the other night after observing Shadepaw of RiverClan, was suddenly looming over her head like another dark cloud. Not only would _she_ be forced to do apprentice work, but also ThunderClan would shrink to a deplorable size, at the mercy of its weirdly prosperous neighbor – ShadowClan.

"How do we stop it from spreading?" meowed Icefang solemnly, suddenly all business. The thought of ShadowClan invading their territory and stealing prey right out from under their noses made Icefang's pelt sting worse than the idea of dying of whitecough – or greencough.

"Well, that's what's making Shortwhisker worried," Sparrowpaw mewed, wrapping up the entire explanation with a matter-of-fact nod. Both pairs of eyes traveled to where the gray tom was now stopped over various little piles ranging from sick looking black to a vibrant green.

"Perfect!" exclaimed the medicine cat suddenly, his tail waving over his head. He raised his head and looked around before his gaze finally rested on Sparrowpaw. The she-cat blinked, confused.

"That's what I called you over for, Icefang," mewed the tom, his voice rough and gritty from age. "I would like you to accompany Sparrowpaw on a search for more herbs."

"I know we're looking for catmint," mewed Sparrowpaw, an uneasy edge to her voice, "but is there anything else?"

"Maybe feverfew, and if you find any after that frost, we're running low on marigold," instructed the patch-pelted tom. His sharp eyes followed them as the two she-cats turned to pad away. "And Sparrowpaw? Check in on Redkit when you return. We really should move her to the medicine den as soon as possible."

Sparrowpaw nodded sagely, then turned and padded out of the den, flicking her tail for Icefang to follow.

"Where are we supposed to look?" asked the white warrior, trailing behind Sparrowpaw as they made their way to the tunnel. The floor of the camp was now crisscrossed with a multitude of dark trails, so that now the colors had been reversed – the damp black of mud was spattered with a few odd patches of slowly fading silver. A prickle of disappointment burned Icefang's pads – no one had commented on her ghostly tracks, starting from nowhere as though a warrior of StarClan had descended from the sky.

"There's catmint by the river," Sparrowpaw meowed, ducking through the tunnel. Brambles clawed at her multicolored pelt and snagged in Icefang's thick fur.

"You mean there _was_," Icefang corrected sullenly. Her paws were beginning to feel wet and cold after trudging through the mud. It was a good sign that the frost was melting this early in the morning, but as Icefang flicked her paws in annoyance she didn't see much good in it.

"Don't say that," Sparrowpaw snapped. "There will still be enough left."

They had to scour the muddy banks for at least an hour before Sparrowpaw would eat her words. The miserable look on her face almost dredged up a feeling of pity in Icefang's heart, but the emotion died quickly, just like the green catmint leaves under the layers of shiny frost.

"Shortwhisker will skin us alive if we don't come back with any," Icefang commented while poking her nose into a sunlit crevice between two boulders. She knew she'd looked in the same hole at least a dozen times before, but by now she wasn't really thinking about it any more, just blindly sniffing.

"No he won't," hissed Sparrowpaw. She was becoming more and more panicked as the time passed. "And besides, we _will_ find some. We should go look by the ShadowClan border. Their might be some new shoots."

"New shoots?" Icefang growled. "Sparrowpaw, the frost killed _everything_!" She nosed a bedraggled weed drowning in a pool of dark mud, its leaves yellow and blotchy.

"But what if the cough spreads!" she wailed, suddenly crumpling into the mud. Her voice carried over the river, its crystal clear water bubbling rapidly past, and Icefang cringed, hoping no RiverClan patrols were snooping around the opposite bank. She wouldn't put it past them to jump the border and attack at the smallest provocation.

"It won't, it won't, now be quiet and lets head back to camp," Icefang hushed her quickly, nudging the she-cat to her feet and taking off into the forest. As much as Icefang was itching to get her claws into something, she wasn't willing to go into battle against a patrol with just a medicine cat apprentice at her side.

When they returned, carrying a mouthful each of their meager findings: a few damp marigold leaves and some other various herbs that Sparrowpaw had managed to salvage from the chilly graveyard of the forest, Icefang learned that Redkit had already been moved into the medicine den. She left Yellowpaw to take over her job with the herbs and went in search of a hunting partner. Normally she would have asked Eaglepaw, but the apprentice was out training with Brightpool.

Icefang padded in circles, gazing around the camp. Leafspots had just gathered Tansyleaf and Robinwing into a hunting party, and they were already leaving. Ashfoot looked tired and wet, as though he had already been out on patrol. Other than Whitefoot, there was no one in camp. Suddenly, ThunderClan scent wreathed her muzzle, coming from close by. Puzzled, Icefang turned to see who it was.

"Excellent. Icefang. I've been looking for you," Cinderstar meowed in a low voice. That was all he said before he bounded past her on his way to the Highrock. Stonepelt, who had been standing at his shoulder, paused by her side.

"Where were you?" she questioned, a little bit peeved.

Stonepelt merely shifted his gaze to the Highrock and remained silent.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" yowled Cinderstar, leaning out over the edge of the stone. His fur was sleek, streaked with water, showing none of the stress of the past moons like many warriors. Icefang felt a surge of envy, wishing that instead of the skinny gray tom, she were standing at the top of the Highrock, the glint of a secret in her eyes.

It took a few moments for the warriors to assemble. Not everyone was there since Leafspots had taken her party and the apprentices were training, but the news would be passed along to them as soon as they returned, whatever it was.

"I have decided, in lieu of recent events, to pay another visit to the Moonstone in order to speak with our warrior ancestors. Though Shortwhisker feels their eyes watching over us, it is my opinion that StarClan may have further advice to give us during this troubled time. I will leave now so that I may returned at least by tomorrow at sunhigh. Icefang and Stonepelt will accompany. That is all." Without another word, he dropped from the stone and stalked through the confused crowd to where Stonepelt and Icefang were crouched in the back.

"Come," he meowed, beckoning to them with a flick of his tail. His eyes betrayed no emotion, his face a blank slate.

"Wait, Cinderstar!" cried Ashfoot, his eyes wild with fear. "What if we are attacked? ShadowClan is strong, they wouldn't hesitate to cross our borders when we are so weak!"

"We aren't weak!" Mossfur hissed at him, the elder's eyes blazing.

Ashfoot ignored him, stepping forward and demanding, "Who's in charge while you're gone?"

"Brightpool, of course," Cinderstar mewed matter-of-factly. "She is the deputy after all."

The leader hurried forward, his ears swiveling back and forth, his eyes on the ground. Ashfoot stared after him, gaping. Icefang had to admit, she was a bit surprised too. Usually Cinderstar was so warm and gentle, his eyes like liquid sky, a small smile always tugging at his muzzle. All of a sudden, perhaps since Oakshadow's death and the start of the bad weather, the tom had taken on a new persona: brisk and simple, always polite, but no longer tender or perfectly calm. It was as though he had lost something, some little piece of his makeup and was left with an imperfect shell that he was merely pretending to fill.

Hesitantly, Icefang trailed after him, Stonepelt padding quietly on her side. The tension in the air as they filed out of the camp made her pelt hot. As soon as they had left the ravine and Cinderstar was a good ways ahead, Icefang turned her sharp glare on Stonepelt.

"What _was_ that?" she growled in an undertone, narrowing her eyes. "What in the name of StarClan is going on?"

Stonepelt hesitated. Before now he hadn't responded to any of her sideways glances or nudges, and his expression was carefully guarded.

"Cinderstar wants to speak with his warriors ancestors," meowed the gray tom slowly, as if choosing each word carefully.

"Mousedung!" Icefang spat, her whisker quivering. "He practically shoved Ashfoot's nose in the dirt back there! You're hiding something from me," she accused.

As expected, her wounded one of voice melted Stonepelt's defenses. Since she'd decided to let him hang around her, Stonepelt had become more and more like clay in her capable paws. He rarely withheld any information from her, whether it was his deepest personal secrets or what he'd found on patrol that day. Icefang was thrilled, the newfound advantages far outweighing her frustration with having to put up with him. It was like having her own personal spy in the upper circles of the camp hierarchy. The benefits of taking a senior warrior as her mate were worth the annoyance.

"The medicine cats haven't had a sign from StarClan since last leafbare," he blurted out miserably, dragging his paws. "Cinderstar is worried sick! He's afraid…" Stonepelt paused, swallowing his words.

Icefang's spine tingled, her ears pricking up quickly. "What? What, Stonepelt tell me?" she hissed breathlessly.

"He's afraid that StarClan has abandoned us."

There was a moment of frigid silence, the only sound the very faint whistle of an icy wind that ruffled Icefang's pelt. Her heart was pounding as she stared wildly at Stonepelt, fighting to smother her urge to grin. Stonepelt's morose frown helped to dispel the sudden jubilation she felt.

"He can't…" she whimpered, her voice shaking with the strain. A bark of laughter threatened to break through before she clamped her jaws shut again. Cinderstar, frightened of being abandoned by StarClan! And _this_ frightened – he would jump at the slightest mention of 'ancestors' or 'loss of faith'. Stonepelt had handed a delicious morsel of information to her with nothing less than a glare and a mew, and she was determined to put it to good use.

Stonepelt shrugged and started forward again so they wouldn't be left behind.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**


	29. Chapter 29

**So…I found a fair amount of mistakes in that last chapter. Sorry about that. I didn't exactly read it over before posting it. I'll try to take a little more time with this one, since it is pretty important. Also, I just have sort of a random question for anyone who knows: how long in general do apprentices train for? Is it more like four moons or ten? I know kits are apprenticed at six moons, but…**

**And you better thank me for this long chapter, even though it took me like three weeks. :D**

**0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The wind picked up as soon as they left the shelter of the trees. It howled across the moor with vicious speed, dragging dark clouds across the once clear sky and sending ripples through the pale grass.

Icefang, Stonepelt and Cinderstar fought against the frigid gusts, marching in single file to limit the force of the wind. They took turns walking in front, bearing the brunt of the gale. To Icefang's horror, the sky looked as though more rain was on the way. Coupled with the fierce winds, she wasn't even sure if they would make it to Highstones. The white she-cat glanced over her shoulder at the shadow of Fourtrees, slowly disappearing under the edge of the hill behind them.

"I hope we don't meet any WindClan patrols," Stonepelt yowled over the whistle and snap of the storm. He was taking his turn in the front, sandwiching Cinderstar between the two warriors. The gray tom had barely spoken a word since they had left camp, and Icefang was wondering desperately what was going through his mind.

An angry caterwaul spilled over the moor, warped into a fearsome wail by the winds that whipped across the grass.

"WindClan!" Stonepelt hissed. He froze in his tracks, Cinderstar pausing beside him with an anxious expression on his face. The leader had set a brisk pace since they had passed out of the forest, wanting to reach Highstones as soon as possible without any conflicts. It seemed StarClan had not been party to his wishes.

As promised, a patrol of four WindClan cats appeared at the crest of the hill, their sleek fur ruffled by the wind. Icefang bounded to the front, placing her own body in front of her Clanmates. If it came to a fight, she would be the first to sink her claws into enemy pelts.

The WindClan warriors raced down the hillside, keeping low to the ground to keep out of the wind. A low growl rumbled from Stonepelt's chest behind her.

"Who goes there?" yowled a dark ginger tabby, scurrying forward to inspect the travelers. His sharp eyes analyzed their positions quickly, while his Clanmates fanned out in a semicircle around the ThunderClan cats.

"I am Icefang of ThunderClan. This is Stonepelt, and Cinderstar. We are passing through on our way to Highstones. StarClan has decreed that we be allowed safe passage through your territory – if you stop us you will be defying their command," Icefang growled, raising her head and gazing defiantly at the russet tom.

The WindClan warrior glared back, his eyes narrowed. "Who said we are trying to stop you? StarClan also commanded for the Clans to protect their borders. We were only doing our own duty."

Stonepelt stepped forward now, shouldering Icefang out of the way. She swallowed an indignant snarl and settled for glowering at the back of his head. _I could have handled it on my own_, she thought to herself with disgust.

The WindClan warriors seemed to notice how Cinderstar was letting his warriors take over the situation, and it did not escape the interest of the dark tabby tom.

"Let us pass, Russetstripe," Stonepelt mewed wearily. "We have no quarrel with WindClan."

"Perhaps you should let your leader speak for his Clan," Russetstripe sneered, peering over Stonepelt's shoulder at Cinderstar. The gray tom looked up, his tail lashing.

"So far, Russetstripe," Cinderstar spoke up in a voice like cold water, "my warriors seem to be handling the situation fairly well without my assistance. I know that Guststar is bold, but I would have thought she too had taught her own warriors how to speak for themselves."

Icefang turned to gape at her leader. She knew that Cinderstar was famed for his sharp intelligence, but she never would have guessed that he could put it to such use.

"How dare you!" Russetstripe hissed, his eyes blazing. A dark gray warrior behind him growled and unsheathed her claws.

Icefang felt the thrill of anticipation in her paws. She stepped forward, her whiskers quivering. "If it's a fight you want, _we_ won't be the ones running away with our tails between our legs!"

Stonepelt cast a startled glance her way, which quickly transformed into an angry scowl, but Icefang was too excited to pay attention. She was eyeing the gray she-cat at Russetstripe's shoulder, sizing her up with a practiced eye. The smaller cat next to her, presumably an apprentice, would be no trouble at all, but the dark one…

"Please, continue on your way," came a new voice. This voice was level and calm, instantly making Icefang's hackles rise. She'd learned to hate those kinds of voices. She looked up, her icy gaze meeting dark green eyes that held absolutely no malice whatsoever.

"Swiftfoot, these warriors insulted Guststar!" spat Russetstripe, his tail whipping back and forth angrily. He looked just about as ready for a fight as Icefang herself.

A black and white tom stepped forward, a smaller golden tabby trailing at his heels, eyes wide. Icefang knew for a fact that Russetstripe was deputy of WindClan, so she was surprised to see this average warrior ordering his own deputy around. But Russestripe backed away respectfully despite the green-eyed tom's inferiority.

"Cinderstar, I apologize. We are tired and on edge – the dogs continue to pester our Clan. Please accept my most humble apologies. We never would have delayed your journey to Highstones this long if not for our present predicament. I assure you that WindClan is by no means going back on our promise – this territory remains open to all cats who wish to commune with our warrior ancestors." He dipped his head slowly to Cinderstar, who nodded briefly in response, then turned and waved his tail, gathering the WindClan warriors about him.

"Be careful!" he called over his shoulders as the patrol loped away. "The dogs are always about."

After a few moments, the patrol had disappeared, and the only sound that remained was the howling of the incessant wind.

Icefang stared after them in shock. "What in the name of StarClan was _that_?" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" growled Stonepelt. It seemed he was still annoyed at how close they had come to a fight, and especially with Icefang's part in it. Cinderstar had already started walking again, appearing unfazed by the encounter. They followed a good distance behind so they could talk without disturbing the leader.

"I thought Russetstripe was deputy of WindClan! Why was…Swiftfoot taking charge like that?" If there was anything Icefang would pledge her life to, it was the warrior code. She put every ounce of her faith in the laws set down so long ago by their warrior ancestors. Seeing such a blatant disrespect for the code, by a senior warrior nonetheless, shocked her beyond comprehension. A deputy was a deputy, and that was that. In her opinion, if Russetstripe had wanted to fight, then the rest of the warriors would fight, end of story. No one defied the deputy except for the leader. Not even the medicine cat should hold precedence over a warrior of such high rank in Icefang's mind.

"It has long been agreed upon that Russetstripe was an odd choice for Guststar's first deputy," Stonepelt explained gruffly, his eyes on the horizon. The dark clouds were building, but so far not a drop of rain had reached the ground.

"I'll say," Icefang agreed wholeheartedly, shaking her head. "He was like a bad-tempered fox back there."

Stonepelt glanced sideways at her. His expression was skeptical, as though he still blamed most of the hostility on her provocations. The white she-cat snorted under her breath.

"Yes, well, as far as I know, there's also general agreement in WindClan that Swiftfoot would have been a better choice for deputy. However, by some random chance, he had not yet had an apprentice, and Guststar was forced to take on the second choice – Russetstripe.

"It was once a source of contention between the two warriors, but after time they have learned to work together almost as one unit. It's an interesting relationship, but as a matter of fact, it's as though Guststar has the perfect deputy, it just happens to be in the form of two cats instead of one." He finished with a brief smile, perhaps thinking of Brightpool.

Icefang watched his face, her eyes wide. _Completely against the warrior code_, she thought_, but it works nonetheless._ Then she too thought of Brightpool. _It'd be nice if we had another warrior to balance _her_ out_, Icefang thought derisively. But then it occurred to Icefang that it probably wouldn't be herself, considering how much she disliked Brightpool, so she tossed the notion away with a twitch of her whiskers and turned her mind to other things.

A sudden burst of cold exploded on her nose. Icefang let out a muffled squeak of surprise, leaping into the air.

"Icefang?" Both Stonepelt and Cinderstar paused to turn around and stare at her in surprise.

The white warrior's pelt grew hot with embarrassment. "Rain," she mewed by way of explanation, swiping a paw over her nose to erase the flash of cold.

Stonepelt frowned, but then he too flinched and glanced up the sky. Moments later, a monstrous clap of thunder seemed to shake the very earth itself, and water poured forth from the sky in a silver torrent. Within seconds, Icefang was drenched and cold to the bone, water dripping form her whiskers in a steady stream.

"Well that was sudden!" Stonepelt shouted over the sound of the downpour, fighting pawstep by pawstep towards the shadow on the horizon that marked Highstones.

Icefang didn't respond, saving her energy for every bit of warmth.

When they reached the Thunderpath, Cinderstar let out a whimper of despair. The black stone was slick with a sheet of water that rippled and frothed like the surface of the river. They crouched in a muddy ditch by the side of the road, surveying the path with caution.

A shiny white monster hurdled past, sending a giant spray of brown water into the air. Luckily, it missed the cats by a few close inches. After that, the road was clear. Icefang decided to take the initiative and cross first, since it didn't look either of the toms were going to go any time soon. Glancing one way and then the other, Icefang dug in her heels and sprinted across the Thunderpath, her paws splashing in the layer of water. The storm masked any scents or sounds that would alert her of an approaching monster, but she kept her eyes focused on the hedge on the other side.

For a moment she thought she heard the familiar roar of a monster, and her heart began to thud, wondering if it would hit her and what it would feel like, but then her paws crunched on gravel, and the roar faded away – it was only another thunderclap.

She was joined moments later by Stonepelt and Cinderstar, who was shivering violently. Stonepelt looked worried, and immediately began walking without a word, taking the lead. Cinderstar followed silently, his head hanging, his whiskers drooping. Icefang watched as his thin body was wracked by convulsions, and felt a spasm of fear. What if they caught a cold out here? Then they would be infinitely more susceptible to the whitecough that was going around camp. She shuddered, thinking about Sparrowpaw's ominous words and the lack of catmint.

By the time they reached Highstones the storm had begun to subside, the rain slacking off until it was a steady drizzle instead of an all out flood. The icy wind died down and the warriors slowed their pace, relaxing with the weather.

The jagged geography of Highstones loomed before them – fingers of rock poking into the sky at every odd angle like the broken claws of a rearing badger. Icefang shuddered, the permeating silence making her uneasy. Nothing moved in the dark crevices, and only stale breezes managed to squeeze into the sheltered paths. No cat said a word, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

Once they reached Mothermouth, a gaping hole at the base of a slab of rock, the patrol paused. Though all three of them had eaten some traveling herbs before setting out that morning, Icefang's stomach was churning with hunger. However, she didn't dare voice her discomfort to Cinderstar, who'd barely spoken a single word since the encounter with WindClan. His mind was obviously focused intently on other things.

The warriors paused outside the cave, watching their leader curiously. Stonepelt had made the journey to the Moonstone before, but Cinderstar sometimes asked different things of him depending on what he wanted to hear from his ancestors. Over the horizon, the sun could barely be seen glinting through the clouds, resting lightly on the stones. It was nearly sundown.

"Wait here," Cinderstar ordered curtly, nodding to Stonepelt and then Icefang. With that, he turned and descended into the darkness of the cave. Icefang stared after him.

"That's it?" she growled angrily, dropping to her haunches with dismayed sigh. "We walk all this way just to wait while he speaks with StarClan? That hardly seems fair."

Stonepelt settled down in a dry patch of grass sprouting between two boulders. "It doesn't matter if it's fair," he meowed wearily, resting his nose on his paws and watching as the white she-cat frowned and lashed her tail. "It's Cinderstar's decision. It's not a warrior's place to exchange words with StarClan at a whim. Now get some sleep – he'll be a while."

Icefang didn't lie down. Frankly, she was no longer tired. The prospect of being so near the fabled glowing stone made her jittery and nervous – too nervous to sleep. Besides, she was hungry, and her growling stomach would keep her awake if nothing else.

Soon enough, Stonepelt's snores began to echo through the night air, ricocheting off the rock walls around them. Icefang watched his flanks rise and fall rhythmically, her eyes sharp in the gathering dark. No sounds came from the cave, where Cinderstar had disappeared.

Suddenly, Icefang jumped to her feet, her mind made up. She was hungry – what harm could it do to grab a snack out here in the freezing wilderness? After all, StarClan couldn't deny a cat's right to feeling strong and comfortable whenever possible. After checking once more to make sure that Stonepelt was sound asleep, Icefang set off into a narrow crevice of rock that struck out to the left of the Mothermouth. Her pawsteps made no sound on the cold rock as she wound her way through the dusky shadows, her whiskers guiding her more than her eyes.

The first prey-sound Icefang heard was just a small lizard scuttling in the pebbles, and it wasn't worth the effort of chasing. But after a few more moments of poking in small nooks between the stones, she nosed the trail of a mouse which had passed by not seconds before. Icefang stared into the gloom of the path before her, trying to catch a glimpse of the small creature. She was lucky – it had stopped for the same reason, trying to locate its follower with a twitch of its whiskered muzzle. Icefang dropped low to her haunches, her tail waving over her head. As silent as the small rodent itself, the warrior crept forward until she was almost on top of the mouse, and then sprang. It noticed her just a few seconds too late, and Icefang was able to catch the creature by its tail.

Since no one watching, Icefang tossed the mouse into the air a few times, teasing it by stepping back and watching it attempt to escape before bounding forward and snatching it up again. She knew she would have gotten a scolding from one of the senior warriors if they'd seen her playing with her good in such a way, but there was no out here in the darkness to reprimand her. Once her boredom had been sated, the she-cat huddled in a secluded corner of stones to devour the prey.

While the moon was beginning to appear, Icefang buried the mouse carcass under some gravel and picked her way back to the cave opening. Stonepelt was still asleep, sprawled in his makeshift nest of prickly grass. The food had livened Icefang up even more – her eyes were no longer heavy and her paws had a spring to them. Her eyes searched eagerly for something else to do. They lighted warily on the dark hole of the Mothermouth and paused, speculating. Then, with a glint-toothed grin, Icefang took a step forward. She hesitated. But no, it wouldn't matter. No one would know. Not even StarClan. Gleefully, Icefang padded to the mouth of the cave, and with a deep breath, crossed the threshold and entered the shadows.

For many tail-lengths there was nothing but a suffocating blackness. With the help of her whiskers Icefang could navigate fairly well, but that didn't mean the feeling wasn't a little uncomfortable. She thought of the thousands of tons of stone above her head and shuddered – what a way to go. But then she could make out a light glimmering at the end of the tunnel, and she picked up her pace.

The Moonstone was unlike anything Icefang had ever seen. The wide, smooth slab of stone glowed like the river in the moonlight, throwing brilliant, shimmering reflections on the ceiling and splinters of light like crystal shards jutting into the dusty air. The narrow shaft of moonlight filtering from the hole in the ceiling was a magnificent shade of pearly blue-white, exactly the color that Icefang's eyes shone when they caught the moonlight just right. She smiled in delight, prancing in circles around the stone.

But the moment couldn't last. After one or two victory laps around the Moonstone, a rustle made Icefang freeze. First, she glanced fearfully at the entrance to the cave – but no imposing gray figure was glaring at her with disapproval. Next she turned to Cinderstar. His nose twitched again, and then his paws. With a sigh of relief, Icefang back away from the Moonstone. He was waking up, but he hadn't noticed her yet. As long as Stonepelt was still asleep, she would never be found out. With another brief smile, the white she-cat turned and sprinted back up the black tunnel. Behind her, the scrape of fur on stone told her that Cinderstar's dreams had ended.

Outside the cave, the moon had risen higher in the sky, and the storm was beginning to move away. Icefang sent a silent prayer of thanks to StarClan that they wouldn't have to travel home in the same awful weather that they had come through.

Luckily, Stonepelt was still sound asleep, right where she had left him. As an extra precaution, Icefang slid into the grass patch beside him and rolled over a few times, smothering any last fresh-kill smells that might betray her midnight escapade. Then, with lighthearted ease, she settled down on top of a boulder opposite Stonepelt, tucking her nose under the tip of her tail and closing her eyes. She calmed her breathing until it matched Stonepelt's regular snuffles.

"Icefang, Stonepelt, I have finished my communications with StarClan," came a rasping voice, along with a wave of scent that belonged to ThunderClan and more specifically, Cinderstar.

Icefang raised her head and pretended to smother a giant yawn, rising to her feet and stretching long and slow. She gave her pelt a quick wash, checking just once more for mouse scents, and, finding nothing that could give her away, jumped down from the boulder and padded to Cinderstar's side.

"Good evening…or is it morning?" she laughed good-naturedly and nodded respectfully to Cinderstar. While Stonepelt awoke and stretched himself, she looked over Cinderstar's appearance. His pelt was disheveled, his eyes bloodstained and red-rimmed, his tail drooping and his whiskers frazzled. Over all, the tom looked more like he'd experienced a terrible nightmare than a reassuring dream with his gentle warrior ancestors. Icefang's eyes narrowed. She yearned to ask exactly what had gone on between Cinderstar and the cats of StarClan, but she knew it was forbidden, and for the moment she needed to avoid anything that might draw suspicion to herself.

"Are we ready to leave?" Stonepelt mewed, glancing between Cinderstar and Icefang, his eyes bright with energy.

"Yes, I think so. Icefang?" Cinderstar inquired, his voice gravelly.

Icefang nodded, twitching her tail, and allowed Stonepelt to take the lead as they traveled away from the Mothermouth.

At one point, as they slinked through a narrow spaced between two walls of rock, Cinderstar stumbled and cried out, careening into Icefang's side. She swallowed an indignant hiss and helped him to his feet, then bent to examine his paw. There was no blood, but the she-cat could see where he'd tripped and twisted the foot, because the skin of his pads was scratched on one side.

"It's probably sprained," she mewed, trying to act far more knowledgeable than she really was about medicine. As far as she knew, he could have shattered his foreleg or just scraped the skin, but the prognosis sounded professional, and she doubted either of the toms would doubt her confidence.

"I hope you can walk on it," Stonepelt meowed.

"I hope it's not worse than it looks," growled Cinderstar. Suddenly, his sky-colored eyes flashed to Icefang's face and stopped there, staring straight into her own azure gaze. Then he looked away, straightened up, and continued walking as though nothing unusual had happened, though now he was slowed by a slight limp.

For a moment, Icefang was struck with a fiery stab of fear: what if StarClan had warned Cinderstar of her treachery? What if even now he was making plans to expose her in front of the Clan? Exile her, even? Icefang flashed a panicked glance at him. Immediately she realized that her fears were groundless. Cinderstar looked exhausted, and even if StarClan had hinted at a traitor in ThunderClan during their communications, he would never accuse Icefang. Not perfect, loyal Icefang. With a sharp-toothed grin, Icefang leaned sideways and hitched her shoulder against Cinderstar's, taking the weight off his injured paw. The gray tom gave a muted purr of thanks and turned to blink serenely at her, any hostility that she might have seen in his eyes gone. _No_, she thought cheerfully, _no one will ever know. Not even StarClan knows what I've done_, and she cast a satisfied glance up at the night sky, dotted with tiny pinpricks of light like flecks of snow on a dark stone.


	30. Chapter 30

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"There is nothing more I can do. His life is in the paws of StarClan now, and our only hope is to have faith that our warrior ancestors will be merciful."

Shortwhisker's words rang out across the camp clearing, cold and remote.

For a moment, no one moved. Not a single sound could be heard throughout the entire clearing, not even the breaths of the warriors sitting in a semicircle around the Highstone. Then, like the chirping of a bird, a timid voice piped up: "Will Cinderstar die?"

Tiny Redkit had stepped forward, escaping from her mother Specklefoot's grasp, and was staring up at Shortwhisker with wide amber eyes. Icefang smothered a grin. This little kit was bound for greatness; there was no doubt about it.

Shortwhisker's eyes narrowed, and he watched in silence as Specklefoot rushed forward and gathered her daughter to her, rushing the red she-cat and the rest of her siblings into the nursery, murmuring to them in a voice tight with anxiety. Icefang watched her hurry away with a smug expression on her face, her tail twitching languidly. Why everyone was so worked up she didn't know – after all, it was only one little life.

Almost as soon as Cinderstar, Icefang and Stonepelt had returned to camp from their journey to the moonstone, the gray leader had started to cough violently, his body wracked by convulsions that caused his eyes to water and his paws twitch. Immediately, Shortwhisker had dragged the tom into the medicine den and snarled at any warrior who approached, keeping only Sparrowpaw close to his side.

They were in there for almost the entire day, while the rest of the Clan went about their duties and Stonepelt and Icefang slept, as was their right after accompanying their leader on the long trek to Highstones. When she had awoken, the Clan had been in uproar, already beginning to assemble by the Highstone to demand information on the health of their leader. After the shouting had started, Shortwhisker had emerged, his expression grave, and relayed the news that Cinderstar had contracted a particularly bad case of whitecough.

As he had said, there was nothing more they could do. Icefang had been a little startled at first, but by now she'd lost any interest in the matter. As far as she was concerned, as long as it was someone else in the medicine den and not herself, there was nothing to get terribly worked up about. Besides, Cinderstar would come through okay, StarClan would see to that. And this would make it that much easier for Icefang in the end.

Bored and hungry, Icefang trudged over to the fresh kill pile, which was looking a little low. She glanced around – cats were meandering back and forth, their eyes glazed with fear for their leader. No apprentices were about – that probably explained the shortage of food. Annoyed, Icefang trotted to the apprentices' den. Yellowpaw and Eaglepaw were both inside, conversing in low voices.

"Eaglepaw, Yellowpaw, stop chattering and get to work. Just because Cinderstar is ill doesn't mean the Clan can't function just like it always does. Get out here," Icefang commanded firmly, glaring at the she-cats. Startled, they leapt to the feet and scampered out of the den.

"Yes Icefang, sorry," stammered Yellowpaw, her whiskers quivering. She sat beside her sister, her spine rigid, watching Icefang as she nodded briefly to them. The white she-cat turned to survey the camp once more.

"Ashfoot, Robinwing, you take Yellowpaw and Eaglepaw on a patrol. Run the whole border, but be back before sunset. Hunt if you can," she called, beckoning to the two warriors. They immediately dashed over.

"Brightpool…" began Ashfoot, frowning.

"Brightpool's busy," Icefang cut him off with a snort. She didn't know where the deputy was, but she obviously wasn't doing her job, and the Clan wouldn't be efficient without someone telling them what to do.

"Okay, Icefang," mewed Robinwing, flicking her ears in acknowledgement. "Come on, Yellowpaw and Eaglepaw. Let's get a move on." The cats left quickly.

Icefang smiled to herself, feeling proud. If Cinderstar were healthy he'd probably be unhappy with her, ordering around a senior warrior without the title of deputy to back up her authority. But since Cinderstar was sick and Brightpool was nowhere to be found, no one else was stepping in to take up the duties. Besides, it was good to show the cats that she didn't balk at responsibility. She knew that Eaglepaw and Yellowpaw respected her, and Robinwing would blindly do as she Icefang told her, but getting Ashfoot under her paw would be a useful measure.

Satisfied, the warrior padded back to the fresh kill pile and snatched up one of the few remaining mice. She ate quickly and then buried the remains. After sending Ashfoot and the others on patrol, she was feeling energized. What else could she accomplish without Cinderstar breathing down her neck. And then it came to her: Brightpool. The she-cat was obviously in the way. Something needed to be done about her before the Clan got to comfortable with the she-cat's lax authority.

However, this operation would have to be careful, subtle. The Clan was still on edge after Oakshadow's death, and now Cinderstar's illness. They would be alert to anything suspicious, and outright murder probably wouldn't go over well. The she-cat grinned to herself.

She had the beginnings of a plan. Now all she had to do was set it in motion.

Icefang walked over to the elders' den in a way that looked like aimless wandering in a state of shock. Fortunately, Mossfur was gone, collecting herbs with Sparrowpaw. They still hadn't found another source of catmint, but Shortwhisker wasn't giving up yet. He wanted to ask the other Clans only as a last resort.

Palenose and Quickstep were lounging in the shade of the log where they made their home. Despite the cold weather, they didn't like being cramped inside the crawl space for very long. Icefang padded towards them.

"Good afternoon, Icefang," greeted Palenose, glancing up and nodding to the she-cat. Icefang smiled politely back at her.

"Hello. I hope you don't mind; everyone's so anxious about Cinderstar I just felt like a needed a quiet spot to think. Can I sit over here with you?" asked the white warrior sweetly, her tail switching back and forth. Her blue eyes were wide, innocent.

"Of course, though I don't know if you'll find us very quiet," Palenose mewed with a gentle laugh. "You know how old Quickstep and I lover our gossip."

"It's no problem. Thank you very much," Icefang meowed, her voice sugar sweet. But she wasn't: it wasn't a problem at all. The warrior flopped down a tail-length or so away from the elders and put her nose between her paws, closing her eyes. Her ears swiveled sideways to catch their muffled conversation, and the hint of a smile twitched at her lips.

"Most curious," Quickstep was agreeing in a gravelly voice. It had once had a soft melody to it, but the cadence had been roughened by old age. "I don't know Brightpool too well myself, but it is strange none-the-less."

Immediately Icefang's ears pricked up, and a thrill went down her spine. It was too perfect, almost as if StarClan had wanted her to hear. She knew about the old queens' insatiable habit of gossiping, had even resented it as an apprentice when she'd been forced to listen to their incessant chatter while cleaning their dens or checking their fur for ticks, but she'd filed the information away very carefully, and now it would finally be useful to her.

"When I heard that Cinderstar had taken Stonepelt and Icefang with him instead of his deputy or a more senior warrior like Whitefoot, I admit I was a little surprised," mewed Palenose. "Usually leaders put such trust in their oldest warriors. I know Brindlestar and Tanglethorn were very close – she took he and Cinderstar everywhere with her."

"It's most unusual, most curious," agreed Quickstep slowly. "Icefang's so young, and yet Cinderstar seems to put such trust in her."

At these words Icefang's heartbeat quickened with excitement. Was it true? She knew that Cinderstar relied on her for many things – she'd tried to make sure that she was the first cat he went to for advice on almost anything, but like the elders had said, leaders usually relied on their senior warriors for things like that. But if other cats had begun to notice, even silly old gossips like Palenose and Quickstep, her plan must be working.

They continued: "And Brightpool's got such an aggressive character. I was speaking to her the other day about the sickness, you know, asking whether she thought it would spread to the elders' den or the nursery, and she just snapped at me and told me mind my own business. Imagine that! Asking after the well being of the Clan, that's all I was doing, and she a young cat telling me to mind my own business. I had a mind to tell her, I've been in more battles than stripes on her pelt," said Quickstep indignantly.

Icefang had to smother a laugh. She was aware of Quickstep's battle prowess. In her prime, the she-cat had been one of ThunderClan's greatest warriors, fast on her feet and with her claws, hence her name. Brightpool was no such celebrity – she had no outstanding talents besides her seniority. Granted, with such a small Clan seniority was something to prize, but in Brightpool's case it didn't necessarily make her a better warrior.

"What are your thoughts on the matter, Icefang?" came a sudden meow. The white she-cat almost jumped, but she knew it might giver her away, so she looked up with a confused glimmer in her eye.

"Sorry Palenose, what matter?" she questioned, cocking her head.

"Cinderstar didn't ask Brightpool to accompany him to Highstones. You probably know her better than we do – any thoughts on why?" questioned the tabby elder eagerly. Under normal circumstances, Icefang wouldn't have answered. More often than not, a warrior gossiping about another warrior could cause problems, and Icefang liked to avoid anything to draw suspicion, but in this particular case it was all part of her scheme.

"Well, don't mention to anyone that I told you this, but I have heard a few rumors," she meowed in a low voice, scooting closer. The elders leaned in, anticipation making their whiskers quiver. Icefang was playing to their flaws, but she'd left guilt behind a long time ago. With a solemn frown, the she-cat mewed, "Cinderstar isn't sure that he made the right choice by promoting Brightpool to deputy. At the time it seemed like a good idea, her being one of the most experienced warriors in the Clan, but he's seen Brightpool's true character, and he doesn't like. In fact, I heard the other day that he wasn't even sure she was completely loyal to ThunderClan."

As expected, both elders let out little gasps and leaned in even closer. "Not loyal?" Quickstep breathed, as if it was the most heinous crime a cat could commit, next to murder or sacrilege.

Icefang nodded severely. "Apparently she's been sneaking out of camp at night sometimes, or shirking her duties to walk in the forest on her own."

"Do you think she's meeting with other Clans?" Quickstep pressed, horrified. "Maybe even passing on information about ThunderClan! If she tells other Clans about the fire, and the sickness, they'd think there's nothing stopping them from stealing our territory!" The black she-cat whimpered in fear. Disloyalty appeared to be pretty high on her list of soul-damning sins.

"How could Cinderstar put her in command?" Palenose growled. "I always knew Brightpool was full of tricks. In fact, she's always seemed a little bit on the suspicious side to me." And then they were off, murmuring fervently to each other about how they'd always suspected Brightpool of disloyalty. Pleased with herself, Icefang slipped away.

It was nearly sunset, and at any moment the patrol would probably return with more fresh kill and news of the outside. Icefang padded to a secluded nook beneath an overhanging tree branch and settled down to think. She'd planted the first seeds of doubt in the minds of her Clanmates. What with Palenose and Quickstep's affinity for gossip, the news of Brightpool's questionable loyalty would probably be all over the Clan by tomorrow morning. Knowing them, they'd already forgotten who started the rumors, probably even thought they'd thought of it themselves. All the better – if Icefang could escape any notice at all she was happy, and if one cat managed to trace the rumors to their source… well, she could handle that.

"Nooo!"

The sudden wail sent Icefang leaping to her feet, her pelt fluffed out to twice her normal size. Teeth on edge, Icefang paused, waiting.

"No, StarClan! Noo, no…" It came again, shrill and blood-chilling. Icefang swallowed a deep breath, closing her eyes until her fur lay flat again. Meanwhile, a commotion had arisen throughout the camp. Where had the shout come from? What was going on? Somehow, Icefang had a feeling that she already knew the answer.

Her patrol chose that moment to come charging into camp, their jaws laden with fresh prey. Icefang was in the process of picking her way across the clearing to the medicine den in the midst of the terrified frenzy of cats when Eaglepaw and Robinwing caught up with her.

"What's going on?" Robinwing hissed anxiously, her eyes wide and fearful.

Icefang opened her mouth to give a curt reply, but she didn't need to say anything. At that moment, Shortwhisker staggered out of the medicine den, his fur sticking out at odd angles.

"Cinderstar has lost his seventh life," announced the old gray tom in a hoarse, agonized moan.

Icefang braced herself for the wave of exclamations that threatened to drown her, as her Clanmates comprehended Shortwhisker's words. Sparrowpaw, who had returned from gathering herbs, scampered around, calming everyone and giving reassurance. Slightly agitated by the ferocity of the emotions in the air, Icefang slipped out of the crowd, her eyes narrowed with distaste.

Ashfoot and Leafspots were whispering in a shadowed corner, their whiskers quivering. Curious, Icefang padded close enough to catch their murmured words.

"Surely we are cursed," Leafspots mewled miserably, her head hanging.

"Why? Why would StarClan cause ThunderClan so much pain?" Ashfoot questioned, glancing up at the tortoiseshell warrior, eyes glazed. "What have we done?"

With a sharp intake of breath, Icefang flinched away. This again. She knew what they would say. That it was all her fault, that allowing her to join ThunderClan had brought the wrath of their ancestors upon them. That she should be cast out, murdered maybe. They would lay all the blame on her. After all, who else but a filthy, heartless, traitorous…kittypet?

Snarling softly under her breath, Icefang turned to stalk away, her thoughts black. But Leafspots' next words froze her in her tracks.

"I heard a rumor, from Quickstep. She says that…she thinks Brightpool may be a traitor. Apparently she sneaks away during the night sometimes, and she doesn't listen to Cinderstar's advice. Do you think that could be the reason? I never thought… but Brightpool has been very cold lately. In fact, she never was very nice to me, or anyone for that matter. Maybe it's _her_ fault."

Icefang's heart beat faster. Her breath caught in her throat, and her muzzle suddenly twisted into a delighted grin. They didn't hate her! Her plan had worked. She had successfully shifted all suspicion from her own shoulders onto Brightpool's. _Huh_, she thought to herself, gleefully. _Never underestimate the _kittypet_._


	31. Chapter 31

This is a super short sort of in-between-chapters chapter. I was weirdly inspired to write it after watching an intense episode of Heroes (good show, btw).

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The air was stale. Not one breath of wind stirred the clearing, to cleanse away the taste of death. No sounds pierced the heavy silence; not even the mournful queries of an owl. It was as if the entire forest had ground to a halt, shocked and disturbed by the events of the evening.

It had been so sudden. First nothing, and then everything came crashing down, the tranquil shroud torn away in a swift malicious rage, revealing the true horrors. No one had really been paying attention until it happened. Blindness finally stripped away in a sudden flash of light.

Icefang watched, her face a blank slate. Tails, dragging in the dust, left twin jagged trails.

Quietly, her eyes downcast, the white she-cat turned away. Her ears flickered back and forth, but there was nothing to hear. Of course not. What would anyone say? What was there to say? Only to complain, to ask the regular questions: why, how, what have we done. It was getting old – when no answers came, eventually, little by little, the questions stopped.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I shall explain. It has been two days since the last chapter. Basically, it's officially leaf-bare. They couldn't find any more catmint, and have exhausted all stores. Here's the major events. I will talk about these in the next chapter, but it might be easier just to tell them now anyway.

Cinderstar lost a life to whitecough, leaving him with only two left.

Palenose died, very suddenly, within the course of two days because there was no catmint.

AND, Leafspots dies, also of whitecough, extremely suddenly, in the span of one day. What happened was, she slipped into the brook on sunrise patrol, and when she got back to camp she had already contracted the cough, and was dead by that night. That's what the part about "It had been so sudden" is referring to.

So very, very sad, but the story really needs to get moving here.


	32. Chapter 32

DAMN. I just read that Warriors news email thingy. I usually just delete them, but for some reason the long paragraphical form of the most recent one caught my attention while I was diligently de-spamming my email inbox. WhoeverhernameisHunter says that in the new _Code of the Clans_ it describes why Tigerstar was so full of burning ambition. Damn WhoeverhernameisHunter! _I_ was going to explain why Tigerstar is so full of burning ambition! I had the whole thing planned! Well, I guess all my readers shall just have to live through the alternate realities. Shame.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Pawstep by pawstep, Cinderstar made his way out of the medicine den. Hushed whispers followed him like watchful warriors, blazing eyes trailing his every move.

"He's going to be okay, Icefang," murmured Stonepelt. He was sitting beside her, head bent. Icefang's face bore an expression of intense worry, her brow furrowed, her eyes wide with fear. None of it was real, of course, but with so much practice masking her emotions as an apprentice, Icefang had become a talented liar.

"I know, I know," mewed the she-cat turning away from the pathetic skeptical. She could still hear Shortwhisker urging his leader on as they crossed the frosted camp. "I just worry. This kind of thing can wreak havoc on the Clan. If the cats start to lose trust in their leader, all kinds of chaos can take hold."

Stonepelt seemed to forget for the time being that Icefang was merely a lucky kittypet and shouldn't have any experience in Clan politics.

"It's a good thing to be thinking about, but I'm sure there won't be any problems," said the gray striped tom with a reassuring wave of his tail. "ThunderClan would never lose faith in Cinderstar. He's led us through hard times before, and he can do it again, no matter how many lives he has left."

"Two lives, Stonepelt!" retorted Icefang. The tone of her voice was strained, almost desperate. As a matter of fact, she'd been working on this particular tone for a long time, on frequent solo hunting trips and in the private of secluded corners of the camp. She was planning on putting it to good use in the near future. "How much faith can any cat have in two lives? There's a chance he might not even survive the next moon."

"Don't talk like that," Stonepelt scolded. He paused in mid step and glanced sideways at her. "I know how devoted you are to your Clan, Icefang," he meowed, sitting down and wrapping his tail around his paws. Icefang copied him, cocking her head in mock confusion. "But it's time you let Cinderstar worry about his own problems on his own. I'm sure he's happy to have such careful, loyal warriors, but he doesn't need you monitoring his every twitch. He'll be fine, and if he's not, Brightpool will step up and take his place.

"Now stop spewing doom and gloom wherever you go. If there's anything ThunderClan needs, it's a cheerful Icefang to pick up their spirits." He gave her ear a swift lick and then trotted into the warriors' den to catch an afternoon nap. Sighing, Icefang loped in the opposite direction. She needed some good news.

Everywhere Icefang looked, signs of leaf-bare seemed blindingly apparent. Quickstep, who had barely spoken a single word since the death of Palenose four days ago, was wandering the camp like a ghost, almost only skin and bones. Her sister Thrushwing followed her diligently, trying to coax the old warrior into eating or at least drinking, but the elder remained in a grief-stricken stupor, on a sure path to joining her best friend in StarClan.

Ashfoot, who had been a close friend of Leafspots, was in a similar state, taken to gazing at one spot for long periods of time, his eyes glazed, his whiskers slack. Only Robinwing could manage to force him to eat the occasional shrew or swallow some poppy seeds for shock. For once, Icefang was grateful for her friend's gentle touch. If it meant saving more warriors from an unnecessary death, anything was useful.

There was a general air of anxiety over the entire camp. With leafbare creeping in on all sides, the camp still only two thirds repaired after the devastation of the fire, and the recent outbreak of disease, it seemed there was nothing bad that couldn't happen to ThunderClan.

Icefang pushed her way through the fern screen that shielded the medicine den. She knew Shortwhisker was gone, so she didn't worry about anyone asking why she was there.

"Hello?" came a small meow. A tortoiseshell head peeked out from the rock cleft where the two medicine cats slept.

"Sparrowpaw," greeted Icefang padding to the center of the glen and sitting down, her tail wrapped neatly around her paws.

"Icefang!" cried the apprentice bounding forward and touching noses with the white warrior. "I'm so glad to see you. Shortwhisker hasn't said a single word to me since Cinderstar… he's really worried for the Clan. Sometimes I think he wished he could turn himself into a stalk of catmint just to save everyone else. He might be gruff, but he certainly cares about ThunderClan," Sparrowpaw meowed, shaking her head sadly.

"So it's true?" Icefang questioned, her voice low. "There's no more catmint?"

"None on ThunderClan territory. Shortwhisker even went to ask RiverClan yesterday, but they turned him away at the border," Sparrowpaw explained. Suddenly, her eyes blazed, and she glanced up into Icefang's face. "Guess what?" Her voice was little more than a hiss.

Narrowing her eyes, Icefang mewed, "What?" Her paws prickled. Maybe she'd come to the right place. If there was anything that could cheer her up, it was news of another…

"I had another dream," whispered Sparrowpaw. The she-cat glanced furtively over Icefang's shoulder, her ears flickering back and forth, and then turned back to the warrior. "About where to find catmint."

Icefang exhaled slowly. _Not bad,_ she thought to herself, her whiskers twitching. _Could be better, but then again, there's a lot you can do with a life or death situation. This little pipsqueak has her uses_. "Are you sure?" Icefang breathed, her tone cautious, fearful.

Nodding, Sparrowpaw turned away and began to pace, her mottled tail lashing back and forth, her white paws pounding furiously against the frosted earth. "A StarClan cat named Ferntail came to me in my sleep and led me across the RiverClan border, where she showed me some catmint growing by the riverbank. I could find it if I tried, I think," said the medicine cat apprentice, her voice full of conviction. She looked up and Icefang again and blinked slowly. Her jaw was clenched, determined.

"Well, we could get some warriors and go now!" Icefang exclaimed, surprise layering her response. She wanted to keep Sparrowpaw to herself, but if the she-cat was going to keep this kind of obvious information from the rest of the Clan, maybe it wasn't worth it.

"No!" growled the young apprentice, suddenly angry.

Taken aback, Icefang rose to her feet and took a hesitant step forward. "Why not? What else was in the dream, Sparrowpaw?" she pressed, realizing that there was a good reason why Sparrowpaw hadn't told the dream to anyone else.

"You'll get hurt. Or someone will. I don't know! I felt…danger," Sparrowpaw mewed, staring at her paws. She frowned, her tail frozen in a half moon shape over her flanks. "I'm afraid that if anyone goes to find it, they'll die." Her eyes met Icefang's, and the warrior saw genuine fear in their depths.

"Sparrowpaw, more cats will die if we _don't_ find the catmint," reasoned Icefang. She shook her head slowly, padding closer to the tabby she-cat. Overhead, a frigid wind rustled the branches, making an eerie whispering noise.

"What if RiverClan attacks?" whimpered Sparrowpaw miserably. "I can't knowingly send anyone to get the catmint when I've seen the danger in a dream. I should just tell Cinderstar to send a message to RiverClan, asking them. They can't say no if they see how desperate we are!"

"Yes they can," Icefang disagreed sorrowfully. "And there's a very good chance that the message wouldn't reach RiverClan at all. We aren't on good terms with RiverClan at the moment: we've had two recent battles with them, and they won't be quick to forget. If we're going to get the catmint, the only way is to sneak onto RiverClan territory and take it ourselves. Otherwise, who knows how many more cats will catch whitecough? All of ThunderClan might get infected."

Sparrowpaw shivered, thinking of a bleak future in which her actions destroyed her Clan. Icefang nodded to herself. _Yes_, she thought, _it is the only way_.

"Then what do we do?" whispered Sparrowpaw. Her eyes were glistening with fear.

"I can get the catmint if you tell me where it is," Icefang promised, resting her tail comfortingly on Sparrowpaw's shoulder.

"Are you sure? What about…"

"I won't get hurt. I'll take some more warriors with me," Icefang explained.

Sparrowpaw sniffed. "Okay. It's by some rocks – big rocks, near the fork in the river. You can cross on a fallen log near there. I saw it, in my dream."

"Thank you," Icefang meowed. She turned to go, but Sparrowpaw leapt in front of her.

"You'll be careful won't you, Icefang? Please don't get hurt," she whimpered.

For a brief second, Icefang felt a painful tug at her heart, almost like it was expanding inside her chest. The she-cat hissed, clenching her teeth, her eyes sparking.

"Icefang?" Sparrowpaw mewed.

"Sure, whatever," hissed the she-cat, pushing past her with teeth bared. Her fur was on end – what was that weird feeling? It was gone quickly, but it left her paws prickling with unease. She'd never felt it before, at least not since that day in the forest when she'd made her decision to pursue her ambitions. It frightened her, ten times more than Sparrowpaw ominous predictions.

Pushing away thoughts of the past, the white she-cat strode out of the medicine den, her gaze raking every corner of the camp. She wasn't about to go charging into RiverClan territory all by herself, as she'd promised to Sparrowpaw. But she didn't want to bring along any cats who might become suspicious. It would be best to join an existing patrol, then no one would question her at all.

It was barely sunset, so the dusk patrol shouldn't have left yet, especially with no one ordering them around. With Cinderstar sick, Brightpool hadn't yet shown the true qualities of a deputy: she never woke early, took frequent naps, ate whenever she pleased and only organized patrols when the notion struck her. Though Cinderstar was too ill to see it, most other cats had noticed how bad the she-cat was at her job. Icefang didn't feel guilty any more when she sent cats on patrol or organized hunting parties. In fact, she realized that some cats even looked to her first when they didn't have anything to do. But if Cinderstar began to recover, her authority would be stripped away. She couldn't let that happen.

"Robinwing!" Icefang cried, noticing her friend padding across the camp with a piece if fresh kill in her jaws. The ginger tabby paused and looked up, meeting Icefang's gaze. She dropped the thrush and waved her tail in response.

"What's going on? Badger chasing you?" Robinwing joked, touching Icefang's nose in greeting.

"No, no. I was wondering if you're on duty for dusk patrol?" asked Icefang, putting on a cheerful face.

"Yeah, actually, I was just eating before I left. Oddly enough, Cinderstar's decided to come with Eaglepaw and me. I tried to stop him, but he seems pretty determined. Icefang?" Robinwing frowned at her.

Icefang was gaping at her friend in wonder. _It's _too_ perfect!_ Icefang thought to herself in disbelief. _As though the whole of StarClan were on my side, helping me plan this!_

"Hey, are you okay? Get up on the wrong side of the nest?" Robinwing snorted. She picked up her thrush and carried it to the stump where the younger warriors usually ate their food.

"Do you mind if I come too?" Icefang asked, watching her friend take a few bites of the thrush. Robinwing lifted her nose and licked her lips thoughtfully. "Sure, why not. The more the merrier. We're leaving in a few minutes, get a bite to eat."

_Too easy!_ Icefang thought again, shaking her head. She padded away to do as Robinwing suggested, devouring a mouse in a couple of bites.

The dusk patrol assembled by the camp entrance as soon as Robinwing and Icefang were finished eating. Eaglepaw looked bored and tired, and she didn't say much as she padded over to the group. Cinderstar was following her, walking slowly with his head down.

"Are you sure you're up to this, Cinderstar? There's plenty of us as it is, with Icefang coming along. It won't be a problem-" Robinwing mewed.

"I'm fine!" Cinderstar snapped, traipsing past her on his way out of camp. "And I'm leading this patrol, not you."

With a shrug, Robinwing followed, and Icefang and Eaglepaw brought up the rear.

"Someone's in a bad mood today," muttered the tabby apprentice as she and Icefang padded side by side through the forest.

"He's tired," Icefang mewed, keeping her eyes on Cinderstar's slow paw steps. She was trying to devise a way to get them to patrol the RiverClan border without arousing suspicion or fabricating some elaborate lie. She didn't have the time or the patience for either.

"Cinderstar!" Icefang meowed, bounding forward until she was standing before the leader. His head snapped up, and he glared at her.

"What is its, Icefang?" he asked wearily.

"We are patrolling the RiverClan border, aren't we?" Icefang meowed.

Cinderstar blinked. "I… I thought we were headed for ShadowClan," murmured the leader. He frowned, thinking.

"No, you told me yourself this morning that we needed to keep our eye on RiverClan. You aren't losing your memory are you, Cinderstar?" Icefang joked, her lips curling to a smile.

Cinderstar shook his head furiously. "Of course not," he growled angrily. "I know what I told you! Now get out of the way, RiverClan could have stolen Sunningrocks during the time we've wasted." The gray tom marched past her, but in a different direction – toward the RiverClan border.

"I thought he said ShadowClan as well," Robinwing mewed, blinking at Icefang curiously.

"You're both losing your minds," purred the white she-cat. She blinked affectionately at Robinwing, but the smile she flashed was for herself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	33. Chapter 33

**Um… I apologize if this is the last chapter I post for a while. We're starting review for finals, so I'll be rather busy. But I might find the time. Just a heads up, in case. Hope you enjoy this one at least.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Frigid gusts of wind tore at Icefang's fur as she prowled in the shadow of the boulders. At her tail, Eaglepaw was padding in silence, her whiskers quivering, her ears flickering back and forth nervously. They were skirting the RiverClan border, patrolling as Icefang had suggested, but her sharp eyes were searching the opposite banks for more than stolen prey or enemy warriors.

"Cinderstar and Robinwing are behind us somewhere," commented Eaglepaw softly, poking at an overturned stone. A long-legged yellow spider streaked from the muddy pit, sending the golden tabby apprentice skittering sideways.

"It's just a spider!" Icefang teased, following the odd-looking creature with her eyes. She had an urge to give chase, but restrained herself in the interest of time, and dignity.

"I hate spiders," hissed Eaglepaw, her hackles raised. She sidestepped the rock and leaped ahead of Icefang, pouncing from boulder to boulder, her tail waving in the air.

"Get down, we're trying not to call attention to ourselves," Icefang reprimanded absentmindedly. She was still scrutinizing the edge of RiverClan territory, wondering if Sparrowpaw had really just been dreaming after all.

"It's not like we couldn't take on a silly little RiverClan patrol," Eaglepaw retorted boldly, "and you're not my mentor!"; but she slithered down the side of a mossy stone all the same, slipping into the shadows among the rocks where Icefang was walking. The murmurs that told her where Cinderstar and Robinwing were patrolling wafted between the rocks. Carefully, Icefang peeked over her shoulder, catching sight of the leader striding stiffly across a patch of gravel, followed closely by a chattering Robinwing. Icefang snickered to herself and turned back to her search.

Just then, she glimpsed a promising patch of green stuff across the stream. The scene looked like what Sparrowpaw had pictured. A fallen birch tree bridged the stream at a section where it would be too deep to wade across. All around them stood tall, imposing boulders, overshadowing the shrubs and mud. It was here too that the stream forked in two – the creek that bordered the rest of RiverClan territory and the small brook that flowed into ThunderClan territory.

"Cinderstar!" Icefang called, scrambling towards the leader. He was sniffing at the hollow cavern beneath a particularly colossal stone, and his head whacked the ceiling as he tried to look up and find the source of the noise. Icefang pranced to his side.

"Icefang?" mewed the leader, shaking his head while his eyes watered from the blow. Robinwing and Eaglepaw came up on either side of Cinderstar, curious.

"I think I can see some catmint growing on the other side of the stream!" Icefang meowed excitedly. Eaglepaw stared at her in surprise, probably wondering why she hadn't mentioned the discovery earlier.

"What?" hissed Cinderstar, the pain of his collision forgotten. "Where? Are you sure?"

"I can tell, Cinderstar," Robinwing interjected. "Shortwhisker taught me how to identify catmint.

"How come Shortwhisker didn't know about this?" Cinderstar meowed, suspicious.

Icefang shrugged. She couldn't think of any plausible lie, but at times the best lie was the truth. "He probably just didn't see it. Sometimes it's hardest to see the things right underneath our noses."

No one could argue with this, and Cinderstar nodded acquiescently. "So, Icefang, savior of the Clan, please, direct us to this plant of yours," commanded the leader, the tiniest hint of his old spirit returned to his voice. Robinwing seemed to notice, and her face lit up joyfully.

Icefang had to resist releasing an arrogant purr. She liked the way he said 'savior of the Clan'. _Icefang, savior of ThunderClan_, she said to herself. _It has a nice ring to it_.

"Icefang?" growled Eaglepaw. "I hope you're not making this up."

Icefang shook her head, clearing away her hopeful thoughts. She smiled. "No, don't worry, I really did see it. Follow me. It's just across the border, no one will catch us." With a satisfied smirk on her face, the she-cat leaped forward, bounding across a stretch of gravel to where the fallen birch tree was lodged in between two stones. She reached out a paw and tested it cautiously. It made a gentle creaking sound, but seemed steady enough. Icefang glanced back at the three cats watching her intently. Icefang didn't much like the idea of taking a dive in the creek, but the act had to be authentic. She had to be the first one across.

Swallowing her anxiety, the she-cat jumped onto the log, shivering as it bounced slightly beneath her weight. For once Icefang wasn't so grateful for the thick muscles she had developed after seasons of living in the forest. Her tiny kittypet body would have barely made the tree quiver.

With a snarl, Icefang sank her claws into the birch tree. She shouldn't be wishing for that life any more. She had decided to give it up long ago. Determined, Icefang strode out over the stream, keeping her gaze locked on the opposite bank. Before she knew it, her paws touched solid ground. With a sigh of relief, Icefang made the last leap onto the muddy bank. She turned and beckoned cheerfully to her clanmates, who made their way across one by one, without any mishaps. Privately, Icefang almost wished that Cinderstar would slip and plunge into the icy depths below them. It would solve most of her problems in a single misstep, and she wouldn't even have to get her paws dirty. But then again, these things were never easy. Icefang helped him down from the tree with a gracious smile.

"Right there! Look, I can see it!" Robinwing crowed, bouncing in a circle. She waved her tail towards the green bush, not ten fox-lengths away by the riverside. Icefang eyed her cautiously. Robinwing could ruin this whole operation. The fewer cats hurt the better, but Icefang would leave Robinwing if it came to that in the end. Her claws kneaded the mud silently, relieving some of Icefang's anxiety. It was possible that Sparrowpaw had been imagining everything, and there was no danger. Icefang would still be looked upon as a 'savior', but she would have to formulate another plan for Cinderstar.

Suddenly Robinwing let out a soft shriek. They had been padding carefully towards the catmint, alert but only barely on the lookout for danger. Robinwing, and now Icefang as well, has caught the faint scent of an approaching RiverClan patrol. Icefang could just barely make out the shivering of bushes far down the bank, marking the approach of the enemy warriors.

"What? What happened Robinwing?" Eaglepaw meowed, jumping forward. In the same instant, she too caught the smell, as did Cinderstar. All four cats paused, frozen in their tracks, unsure of what to do next.

"Do we try to run and grab some before they see us, or do we just run now?" Robinwing murmured, her eyes wide with fear.

"But the Clan!" Eaglepaw moaned.

"We can get some later, right?" Robinwing whispered, backing away.

"No, they'll be on the lookout once they know we were here. There's not way we'll be able to come here again before it's too late. Cinderstar?" meowed Icefang, turning to the leader. Usually, he was the best at dealing with crisis situations, but in his present state of health, all the leader could do sit and look petrified with fear. Icefang had to smother a smile. It looked as thought she would be _forced_ to take charge.

"Alright. Eaglepaw, come with me. I can smell three RiverClan warriors coming up the bank – Robinwing, you and Cinderstar hold them off while we go fetch another patrol. Can you do that?" Icefang stared at Robinwing expectantly.

"That's crazy!" cried Robinwing, flashing a panicked look at Cinderstar, who didn't look like he would be of much use in a battle. "They'll rip us to shreds before you can even tell everyone what happened!"

As Icefang had expected, Cinderstar released a low growl and meowed, "The Clan will die if we don't get these herbs now. Robinwing and I will hold them off. Go!" With a fearsome roar, he charged forward to challenge the RiverClan warriors. Trembling with fright, Robinwing stumbled after him, yowling.

"Come with me," Icefang murmured in a low voice to Eaglepaw. The tabby apprentice glanced at her, wide-eyed, but followed obediently as Icefang raced back across the birch tree, all fear of falling gone with the adrenaline rushing through her veins.

"I could have stayed behind!" Eaglepaw hissed as they ran. Icefang jerked to a halt, glancing down at the golden tabby she-cat. She debated with herself for a moment: tell Eaglepaw of her plans and cultivate a helper now, or keep her in the dark and use more subtle methods to draw the she-cat to her side? She knew that with enough convincing Eaglepaw would agree with her ambitions, but she might yet be too young to keep her mouth shut.

"Just do what I say and don't ask questions – I know what I'm doing," Icefang meowed.

Eaglepaw's eyes narrowed. "That wasn't a setup or anything, was it?"

_Hm_, Icefang mused, _she's quick, more so than I thought._ "Of course not, but I can't say I didn't… well, I'll leave it at that." She padded forward, but Eaglepaw remained where she was. "Are you coming or not?"

"What if Cinderstar is killed? I should have stayed," growled the golden tabby angrily.

"Well it doesn't matter if he dies, now does it?" Icefang hissed, growing impatient. "He'll just come back to life."

"And Robinwing? I thought she was your friend?" It looked like the she-cat was mollified on the Cinderstar point, but she still wasn't budging.

"Friendship is a loose term. Robinwing will be fine, she's a talented warrior. If you stay there they'll both die, now come on!" Icefang turned and ran without looking back, but she secretly hoped that Eaglepaw would follow. She may have been wrong about the apprentice's character, but she still had plans for her future, whether or not they included Eaglepaw's willingness to participate.

"Will you explain it to me some day?" came a low meow at her shoulder. Icefang blinked and looked sideways, where Eaglepaw was running easily by her shoulder. A strange mixture of triumph and satisfaction jumped in Icefang's chest. Her heart thumped unevenly for a moment, almost painfully. Certainly a lot of hope was riding on Eaglepaw's shoulders, but Icefang hadn't anticipated the… happiness she felt when she realized that Eaglepaw was on her side. For once, it felt nice to share the same cold and twisted soul with another cat.

"Some day," Icefang purred, and then they reached the camp.

The two she-cats plunged through the bramble tunnel, ignoring the thorns that snagged in their pelts. As soon as she was free, Icefang set up a raucous yowling, heading straight for the warriors' den, while Eaglepaw went to rouse her sister.

"Wha'? What? Icefang, what's going on, what're you doing?" questioned Ashfoot, raising his head and gazing at her through sleep-blurred eyes.

"Trying to wake the whole camp?" snapped Tansyleaf, who looked like she'd been dreaming a second ago.

"Yes!" snapped Icefang, her jaws clipping closed a few whisker lengths away from Tansyleaf's nose. The brown she-cat stared cross-eyed at her feet for a moment, shocked into wakefulness.

"What are you yowling about?" asked Stonepelt, who was the only who seemed not to have been asleep.

"Cinderstar and Robinwing are under attack! We were patrolling the RiverClan border when we saw some catmint, but then there was a patrol, and then…" she paused to catch her breath, her chest heaving.

"Alright, calm down," Stonepelt urged, his ears flickering nervously. He turned to Ashfoot, meowing, "Find Brightpool and Whitefoot, they should be at the Owl tree, Tansyleaf, you gather the apprentices and then meet us by the tunnel. Where did you say you were?" Stonepelt asked, leading Icefang out of the den.

"By Stepping Stones," Icefang lied, breathless with panic.

"And you said you found catmint?" Stonepelt mewed eagerly.

Icefang nodded, still gulping down huge breaths of air.

Tansyleaf and the apprentices were already waiting by the tunnel. They met Ashfoot, Brightpool and Whitefoot and their way out. As they ran to where Icefang had said, she surveyed the small group. Eight cats made up the entire patrol, only six of which were warriors. All in all, ThunderClan looked like it had fallen on very hard times. If RiverClan was aware that the whole Clan was coming to fight them, they might think twice about backing off. Icefang felt a shiver of dismay. She saw now why Cinderstar had been so desperate to have her in the Clan. This also made her feel cold. If she were leader, she never would have considered such a shameful option of bringing back the strength of her Clan. Icefang wasn't good at warring with herself. Quickly, before her mind got too out of control, she shut if off, focusing instead on the satisfying thud of her paws on the rough ground as she and her Clanmates headed into battle.

The yowls of the fighting cats became audible as soon as they cleared the woods, but as Icefang had anticipated, they were much farther away than they should have been.

"Look, they're all the way up there!" cried Whitefoot in dismay, indicating with her tail where it was possible to see the five writhing warriors at the edge of the stream. It looked like both Cinderstar and Robinwin were still standing, but then again, so were the RiverClan warriors.

With yowls of their own, the ThunderClan cats leaped onto the Stepping Stones, one by one crossing the river and then sprinting to rescue their Clanmates. Icefang waited until all the rest of the cats had crossed before jumping over herself, hoping against hope that her plan had worked, as she ran, just a little bit slower, towards the battle, she heard a blood-curdling scream of agony, and felt a wave of relief. That much pain in one cry could only mean one thing.

When she arrived on the scene, every cat had stopped fighting. Robinwing, whose pelt looked like it been combed through by badger, was staring in horror at her paws, which were drenched in blood that was clearly not her own. A few paces away, the tree RiverClan cats were wearing equally terrified expressions.

Icefang crept closer, her heart beating wildly. What had happened? What if it had been someone else? What if Eaglepaw-? She choked on that idea, her paws prickling with unease.

But no, her fears were ungrounded. Everything had happened like she had planned, of course. Usually, the one with the plans comes out on top, despite what everyone says.

Cinderstar's body was stretched on the grass, covered in various scratches. None of them looked too serious save for a deep gash in his neck that was still oozing dark blood. His flanks were still, his eyes open and staring into nothing. Icefang had to work to make her facial expression match that of the cats around her – vacant with utter shock and despair.

"I, I…" stuttered one of the RiverClan warriors, a dark gray she-cat with a few darker patches. With a jolt of smug satisfaction, Icefang realized that it was Shadepaw, the apprentice who was so stupid she hadn't been able to make herself a warrior before Icefang herself. From the looks of it, all of this was Shadepaw's fault. "I didn't mean… I was winning and then… he just gave up!" she stammered, gazing at Cinderstar frozen body in horror.

Stonepelt glanced at her. His eyes were also glazed, and for the briefest second, Icefang felt sorry that he had to see his own father like this. But it was gone, quickly. His father was weak – he must know that as well. "It's not your fault," he said to the shocked apprentice. "He was tired, and ill. He never should have been fighting."

Icefang felt a stab of fear. What if Stonepelt blamed her for what happened? She had only been trying to protect the Clan, and it was only logical that she should leave the strongest warrior to fight while she went for help. The fact that Cinderstar wasn't at his full strength at the moment had slipped her mind entirely…

A burbling gasp suddenly rose from Cinderstar's chest, and with a violent, body-shaking cough, he came back to life. His sides rose and fell like normal, and his eyes flickered open and closed. Still coughing, the leader staggered to his feet, gazing around wildly.

"Cinderstar! Thank StarClan!" Brightpool was the first to rush up and offer her shoulder for support. _Probably because she was terrified that she might actually have to fulfill her duty_, Icefang snorted. The three RiverClan warriors looked utterly relieved, especially Shadepaw, who stared down at her bloody paws once more and shuddered.

"Is the battle over?" asked Cinderstar, who seemed to have recovered somewhat.

"It is," meowed the largest RiverClan warrior, a tall white tom with some gray patches. "I will make sure to inform my leader of your trespass, but this particular fight has ended. I apologize for what happened here today. I assure you, our warriors are aware that killing another cat during battle is wrong, but believe us, it was entirely unintentional. If there is any assistance we can offer to Cinderstar, we would be glad to." He gave a gracious nod to the sagging leader.

"Catmint," Cinderstar wheezed, his manners apparently forgotten.

"Sorry?" mewed the white tom, cocking his head.

Stonepelt stepped forward, bowing respectfully. "Though this battle ended in a terrible manner, the reason for our trespass was even more desperate. Our Clan has recently experienced an epidemic of whitecough, and we were searching for catmint on your border. Our medicine cat was convinced that, with the recent disputes between our two Clans, you would be unwilling to lend us any. However, given the current circumstances, I must beg you to allow us to take just a few stalks, to save our Clan from destruction." The gray tabby gazed earnestly at his enemy.

The white tom glanced uneasily at his companions. It seemed he hadn't forgotten about the enmity between their Clans, but after Stonepelt's speech, and seeing Cinderstar swaying on his feet, he couldn't refuse. "We haven't forgotten our issues, but the Clans are required to aide each other in times of need. You are welcome to as much catmint as you can carry, but as soon as you have taken it, you must leave our territory, or we will not hesitate to finish this battle here, and now."

"Thank you. Your generosity will not go unnoticed in ThunderClan," meowed Stonepelt.

With a nod, the white tom led his warriors away, leaving the ThunderClan patrol standing on the banks, speechless.

"I'll get the catmint," Ashfoot offered. He and Yellowpaw padded to the bush, where they clipped off as many stalks of catmint as they could, and picked them up gingerly so as not to crush the delicate leaves.

In silence, the cats traipsed back the way they had come, deciding to use the Stepping Stones because Cinderstar didn't look like he could walk across the birch tree on his own. When they reached camp, Sparrowpaw and Shortwhisker were waiting to receive the catmint and take Cinderstar into the medicine den. When Sparrowpaw counted the heads of the cats and saw that no one had died, she turned to beam at Icefang, her whiskers quivering with joy.

"Cinderstar lost a life," mewed the she-cat, sounding properly put out. Sparrowpaw's face fell instantly, her eyes widening.

"Only one left," she mouthed in horror, her whiskers drooping.

Icefang nodded mournfully, shook her head, and padded into the warriors' den to sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

**Ohmygosh, okay, FINALLY. What has it been, like a month? Two months since the last chapter? I am SO sorry, of course. Life just gets busy sometimes :P. I'll try to make this one especially long to make up for it.**

**0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It took things a while to return to normal, and so much happened in the void space between that Icefang's memories of leaf-fall seemed like blurred recollections of kithood fantasies. After the day that Cinderstar had lost his second-to-last life in a freak accident during the battle with RiverClan, ThunderClan had sunken into a state of near-paralysis. The cold coupled with scarce prey and sparse shelter after the Greenleaf fire created a blanket of despair that was wrapped tightly around the camp.

Cinderstar, who seemed to have lost every tiny shred of the great warrior he had once been, descended into depression. He spent most of every day curled deep in his den, not even looking up when cats tried to coax him out. Sometimes Icefang wondered exactly what went on his head. She knew that Cinderstar was old, and that he had seen some terrible things in his life, but she wondered if it was these black events that he dwelled upon in the darkness of his den.

Stonepelt had told her that Cinderstar's mate had had three litters of kits before Stonepelt himself was born, without any brothers or sisters. The first litter had not survived leafbare. The second had consisted of only two kits, killed before they received their warrior names. The leader's third litter was Brightkit, a white tom who had been born deaf, and died before becoming an apprentice. Stonepelt had mentioned that it had been hard to grow up with Cinderstar as his father, not only because he was the leader, but because he was always watching Stonepelt out of the corner of his eye, protecting him as if he couldn't protect himself.

A badger had killed Cinderstar's mate, who was reportedly one of the most beautiful she-cats of the Clans, and a skilled warrior. She had been attempting to protect the nursery when the creature had come into the camp. Though her death was brave, and her fighting skills became legend, Cinderstar had lost a part of his soul when she died, leaving his only son, Stonepelt, as his sole family.

The leader had been through countless vicious battles in his long lifetime, even killed rogues or other warriors who refused to back down. He had fought off weasels, foxes and eagles, been chased by dogs and angry Twolegs, and almost drowned in the gorge during a leafbare flood. Icefang listened to endless stories about his time as a warrior, deputy, and new leader. No matter how wonderful the ThunderClan elders made him out to be, Icefang still had a hard time believing that it was StarClan's wish that Cinderstar remained in command.

At the moment, the white she-cat was sitting in the shelter of a fern bush that had grown anew after the fire. Its long furling leaves were still a little stunted, but they provided some cover from the biting wind of leafbare. Beside her, Eaglepaw and Stonepelt were crouched, both of them also trying to get underneath the shade of the fern. Their eyes were turned up to the sky, which had turned a sickly gray color.

"Rain," Eaglepaw pronounced matter-of-factly, blinking at the weak sun streaming through the clouds.

"Snow," Stonepelt disagreed. Both she-cats turned to stare at him in horror.

"_Snow?_" Icefang hissed miserably. She couldn't think of anything that would make her day worse, except maybe Cinderstar experiencing a sudden return to vitality.

"Oh. That's right, neither of you have seen snow before have you?" Stonepelt meowed. He inched a little bit farther away from the fern to get a better look at the sky. "It's rain, except frozen. You've heard of it of course. I like it. It's beautiful," he mewed, smiling slightly. Eaglepaw rolled her eyes and darted out from under the bush. Unwilling to be left with Stonepelt, Icefang streaked after her.

"I don't know how you put up with him," Eaglepaw meowed as they hurried towards the warriors' den. With so few warriors these days, Icefang tried to sneak her best friend into the cozier den whenever possible. Eaglepaw liked the feeling of being a warrior, and Icefang liked the feeling of breaking the rules.

"He's not so bad," Icefang mewed, looking over her shoulder at the gray tabby warrior before sliding into the warmth of her den.

"He's always chatting about the scenery," scoffed the golden tabby apprentice, stalking to the back of the den. Tansyleaf and Ashfoot were both asleep, curled back to back in their shared nest. Since there was no around to tell them to do anything, most of the warriors had taken to stealing lengthy afternoon naps, especially in the cold weather. "Like I care if snow is beautiful. It's cold and wet, and that's all I need to know," Eaglepaw hissed, a shudder making her pelt glimmer in the dark.

Icefang snorted as she made her way to her mossy nest. "I usually tune it out. He's very good company sometimes. He knows things most other warriors aren't party to."

Eaglepaw let out a sly purr as she settled into a makeshift circle of feathers that she used as a sleeping place whenever she came into the warriors' den. "I guess that could have its uses," she murmured.

Icefang purred in response, resting her nose on her paws. She didn't feel tired at all, in fact she was itching to get some exercise, but she didn't want to go out in the cold, especially if it was about to snow for the first time that year. All the elders said that it should have started snowing moons ago, at the beginning of leafbare, but Icefang would be happy if it didn't snow at all.

"When are the ceremonies supposed to start?" she questioned after a moment, feeling that Eaglepaw was still awake. She heard the she-cat lift her head.

"Sometime before moonrise I think," she replied quietly, smothering a yawn. "Aren't you tired?"

"No," Icefang mewed, laying back down. She stared into the darkness for a while, letting her eyes adjust to the shadows, until she could hear the measured breathes that told her Eaglepaw had fallen asleep. Quietly, careful not to wake any of the other sleeping warriors, Icefang rose again from her nest and padded out of the den. It was only late afternoon, even though the rest of the warriors were acting like it was the end of the day. No one was in camp except for Stonepelt, who was still sitting under the fern, his eyes closed as if deep in thought. Icefang didn't want to be caught up in one of his heartfelt conversations about StarClan or the warrior code.

Acting like she didn't see him, the she-cat padded over to the fresh kill pile, her steps measured and slow. She was pacing herself, counting the rhythm in her head. She could feel the urge to take her built up anger out on something, and she didn't want to release it just yet. _I have plans_, she told herself, a_nd they don't include you losing control now_.

The fresh kill pile was sorrowfully small. One rotting sparrow lay in the dirt, it's wings splayed, accompanied by three or four scrappy mice that looked to be from at least this morning if not yesterday. It wasn't just that prey was hard to find this leafbare, especially with the fire. As Icefang had predicted, Brightpool was doing a brilliant job of _not_ being deputy. Nothing got done with any efficiency any more, and there was no around who cared enough to fix it. Except for Icefang herself, of course, but she was in the process of working that problem out.

Feeling her stomach revolt at the prospect of swallowing the stale mice, the she-cat veered away from the fresh kill pile and made her through camp to the bramble tunnel. She knew that Brightpool was with Shortwhisker, getting treatment for a bruised paw. She had apparently stepped on a rock this morning while patrolling the border. Seeing as how it was the sixth or seventh rock she had stepped this moon, Icefang had long since recognized the transparency of her story. She spent almost as much time in Shortwhisker's den, faking injuries and illnesses, as she did sleeping off the effects of the "poppy seeds" that he administered for her "pain".

Sparrowpaw and Yellowpaw were out collecting herbs. Probably more poppy seeds, since Brightpool needed them so often. The two she-cats had become fast friends after Icefang had snatched away Yellowpaw's sister. Icefang still visited Sparrowpaw on occasion, but by this time she trusted the medicine cat apprentice to come to her if she had any dreams, before she told them to anyone else.

Cinderstar was in his den of course, thinking about StarClan knew what, or maybe just sleeping off his long years of suffering. The elders, or what was left of them, were huddled in their own dens, escaping the cold. Whitefoot and Robinwing were presumably scouting the border, at Stonepelt's urging. Icefang didn't quite believe them, but at least it was better than sleeping.

That left only her, alone and hopefully unnoticed. She turned to stare at Stonepelt. His eyes were still closed. That didn't mean he hadn't seen her, but she figured it was as good an indication as any that her departure would remain a secret. Stealthily, the she-cat ran the rest of the way out of camp.

She spent the evening hunting. Icefang had been her own very strict teacher for a while now, and she had honed her hunting skills to a satisfactory level. By watching Stonepelt and the other senior warriors, and even observing wild predators like foxes and weasels, she had picked up on many techniques that she hadn't been taught as an apprentice. Her naturally furtive personality didn't hurt either as she stalked her prey with hawk-like precision. She almost never foiled a catch. Still, her skills didn't help her much unless there was any prey about.

By the time the sun was just about disappear beneath the hills in the distance, Icefang returned to camp, carrying three fairly good sized mice and a smaller thrush. Stonepelt greeted her at the entrance.

"When I didn't see you in the warrior's den I wondered where you'd gone," he meowed to her as she padded into the center of the camp.

Icefang deposited her load on the fresh kill pile with a meaningful sigh.

"Good catch," commented the older warrior, sniffing at the mice. "May I?"

Icefang nodded tiredly, choosing a mouse for herself while Stonepelt gratefully picked up the thrush. They ate in silence, the heaviness in the air weighing on both their shoulders. It hadn't started to snow, but the clouds above had darkened until the sky was nearly black, and it wasn't even nighttime yet.

One by one, the rest of ThunderClan spilled out of the cracks. Eaglepaw, Tansyleaf and Ashfoot trudged out of the warriors' den. Eaglepaw took one of Icefang's mice after the white she-cat gave her a gracious nod.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, a wraith-like form traipsed up to the top of the Highrock. Cinderstar's body was skeletal-looking, and his muzzle had turned bright silver in what seemed like a matter of days. His eyes, once bright and full of intelligence, had become like deep pits in his face, from which no light shined. His tail neither hung straight at his flanks, between his legs nor held high above his head. He looked defeated, dead.

Brightpool followed him to the top of the rock and looked down on the Clan. She, on the other hand, looked like she was enjoying a very healthy Greenleaf. Her pelt was sleek and glossy, her stomach plump, her tail waving happily over her head. Brightpool was not shouldered with worries like the rest of ThunderClan.

"Today is a happy day for the Clan!" she cried out. Her voice was met by silence. No one else seemed to share her cheer. "Today, we are blessed to welcome _three_ new apprentices to our ranks. Will Specklefoot's kits please step forward?"

_Look at her_, Icefang spat, _acting like she owns the place. She's not even leader and she thinks she can take charge of the ceremony like a fat queen._

Specklefoot, who herself seemed torn between excitement for her kits and despair for her Clan, led the three young cats toward the base of the Highrock. There were two she-cats and one tom: Redkit, Dapplekit and Owlkit.

"Redkit, are you ready to become an apprentice of ThunderClan, to do your duty to the best of your abilities and obey your mentor?" Brightpool questioned of the tiny she-cat with the stunning pelt. _She's can't even get the ceremony right,_ Icefang hissed angrily.

"Yes, Brightpool," mewed Redkit. Her reply was strong and firm, but she looked confused as to whether she should be addressing her deputy or her leader.

"Icefang! You will be mentor to Redkit. This is your first apprentice, and ThunderClan hopes that you will pass down all you have learned from Stonepelt to this young cat. From this moment on, Redkit, you will be known as Redpaw."

With a sudden electric thrill of triumph, Icefang leapt to her feet and bounded forward to greet Redkit. They touched noses, and Icefang met the she-cat's bright gaze with a wild stare of her own. _Yes!_ She cried inwardly, her heart beating like a rabbit's. Even though Brightpool had further botched the tradition by not warning her beforehand, she didn't seem to care. She was too thrilled to have Redpaw as her apprentice. Perfect Redpaw, who she knew would grow up to be just like herself.

Icefang hardly heard the rest of the ceremony. Dapplekit was apprenticed to Robinwing, and she remembered cheering for her ex-friend anyway. Owlkit was apprenticed to Stonepelt, which she also cheered because it would take his concentration off of her for a while. But Icefang was focused the entire time on Redpaw's face, watching her every twitch, wishing she could just snatch the she-kit away right now and go explain all of her plans for the future. Icefang, Eaglepaw and Redpaw. The perfect team.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	35. Chapter 35

**Another chapter! That makes… three for the whole summer so far? Wow keep up the good work, me … not. Sorry. Hope this one is good anyway. Not especially long but very deep. 'Scuse the typos, as always. ******

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Two sets of paw prints were punched into snow, winding through the trees. Little by little, the pockets were filled with the dust of new snow, until the path had disappeared entirely, and the forest was empty again.

"The ShadowClan border extends from Twolegplace to Highstones. WindClan controls the moors, and RiverClan the marshes. Got all that?"

"I think so. It's not very hard to remember."

Icefang looked over her shoulder. Redpaw was peering through the leaves of a juniper bush towards the wide-open basin of Fourtrees, the center of Clan territory. Her coat, sprinkled with crystal drops of melted snow, shone brightly against the surrounding white. Her eyes, wide with curiosity, were orbs of light lit on fire by the sunlight reflecting off the earth.

Icefang felt her chest tighten and warmth prickle her paws. She'd never come this close to feeling a connection to anyone in her life, besides maybe Eaglepaw. Even that was more of an association of convenience for them both. No deep affection there. This newfound feeling was very different for her. Since she had joined ThunderClan, she had made it her aim to keep her true self hidden from the rest of the Clan. Even Eaglepaw only knew small things that Icefang felt comfortable with revealing to her best friend.

Even though Redpaw was still very young, Icefang felt a kinship with her that she didn't share with any other cat. Redpaw's every movement or emotion seemed to mirror her own in a way that both frightened and excited Icefang. She'd never shared her _self_ with anyone, until now. That was what it felt like. Like Redpaw was the same kind of cat, shared the same kind of soul. It was as relieving as it was surprising.

"ShadowClan is evil," Redpaw mewed, turning away from the juniper bush and bounding towards Icefang, her light weight making it easy to stay on top of the snow inside of sinking in like Icefang. She said it as more of a statement than a question, as if she already knew the answer.

"They say the cold wind blowing through the pines turns their hearts to ice," Icefang meowed with eerie intonation.

"And WindClan warriors are swift like rabbits," Redpaw hissed, leaping up to bat at an overhanging evergreen bough. She disappeared beneath the snow for a few moments after landing, emerging covered in ice. The only things visible were her two amber eyes, sharp and calculating. Icefang grinned and nodded agreement.

"RiverClan warriors are strong swimmers," Redpaw continued, wading through the snow at Icefang's heels as they trudged away form Fourtrees.

"That's how they catch fish, which make their pelts thick and glossy," added Icefang. She paused to lick the snow from her whiskers and glance back again at her new apprentice, striding determinedly through the heavy powder.

"But ThunderClan has courage and brains," Redpaw mewed with finality, her tail lashing over her head.

"Keep that to yourself. You let an enemy apprentice hear you bragging and you'll have to fight your way out of a bad mess," Icefang warned with a chuckle.

"I could take 'em!" Redpaw snarled, practicing a hunting crouch. "Every last one. Bam, bam, bam, like that!" She swung her tiny paws in the air like a boxing hare before tumbling backwards in a puff of snow.

"I see I have a lot of work to do," Icefang grumbled, pawing the snow out of a Redpaw-sized hole.

"I don't need lessons," came a muffled growl. "I'm a natural warrior! Aiyow!" Redpaw erupted from the ground in a shower of ice, cannoning into the base of a nearby pine tree and collapsing again. Icefang shook her pelt, feeling cold water beginning to seep towards her skin. It may have been her first experience with snow, but she already hated it with a passion.

"Careful," Icefang scolded her as she strode past the heap of red fur. "I don't want to have to tell Cinderstar that I lost my apprentice in the powder on our first day."

Suddenly Redpaw was at her shoulder, the snow shaken from her fur. "Cinderstar wouldn't even know who I was," she murmured, her voice suddenly subdued. Icefang shivered and kept walking, her gaze intent on the path before them.

"He's your leader," she mewed, trying to ignore Redpaw's sudden intensity.

"Oh I know," Redpaw meowed, looking around at the trees, leaves burdened with fallen snow. "But not like I remember him. I used to watch from the nursery when he came back from patrol, and I thought he was the most fearsome warrior in all the Clans, and that he must be invincible or something. He never looked old. Now he looks like a stinking elder on his way to Silverpelt." Redpaw's eyes flashed angrily. "It isn't fair."

Icefang turned to her with a hiss, stopping Redpaw in her tracks. "Don't talk about him that way. It's rude, and he is your elder, whether he looks it or not." She twitched her whiskers. _Still_, she thought wryly to herself, _I have to agree_. "Cinderstar is sick," she murmured to Redpaw. "And he won't be around for much longer so treat him with respect while he's still alive."

It seemed that Redpaw didn't miss the note of sarcasm in her tone. "I know you don't like him," she mewed, striding past. They'd been making their way toward camp, but now Redpaw was turning towards the sandy hollow. It was covered in snow, but it was still a good place to train. Icefang followed her at a slower pace, watching carefully as the apprentice padded over the snow.

"I just think another cat could do a better job. Cinderstar has served ThunderClan very well, but his time is over. We need strength, especially now, after all the things that have happened."

Redpaw glanced over her shoulder at her mentor and nodded sagely. "Remember my sister Poppykit? She died in the fire. But you saved me didn't you? I think I remember." A small smile flashed across her face. "I'm glad you're my mentor."

"I'm glad you're my apprentice," Icefang mewed back, grinning herself. She felt a sharp urge to tell Redpaw what she had done that day, letting Tanglethorn die beneath the fallen tree. It wasn't pride that made her want to revel her actions, though she wasn't ashamed of what she had done, more like a need to confide in someone no matter the secret. But she kept her jaws shut and allowed Redpaw to pull ahead. The she-cat was too young to know these things, but someday Icefang would tell her everything, and they would plan together.

When they reached the hollow, Icefang was pleased to see that the circle of trees shielding the open glade had also blocked out much of the snow, so the sandy clearing was only covered in a thin dusting. It wasn't ideal, but then again Redpaw was tired and there wasn't a lot more she could learn her first day.

"What about Brightpool?" Redpaw questioned as soon as they had padded into the shelter of the glade. Trees blocked out the pale afternoon sun, making dappled patterns on the earth. The snow had stopped falling while they walked, and the clouds were beginning to clear.

"Why do you want to know all this?" Icefang asked, padding in circles as she surveyed their surroundings with a practiced eye. "You're barely an apprentice and already you're scoping out Clan politics. Aiming to be deputy already, Redpaw?"

The apprentice smiled and twitched her whiskers. "Maybe. I paid attention when I was little. Never missed a Clan meeting."

"Kits can't even attend Clan meetings," Icefang retorted, wondering if Redpaw was either very full of herself or completely delusional. She also felt a stab of regret. She would have liked to grow up in ThunderClan, in the comfort of the warm nursery, her brothers and sisters nestled around her, her mother protecting her. As always, thoughts of her family brought up the image of the bloodied body of the kittypet that Icefang had attacked during a fit of blind rage when she was younger. As it had turned out, that she-cat was her mother. Icefang had felt no kinship with her then, and didn't remember any warm feelings toward her mother, but now for a moment she wished that she could have known her better.

"Just because we can't attend Clan meetings doesn't mean we can't hear them," Redpaw replied matter-of-factly. All of you warriors yowling about your problems, you were like barking dogs. But it doesn't matter. What matters is the future of our Clan, right?" She blinked at Icefang expectantly.

The white warrior gazed coldly back. She wasn't sure whether to be afraid or proud to have a genius for an apprentice. _And an evil genius at that_, Icefang muttered in her mind. And even if Redpaw wasn't turned towards evil yet, if Icefang really wanted the she-cat to follow in her footsteps, she would walk that path soon enough.

This thought sent another jolt of fear through Icefang's heart. Before today she had never used the word _evil_ to describe her actions. She still didn't believe it for herself, but surely if other cats knew they would call her evil. Icefang wondered how she would explain herself if her deeds were ever exposed. Of course they _were_ for the good of the Clan, but none of her stupid Clanmates would see that. It was raw truth that they couldn't swallow, she knew that. Her pelt prickled. _When I'm leader,_ Icefang vowed, _I will never lie. About anything. And if my warriors can't accept the truth, they will accept the consequences._ Yes. She liked that. It even had a nice ring to it.

"Look, are you going to teach me anything or not?" Redpaw snapped suddenly. "I'm sorry I brought up Cinderstar and Brightpool. I do want to learn things. I may pay close attention but I don't know how to hunt… yet."

Icefang shook away her heavy thoughts, returning to the present. The sun was shining fully now, reflecting off the snow and brightening the forest from the ground up. Light danced on the underside of the leaves above them, like the reflection of water on stones.

"Mm. Hunting?" Icefang mewed, looking back at Redpaw. The she-cat was sitting in the center of the sandy hollow, her tail curled around her paws. In this light her coat was especially stunning. Dark ginger streaked with tawny and ochre, unlike the fur of any Clan cat. Icefang cast a quick glance down at her own paws, almost invisible against the white of the snow. _I'm not ugly_, she told herself, unsheathing her claws. Her gaze flashed to her tail as she waved it before her face. _Maybe I'm beautiful. I don't know why else Stonepelt would say he loves me._ That thought called up a sucking emotion, sort of like disappointment but a little bit more… jealous. After all, why would anyone love her after the things that she'd done? They might not know outright, but as the elders sometimes said, "It's the deeds that make the cat, and not the other way around."

Icefang swallowed a deep breath, letting the biting cold fill her lungs and chase away the ache, before blinking a few times and padding closer to Redpaw.

"I'm not a brilliant hunter," she explained, dropping into the familiar position for stalking mice, "but I did pay attention as an apprentice." She flicked her ears and smiled at Redpaw. "Copy me."

Redpaw's eyes lit up with excitement, and she flopped toward the ground in a clumsy impression of Icefang's form.

"Um," Icefang meowed, getting to her feet and surveying the red apprentice's wobbly stance. "Not bad." Redpaw grinned.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chappie 36. I believe this is the longest fanfic I've ever written. W00t!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

In the cold light of morning, Cinderstar seemed transparent as he stood atop the Highrock. His fur hung in limp gray wisps about his skeletal frame, his ribs standing out like dark tabby stripes from his pelt. His eyes were hollow, his gaze vacant. Brightpool, at his shoulder, was the picture of wellbeing. Her voice rang out strong and confident through the hollow.

"Would Sparrowpaw please step forward?" she meowed, her gaze raking the crowd. Icefang stared up at her with a disdainful look on her pale face. On either side of Icefang, Redpaw and Eaglepaw wore similar expressions of dislike.

The tortoiseshell medicine cat apprentice, her eyes shining with anticipation, lunged forward from the semicircle of gathered warriors. Her pelt was sleek and clean, newly washed. Though she too was thin, run ragged by the harsh winter, the excitement of the ceremony seemed to erase all hardship.

At the base of the Highrock, Shortwhisker was sitting with his tail wrapped primly around his gnarled paws. His wide green eyes watched sharply as his apprentice strode closer.

"Shortwhisker has informed me that it is time you received your full name. I believe your mentor would like to say a few words before it is bestowed upon you," mewed Brightpool, her whiskers curling.

Shortwhisker cleared his throat loudly and got to his feet. "Sparrowpaw has been a very diligent apprentice, working hard during this long seasons and the seasons before. We have faced many challenges this year, and her help has been invaluable to me. Though she is still young for a medicine cat, I have had to train her far more swiftly than I would have liked. Yet she has learned at the same pace, and I believe that she is ready to become a full medicine cat in her own right." His gravelly voice echoed against the snow-covered trees with an ominous clang.

"I'm sure that the whole Clan agrees with Shortwhisker's words," Brightpool added. "So without further delay. Sparrowpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Sparrowtail, full medicine cat of ThunderClan."

"Sparrowtail! Sparrowtail!" ThunderClan was claimed by raucous cheers as the warriors greeted the young she-cat by her new name.

"Is it unusual to have two full medicine cats at the same time?" Icefang questioned of Eaglepaw as they padded forward to congratulate the newly named Sparrowtail. Icefang felt a little ashamed that she had to ask anything of an apprentice, but she was honestly curious. Surely Brightpool wouldn't so far as to break the warrior code just so she could seem important by naming a new medicine cat. It seemed a little extreme.

"Not really," replied the golden tabby, walking beside Icefang with her tail in the air. "Most of the time it takes a while for a full medicine cat to select their apprentice, and by that time they're old and they usually die or retire before their apprentice is named. But occasionally the medicine cat apprentice finishes their training before their mentor is dead or ready to give it up. It's happened plenty of times before.

"Still, Sparrowpa-tail is pretty young to get her full name. What Shortwhisker said makes sense though. I think everything has sped up a little bit in the past few seasons."

The three she-cats made their way through the crowd to Sparrowtail's side. "Congratulations!" Icefang meowed cheerfully to the tortoiseshell she-cat. Sparrowtail turned to face her, her eyes bright.

"Thanks Icefang," she mewed, her voice thick with emotion. "I'm so excited! This must be what it feels like to become a warrior!"

"Maybe," Icefang murmured in reply. She couldn't imagine that. Surely becoming a full warrior felt a lot better than becoming a medicine cat. It was said that StarClan chose the path of each Clan cat – Icefang was glad she hadn't been chosen to become a medicine cat.

"Lucky furball, getting your name before me!" hissed Eaglepaw good-naturedly. "It's hardly fair, you being a medicine cat and all."

"Yeah, me too!" growled Redpaw, lashing her tail.

"Oh, shut it," Icefang snapped, whisking her tail past Redpaw's nose. "You're still a kit."

Redpaw let out a furious hiss and swatted at Icefang's tail, which she pulled swiftly out of the way before she could be injured.

"Psst!" Eaglepaw hissed suddenly, nudging Icefang's ribs. "Look at little miss Happypuddle on her perch. She looks like she just named sixteen of the finest warriors in history!" Eaglepaw's gold-striped tail flicked towards the Highrock, where Brightpool was sprawled in the weak sun, her eyes half-closed in pleasure.

"Hey, she's still your mentor isn't she?" Icefang growled. "Keep your voice down."

Eaglepaw's lips curled in a snarl. "I wish she wasn't my mentor. Count your lucky stars, Redpaw, and be good so you can stick with Icefang here. I'd give twenty mousetails to be your apprentice," Eaglepaw muttered. She lifted her nose in the air. "Happypuddle never takes me out of camp anymore. I just sit around picking ticks out of elders and fetching prey for her. It's like being a kittypet!" she spat. Seconds later Eaglepaw's eyes flashed to Icefang's face. "No offense, y'know."

"Right," growled Icefang, and she turned her back on the apprentice with a contemptuous snort. She thought she'd practically gotten past all the kittypet jibes. Eaglepaw hadn't meant her any offense, like she'd said, but every comment still managed to get under her pelt. It seemed like most of ThunderClan had put her past out of their minds. With the current lack of structure around the Clan, Icefang had managed to keep out of Mossfur's way for the most part, and he and Tansyleaf were the only ones who still went out of their ways to bother her. Tansyleaf was too absorbed in wasting time wasting time to waste her time with Icefang.

"Hey," chirped Redpaw as the trio walked away from the Highrock, leaving Sparrowtail with her mentor to prepare for some sort of medicine thing of their own. "Hey, isn't the Gathering tomorrow night?"

Icefang paused and glanced sideways at the apprentice, then the other way at Eaglepaw, who was looking up at the sky as if to check the position of the moon.

"I think so, yeah," Eaglepaw mewed, looking back at them. "I'd sort of forgotten what day it was."

"That's happened a lot this leafbare," Icefang growled and continued walking.

"Maybe I can go to the Gathering, hey Icefang?" Redpaw asked hopefully.

"I think that's up to… Happypuddle," said Icefang, using Eaglepaw's nickname for Brightpool with a satisfied chuckle.

"Maybe you could influence her decision," Redpaw suggested carefully, her voice high-pitched with eager anticipation. She'd been an apprentice for barely a quarter moon and already she was trying to squeeze favors out of her superiors. _Smart kitty_, Icefang purred to herself.

"It's not like Brightpool makes the smartest decisions anyway," Eaglepaw quipped. "She'll probably invite all the elders and the queens and have a party on the way. Maybe she won't even go at all, just hang out by Twolegplace stuffing her face with baby sparrows. Probably be more fun than sitting around here or listening to stuffy old cats talk about their problems."

"Look Eaglepaw, your fiery sarcasm is a bit unnecessary here," Icefang mewed, her whiskers twitching. She appreciated Eaglepaw's independent spirit, but sometimes she got a little carried away. Eaglepaw let out huff of frustration but kept quiet.

"Besides, the Gathering won't be much anyway," she murmured. Then she glanced at Redpaw and flashed an indulgent smile, "But it can't hurt to put in a good word for both of you."

"Really?" Eaglepaw mewed, her face lighting up.

Redpaw let out an excited squeal and danced around Icefang in a circle. "My first Gathering! Hooray!"

"Don't get too excited, you're probably too young anyway," Eaglepaw sniffed, her nose in the air.

Redpaw released a fierce growl and launched herself on Eaglepaw's shoulders, latching on with her small claws and hissing like a full grown warrior. "Take that back! I'm not too young!" yowled the red-furred apprentice.

Eaglepaw growled in returned and tried to shake her off.

Icefang looked around the clearing. No one was watching the two apprentices grappling with each other in the mud. Clanmates weren't supposed to fight, but Icefang didn't mind letting them get their energy out – after all, they didn't get much time outside of camp, given the lack of authority in the Clan currently.

Redpaw was tugging on Eaglepaw's ear while the older she-cat tried to rake her sheathed claws across her friend's side. Redpaw managed to avoid the blow while keeping her grip on Eaglepaw's shoulders, a difficult maneuver even for so small a cat. With a smug smile, Icefang stepped forward to give her apprentice a pointer.

**0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hm. I guess I haven't been all that busy this summer. Well, it's ending soon and I promise I'll update a little more regularly. As it happens, this chapter should be pretty good.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Icefang stared mournfully at the patch of frosted earth before her. It was a very nondescript area: a flat square of mud with some pebbles and small sticks scattered across it. The white sheen of ice sparkling atop the dirt spoke of harsh cold weather, as did the cloud of warm fog wreathed around Icefang's muzzle. Her eyes, the sharp blue of a leafbare sky, were wide with despair, her whiskers drooping.

"You found _nothing_?" Icefang wailed. "Nothing at all?"

"I'm sorry."

Eaglepaw was standing beside her, her usually glorious pelt looking dull and unkempt. Her expression was even more miserable than Icefang's. "We looked for ages, but there was nothing. The forest is… empty." The apprentice shivered, her tail lashing.

With a sharp sigh, Icefang raised her head and glanced at Eaglepaw. "Well, that's terrible news. What is Brightpool going to do about it?"

In an instant Eaglepaw's face transformed from glum shame to raw fury. "She blew her head off at me and Yellowpaw. Blasted us with some stupid lecture about trying harder, when she barely lifted a paw during the whole day. I expect she's bullied some of the younger warriors into going out again. Doesn't matter if the rest of the Clan is starving so long as Brightpool's fat and happy," Eaglepaw hissed venomously.

Icefang gave a despondent shake of her head. "It's funny," she meowed, turning away from the barren space where the fresh kill had once been. "When I… became an apprentice, I didn't think Brightpool was like this at all." She avoided saying 'when I joined ThunderClan', preferring not to refer to the fact that she had come from the Twolegplace, instead of being born into ThunderClan like a proper warrior.

"She's a lazy slug, always has been," Eaglepaw snapped unhelpfully.

"Maybe she is now, but when I was younger she seemed like a perfect warrior. Always helpful, polite, hardworking. I wonder what happened," Icefang mused. It wasn't as though she cared, but any information on Brightpool's past might help her decide the she-cat's future.

"Maybe she figures she can slack off now that she's secure in her position. Cinderstar can't very well _unmake_ her deputy, especially now that he's on his last legs," Eaglepaw supplied. Even though Brightpool had been assigned her mentor after Tanglethorn's untimely demise, the golden apprentice had never had a very high opinion of the she-cat, and it had plummeted after witnessing Brightpool's obvious neglect of her duties.

"No, but he could name another cat before he dies," Icefang murmured. "It's been known to happen."

Eaglepaw glanced sideways at her and muttered, "Sure, I guess."

It made sense that she was skeptical. The chances of Cinderstar suddenly changing his mind were slim. Presumably, the leader had had his reasons for naming Brightpool deputy, and he wasn't likely to go back on his word. Still, Icefang had her own reasons for hoping.

Leafbare had descended upon the forest like a heavy paw. No prey was to be found in the entire territory, and finally ThunderClan's worst fears had been realized: if they didn't find a way to replenish their food stores soon, starvation and sickness would become their worst enemy, besides other Clans in desperate need of prey of their own.

Icefang had been planning on waiting at least until newleaf to put her plans for Brightpool into action, but if the deputy continued to lounge about and dismiss her duties, the white she-cat might be forced to act sooner than she'd expected. Which meant some changes to her careful schemes. Icefang knew that she could do a better job of keeping the Clan alive during these difficult times than Brightpool, but the biggest issue was how to make sure that Cinderstar chose her for the job once Brightpool was gone.

This was the dilemma that Icefang had been focusing on of late. Removing Brightpool from the picture was relatively easy compared to reinserting herself into that picture. Cinderstar was on the edge of losing his sanity, and the added pressure of feeding a Clan without any available a prey was surely enough to drive him off. It was only a matter of squeezing into his good graces at the right moment, and Icefang was having a difficult time trying to come up with a good plan.

"Anyway," Eaglepaw huffed, "I'm starving, and I've been out in the forest since dawn with nothing to show for it. _Nothing_." Her face, though twisted in an angry snarl, betrayed her fear.

"There's nothing I can do," Icefang meowed in exasperation, wishing the golden tabby she-cat would stop complaining and start being helpful.

_I'll have to observe_, Icefang thought to herself, glancing around the clearing. The best way to ensure her promotion was to eliminate the competition. Since killing off every senior warrior was out of the question, Icefang had to discover exactly which cats she had to look out for.

In Whitefoot, Icefang didn't believe she had much of an enemy. The she-cat had never appeared particularly concerned with Clan politics, except for the one time that she had spoken against allowing Icefang to join ThunderClan. She was a skilled mentor and hunter. Icefang couldn't imagine that she would put in an excessive amount of effort to become deputy, and because she was a useful member of the Clan, Icefang would prefer not to have to fight against her. That ruled out one senior warrior, but the rest of them weren't as easy.

Since Leafspots' death by whitecough, Stonepelt had taken on even more duties as a senior warrior, though he was still young by ordinary standards. Though he was neither an outstanding warrior nor a skilled hunter, he was a solid presence in the Clan and could always be looked to for good advice or information on political matters. If Cinderstar happened to notice the attentiveness with which Stonepelt treated every Clan member, from kit to elder, he might have a shot at becoming deputy. However, because Stonepelt was Cinderstar's son, there was a small chance that the leader would give another warrior precedence in order to avoid the appearance of favoritism. It was a slim chance at best, since Cinderstar's choice would of course be in the best interest of the Clan and not a personal mater, but Icefang would choose to take any chance she could get.

As for Ashfoot and Tansyleaf, Icefang was fairly certain that Cinderstar didn't hold either of them in very high esteem. Only a leader far beyond any shred of sanity would choose Tansyleaf as deputy, considering her immense stupidity and vanity. She was an atrocious hunter and a bad warrior, with no skills outside of acting extremely stuck-up.

Ashfoot was a good cat, and Icefang held very little against his personality or role in the Clan, but he could hardly be considered deputy material. His hunting and fighting skills were fair, and he pulled his own weight in camp duties, plus Tansyleaf's weight more often than not. But Ashfoot didn't have the heart to be a deputy, and certainly not to lead the Clan. He was timid and quiet, never giving a sold opinion on Clan matters. Once again, Cinderstar would have to daft to give him the position of deputy.

Icefang gave herself a satisfied nod. When she went over the competition thoroughly, she realized how much she should really stand out in her Clan. Not only was she a superior warrior, but also her hunting skills had improved vastly since her first days as an apprentice. Now that Icefang thought about it, she reckoned she could defeat any of her fellow warriors in a fair fight and outhunt them on a good day. There was no doubt that her skills in both fields were better than either Whitefoot or Stonepelt. Now all she had to do was gain the trust of her Clanmates and become a leading figure, better than either of the most senior warriors.

"It shouldn't be that hard," Icefang purred under her breath.

"What was that?" Eaglepaw questioned, glancing at her.

"Nothing," Icefang mewed quickly, waving her tail over her head. "Any ideas on what to do today, since our deputy doesn't seem to have any?"

Eaglepaw sighed and flicked her ears. "Hunt. And guess what we should do later – hunt. And tomorrow? Hunt. What else is there to do?" she meowed morosely.

"I don't see Ashfoot, Robinwing or Stonepelt," Icefang murmured, watching as Whitefoot crossed the clearing and Tansyleaf entered the warriors' den, "so they're probably out _hunting_. There must be _something_ else going on in this stupid camp."

"Patrol?" Eaglepaw suggested lamely, scratching a claw in the mud.

"Perfect," Icefang purred, and began to march purposefully towards Cinderstar's den.

Eaglepaw scrambled after her. "Wait, I didn't actually mean that! There's no use!" She protested.

"Hey, we can't all sit around like lazy badgers," Icefang mewed in a scolding tone. If your own mentor won't give you something to do, I will. We're going on patrol, and I'm going to ask Cinderstar where to go."

"He won't say anything," Eaglepaw grumbled, but she sat down outside the den to wait while Icefang ducked inside.

"Cinderstar?" Icefang called quietly.

"Is that Icefang?" came the hoarse reply. After the whitecough took one of his lives, Cinderstar had been far feebler than before, and losing another one in the brief skirmish with RiverClan had only weakened him further. The fact that he recognized her voice was probably a good sign.

"Yes, it's me Cinderstar," she mewed gentle, feeling a momentary spasm of pity. It was true that he had once been a great leader, when he was in his prime, and now here he was rotting away in his dank den. Icefang resolved then and there to never end up like him, and to lose her last life in battle like a truly brave Clan warrior.

"What's going on?" he coughed, moving slightly out of the shadows. Icefang muffled a mournful squeak as she beheld his skeletal frame, ribs and shoulders showing through his ragged pelt. His eyes were hollow and glazed, as if they barely saw the sun, which was true; Cinderstar rarely came out of his den these days, preferring to sleep for much of the day.

"I thought I'd ask you're permission to go on patrol with Eaglepaw and Redpaw," she meowed, watching his face cautiously. She wasn't sure he would remember the two apprentices, especially since Redpaw had received her apprentice name fairly recently and after he had lost his strength.

"Hm? Oh yes, of course. That sounds lovely," he mewed, a faint purr roughening his speech.

"Any suggestions? We haven't heard reports of unrest in any of the other Clans for a long time." Even at the last Gathering, which Icefang hadn't attended, the only complaint of all four Clans was the scarcity of prey, which was always a problem in leafbare, although this one was shaping up to be a particularly bad season. Problems were bound to be arising soon, but since their disagreement with RiverClan, ThunderClan had had very little contact with their neighbors on any side.

"Hm? Suggestions for what?" Cinderstar mewed. He was looking away from her, at the wall, distracted by some stray thought.

"Suggestions for where to take my patrol, Cinderstar," she meowed, remaining calm although her pelt prickled with annoyance. She shouldn't have to baby her leader like this, treating him like a newborn kit.

"Oh. Hm, check on the Twolegplace, will you? There's a young kittypet there who I've been watching for a while. She might be a good addition to the Clan in these hard times. That is all."

For a moment his words didn't sink in, and Icefang stared at him in confusion. Then her eyes grew wide with horror. There was no way that Cinderstar had been out around Twolegplace recently, so the only thing she could think of was that he was talking about herself. Appalled, Icefang swallowed a deep breath and managed to cough out, "Cinderstar, I'm Icefang. I…" She felt a burn in her throat as she spat, "I was the kittypet. I'm a warrior now." Even mentioning her disgraceful background was like drinking snake venom.

Cinderstar's blank gaze returned to her face, unfocused and blurry. "Hm? Yes, of course, you're Icefang. Who else did you mention, Eaglepaw and Redpaw? Yes, they should accompany you, that's right. Now go, I'm tired," Cinderstar meowed with finality, his voice gaining strength as he finished. "Leave me."

Shocked into silence, Icefang turned and stalked out of the den, her heart beating very fast. She'd had no idea it was this bad. That he might not recognize her voice was understandable; Cinderstar was old and his senses were finally failing him as he neared the end of his nine lives. But losing his memory was worse than she'd feared. Plus, bringing up her ancestry always made Icefang's pelt hot, and receiving the words from the mouth of her leader, however unintentional, only made it worse.

"So?" Eaglepaw questioned as soon as she emerged. She grinned at Icefang, and then noticed her black look and immediately checked herself. "What happened?" she growled, glancing back at the dark mouth of the den.

"He's lost his mind," Icefang spat, still shaken by her encounter. "Only mousetails and moss in there now, poor old fleabag," she snorted.

Eaglepaw gaped at her, taken aback by her frankness, and then nodded vigorously, trying to cover her surprise at Icefang's outburst. "I knew he was batty. What'd he say about patrol?"

Icefang paused in her pacing and drew in a deep breath, meeting Eaglepaw's anxious gaze. "Go and wake Redpaw, the lazy git. We're patrolling the Twolegplace."

Obviously confused but afraid of Icefang's sudden sharp mood, Eaglepaw twitched her whiskers in agreement and hurried away, leaving Icefang shivering in the middle of the camp, half from the biting cold and half from a sudden bitter fear that was seeping into her veins. This entire affair had suddenly gone far beyond her own ambitions and Brightpool's shortcomings; Cinderstar was obviously not healthy, and soon no amount of isolation would hide this revelation from the rest of the Clan. And once the cats no longer had Cinderstar's authority to follow, Icefang could only shudder at the thought of what would become of ThunderClan.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**


	38. Chapter 38

**ALRIGHT I'm finally getting somewhere don't worry. This story will start to move along I promise. I get in a rut every once and a while and the plot sticks, but I'll get it going eventually. Here's… wow is it really chapter 38 already? Long fic…**

**0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It had snowed overnight, and when Icefang awoke to a world of blinding white she felt an instant electric shock of adrenaline through her veins. She had not planned for snow, and pawprints.

"It's a training day," Whitefoot called to her as Icefang emerged from the warriors' den. The older she-cat was crouching by the fresh kill pile, once again empty, her sharp eyes following Icefang's movement across the camp.

"Why?" mewed the white warrior, bending to sniff miserably at the mud where there should be a bounty of fresh food. She felt like she'd swallowed a thunderstorm what with all the rumbling and churning coming from her stomach.

Whitefoot's lip curled slightly. "Because we can't all sit around like fat dogs all day while our apprentices gather dust," snarled the black and white she-cat.

Icefang kept her flaring temper in check as she nodded politely to the senior warrior. It wasn't as if Whitefoot was doing anything productive, except for ordering everyone else around. This thought made Icefang's pelt prickle. She had banked on Whitefoot not aiming for the deputy position, but if the she-cat decided to throw in her lot all of a sudden, Icefang might have to step up her game.

It had been a half moon since the last Gathering, at which time she had resolved to secure her place in the Clan hierarchy by putting herself in Cinderstar's path as much as possible. So far her efforts seemed to having a good effect on the leader. Just the other day he had emerged from the lonely gloom of his den to consult with her about Eaglepaw and Yellowpaw's warrior ceremonies. A good sign, since Icefang hadn't expected him to remember at all. Though they had agreed that the two apprentices weren't yet ready to receive their warrior names, it was heartening to believe that ThunderClan might be moving forward.

Ruffled by Whitefoot's harsh comment, Icefang moved towards the camp entrance, the fur on her neck slowing falling back into place. It wouldn't do her any good now to pick a fight with Whitefoot. If all went according to plan, the black and white warrior would be a valuable commodity in the Clan.

Icefang glanced at the dismal sky, her whiskers quivering as she tasted more rain in the air. Redpaw would be awake soon – the sun, though obscured by a layer of gray cloud, shone white as it rose above the horizon. The white she-cat settled into a sheltered niche against the camp wall to wait. Her belly fur was soaked by the snow around her legs, which was quickly seeping through the rest of her pelt. It wasn't light, fluffy snow either, but the wet, sticky type that clung to your pads and dripped off you for days afterwards.

"Icefang!" came a shrill cry a few moments later. Icefang lifted her eyes from the ground, watching with pride as Redpaw crawled out of the apprentice's den and bounded to her mentor's side. "Snow!" she squeaked, flicking some of the ice into the air with her front paw.

"Gross," Icefang grunted, standing and shaking her pelt, sending droplets flying in all directions. She'd seen the dogs in Twolegplace shake like this when they were wet, and it worked surprisingly well to get off the worst of the water.

Redpaw eyed her with a curious expression, and then surveyed the camp while yawning widely.

"What're we doing today?" Redpaw asked excitedly.

Icefang smiled and replied, "Fun stuff." It was true.

"Can we learn to fight?" questioned the red-furred she-cat, scooping up more snow in her paws and inspecting it with interest.

"No, I imagine we should hunt first," Icefang mewed, indicating the empty fresh kill pile with a sweep of her tail. "It'll be good to teach you how to hunt in the snow. Come on, we'll start by the training hollow."

The two cats traipsed through the snow in single file, Redpaw stepping in her mentor's pawprints while still falling in up to her neck. Snow had piled up on the branches of the pine and oak trees, and it threatened to shower on the warriors as they forged a path towards the training hollow.

When they arrived, Icefang was unsurprised to find Brightpool and Eaglepaw already present. The snow had been scuffed away where they were skirmishing, leaving a wide swath of mud across the hollow. Redpaw bounded forward eagerly to watch as Brightpool managed to flip Eaglepaw onto her back, placing a paw on the apprentice's neck. Eaglepaw let out an indignant snarl and scrambled away, her hackles raised.

"Good morning, Icefang," Brightpool acknowledged, turning just slightly to face the younger warrior as she emerged from the trees. "As you can see, Eaglepaw and I have been up since dawn, practicing. Did Whitefoot relay my message to you?" the ginger she-cat meowed, twitching her whiskers as though speaking to a particularly uppity kit.

Icefang felt her face grow hot. This was not a day for Brightpool to suddenly take charge. "You're message?" she managed to cough.

"Of course," Brightpool mewed, her voice losing every last drop of warmth as she narrowed her eyes at Icefang. "You don't think I'd let you sit around all day, do you? After all, I am deputy, and Cinderstar specifically requested that today be devoted to the training of our apprentices. Or have you forgotten your duty to young Redpaw?" Her cold amber gaze shifted to Redpaw, who had scooted closer to Eaglepaw. Both apprentices sat bolt upright, their jaws snapping shut as Brightpool focused on them.

"Icefang is going to teach me how to hunt in the snow," Redpaw replied quickly. Her tone was proud, but Icefang could see from her expression that she longed to be fighting with Eaglepaw instead. This gave Icefang an idea, and as it took shape in her mind a sly purr escaped form her throat.

"I propose a contest," Icefang meowed, waiting for Brightpool to turn back to her. The ginger she-cat looked annoyed; by suggesting something, Icefang had instantly wounded her massive ego.

"A contest," sneered the deputy, her lip curling. "What kind of _contest_?" she spat the word like it was something foul, her tail lashing. Obviously she was displeased that Icefang seemed to be taking charge.

"A hunting contest," Icefang explained, padding over to the two apprentices. She nodded in greeting to Eaglepaw, and then met Redpaw's level gaze with a grin. "Between Redpaw and Eaglepaw."

"That's hardly fair," Brightpool protested. "Redpaw is six moons younger than Eaglepaw, and equally as untrained. Ridiculous."

Redpaw's neck fur rose as Brightpool snorted at the idea.

"True," Icefang nodded, her eyes still locked on her apprentice. "But I've been spending a lot of time with Redpaw, and I think a little competition will be good for her."

There was doubt that Eaglepaw was a better-trained hunter, not to mention one of the best trackers in the Clan, her keen nose able to make out any scent from ten tail-lengths away. But what Brightpool didn't know was that Redpaw had the innate skills of a cat born to be a warrior. Since she had first been apprenticed, Icefang had noticed that Redpaw picked up on things twice as quickly as the other apprentices, especially her brother and sister.

Also, Icefang _had_ been working with her frequently, training far more than the other apprentices. Frankly, this was the first time that Icefang had seen Eaglepaw and Brightpool training together since the beginning of leafbare, and the golden-furred apprentice had to be a little out of practice. Redpaw might not win the contest, but Icefang hadn't been lying when she'd said a little competition would do her good. No matter the circumstances, if there was someone to beat, Redpaw would throw her heart and soul into the activity.

Brightpool eyed the smaller apprentice with some incredulity, but shrugged and agreed to the contest. Icefang guessed that she was betting on an easy win, and looking forward to being able to brag about it long afterwards. A familiar chill swept down Icefang's spine as she watched the ginger she-cat pull Eaglepaw to the side to murmur a few words of encouragement before the contest began.

Redpaw looked up her mentor questioningly. "What's the big idea?" she grumbled. "I don't know how to hunt in the snow, and even if I did win, it'll only make Happypuddle mad. Besides, I'd feel bad beating Eaglepaw."

Icefang snorted. "Feel bad? Please, it's a contest. You're supposed to want to win."

Redpaw shrugged, but cast a nervous glance over at Eaglepaw anyway.

"Alright, we're ready to begin," Brightpool meowed after a few more terse words with Eaglepaw. "Rules?"

"We'll start here, and both apprentices try to catch as much prey as they can before sunhigh." Icefang glanced up at the cloudy sky. She could just barely make out the sun, halfway through its morning climb. "Make that sundown," she amended. "We'll follow you to make sure there's no foul play or cheating. Everyone meets back here at the training hollow at sundown."

Clearly irritated at being told what to do, Brightpool nodded stiffly. "What's the prize if we win?" Brightpool mewed, stressing the _we_.

Narrowing her eyes, Icefang replied softly, "There is no prize." Her voice was icy and smooth, causing Brightpool's nose to twitch in fear as she pulled away slightly.

"Start!" Icefang suddenly yowled, throwing her head back and releasing a caterwaul. Redpaw turned and shot into the undergrowth, heading in the direction of the Owl Tree, where there were usually some squirrels or mice beneath its roots. Eaglepaw went more slowly in the direction of Twolegplace, lifting her nose to the air. Brightpool followed her after a moment, casting a black look at Icefang over her shoulder before she disappeared.

There wasn't much time to waste. Icefang paced back and forth in the training hollow for a few long moments, sheathing and unsheathing her claws. She had no qualms, but the risks were greater than she had anticipated. With both Redpaw and Eaglepaw loose in the forest, there was a chance of more than one witness. With the thick layer of snow on the ground, someone might be able to follow her tracks. Just then, Icefang felt a cold prickle on her pelt, and glanced up at the sky. Another prickle of cold on her cheek, and then she realized that it had begun to snow.

Icefang's heart beat quickly. Either luck was on her side, or StarClan was willing her to succeed. Gathering her strength, the white she-cat turned and bounded into the trees, her pelt already growing invisible in the fog.


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPPIE 39. Direct continuation of the last one, I just liked that last sentence so much that I couldn't keep writing. Don't worry, you'll know what happens.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Brightpool's rounded shape stood out against the snowfall a few fox-lengths ahead, her bright ginger pelt shining like a beacon of light in the storm. Icefang herself was impossible to make out between the gray-green pines, even her ice blue eyes obscured by swirling flakes of ice. Her pawprints had been mercifully erased by the growing storm, her breathing muffled by the whistling of the wind. No cat would see or smell her until she was right on top of them. Surely StarClan was on her side.

Heart pounding wildly, Icefang advanced through the snow, stepping closer and closer to the ThunderClan deputy, her eyes watching carefully as Brightpool snuffled at the base of a shrub, her tail waving in the air. It appeared as though she'd discovered a piece of prey, maybe a mouse or a shrew taking shelter within the leaves of the shrub. Rather than leaving it for the apprentices, who were no doubt struggling in the storm, Brightpool was trying to flush the creature out of its hiding place. Her rear end was wriggling in the air, her attention totally focused on her prey.

It was impossible to resist a little fun, especially under the circumstances, so Icefang crept closer still, until she was crouching directly in the open, not three tail-lengths behind Brightpool. Though she felt hideously exposed in the center of a small clearing, Icefang knew that she would be more visible closer to the trees, where the snow fell less thickly. Here, not even a passing eagle would recognize her slender form against the whiteness.

"Brightpool!" she called, her voice low and soft, though loud enough to carry over the wind. At first the deputy didn't seem to notice. Icefang tried again. "Brightpool!" she called a little louder.

This time the she-cat leapt to attention, abandoning the prey and whipping around to face the voice. Of course, all she was white, above and below, and to each side. Icefang was hidden behind a snow drift, though in regular conditions she would still be easy to find.

"Brightpool, what have you done?" Icefang meowed, disguising her voice by giving it a musical quality completely uncharacteristic of her own speech. Brightpool would have to be extraordinarily keen to recognize the tone, which she obviously wasn't.

"Who's there?" squeaked ginger tabby, dancing in circles, peering into the forest on all sides. "What do you want?"

"We expected more from you, Brightpool," Icefang continued. She wanted the she-cat to feel sorry, to realize that she had very nearly led her Clan to destruction. Without proper authority, a Clan could not function. Brightpool should have known.

"Are you StarClan?" Brightpool whimpered, cringing against the snow. "Why have you come to me?"

"You swore an oath, Brightpool," Icefang growled, letting some of her own anger flow through her masked voice.

"I did! I did, I swore! I swore the oath!" Brightpool meowed, nodding vigorously. "I haven't gone back on my word. What do you want? What's going on?"

Icefang was starting to lose interest in the theatrics, her paws itching for action, but she would carry out the drama until it lost its effect. Plus, the snow was beginning to let up slightly. By this time it didn't matter, but Icefang wanted to get a move on in case it gave out all together.

"StarClan sees much, Brightpool. We have seen what has become of ThunderClan. Once great, and you have led your Clan to ruin."

"No!" Brightpool protested, her voice pitching higher as fear crossed her face. "No, not ruin! It's leafbare, times are hard, Cinderstar is dying, I've done everything I can."

"You lie," Icefang hissed, dropping the accent. As soon as the words escaped her lips, Icefang saw that Brightpool had recognized her voice.

"Icefang!" she gasped, a mixture of pure fury and wild panic. "What in the name of…"

Icefang crept out from behind the snowdrift. Her pelt was still practically invisible against the background of white, but her eyes stood out now, glowing orbs amidst the fog. She padded closer to Brightpool, relishing the terror that flickered across the she-cat's face as she stumbled back a few steps, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she glanced from side to side, searching for an escape.

"You never deserved the title of deputy," Icefang spat. She was only a few mouse lengths away now, and clearly visible. Still, the snow gave her pelt an eerie effect, and because the sun was behind the clouds, no shadow preceded her as she stalked toward Brightpool.

The deputy seemed to have gather her wits some, though she still looked like she might vomit. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be tracking Redpaw?" growled Brightpool, probably trying to distract Icefang so she could make an escape.

"And what about Eaglepaw? Or was that mouse for her," Icefang spat, waving her tail in the direction of the shrub. Brightpool's eyes flickered towards it for a moment, then back to Icefang. She kept her mouth shut, but her whiskers were quivering.

"I'm sure you know what it is I want," Icefang hissed, striding in a circle around Brightpool, who watched her carefully as she walked.

"No, I don't," she she-cat replied slowly, her eyes narrowing slightly. "I can't even begin to imagine."

"I can't let you drag ThunderClan down with you," Icefang explained, her words separate and distinct as if she was speaking to a newborn kit.

"And I suppose you think _you're_ the one to save the Clan," Brightpool sneered, whipping around to face her again. "You're just a sniveling_ kittypet_."

Icefang had been planning on drawing the whole affair out a little longer, just for the satisfaction. Now of course, it just wouldn't do. The sooner Brightpool's mouth was shut for good, the better.

"I took you in," Brightpool hissed as Icefang froze in mid step and took a deep breath. "_I_ brought you to Cinderstar. _I'm_ the only reason you're a warrior now, instead of rotting away in that Twoleg nest like the fat coward that you are."

_Too far_, Icefang trilled in her mind. _Too far, too far_; like a nursery song. She lunged.

For all her talk, Brightpool hadn't been expecting this, and she barely managed to scramble out of the way as Icefang soared past. Still, the white she-cat reached out her claws and snagged Brightpool's side, feeling the satisfying rip of flesh. Brightpool howled, stumbling sideways, as fat drops of scarlet blood fell from a gash in her flank.

"You're a _murderer_," Brightpool gasped, her eyes bright. "And you think you can be deputy! StarClan will never allow it."

"StarClan is on my side," Icefang growled with pride, feeling the cold wind whipping against her shoulders.

"They will never present you with the nine lives," she said forcefully, wincing as a few flakes of snow landed in her open wounded. "Never."

"You have no idea what StarClan wills," Icefang growled. "I can make ThunderClan great. More magnificent then it has ever been before!" Her heart was pounding in her ears, drowning out all sound save for her heavy breathing and Brightpool's wheezing reply.

"At what cost?" she hissed.

Icefang crouched down, tensing her muscles for another spring. Brightpool mirrored her, but she was favoring her left side now, unbalanced. The she-cat was chubby and out of practice, and easy win.

"You don't have any idea what I've done to get where I am now," Icefang meowed, narrowing her eyes as she prepared to jump. "And still StarClan is with me, at every pawstep."

"Impossible," Brightpool breathed, blinking.  
Icefang leapt, landing squarely on Brightpool's shoulders. The older warrior was tossed backwards, but she did kick Icefang in the stomach before sprawling in the snow. Coughing, Icefang backed away, swallowing the bile that rose in her throat and sucking down huge gulps of air.

"It wasn't a RiverClan warrior who killed Oakshadow," Icefang growled. She felt an odd sense of warmth as she confessed her terrible deeds to Brightpool, who was picking herself up off the ground slowly, carefully.

At this the she-cat glanced up at her, shock flashing in her gaze. "_You?"_ she whispered. "How?"

"Like this," Icefang growled. She streaked across the snow, ignoring the ache in her stomach as she ran, and collided with Brightpool chest first, standing up on her hind legs and cuffing the she-cat in the side of the head like a boxing hare, first one way and then the other. Brightpool scrabbled uselessly against her, teetering from side to side as Icefang continued to punch her and claw at her face. Finally, she broke away, dashing to a good distance to allow Brightpool to recover again.

"You killed Oakshadow?" Brightpool meowed in despair, now bleeding from a myriad of small scratches on her face and shoulders. A long gash had opened in her forehead, dripping hot blood into her right eye. She hissed in pain and rubbed her face in the snow, leaving red smears on the ice.

"No," Icefang shook her head. "I dropped him." She allowed herself a wide grin, exposing long fangs that were as yet as white as the snow. "Oopsy." Her tail lashed.

Brightpool stared at her for a long time, and then finally she seemed decide between primal dread and raging wrath. "I've known Oakshadow since I was born," she howled, baring her teeth. "He was the bravest kind of warrior, and kind besides. He would have made a better leader than _either_ of us, and you _killed_ him!" She was close to shrieking now, which made Icefang's pelt prickle. If anyone heard, her entire scheme would be thrown awry. The wind was still whirling loudly, but the storm seemed to have faded, and the silence was suddenly deafening.

"Not technically, no," Icefang mewed, trying to keep the nervous waver out of her voice. Brightpool she could handle, but if any other warriors became involved, she wasn't sure she could hold her own. Plus, she didn't want to send her entire Clan to the hereafter just a few moons before becoming leader herself.

"You're a lunatic, that's what you are," Brightpool babbled, her tone of voice becoming more and more panicked, the anger finally giving way to pure fear. "Something is wrong with you, I knew it since the moment we met and here I am waiting for you to kill me when I never should have introduced you to ThunderClan in the first place."

This stung, and Icefang almost felt a little bit disappointed in Brightpool. "But that's the one thing I'm grateful for," she meowed, stepping forward until she was practically face to face with the wounded she-cat. Aside from the bruise on her stomach, Icefang was unhurt, her pelt still pristinely white, though her paws were speckled red and her claws were stained. "And I still have to thank you for it."

"Don't you dare," Brightpool spat, her pupils wide. "Don't come any closer. You're a freak of nature, a monster. That's what you are Icefang, a _monster_. A cold-hearted monster."He

Icefang pretended to ignore her, still padding slowly closer, her eyes on Brightpool's face. However, the words had penetrated her shell, somehow wormed their way through the ice and into that cold place within her chest that had been empty for some time. She felt heavy, weighed down, like she was being crushed under a torrent of water and at any minute she would be pulled the surface and never come back up.

Her face twisted in a grimace, Icefang stopped and blinked at Brightpool. Her head was a swirling pool of confused thoughts, and she only just managed to pick up one thread and follow it, clutching at some explanation. "I love ThunderClan," she said hoarsely, her unsheathed claws digging into the ice. "It's part of me, like nothing else. I would give my life for it, spill my blood for it, lose my soul for it. I _need_ ThunderClan. If I lost it, I would die," Icefang finished simply. With a flash of pain she realized the absolute truth of this statement. Without ThunderClan, she was nothing, a kittypet without a code, a warrior with nothing to fight for. Icefang needed something to fight for.

"You aren't saving ThunderClan by murdering me," Brightpool said softly, though the fear in her voice made it shrill even at a murmur.

"I don't know that," Icefang said, frowning. "I don't know. I think I am. Or, I was. But it's all I have left, don't you see? I've never lied to my Clan."

Brightpool snorted. "I find that hard to believe. Oakshadow is dead and you're still striding around you like the own the place. You didn't tell them you killed him, did you?"

"Not in so many words. I was never asked," Icefang defended herself. "That isn't the point."

"Isn't it," Brightpool muttered. Her paws were shaking.

"Oakshadow was weak!" Icefang growled, heat flooding her face. "He didn't deserve to lead the Clan. He didn't understand what it meant to be a warrior. Only _I_ can truly understand. _Only me_."

"Why, because you're a kittypet? Is that why?" Brightpool jeered, her eyes flashing. "The kittypet who became the one true warrior. You can try to justify this to yourself, but in truth you know it's _sick_. You're _alone_, Icefang. I don't know why Stonepelt is padding after you, but he just as mouse brained as you are. And I feel _sad_ that you believe you're doing the right thing."

Icefang's face contorted once more, her whiskers quivering. "I said you don't understand," she meowed. "And Stonepelt is nothing to me, he's just a prop-"

"You're lying to _yourself_!" Brightpool cried suddenly cackling. "I can't _believe_ this! You think you're some sort of hero, killing off the rest of the competition so you're the only one left whose good enough? There were better cats before you, you disgusting excuse for a warrior," Brightpool spat. She was getting worked up now, frenzied.

"No-" Icefang growled, trying to finish. But Brightpool could not be stopped.

"The kittypet warrior who saved ThunderClan! As if! You have no _friends_, Icefang. You are one small kit in a world that you know nothing of, just a single meager string in a spider's web! You think you can rule the forest, the cat who nothing and then became everything. Well this forest is not to be controlled, Icefang. Only true warriors can know this. This forest is ancient, and ancient forces oversee its future. You can't change this.

"Cinderstar may name you deputy, but you will never be a leader. StarClan will never accept you, and then what will you be? _What will you be then Icefang?"_ Brightpool snarled, her eyes wild.

"Be quiet," Icefang hissed coldly, her voice carrying a deadly significance. "Be quiet Brightpool."

"Then you'll truly be nothing. You'll be a _fake_. And what will ThunderClan think then?"

It was too late as soon as Icefang had spoken, and she had barely heard the rest of Brightpool's words. With a cold and silent precision, the white she-cat coiled and lunged, exploding from the snow with a flurry of white. She caught Brightpool's next between her paws and dragged the she-cat down into the snow. Caught by surprise, Brightpool could do nothing but scream as Icefang plunged her face into the ice, smothering her. With a last hiss of triumph, Icefang drew a long and wickedly curved claw through the fur at Brightpool's neck. Almost instantly, a gush of warm blood spilled forth, steaming as it swirled into the snow, creating a melted hole were it eventually seeped into the ground, leaving behind a mottled scarlet stain.

"I warned you," Brightpool coughed, swallowing, prompting a fresh torrent of blood. "And I'll warn StarClan too."

At these last few words, Icefang felt a horrible pain in the depths of her gut. She hadn't thought about this, not since the very beginning. She had never truly believed that her warrior ancestors were watching over her, although it had been nice sometimes to tell herself that they were supporting her. But the fact that Tanglethorn, Oakshadow, and now Brightpool all blamed her for their deaths – could they change the outcome of her carefully planned future? Could they really sway StarClan's decision to make her a leader when the time came?

"Icefang?"

_No_.

"Icefang!?"

_No. Please, no. Not now._

A terrified, blood-chilling shriek. "_Icefang!_"

"Redpaw," she murmured, feeling the emptiness inside her give a lurch.

She turned to see the red-furred apprentice standing between the trees, blazing against the snow. Slowly, so slowly, Redpaw took a few steps closer, her eyes as wide as twin suns, staring at the bloody mess at Icefang's paws.

"Redpaw, it isn't what you think," Icefang began, willing herself not to look at the ginger corpse as she stepped daintily over it and began to walk hesitantly toward her apprentice.

Redpaw glanced up at her as Icefang approached, her expression shocked. Icefang couldn't see if she was scared or angry, but she feared the worst. This is what she had been hoping to avoid, the risk that she had dared to take when making her final plans. But of course something like this would happen. Icefang knew that the path she had chosen would have its challenges, and this was clearly one of them.

"That's Brightpool," Redpaw stated matter-of-factly, her gaze still blank, staring.

"Yes," Icefang mewed cautiously, watching the young she-cat's face anxiously. If there was anyone that she didn't want discovering her misdeeds, it was Redpaw. When the apprentice was older, certainly, she would have to know, but not now. And not like this. If she had ever truly cared about anyone, she cared about Redpaw, and wanted, somewhere deep down inside, to shield her like a mother would her kit. It was a ridiculous notion, but Icefang knew the feelings to be true.

"She's dead," Redpaw pointed out once again, cocking her head. Still no signs of emotion, but Icefang could tell that her mind was working furiously behind the blank mask.

"Yes," Icefang meowed again, coming to stand a few mouse lengths away, watching.

"You killed her." Still no questions, only statements of fact. In some sick way, Icefang was proud. Redpaw was reacting far better than she could have.

"You'll understand when you're older," Icefang said, unable to think of anything better to say.

Now Redpaw finally showed a flicker of feelings behind her eyes, a flash of fire. "I understand more than you think. Tell me why you killed Brightpool, and then I'll tell you if I'm going to expose you as a murderer."

This was a side of Redpaw that Icefang had never seen, but she felt a blossom of warmth in her chest as she recognized the velvet voice, the stone-faced expression, the sharp eyes, watching her every move. This was a Redpaw that Icefang could relate to, could teach, and could maybe even love.

"I killed Brightpool," she meowed, adopting the same velveteen murmur and calculating gaze, "because I would make a better deputy, and she was lazy."

Redpaw glanced thoughtfully at Brightpool's prone form, still outlined in dull red.

"She was lazy," mewed the she-cat after a moment, her ears flickering back and forth.

Icefang stood there, waiting, watching. Either Redpaw would spit at her feet, run back to camp, and Icefang would be exiled or worse, or this was the beginning of a magnificent friendship that would last until the end of time, through the best and worst, like one soul split into two bodies.

With a sudden snarl, Redpaw turned and spit forcefully at Icefang's feet. The white warrior felt a sinking feeling that threatened to topple her onto the snow. She had hoped, for the smallest of seconds…

"That's for tricking me into a stupid contest instead of brining me along," Redpaw growled. Then she grinned. "But now I'll be apprentice to the deputy, right?"

Icefang was soaring, her moment of utter despair forgotten just as quickly as it come.

"We'll see," she trilled, feeling the sudden and very unusual urge to bounce in a circle, throwing all dignity to the wind in celebration of her first true friend.

"First we ought to cover up this mess," Redpaw mewed objectively, eyeing the ginger cadaver. "And wash the blood of your paws."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Yayyyyyy Redpaw is a sick monster too!!! Hip hip hooray! That was definitely one of my favorite chapters ever, even if it was pretty gory. Sorry bout that. Icefang is so unbelievably evil I just want to hug her. But it's only because she's thoroughly misunderstood. Redpaw, on the other hand… she's just a psychopath. :D**


	40. Chapter 40

**Huh. Wow. Chapter 40. Long story. Longest one I've ever written, that's for sure. I apologize for the bunches and bunches of mistakes in that last few chapters. My problem is that I finally get an idea for how to write the chapter, so I spit it out really fast, and then I publish it before I really edit it because I'm way too excited to finally finish another one. Just to let you know that I realize how many typos there are, and my writing isn't really as sloppy as it seems, I'm just really bad at revising my work. Hope you enjoy this next one!'**

**Also, shout-out to Nightshade07 for doing exactly what I want everyone else to do – yell at me until I post another chapter. Thnx ;)**

**00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It was only a mound of dark mud, tucked under the low boughs of a pine tree. A thin layer of snow had already dusted across the earth, and soon there would be no indication at all that the ground had been torn up between the roots. No signs; not even a drop of blood.

"I can't smell it anymore," Redpaw called from the other side of the three. She emerged a moment later, droplets of water hanging off the tips of her whiskers.

"Neither can I. I wish Eaglepaw were here – she'd be able to tell us if the scent was truly gone," Icefang mewed wistfully, raising her nose to the air again and sniffing. She could no longer taste the metallic tang of blood in the air, but that didn't mean that a keener nose couldn't. Neither she nor Redpaw had the best sense of smell.

"Speaking of which," chimed in the apprentice, her voice seeming old for her age, "are you going to tell Eaglepaw about Brightpool?"

Redpaw did not flinch as she spoke the name of the deceased deputy, though Icefang felt a prickle between her claws. She didn't mind the killing, but she preferred to forget about it quickly afterwards. Recalling her crime made Icefang think too much, brought back the confusion of those last moments, fogged up her mind.

"I don't know yet," she growled irritably, flicking snow from her ears. "I haven't given it much thought."

Redpaw seemed to take this as an invitation to make a suggestion. "I think we should wait, see how the news affects her before we confess."

Icefang felt a twinge of regret. Before Redpaw came along, Eaglepaw had been her best friend, and before even her, Robinwing. Thinking on the ginger tabby warrior made Icefang aware of that empty place again, where she was sure her gentle conscience would be, if she had one to speak of.

"It feels wrong to leave her out like this," Icefang thought aloud, waiting for her apprentice's opinion. Redpaw had undoubtedly aged in the last few hours, already talking and thinking like a warrior although she as yet lacked the skills.

"But what do you think she would do if you told her? She's never been like us, not really."

Icefang liked how she said _'like us_', as though she and Redpaw were already a flawless team, and their thoughts were the same. But still, Icefang felt a pang when she considered excluding Eaglepaw like this.

"Just don't tell her _yet_, is all I'm saying," Redpaw amended, watching Icefang's changing expression. "When the time comes, Eaglepaw will be a valuable ally, and she's already close. We just want to wait and see before we confide too much in her."

The red-furred she-cat's wise advice was a little eerie coming from her tiny mouth, her small, sharp fangs protruding on either side. Her eyes, flecked with gold, were quick, all-seeing. Much like Icefang had been as an apprentice.

Lashing her tail, the white warrior agreed to this plan, already moving on to the next obstacle. "Our tracks are hidden by the snow," she said quietly, gazing out into the alien world of ice that surrounded them. "And soon even the evidence of the burial will be covered. By the time the snow melts, the skeleton will be unrecognizable." She turned to Redpaw with a smile. "Good thinking about dragging it to where elders are buried. No one will ever guess that the bones belong to Brightpool."

"How're we going to say she died, anyway?" Redpaw asked, a slightly irritated edge to her voice. She was itching to return to camp, as he pelt was soaked through and she'd been running around the forest all morning hunting prey in a useless contest.

"We won't say anything," Icefang meowed matter-of-factly. "There's no evidence to suggest she was killed by another cat, and certainly not by me, so there's no reason to bring it up at all. What _will_ do," Icefang continued, turning to pad in the direction of camp and flicking her tail for Redpaw to follow, "is fake a fox."

"Huh?" the apprentice grunted, bounding to her mentor's side and arching her brow in confusion.

"We'll just casually mention to Cinderstar that we thought we found a fox's den before it started snowing, but no sign of the creature itself. When Brightpool never comes back, well, what else could it be? Fox's can carry their prey a thousand tail-lengths before they eat it and strip the bones clean. Anything goes with a fox." She purred as she outlined this flawless lie.

Redpaw harrumphed loudly, ruffling her pelt.

"What?" Icefang snapped, her reverie interrupted.

Redpaw flashed a sideways glance at her and then meowed in a low voice, "Well, that's not very… interesting."

"Of course not," Icefang scoffed. "It's practical."

"Couldn't we say a rogue caught her or something? A good story, you know, something spooky." She was gazing intently at her paws as she strode forward, barely blinking.

"No," Icefang retorted, "No we can't _make up_ a _good_ story. What do you think this is, a game? It isn't funny, and if you're careless cats will get suspicious. They're not stupid, you know, and if they sense something fishy they'll investigate." As she noticed Redpaw's crestfallen expression she amended, "It's just best not to risk it, especially now, with everything that's already happened to ThunderClan. Everyone's on edge and one more death that might not have been an accident will get them digging. And I mean that literally."

They'd arrived at the ravine by now, so Redpaw didn't speak any more, but Icefang could tell that she was pouting. Still, she felt ridiculous having to explain the simplicity of this issue to her apprentice who, a moment ago, had seemed so wise in these matters. _Maybe I'll need Eaglepaw now after all_, she thought to herself. _She wouldn't even suggest something so stupid._

"Now go get some freshkill and some sleep, and don't say a _word_ about Brightpool," Icefang said quietly as they slipped through the bramble tunnel. She could scent that no one was nearby, but still she whispered. "Just stick to the half-truth: you and Eaglepaw had a hunting contest, we met up by the training hollow and came straight here, expecting Brightpool to take care of Eaglepaw herself. We haven't seen either of them since the morning. Got it?"

Redpaw sighed and nodded, twitching her whiskers in acknowledgement of the promise. Then she peeled away towards the fresh kill pile.

Icefang trotted in the opposite direction, crossing the camp and stopping outside the cave den where Cinderstar was lurking. She called his name in the shadows, softly, listening for movement.

"Who's there?" came the rasping reply.

"It's me…" She hesitated. "Icefang?"

"Of course, of course," came the gravelly reply. "Come in."

Slowly, Icefang entered the darkness, relying on her whiskers to tell her where the walls of the den closed around her.

"What's the matter?" Cinderstar asked as she rounded the corner. As always, Icefang had to stifle a sorrowful cry at the sight of the old gray tom. His pelt was dull and patchy, his ribs standing out strikingly beneath the fur, his eyes hollow and flat.

"I just wanted to come tell you that Redpaw and I found a fox den in the forest this morning," she said. So many moons of practice controlling her emotions made it easy for her to lie, her voice staying steady with just the right amount of apprehension that would trouble an average warrior who had discovered a possible threat to the Clan.

"I see," murmured the leader, nodding his head, although it didn't look like he was thinking too hard about the news. "I'll have Tanglethorn give it a sniff at dusk patrol."

Cinderstar was doing this more and more often these days. Though he usually recognized Icefang when she came to see him, the rest of the Clan was on shaky ground. Some days it was Tanglethorn, others Oakshadow, even warriors that Icefang had never met became part of the conversation. One day he had vehemently ordered her to take Cloudfur, Kestrelwing and Brackenpaw on patrol, and when she had explained that she had no idea who these mysterious cats were he had exploded in her face, hissing about ignorance and laziness. The next day, when she had brought it up, he had no recollection whatsoever of the incident.

In some ways Icefang looked forward to her visits with the aging leader. She knew that his time was coming, and had no qualms about (all things according to plan) taking his place when he joined the ranks of starry warriors above. However, on his more lucid days Cinderstar often imparted tidbits of delicious knowledge, sometimes intelligence on Clans, fighting techniques or good hunting spots, and Icefang felt like a tiny kit listening to an elder's secrets, an experience that she had never had as a young cat.

"Also," Icefang meowed, her voice echoing in the dark, cramped den. "I was thinking that Eaglepaw might be ready for her warrior assessment. If there's any chance that you could come with us one day, just for a quick patrol…" she trailed off, watching his whiskers twitch as he slowly processed this information.

For a minute Icefang thought he had understood and he was about to agree, but then confusion clouded his gaze, and he cocked his head and meowed, quietly, "Isn't Eagleheart already a warrior?"

Icefang withheld a weary sigh and gave a slow nod of her head. "Yes, of course Cinderstar, I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. I'll check on you before nightfall." Her paws heavy, the white she-cat turned and left her leader in the peace of his lonely den, where she knew he would quickly fall into a restless sleep. She tried never to interrupt these fitful periods of rest, as she knew that Cinderstar slept badly even when he was healthy. There was no doubt in her mind that he had a paw in the stars, so any bit of extra strength was merely a kindness now.

As she was making her own way towards the fresh kill pile, hungry after her long day's work, she felt a warm pelt brush against hers and looked up into Stonepelt's dark blue eyes. He wore a slight smile, and quickly entwined his tail with hers, purring deep in his throat.

Icefang greeted him carefully, feeling the familiar prickle in her paws as he curved his body close to hers and his purr thrummed through her bones. It wasn't that she necessarily resented Stonepelt's attentions. Even a murderess felt love. What scared her about Stonepelt's affections was what would happen between them when she became leader and had no need for pretenses any more. She wasn't if she would feel the same about him when she didn't need him, but what truly frightened her was the possibility that he would hate her when he saw her true self. Some subconscious part of her wanted him to love her for who she really was instead of the mask she wore.

They shared fresh kill as the sun set over the trees, chatting about vague things like the weather that Icefang found useful for taking her mind off things.

Right before the sunlight faded entirely, Icefang heard a rustle in the bramble tunnel. She and Stonepelt were about to head towards the den for a well-earned rest, when Icefang heard a tentative cry echo across the empty clearing.

"Does anybody know where Brightpool is?"

Eaglepaw had finally returned to camp, alone.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41? Wowzers.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"I just don't understand," Eaglepaw whimpered her tail twitching with anxiety. "One minute I could see her behind me, and then next she was gone. I don't know where she went – in the snow I could hardly see anything!"

"Why didn't you come straight back to camp when you noticed she was missing?" Whitefoot demanded sharply. The black and white she-cat had worn a trail through the snow with her pacing, and now her white paws were stained brown. She narrowed her eyes at Eaglepaw. "She sent you to hunt?"

"It was a contest, Whitefoot," Icefang meowed, sitting calmly by Stonepelt's side. As soon as the news had gotten out that Brightpool was missing, Icefang had called a mock Clan meeting. With no deputy and a useless leader, it was impossible to do anything with ceremony. Right now, what was left of ThunderClan was huddled by the Highrock to shelter from the wind, but no one dared set foot on top of it.

With an angry hiss, Whitefoot whipped around and continued to pace, her ears laid back against her head. Though the she-cat usually kept to herself, she was currently furious and kept asking the same questions over and over again of every cat who spoke up.

"A contest for what?" Whitefoot snapped.

"Hunting!" cried Icefang, Redpaw, and Stonepelt in unison. Icefang was pretty sure they'd made it clear what Brightpool had been doing at the time of her unfortunate disappearance.

"Did she freeze to death?" Yellowpaw mewed, her voice quivering with fear. Her eyes were wide and bright as she gazed from warrior to warrior.

"Doubtful," murmured Robinwing, shaking her head. "It's not that cold, and Brightpool's a full-grown warrior. She would have been able to get back to camp before freezing."

With a sigh, Icefang settled closer to the earth and fluffed out her pelt, keeping her gaze locked on Eaglepaw. So far the apprentice hadn't shown any signs of sorrow, and Icefang was beginning to wonder if she'd really hated Brightpool as much as she'd made out.

"Where was the last place you saw Brightpool?" Whitefoot asked. She'd asked it before, and Icefang was getting fed up.

"Look," snapped the white warrior, fixing her gaze on Whitefoot and frowning. "We know Eaglepaw's story. Brightpool followed Eaglepaw from the training hollow to the Great Sycamore, and then Eaglepaw noticed that she was gone. That's it! Stop interrogating anyone – unless you're trying to cover something up." She'd really meant the last part as a joke, but Whitefoot instantly grew livid. Her hackles rose and she stalked closer to Icefang, her tail whipping about angrily.

"How dare you accuse me of _murder_?" she hissed coldly, her eyes like chips of steel. Icefang leaned away and raised her brow.

"I didn't mean it," she protested, paws prickling. "Relax. We all know that no cat here would have done anything to Brightpool. We've lost too many warriors this season. We're just trying to find out what really happened."

Whitefoot seemed to relax just a little bit, but she kept a malevolent eye on Icefang as she went back to her pacing.

"What Icefang says is right," Stonepelt spoke up in his deep bass meow. "We've had a very hard leafbare, and any suspicions you might have about your fellow warriors you can keep to yourself. We don't need to start fighting among ourselves on top of everything else. Besides, any number of things could have happened to Brightpool. She may return any moment now. Let's wait until tomorrow before speculate any further."

"But what if she's stuck somewhere?" Robinwing asked quietly. "She may not have frozen to death _yet_, but what if she got her paw stuck under a rock or something? She could be freezing as we speak." Robinwing shivered and tucked her tail tightly around her paws as though she was imagining being stuck out in the snow herself.

"Robinwing has a good point," Icefang meowed. "Robinwing, would you and Whitefoot do a quick patrol of the territory around the Great Sycamore to make sure Brightpool isn't stuck somewhere?" She flashed the ginger tabby an encouraging smile.

Robinwing nodded, business-like, and got to her feet, shaking drops of water from her pelt.

"Let's go," she meowed, waving her tail for her patrol to follow. Whitefoot reluctantly fell in by her side, followed by Yellowpaw's pale orange form and young tortoiseshell Dapplepaw. As soon as the four of them were gone, Icefang turned to Stonepelt.

"I know not everyone is here," she meowed, "But Cinderstar asked me to make Eaglepaw a warrior today. Do you think it'd be okay if I did a quick ceremony now? Cinderstar is asleep – I don't want to wake him."

Stonepelt stared at her, hesitating. "But Brightpool might come back…"

Icefang wore a condescending smile. "Cinderstar asked me specifically," she lied. She knew he wouldn't question her – he trusted her implicitly, like a kit and its mother.

"I guess so. Wouldn't Yellowpaw want to be present for her sister's warrior ceremony?" he mewed, frowning.

Cheerfully, Icefang trotted over to Eaglepaw, who was arguing about something with Sparrowtail and Tansyleaf. As she approached, she caught the words "ice" and "horrible", and froze. Had Eaglepaw seen? Was she making up a story for Whitefoot? What if she was telling them about Icefang's grisly role in the mystery? But as she came within a few whisker-lengths of the small group, she heard Sparrowtail meow, "I know, it started snowing so hard I could barely see. It was pretty horrible weather."

Icefang instantly relaxed, laughing at herself. She had to stop being so paranoid and start having more faith in herself. "Eaglepaw!" she yowled, bouncing into the circle. The golden tabby looked up in surprise. Her eyes showed so signs of worry about her mentor, which Icefang took as a good sign.

"What?" the apprentice meowed, turning her full attention to Icefang.

"How would you like to become a warrior today?"

Eaglepaw's expression exploded into a joyful grin, erasing all of Icefang's fears that Eaglepaw would be sad about Brightpool's passing.

"Are you serious? Really Icefang?" she squeaked, acting like a kit with catnip. "No assessment or anything?"

"Cinderstar asked me special," lied the white warrior again, smiling placidly. "How about it?"

The golden tabby apprentice hesitated for just a split second. "Yellowpaw left," she murmured, but then she shook it off and nodded. "Definitely." She didn't seem to give Brightpool a second thought as she and Icefang made their way towards the Highrock.

Feeling daring and rebellious, Icefang took a flying leap onto the flat top of the giant stone, feeling as all eyes were drawn to her, her bright pelt blazing against the gray and dismal sky behind.

"Warriors of ThunderClan," Icefang meowed loudly. "Today we have the honor of naming a new warrior."

Silence filled the clearing as the Clan turned towards the Highrock in confusion. Tansyleaf looked shocked, and Icefang wondered if she though she'd missed something – like a day or two. With a chuckle, the white she-cat stepped forward.

"I know that Brightpool's absence is worrying, and that without Cinderstar this ceremony lacks an essential piece, but our ill leader asked me specially to grant Eaglepaw her warrior name today. He and I both feel that she is ready to take on the responsibilities of a warrior, and I know that if Brightpool were here, she would heartily agree. Therefore, I will carry out Cinderstar's wishes and make Eaglepaw a warrior myself. Please come forward, Eaglepaw."

The golden tabby she-cat bounced forward excitedly, her eyes round with anticipation. She settled in the slush at the foot of the Highrock and gazed up at Icefang.

"Though I can only speak for my leader," Icefang began, "I know that he approves of this ceremony and wishes for StarClan to cast their eyes upon this apprentice. She has proven herself a worthy member of ThunderClan, and is ready to receive her warrior name. Eaglepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do, Icefang," Eaglepaw meowed.

Icefang paused to savor the moment. She could feel the power of the Highrock beneath, it's smooth surface worn down by so many sets of paws – leaders, deputies, medicine cats of ancient times, who had stood here and said these vary words countless times. Icefang never wanted to jump down. She wanted to lie here and gaze at the stars, feeling invincible, timeless. She knew that Brightpool's body would not be found. It was nowhere near the Great Sycamore. Her secret was safe, and soon, she would take her rightful place on the Highrock, and no one would stare at her and think 'That kittypet does not belong.'

Smothering a snarl, Icefang looked down at Eaglepaw and finished the ceremony. "By the power of my warrior ancestors, I grant you your full name – Eagleclaw. May you serve your Clan well." Then she jumped down, and Eagleclaw gave her shoulder a respectful lick amidst loud cheers of her new name.

Icefang joined in, feeling genuine satisfaction warm her paws. _Eagleclaw_. A fitting name. _Icefang, Eagleclaw_. She said the words to herself, feeling almost happy. _Glorious Icestar of ThunderClan, and her wily deputy Eagleclaw. Like something out of legend._ She smiled and joined in, cheering along with the rest of the Clan.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42 – I know, so fast 0.o**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Finally. _Finally_. It had taken them seven days. An entire quarter moon! And now it had finally dawned on the entire, stupid lot of them. Now, after the agony of waiting, it was time for the beginning. _Of what?_ She thought wryly, and then answered herself with a smile, _Of everything_.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A flicker in the deepest blue of his eye. A shudder. An intake of breath.

Others may not have noticed, but Icefang could see that Cinderstar was unraveling. From the inside out, he was slowly and imperceptibly disintegrating.

"I'm sorry Cinderstar," murmured Stonepelt, his voice rough with emotion. "There was nothing we could do. Brightpool is in the paws of StarClan now, and the fox is long gone from ThunderClan territory." The gray tabby hung his head, trying to hide his pained expression. Icefang watched them without expression. Or rather, her face wore the semblance of despair, but inside she was calm, collected – ice.

"No," whispered the leader. "How could this happen?" Cinderstar blinked in disbelief. It was the third time that Stonepelt had repeated the ominous news – that after seven days of relentless searching, Brightpool's body had finally been uncovered, mangled and barely recognizable, her fur tinged with a lingering scent of fox. The revelation had shocked the entire Clan to its core, but for Cinderstar it was ten times worse.

"Why has StarClan cursed my Clan?" he moaned, his thin whiskers trembling. For the first time in many moons he had emerged from his den for a purpose other than eating and drinking. Icefang cocked her head and mused on this thought. It had taken his third deputy dying in one year to actually get the tom on his feet again since the first.

"StarClan had nothing to do with this, Cinderstar," Stonepelt growled, his claws scratching uselessly at the frost. The gray tabby was carrying the weight of the incident heavily on his shoulders, as though it was his fault that the fox had attacked Brightpool. Icefang felt the tiniest bit guilty – he didn't have to beat himself up over a blatant lie.

"How will our Clan survive?" wailed the hollow-eyed gray tom, swaying back and forth like a reed in the wind. _Give it ten minutes_, Icefang commented to herself, _and he'll top right over like a sapling in a storm_.

"ThunderClan is still strong, Cinderstar. We will fight to the last breath. We haven't given up yet, and neither should you." Stonepelt's dark gaze flashed to Icefang, and she gave him a half-hearted smile of encouragement that was twisted with worry. "We still have faith."

"Faith!" spat the gray leader, his eyes suddenly ablaze. "Where were StarClan when I needed them? Nowhere. Did they come during the long dark hours when I whispered to them and pleaded for their aid? No! I have no faith." He lashed his tail and got unsteadily to his feet, his thin, emaciated frame shaking with the effort of walking to the Highrock and scrambling to its top.

The rest of ThunderClan had already gathered by the base of the stone, anticipating their leader's address. It was nearly moonhigh – the camp was steeped in tension, making Icefang's skin crawl. Though he gaze raked the crowd, she was listening intently to the sound of Cinderstar's paws on the stone, his ragged breathing and short, intermittent gasps of grief.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" he yowled, his voice strangely strong. It had a vibrancy to it, an almost angry power. "As you are all aware, Brightpool is dead! She was killed by a fox, and now ThunderClan is without a deputy."

_Yes_, thought Icefang, resisting a gleeful cackle. _Finally_! Her gaze snapped back to the Highrock. Now every available sense she possessed was focused completely on Cinderstar, on his every twitch and snuffle. If it was possible, she would have squeezed the words out of him with a look.

Stonepelt was desperately climbing the Highrock after his father, his face wild. His striped pelt was dull and unkempt – no one had given much thought to grooming in the past quarter moon. Except for Icefang of course; her pelt was always immaculately white.

"Surely the ancestors have turned their backs on us!" Cinderstar was growling, while his Clan stared at him in horror and dismay. Their leader was gone, and in his place sat a skeletal creature with no remaining morals and eyes like windows to the Place of No Stars. Icefang wouldn't have blamed them for shrieking and running away.

"They haven't!" Stonepelt puffed, coming up beside his father. His tail waved in the air. "StarClan still watches over us."

"And Brightpool is _dead_!" Cinderstar yowled suddenly. His mournful caterwaul cut through the air like a curved claw, silencing every murmur and whisper of the crowd. It was almost painful, the quiet, the darkness. The moon's light was cold and sharp. Too bright against the black.

In a solemn voice, Quickstep voiced the thoughts on every cat's mind, her words making Icefang's heart leap with fiery anxiety. "The moon is almost at its height, Cinderstar," she said in a low meow. "We have sat vigil for Brightpool, and she hunts in Silverpelt now. We cannot wait any longer. You must name a new deputy or forever forfeit ThunderClan's connection with its ancestors. I feel this. We are at a crossroads, and you must choose the right path. ThunderClan has always trusted you, Cinderstar, and we still do."

The black and white elder stood firm underneath her leader's baleful glare. Eagleclaw, her new name granting her strength, came and stood by Quickstep's side, quickly followed by Redpaw, Ashfoot, and Robwinwing. Icefang gazed at the group fondly. They were standing up to Cinderstar himself for the welfare of their Clan. The leader needed someone now to show him the way.

Without a sound, Icefang crept forward and scaled the side of the Highrock, coming to stand on Cinderstar's other side, opposite Stonepelt. The gray tabby glanced at her in surprised, and then gave a grateful nod.

"Cinderstar, you see," she meowed, guiding his muzzle with a tap of her nose. "Your Clan has faith in _you_. Not only StarClan. We would have _you_ guide us."

Cinderstar blinked. He breathed once, slowly, and paused, hesitated. His paws clenched. His whiskers twitched. Then he released the breath and seemed to sag. His shoulders drooped. With no warning, the sad-looking warrior stepped forward and called in a rasping voice.

"I say these words before the spirit of Brightpool, so that my Clan may hear and approve my choice. Icefang will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

No words. Icefang could not think of any words. She did not smile. She did not cheer. She only gave a muted purr, one small twitched of the ear. Her chest rose and fell rapidly. She gazed down on her Clan with triumph concealed in a cover of sorrowful acceptance.

"Thank you."

She sighed, frowned. Tried to feel a semblance of guilt, and could conjure nothing.

"I will honor Brightpool's memory, and serve my Clan to the best of my ability."

"Icefang, Icefang, Icefang!"

The moonlight was quiet, cold. Ice.

_Finally_.


	43. Chapter 43

I can't even begin to apologize for how late this chapter is. I'm currently flying on a plane from New York after a weekend of good food and shopping (squee!), and feeling extremely guilty that I haven't updated in so long. Luckily, however, the ideas in my head have had time to settle down and get themselves organized, so it looks like things might move a little bit faster after this. Maybe. No promises :P

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Her muscles tensed. Beside her, the warriors paused. Wind rustled the leaves gently, bringing with it a familiar scent, grassy and dry. Her tail lashed, swiping a fern frond from side to side.

"WindClan!" came an unnecessary hiss.

Icefang poked a head out of the undergrowth, her sharp eyes gazing through the trees towards the open expanse of dry heather beyond. The smell was coming from a copse of birch trees not far from their current position, swaying slightly in the intermittent gusts that curled in from the moor.

"I'd estimate about three or four warriors," muttered Eagleclaw, nosing along the base of a nearby oak. "The scent markers are weak, so maybe they're not in the best shape." Her eyes glinted. "We could probably send them running without losing so much as a whisker."

Icefang's lip curled as she sat back on her haunches. "Absolutely not." Her bright gaze traveled over her patrol: Eagleclaw, her pelt blending in seamlessly with the dry bracken poking out of the muddy snow around them. Ashfoot, crouched a few paces behind, his eyes fixed on Icefang, his expression blank. Redpaw and Sparrowtail, sitting side by side near Eagleclaw. She frowned. Sparrowtail had been foisted upon her by Shortwhisker, who insisted that the tortoiseshell get out of the camp and collect some hideous-smelling plant. She would be no use in a battle – in fact, more of a liability, as someone would have to protect her while trying to save his or her own skin.

"We don't want a fight. Still, they're suspiciously close to our side of the border, and I'd like to know what's going on. If there's any evidence they've been stealing prey, don't hesitate to attack. We don't have a single mouse to spare this leafbare. Wait for my signal – we'll approach slowly and loudly, so they don't get spooked."

Icefang turned and plunged into the ferns, her pelt tingling. The delicious sensation of giving orders and knowing that they would have to be obeyed had not gotten old in the past few days. Her initial exaltation still made her heart jump at odd moments, brought a spark to her eye the moment she remembered that sweet feeling of hearing her name on Cinderstar's tongue as he pronounced her deputy.

The group of WindClan warriors became visible even before they caught her scent. As soon as Icefang glimpsed fur between the brambles, she waved her tail above the underbrush, signaling her patrol to move forward. She heard them come crashing closer, and emerged from the bushes like a prowling pine marten, her paws quiet on the snow. Having come upon them from downwind, the WindClan warriors were unaware of the presence of an enemy Clan until Icefang was practically on top of them.

The first warrior to catch their scent spun around, hackles raised, and let out a surprised hiss, franticly moving closer to his Clanmates and nosing their flanks to warn them of Icefang's approach.

"You're very near our border," Icefang meowed immediately, motioning to her patrol to surround the enemy cats. There were three, as keen-nosed Eagleclaw had guessed: a skinny gray tabby tom, a pale brown tabby tom, and a small gray she-cat. Icefang recognized the two toms as Webfur and Tornpad, but she didn't know the little gray. All three looked hollow-eyed and thin, their pelts unkempt and ruffled. Tornpad had a long and jagged scar above his eye that showed white and puckered through the fur.

Webfur stepped shakily forward, his eyes darting from one ThunderClan warrior to the other, his anxiety turning the air sour. Icefang felt a sense of pride as she watched _her_ warriors, despite the hardships they had faced, stand up to the enemy warriors, their lean muscles moving smoothly underneath their coats, their eyes sparkling. Her heart thumped faster thinking that they belonged to _her_ Clan. _Hers_. Her fangs glinted as she grinned.

"We're sorry," Webfur stammered. He glanced back at his clan members anxiously, but neither of them seemed like they were going to offer any help. "We didn't… that is, we weren't going to cross the border. We weren't hunting." He gazed helplessly at Icefang, eyes dull.

Sighing inwardly, the white she-cat stepped forward. Ashfoot and Eagleclaw closed the gap behind her with practiced steps. As always, Icefang's pale pelt was immaculately clean, despite having trekked the length of the WindClan and RiverClan borders for the better part of the day. Though the snow had become ice and taken on a dusty layer, Icefang still melted into the whiteness, the outlines of her pelt slightly blurred, her form moving in and out of reality as she circled the warriors, only her eyes remaining fixed on theirs.

"What were you doing then?" she questioned without emotion.

Webfur hesitated again, but Icefang let out a low and sinister growl. "I don't want any more excuses," she rumbled, flattening her ears. "Tell me straight or I'll send you running with your tails between your legs. Why are you snooping around by the border? Searching for prey, perhaps? Trying to steal some territory?"

The fur on Webfur's spine lifted defensively as he glared back at her, fire finally igniting in his eyes after Icefang's accusations.

"No!" he hissed. "We were doing nothing of the sort, and I resent those allegations. The truth is, my Clan has been driven from our camp by dogs."

A sharp intake of breath echoed around the clearing. Icefang could sense the surprise and sympathy emanating from her warriors, but her face remained impassive.

"Indeed? Is WindClan so weak as to be driven from their home by a few mangy, idiot mongrels? Are we supposed to offer you food and shelter, bring you into _our_ home? What do you expect, a welcome?"

Again, Webfur gave a growling response. "No! You're the one who insisted on prying into WindClan's business. We're staying on our side of the border, you see?" He traced a paw along an invisible line and sat down meaningfully on the WindClan side. "There's no cause for conflict."

Webfur's defensive innocence was getting under Icefang's skin, but she could feel the eyes of the ThunderClan warriors on her and she knew what they wanted. Suppressing a sigh, Icefang meowed, "Alright, I can see there's no cause for trouble. Still, if WindClan has been driven from their camp, it's our duty to help."

A murmur of agreement rose from the ThunderClan warriors, and Icefang gave herself a mental nod. _The Clan first_, she reminded herself. _Always the Clan before anything else._

Webfur's ruff bristled, but he did not disagree. His two Clanmates, the brown tom and the gray she-cat, leaned closer to him and whispered something. They exchanged mutters, and then the brown tom stepped forward, his eyes darting back and forth warily.

"WindClan thanks you for your concern," he meowed, scuffling his feet and wrinkling his nose as though he smelled something foul. "But we can take care of ourselves." Without another word, the skinny warrior turned and pelted out of the undergrowth, emerging onto the moor at a run and disappearing into the tall grass, leaving only a wake of shivering stalks behind him.

Icefang's pelt grew hot and she turned her gaze on the remaining two WindClan warriors, willing them to explain their clanmate's rude behavior. But neither of the cats said a word. They looked at each other, sharing some unspoken message, and then melted away just as quickly and silently as the brown tom. The ThunderClan patrol was left alone and confused at the edge of the territory.

"That was weird," Redpaw snorted as they got to their feet and turned back in the direction of the camp.

"Well, the Gathering is tonight," Ashfoot spoke up cheerfully. "We can find out more then."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Icefang paused at the crest of the hill that sloped down into the hollow of Fourtrees. It was her first time at a Gathering as deputy, and though Cinderstar was accompanying them, she still felt the thrill of leading her Clan through the forest at a run, feeling the chill wind stream past her and listening to the thud of the warriors' paws behind her on the forest floor.

"When you feel ready," Cinderstar murmured in her ear. He was pressed close beside her, shivering. Apparently his skeletal frame couldn't put up with the frigid leaf-bare weather. Lately Cinderstar's weird personality shifts had taken a new turn. He'd left behind the forgetful, dazed character of the past moons and thrown himself into teaching Icefang everything he knew, following her around camp and giving pointers on how to run things. It both pleased and frightened her. On the one paw Icefang eagerly absorbed all of the advice her gave, however annoying his presence became. On the other paw, it felt as though Cinderstar were placing his life's knowledge on his shoulders in preparation for… well, it felt like he was preparing to die.

"WindClan and ShadowClan are here," Icefang pointed out. The scents were strong in the air but Cinderstar's senses weren't as sharp as they once were.

"Let's go," meowed the gray tom. He bunched his muscles and leapt forward, racing down the slope with surprising speed for such an old cat, though Icefang could see that the exertion of leaving camp and trekking halfway across the territory was beginning to effect him. Waving her tail for the rest of the ThunderClan group to follow, the white she-cat dove into the ferns, following Cinderstar's trail.

As soon as they entered the hollow, Cinderstar made his way to the Great Rock, but Icefang hung back for a moment to survey the other Clans. As she had suspected, most of the WindClan cats looked the same as Webfur and his patrol had appeared that morning at the border: skinny, hollow-eyed and sporting dull, ruffled pelts. Even the leader, Guststar, looked starved and exhausted.

Turning away from the WindClan warriors, Icefang padded closer to a group of ShadowClan and RiverClan cats, scenting the air carefully and keeping her ears open. There was a mix of apprentices and warriors from both clans, and their conversation was more of the usual – telling stories of past battles and other remarkable tall tales.

All of the ShadowClan cats she recognized, and they looked much the same as always. But as she raked her calculating gaze over the present RiverClan warriors, Icefang noticed a new face that she had never seen before. Granted, the she-cat had missed the last few Gatherings, but she would have heard about a new litter of kits or new apprentices. But there was something odd about this tom, who looked to be about her same age, with a deep black pelt and wide blue eyes. He was listening to the warriors speak but seemed apart from the group, sitting a few whisker-lengths away from the circle and keeping his eyes fixed on the storytellers while his ears swiveled back and forth as though listening to other things.

Icefang felt a brush of fur and glanced around to find Eaglepaw and Redpaw sitting on either side of her, their gazes locked on the black RiverClan tom.

"Weird," Eagleclaw mewed matter-of-factly.

"Definitely not normal," agreed Redpaw, nodding her small head sharply.

"Neither of you have seen that tom before, have you?" Icefang questioned in a whisper, following the warrior's every movement with her eyes.

"Nope," Eagleclaw confirmed.

"There was this dream…but no, not for real," Redpaw hissed with a chuckle.

"But he smells like RiverClan, and he doesn't look like a kittypet…" Icefang trailed off, watching the tom curiously.

Suddenly, the RiverClan warrior's focus shifted; his head turned and his eyes shot sideways, locking on Icefang. They both stared at each other for a moment, equally shocked and enthralled. Then the tom's lip curled into a feral smile, and he rose to his feet gracefully and began picking his way across the clearing towards the three ThunderClan she-cats.

"Ohh, he's coming over!" Redpaw squealed excitedly, scuffing her paws in the dirt.

"He's _handsome_," Eagleclaw drawled, nudging Icefang's shoulder.

"He's from RiverClan," Icefang replied flatly. Though she had noticed the tom's sleek pelt, lithe form and glittering eyes, her thoughts were flying in an entirely different direction. There was obviously something odd about this warrior, a manner of sorts that set him apart from the others in the clearing. It made Icefang's pelt prickle, and she had resolved as soon as they had exchanged looks that she would get to the bottom of it.

"Go find Stonepelt," Icefang murmured out of the corner of her mouth, watching raptly as the tom approached.

"Why?" Redpaw whined, her tail lashing back and forth in frustration. Eagleclaw rose wearily to her feet and gave Redpaw a gentle nudge.

"When she wants you to leave, leave," the tabby warrior meowed in exasperation. "Icefang is deputy, after all." The two she-cats padded slowly away, Redpaw casting anxious looks over her shoulder.

Icefang forgot about them as soon as they were out of earshot. The black tom was a few tail-lengths away. Her curiosity getting the better of her, Icefang couldn't help but take a few steps to meet him.

"Icefang?" purred the strange warrior, settling back on his haunches. His long tail curled gracefully around his front paws and lay twitching slowly back and forth between them.

"Should I know your name too, then, since we're being mysterious?" Icefang growled cynically. She felt foolish – somehow she wanted to impress this strange cat, even though she knew it was a ridiculous notion. The she-cat had foregone her usual icy countenance for a more relaxed, sarcastic manner, which was more than she allowed for most other cats, even her Clanmates.

"I should think not," mewed the black tom in a low voice, sporting a sly grin. His whisker twitched as he watched her eyes narrow.

"I don't usually take kindly to outsiders," Icefang mewed haughtily. She suppressed the lightning bolt of angry shame that pierced her chest as this sentence left her lips, all too aware of her own past.

"Who says I'm an outsider?" purred the RiverClan warrior. Then he shook his head slightly and gave a low, rumbling chuckle. "My name is Eelshadow. I've heard a lot about you."

Icefang rolled the name around in her mind. _Eelshadow_. It fit him, almost too perfectly, as though he had chosen it himself yesterday. "And I don't know anything about you, except that you obviously weren't born in RiverClan, or any Clan." These kinds of assumptions might usually be considered extremely offensive, but there was something permissive about his nature that Icefang felt in the air, a freedom unique to their conversation.

"Good guess," mewed Eelshadow, "but you're wrong. I _was_ born in RiverClan."

Skeptical, Icefang cocked her head and blinked at him. "You didn't grow up there."

Eelshadow laughed. "No, that's right. My mother was a rogue, my father a Clan warrior. When he died my mother decided it was time for me to return to my birthplace. So here I am – a new warrior of RiverClan. I just received my name three days ago. Do you like it?" His grin gave his blue eyes a wicked slant, but Icefang only flashed a brief smile and shrugged.

"It certainly fits you," she purred, her tail lashing.

Just then the call for the Gathering to begin rang out over the clearing. Icefang gave Eelshadow a swift nod goodbye and dashed to the Great Rock, scaling its side in two powerful leaps and skidding to a stop at Cinderstar's side.

"Chatting?" meowed the gray tom, sitting by himself behind the three other leaders.

"Maybe," Icefang replied vaguely. Toadstar of ShadowClan was saying something about crows, but Icefang was barely listening. Instead, her attention was almost completely focused on the lone figure of Eelshadow, once again sitting apart from the RiverClan group, his narrow face turned up towards the Great Rock while his ears cupped in all directions, picking up the slightest sounds from every corner.

This was the first creature Icefang had encountered in her seasons in ThunderClan that she could not immediately place. Most cats were profoundly transparent, easy to read and pitifully shallow. Even Eagleclaw was disappointing sometimes with her lack of depth, though Redpaw never ceased to impress Icefang with her grasp of concepts far beyond her age and level of experience. But Eelshadow seemed to share some essential part of Icefang's makeup – that innate ability to be stoic and sly at the same time, to wear a mask of despair while celebrating inside. It the first time Icefang had taken a good look at herself from the other side, experiencing what it felt like to speak with herself, to watch her emotions move flawlessly through her features while within a different story was playing out. After a only a few exchanges with the black tom she could feel a similarity between them that no other cat would recognize, and it made her heart beat faster, her whiskers quiver, her tail swish.

"Icefang!" hissed Cinderstar. "Come on, Icefang!" He brushed past her to take his place at the front of the Great Rock. Apparently Floodstar had already spoken, and Icefang was a little annoyed with herself for missing his speech. Still, by the looks of the warriors below, he hadn't said anything of interest to anyone, and Cinderstar would have made a comment if he had.

"ThunderClan has suffered much in the past few moons," Cinderstar began, "but we are recovering quickly. The fire devastated our portion of the forest, but prey has returned and our daily routine is back to normal." He stressed this last phrase, letting the other Clans know in as subtle a way as possible that ThunderClan was patrolling its borders as frequently as ever, and they'd best not think this was a good time to try anything. "As you may have heard already, we have recently had to deal with yet another tragedy in too few seasons. My most recent deputy Brightpool perished in the snowstorm of a moon or two ago. Her body was found buried beneath the snow. This terrible accident has been yet another grief for my Clan, but we have remained strong, and Brightpool's memory will only serve to strengthen us in the future.

"As you can see, I have appointed Icefang as my new deputy. I believe that her admirable qualities will help my Clan through this troubling time, and that she will make an excellent leader when the time comes. Other than this piece of news, ThunderClan has nothing more to report. Thank you."

The cats in the hollow cheered Iccefang's name, and she felt a thrill of excitement through her veins as the sound echoed through the clearing. It was about time.

When Guststar finally stepped forward to speak, a hush fell over the hollow. Obviously the other Clans had noticed the odd appearance of the WindClan warriors, and everyone wanted to know what was going on. Icefang, of course, already knew what they were going to say, but she was still interested in Guststar's words.

"As I'm sure you noticed, my Clan has also undergone a period of hardship recently," the brown-furred she-cat meowed wearily. "Since we have nothing else to report, I will cut to the issue. Three dogs are loose on WindClan territory, two of the same that were terrorizing us last Greenleaf," the she-cat meowed. "I know what you're all thinking – dogs? How can WindClan be defeated by a few idiot mongrels?"

Icefang could have sworn that she felt Guststar's gaze on her as she quoted the ThunderClan she-cat's words of that morning, but it was probably just her imagination.

"But," continued Guststar, "we would like to bring this image into your minds. Imagine sleeping peacefully in your nest at night, with the wind whistling through the brambles and your Clanmates asleep around you, silently. Then, like a thunderclap, three enormous beasts, four times your size at least, come tearing into the camp, ripping up camp walls and dens, their teeth inches form your ruff, and you are still half asleep. Your hear warriors shouting and kits squealing, but you are trapped beneath the ruined remains of your den." She paused for a breath, catching the eye of her deputy, Russetstripe, and then tiredly continued.

"A moon ago we lost our beloved medicine cat, Rabbitnose, to one of the dogs. Grasstail has taken her place as full medicine cat, but the loss has shaken our Clan to the core. Luckily none others have lost their lives although many have been wounded."

Icefang thought of the deep, ugly gash one of the WindClan warriors' foreheads, and shuddered.

"We have been forced to leave our camp, as the dogs continued to destroy what little we could repair. It seems that the Twolegs release them onto the moor during the night to protect the sheep, and this is when they follow our scent trails to the camp. Once they discovered it they would not leave it alone. We are now living in a ditch in the ground by the waterfall. We are afraid even to leave the ditch for fear of leaving trails that will lead the dogs to our one remaining home."

Silence pervaded the air as Guststar's speech came to a close. Not a cat moved until Icefang became so frustrated with the stillness that she stepped forward and laid her tail gently across Guststar's shoulder. Drawing in a deep breath, Icefang meowed, "Though we may be four different Clans, and when prey is scarce we are enemies, today, tonight, let us be friends. When once Clan is in need, it is the duty of the other Clans to help them. Is there anything we can do to help WindClan during this time?"

For a moment Icefang was afraid that Guststar would be angry, or that Cinderstar would publicly reprimand her for not speaking with him first. But after a long pause Guststar sagged towards the rock, her tail drooping and her shoulders shaking. It was as though every cat in the clearing had been holding their breath and suddenly they all released it at the same time, and a collective sigh spread through the hollow.

"Yes, RiverClan will send aid if WindClan is in need of it," Floodstar added, stepping up to Guststar other side. Cinderstar followed his example, and after a grumble of annoyance Toadstar did the same. Guststar shrugged and nodded her head slowly.

"My warriors are tired and hungry. Our current 'camp' is fine for a while, but if we can't get the dogs to leave we will have to go elsewhere. If there is one thing we need it is strong warriors to help us drive the dogs away. And then we will be able to take care of ourselves," she added more fiercely.

"Very well," meowed Floodstar solemnly. He gazed out at the hollow with his unsettling pale eyes and promised, "We will send a patrol to help WindClan."

"As will ThunderClan," Cinderstar agreed, meeting Icefang's eyes calmly and raising his eyebrows.

"ShadowClan will help," mewed Toadstar reluctantly, but he didn't seem too mad.

"Tomorrow at sunrise all three patrols will meet by the waterfall to plan. I believe this Gathering can be dismissed," meowed Floodstar matter-of-factly, diving forward off the Great Rock. Murmuring broke out among the warriors below as Icefang turned to help Cinderstar down the side of the rock.

"I can't pretend not to be angry that you did that without asking me," he mewed, "but you were right." He gazed at enigmatically. "I chose well, finally."

Icefang chose not to reply, but her lips twitched into a smile. As soon as they reached the hollow the ThunderClan cats gathered around, congratulating Icefang and whispering to Cinderstar, excited by the night's events. Icefang hung back this time, letting Cinderstar lead for once, needing space to think. Luckily Stonepelt was back at camp, and Eagleclaw and Redpaw were eagerly trying to convince Cinderstar that they should be part of the patrol going to WindClan the next day. Icefang slowed to a trot, letting the group pull ahead, and set her mind to the task at hand.

After a moments of turning over ideas in her hand, a sound in the bushes snapped Icefang back to reality. She could still hear and smell the ThunderClan warriors ahead, so there was no way a predator was nearby if they hadn't already detected it. Curious, Icefang paused and peered into the undergrowth.

At first all she saw was slowly swaying ferns, speckled by rays of moonlight, but then a dark shape materialized between the shrubs and took the form of a cat. Icefang scented the air and recognized the smell at once. A rare tingling sensation took hold of her as the figure drew closer, slinking silently past the trees. Her Clan had disappeared by now, but worry had long since deserted her.

The black cat gazed out at her, blue eyes wide and shining. Still it said nothing, merely waved its tail lazily through the air and blinked at her. Icefang couldn't help but break into a grin as she bounded into the ferns towards him, and then both cats were gone, leaving only the swish of the leaves to tell that they had been there.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44, hopefully posted a little sooner this time. I'm getting excited for the next part of this story: and don't worry, I really will be getting somewhere soon. I mean, I always feel like my story is boring because I know what's going to happen next, but I hope no one else feels that way. Of course, no one else knows what's going to happen next, so… 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A pair of yellow eyes appeared between the pine branches, watching carefully as a group of cats emerged from the undergrowth a few paces away and sat, their ears pricked. The eyes blinked, twice, and then a russet striped tom bounded from the trees towards the waiting patrol.

"Russetstripe!" Icefang yowled in surprise, jumping as the dark red tabby suddenly materialized between two trees and came leaping swiftly towards them. Behind him, three more WindClan warriors and a RiverClan patrol appeared. Icefang braced herself as Russetstripe bore down upon them, willing her steely expression back into place.

"Late, as always," Russetstripe hissed, prancing in circles around the ThunderClan party. If he hadn't been the WindClan deputy Icefang would have given him a good smack on the nose and shushed him like an obnoxious kit. With effort she restrained herself, waiting patiently until Swiftfoot of WindClan caught up with his clanmate and laid a gentle tail across Russetstripe's shoulder.

Stonepelt had long ago explained to Icefang the odd relationship between Swiftfoot and Russetstripe of WindClan, how Swiftfoot had been the real choice for deputy but out of some sad happenstance Guststar had been forced to name Russetstripe. Now the two warriors shared the duties of deputy and acted as each other's balanced half. At first the pairing had unnerved Icefang, against the warrior code as it was, but by now she'd grown used to it, and happily looked forward to Swiftfoot's intervention whenever Russetstripe grew overexcited.

"They're not late, Russetstripe," mewed Swiftfoot in a quiet, serene voice. "It isn't sunhigh yet." He gave a nod to the sky and then indicated that Russetstripe sit, which the tabby tom did with an indignant sigh.

Grateful, Icefang left the negotiations up to Cinderstar for once and turned to survey the rest of the warriors present. It appeared that the ShadowClan patrol hadn't arrived yet, and Icefang had some doubts as to whether or not they would come at all. Luckily she'd planned for this, and left some strong warriors back at camp in case ShadowClan thought this was a good time to invade their territory.

Aside form Swiftfoot and Russetstripe of WindClan, Guststar and Blacktalon were here as well. Though all of the WindClan warriors were tired and hungry, Guststar had insisted that she and some of her clan be present to guide the other clans in driving out the dogs.

For the ThunderClan warriors, Icefang and Cinderstar had agreed to bring Whitefoot, Yellowpaw, Ashfoot, Eagleclaw, and of course Redpaw. Icefang tried to include Eagleclaw and Redpaw in everything they did, planning of course to have the two she-cats as her right-paw warriors when she became leader, whether or not they were eligible to be deputies. Icefang was glad to have left Stonepelt behind, one because she knew he would be able to protect the camp if something happened, and too because she knew that Eelshadow would be here.

Lo and behold, as her gaze passed over the RiverClan patrol she counted four warriors and three apprentices: Floodstar and Oakpaw, Murkypool and Ripplepaw, Mintleaf and Brackenpaw, and Eelshadow. The black tom was, as she had suspected, sitting apart form his Clanmates, his eyes fixed on the conversing leaders while his ears took in the sounds all around.

The memory of the previous night welled up in Icefang's mind, sending her heart racing. The freedom, the exhilaration of racing through the forest at Eelshadow's side, scaling logs and leaping from stone to stone, muscles warm and limber, breath hot against her cheeks, made her whiskers quiver at the mere thought. It was the first time in her life that Icefang had felt like she _belonged_, like she was doing what she was meant to.

However, in addition to new, exciting horizons, it frightened Icefang to her very core. She had thought, all along, that becoming leader and turning ThunderClan into the most powerful and feared Clan in the forest was her ultimate goal, but last night something deeper and more powerful had risen inside of her. An animal had stirred, long forgotten, frozen beneath her icy veneer, and torn a whole right through her chest. It was as wonderful as it was excruciatingly painful, and Icefang was torn between accepting this new creature within her and banishing it completely to that cold place in the depths of her mind.

The sight of Eelshadow's graceful composure, his eyes bright and watchful, his muscles tensed as though poised to spring, reawakened the hunger of Icefang's nighttime sojourn, teased that curious animal into being and reopened her searing wound. She knew, more than anything, that someday soon there would be a choice, and no matter the outcome Icefang would lose something she held dear, something essential to herself. What it was she could not guess now, but anxiety was already eating away at her. With a shudder, the white she-cat closed her eyes to clear her mind of these gripping, circular thoughts.

When she blinked her eyes open again, Eelshadow was standing before her with a playful grin on his face. Icefang managed not to jump like a witless kit, just barely retaining her self-control as she stepped back uncertainly.

"Tired?" Eelshadow meowed sardonically, cocking his head. Innocent though his question was, there was something malicious about it, something piercing and cruel.

"I slept late," Icefang mewed, avoiding his question and tossing back a jaundiced reply.

Eelshadow gazed at her for a moment, appraising, his tail swishing back and forth over his head, and then his face relaxed into an easy smile and her stepped forward to give Icefang a gentle lick between the ears. Though the touch sent an electric shock of warning through every vein in Icefang's body, she managed to stay relaxed while casting about a mortified gaze to see if anyone had noticed. Apparently no one had, not even Eagleclaw or Redpaw, who were listening to Cinderstar and Guststar speak.

As she turned back to look at Eelshadow Icefang realized that she had passed some sort of test. After last night she hadn't been sure how Eelshadow would receive her when they saw each other again, whether she had lived up to his expectations or not, but that one brief question, with its curious undertone, seemed to have proved everything to him. And now a wall had gone down, a wall that she hadn't even realized he'd had before.

"I'm glad," purred the black tom, swiping his tail across her ear, before turning swiftly and striding towards the leaders. Somewhat shaken, Icefang took a moment to smooth her ruffled pelt and regain her poise before bounding to his side to listen more closely.

"The dogs appear around moonhigh, usually," Guststar was saying, "sometimes earlier. They come up from the Twoleg nest in the marsh, three big ones with sharp teeth. It was Tornpad here who guessed they were guarding the sheep. It seems obvious now, but the Twolegs usually don't use dogs to guard their sheep, since nothing eats them around here. The dogs that were terrorizing us last Greenleaf have come back, as well as a new one who's bigger and stronger than the others. I'll tell you, we're going to have a hard time finishing these mousebrains off." The leader shook her pelt and gave a heavy sigh.

It appeared that the leaders had been discussing methods to get rid of the dogs but had come up with no viable solution. Floodstar had suggested laying a trail into Highstones to see if they would get lost, but Cinderstar immediately objected to leading the destructive creatures so close to the sacred Mothermouth. Guststar had suggested trying to blind them or even kill the dogs, but immediately Floodstar had spoken up and wisely advised against going into battle against three large dogs, no matter how many strong warriors the cats had their disposal.

Finally, after the discussion had begun to turn into a more heated argument, a sharp yowl cut through the bickering and silenced everyone. Icefang looked around in surprise, her eyes alighting on Eelshadow. He blinked serenely and spoke up, "We should lay a trail to the waterfall," meowed the tom without emotion. "And lead them off the edge."

All was quiet for a long moment as the three leaders blinked at the nondescript RiverClan warrior, too shocked to speak. Icefang smiled to herself but felt a tickle of annoyance in her paws, like a blade of grass poking into her pad the wrong way. Eelshadow may be right, but he was only a warrior, and a former rogue at that. He had no right to treat his superiors in such a belittling way, silencing them as though they were a pack of squabbling kits. His lack of respect irked her, which in turn gave Icefang doubts about his sincerity, which in turn made her doubt her own judgment.

Smothering a snarl, Icefang closed her eyes tightly again and shook her head once, twice, practically trying to jerk the irritating roundabout thoughts out of her brain and into the air. No matter which way she looked at things Icefang always seemed to manage to find something inherently wrong with the world.

Breaking the silence, Cinderstar managed to cough out a grateful meow of agreement. "That's a good plan," he sputtered, casting an uneasy glance at Floodstar, obviously perturbed that the leader wasn't going to discipline his clanmate for acting disrespectfully. Floodstar appeared calm, but Icefang could detect a flicker of rage in the watery depths of his curious eyes. There was obviously a history between Floodstar and Eelshadow, because the anger that smoldered in the leader's eyes was controlled, measured, and familiar. Icefang felt a chill go down her spine. What _was_ Eelshadow's history, anyway? Did he expect her to believe that claptrap story of his father's death?

Guststar, after overcoming her shock, was excited by the idea of leading the dogs to their death in the gorge. "That could work!" she was meowing under her breath, "Yes, that could work!"

Fervent murmuring now took hold of the group once more, as the leaders and their entourages turned back to one another and began to lie out plans for leading the pack of dogs to the edge of the gorge. Still reluctant to weigh in, Icefang turned her attention to Eelshadow.

Instead of the expected smug smile on his face, Eelshadow looked relatively nonplussed by the success of his proposition. His expression was slack, his shoulders hunched, his eyes trained on some faraway point in the sky. As Icefang sidled closer to him his eyes flickered to her face and brief smile crossed his face.

"Aren't you going to help with the plans? It was your brilliant idea after all, you wouldn't want them to spoil it," Icefang purred, putting on her best sly face.

"They won't spoil it," meowed the black tom quietly. His swift change in demeanor unsettled Icefang. When they'd first met, she'd through his ability to conceal his emotions made him a friend, a soul mate even, but now she was having second thoughts.

Dropping her voice, Icefang questioned, "Why did you even talk if you don't care what happens?"

Eelshadow shifted his stance so he was facing her and cocked his head, eyes wide. "Of course I _care_," he retorted. "I wouldn't want WindClan to suffer." There was something he wasn't saying, and Icefang was determined to find out what.

"You don't sound like it matters to you what happens to WindClan. You could have just kept the idea to yourself and let them work out some foolish way to solve their problems on their own," Icefang growled.

With a shrug, Eelshadow mewed, "I just don't think it's fair, that's all."

"What's not fair?" Icefang snorted. "Them getting all the credit for your idea?"

"No!" Eelshadow protested, a hint of anger in the twitch of his whiskers. "The dogs shouldn't have to die."

Icefang gaped at him, too surprised to feel ashamed of how stupid she looked. "They'll kill us all if we don't kill them!" she gasped, her pelt bristling. "They're _dogs!_"

Eelshadow drew himself up to a towering height and glared down at her. "Not all dogs are evil. You should know, since you're a kittypet."

It was as if someone had taken a point-blank kick at Icefang's stomach. The breath whooshed from her lungs in gust, her eyes became unfocused, and the only just managed to take a few dignified steps back from Eelshadow before collapsing to the grass.

"So what?" she wheezed, gazing up at the black tom with a wounded expression. Her limbs felt suddenly heavy, her paws sore, as though she'd been walking aimlessly for days. "You're a rogue."

"But I have warrior blood," Eelshadow retorted. He was silent, and then he meowed in a softer, gentler voice, "and that makes us even. But _they_ don't think so."

Icefang shook her head slowly, his words entering her brain like a slow trickle of water. "Who?" she coughed, still stunned and numbed by his unfeeling comment. She thought that maybe, just maybe, she'd gotten passed that. Or at the very least there were some cats that might accept her. Eelshadow, for one. No, _especially_, Eelshadow.

"The rest of them. The 'real'_,_ _Clanborn_ warriors. They'll never see past your history, or mine," he continued, his voice smooth and sultry. She felt the gentle vibration of the earth beneath her as he drew close, and his hot breath against her neck as he settled down in the grass beside her, his pelt pressed close to hers.

"We have to work together," he breathed, his scent sending Icefang's mind reeling. She could not make sense of anything, his closeness, the sounds of the other cats conversing in the background, the cold grass against her fur. "You may be a kittypet, and I a rogue, but we are _more_. Stronger, faster, smarter than all the rest." His purr jarred her bones, rumbling through her entire body.

"Who _are_ you?" Icefang hissed in disbelief. Either he had a serious schizophrenic issue, _or_ he was working towards a devious end in cunning ways that Icefang could only imagine. As the heat of his body began to work its way through her limbs, Icefang decided, through the haze of her disoriented thoughts, that it was probably the latter.

"I'm like you," Eelshadow murmured alluringly, tucking his head beneath hers and grinning. "I'm better."


	45. Chapter 45

**Okay, so, obviously this took a while, but I promised on my profile that I would update this story over the weekend, so I'm close enough. I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and haven't forgotten what the story is about in the time since the last one. I certainly have. XD**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_The hot breath of the dog was on her flanks, stinking of raw meat and blood. It clogged her senses, slowed her pace, and made her feet drag. _

_ "No!" she yowled, horrified as she felt the pound of the giant creature's leaps as it closed in. Her heart was thundering, her muscles twitching as the tried to run faster, but her head was swimming, her eyelids drooping closed, and the dog was upon her, its teeth were against her fur, and blackness swallowed her…_

Icefang erupted from the grass with a desperate gasp, her muscles taut with tension. The tall amber stalks around her fluttered as she twisted in the air and landed on her paws, crouching, ready to fight. It was the silence of the night sky that soon reminded her where she was.

"Just a dream," she admonished herself, taking a deep breath and straightening up. After her bone-chilling nightmare, the gentle sway of the heather stalks and their dry, leafy smell was comforting. Icefang opened her mouth and drew the scent across her tongue, savoring it. Then, with a sigh, she rocked back on her haunches and hung her head, blinking sleep out of her eyes.

It was sometime before moonhigh, and so far no one had come to give her a message. Icefang and three other warriors had been stationed in the heather near the WindClan border by Fourtrees, where the trail was meant to be laid for the dogs. All that afternoon and evening the combined forces from WindClan, RiverClan and ThunderClan (ShadowClan had yet to show its face) had hunted relentlessly, probably clearing the prey from half the territory in order to create a trail of fresh kill leading the dogs towards the gorge.

When she lifted her nose to the wind again Icefang could still detect the warm scent of the rabbit that Russetstripe had caught and placed near her hiding place. The plan was that the dogs, who would presumably arrive at the WindClan camp around moonhigh, would be attracted by the trail of prey leading down the hill towards Fourtrees and then veering left towards the river. If they strayed from the path laid out for them, the nearest warrior was meant to show his or herself and lure the dogs back to the trail. This was Icefang's job when the dogs reached her, which it seemed they hadn't yet.

The white she-cat yawned and flopped back down into the heather. She'd promised halfheartedly to stay alert, but as soon as the rest of the group had abandoned her here she'd rested her head in her paws and promptly fallen asleep. The frightening dream about the dogs had woken her up just in time – she didn't want to be caught unawares when moonhigh came around.

As she rested in the grass, Icefang's mind turned to more abstract thoughts. Eelshadow's behavior throughout the day had made her more uneasy then ever. He was sly, sharp, but somehow… unbalanced. Icefang twitched her whiskers and frowned. She knew, of course, that she herself was not like other warriors. Her ambitions and her skills made her better, as Eelshadow had said. But she had thought it wasn't obvious, that she fit in on the outside and kept her real self hidden from the others. Now she wasn't so sure. If Eelshadow's actions stood out so blatantly to her, could others see them? And therefore, was she just as transparent?

Frustrated, Icefang reached out a paw and unsheathed her claws, raking absentmindedly at the dry stalks of grass beneath her. She was lucky that the snows had melted quickly, and in the last few days much of the leftover mud had dried up. This entire operation might have been ruined by rain or snow.

Bored, Icefang rolled onto her back and tossed a scrap of grass into the air, batting it around like a kit with a ball of moss. The knowledge that she was alone in the night was liberating, and Icefang became absorbed in the game of keeping the grass bouncing in the air, buoyed by wind and flicks of her paws.

Suddenly, a blood-curdling howl startled her from her game. Icefang lanced into a sitting position, her entire pelt standing on end. Silence returned for a few seconds before being rent by a second howl, long and mournful, finished by a chorus of yelping barks. _The dogs had discovered the trail_. How long it would be until they reached her post Icefang could not guess – she didn't know WindClan territory well, and neither did she know how fast the dogs could run if they were pursuing the scent of prey. Frozen in her spot, the white she-cat forced herself to breath deeply before getting her paws underneath her and balancing on hr hind legs to get a view from above the heather.

There was no movement as far as she could see, whether from approaching cats or dogs; only the swaying expanse of heather and, in the distance, the bulky horizon of the forest. Shivering as a cold gust brushed past her, Icefang ducked back down into the grass and began to knead the earth with her claws. It wasn't the prospect of the chase that made her anxious, but the waiting.

Icefang began to pace, keeping her ears pricked for the slightest rustle and her muscles tensed to run. It was possible that the dogs would pass her hiding place without even noticing her presence, being so focused on the fresh kill. Unlikely, but possible. Whatever, happened, Icefang had to be ready to run – if the dogs passed her without danger it was her job to give a message to the next cat.

It was just about moonhigh when Icefang heard more howling, closer now, and began to feel the approach of the monstrous beasts. Every once in a while the earth beneath her paws would vibrate, and Icefang would crouch low to the ground, her teeth bared in a snarl, waiting for them to appear before she took off. Then it would fade, and she would wait for a moment before relaxing.

The fourth time this happened, the vibration was accompanied by a cacophony of barks, so close the sound made Icefang's ears ring. The dogs were almost on top of her. Icefang hesitated, than lifted her head to get a better look around, despite the risk of being caught off guard. As soon as her eyes crested the line of heather, she could make out a waving trail of grass, spiraling across the moor, where the dogs had passed. Not ten tail-lengths away she could see them, three brutish creatures with square heads and ugly, broad frames. They were tossing a tiny scrap of meat between them, and as soon as it was gone the biggest dog lifted it's bloodied snout and howled. The other three joined in, sending icy shivers down Icefang's spine.

After finishing their lament, the pack turned as one and made a beeline strait for Icefang's hiding place. Catching her breath, the white she-cat dropped back to the ground, steeling herself. Their pounding footsteps were discernible now, thudding into her bones. Their stench wound its way to her nose only moments before the sound of their heavy breathing. Icefang counted silently in her head, poised on the tips of her toes. _Just one more second, one more second._

With a burst of snapping growls and snarls, the hideous trio tumbled into the tiny clearing that Icefang had been sheltering in. The white she-cat took one glance at the slavering mass and took a flying leap into the heather. Baying wildly, the dogs gave chase.

No thoughts passed through Icefang's mind as she ran, just like her dream, feeling them pounding after her, their breath rancid and hot, billowing behind her. Every time she slipped or stumbled, a jolt of adrenaline would give the extra bit of strength to surge away again, always keeping just a whisker's length ahead.

Swiftfoot was supposed to be waiting near the river, but as Icefang approached his hiding place, no black and white shape streaked out to relieve her, and the dogs were still following right on her heels. Icefang's muscles were beginning to stiffen and twitch, stretched to their limit as she dove like a mad hare through the grass. Where Swiftfoot was meant to be waiting, there was only a trampled patch of grass. For the first time, Icefang felt genuinely afraid. She wouldn't make it to the river – she didn't have enough energy left. And even if she did, how would she get the dogs to follow her off the cliff? She certainly wasn't going to sacrifice her own life.

A sharp yip that sounded right between her eyes gave Icefang another burst of speed, but as she sailed over a fallen log she realized that this was her last gasp. If she wasn't near the river yet, or if no cat was there to help her, she would be at the mercy of the dogs. Choking on this revelation, Icefang released a pent up yowl of anguish. This was no way for a cat die, especially her.

Just as Icefang was about to give up and plunge headfirst into the dirt, she tasted a new scent on the air, one that filled her with hope. She risked a sideways glance, and to her delight found Cinderstar running beside her, his eyes narrowed against the wind.

"Keep running, Icefang, you're almost to the river!" he gasped, his belly low to the ground as he darted alongside his deputy.

"I can't," she whimpered, feeling her paw catch on a pebble. She stumbled, but caught herself before she fell and continued to run, only gut-wrenching fear of the pursuing dogs keeping her dead limbs in motion.

"I have faith in you," Cinderstar wheezed.

As he had promised, the river came into view after only a few pawsteps more. Feeling as though her heart might give out before she reached it, Icefang made a last feeble attempt at speed and crashed towards the river's edge, the sound of the waterfall filling her ears and drowning her sense. Only Cinderstar's presence at her side kept her aware of her surroundings.

As they neared the steep drop-off, Icefang managed to regain some semblance of control, and her mind kicked into overdrive as she realized that if she didn't stop soon, she would topple right off the edge and drown along with the dogs. Casting a terrified glance at Cinderstar, Icefang shouted, "We'll all die!"

The gray tom gazed at her, his eyes blank. He looked back over his shoulder, to where the three dogs were emerging from the grass, the light of bloodlust in their dark eyes. Then he turned back to her, blinked, and disappeared. Icefang froze, startled, but it was too late. The earth underneath her was suddenly gone, and with a hiss of unsuppressed despair, Icefang realized that the soft mud at the edge of the gorge, softened by the melted snow, had eroded beneath their weight. Shrieking, the she-cat tried to grasp the rapidly fading solid edge, her paws flailing, but to no avail. Icefang plummeted head over heels into the swollen, raging river below.


	46. Chapter 46

**Ooooh…. Look how quickly I'm getting out this next chapter! Aren't you happy with me? I'm happy with me. :D BEST CHAPTER EVER. Be excited.**

****

Icefang had never considered drowning as a way to die. In all of her plots and plans, water was not a factor, not a danger. Water was a nonentity, a void, a space to be filled with other things that needed to be erased. A depository for lies. Icefang had never dreamed it might kill her.

As soon as the surface of the river closed over her head, and her ears filled with the pounding of the torrent, a gentle serenity overcame her. It seemed that, in the face of certain death, Icefang's inherent emotional stability took control, and not even a tingle of fear managed to prick her skin. Analyzing the situation with icy precision, she stopped struggling against the ferocious current, letting her limbs go slack. Flailing about was useless, and would only tire her.

The river was swollen and chilled by snowmelt, bringing it's writhing surface closer to the steep banks, but nowhere nearby was it low enough for Icefang to grasp the edge with her paws. Even if she managed to stand up or hold onto something, there was no way she could climb out of the gorge, at least not for a good mile or so. By the time she reached a place where the stream calmed and widened, her heart would be frozen solid.

Realizing this, Icefang blinked open her eyes, wincing as the water sapped the warmth from her face. She couldn't see more than a whisker's length in front of her when her head was beneath water, but each time the waves tossed her above the surface, she gazed around swiftly, searching for anything in the river that she could wrap her paws around.

The third time her head came above water, Icefang's teeth were chattering, and she caught a glimpse of something a few tail-lengths downstream. Not even bothering to look harder, Icefang made a mighty effort to drag herself sideways, until after a moment her body slammed into what felt like a boulder.

The collision knocked the breath from her lungs and pinned her painfully against the jagged stone, but Icefang ignored the pain and unsheathed her claws, gripping the rough stone with every ounce of strength she possessed, which by this time was precious little. After running from the dogs and being thrashed about by the river, her muscles felt like wet reeds that might give out at any moment.

Shaking, Icefang dragged herself on top of the stone, closing her eyes and enjoying the sweet feeling of pure air traveling through her lungs. The water was still swirling around her hind legs, but as her pelt began to dry slightly, she felt the cold slowly leaving her chest. It was a pity that their plan had taken place during the night, because she would have given anything to feel the sun's rays on her fur right now.

Finally, once her mind had cleared and she felt strong to move her head, the she-cat opened her eyes and glanced around. The river looked strangely placid as she gazed at it from the safety of her perch, nothing like the raging gush of ice she had imagined it to be. From the outside it was just a stream, and Icefang shivered as she thought of being dragged under again.

Just as she was about to get her feet under her and take a better look at her safe haven, a wail broke the silence. Icefang stiffened and narrowed her eyes, watching the river churning before her. After a moment, the sound came again, and Icefang picked out a mysterious shape bobbing on the water's surface, coming downstream towards her. Curious, Icefang oriented herself on the stone and leaned out over the water, waiting for the shape to get close enough to recognize.

Poised to reach out and grab it, Icefang was shocked to realize that the object floating towards her was Cinderstar. His head was submerged, but by the feeble twitch of his paws Icefang could see that he was still alive. As the warrior passed her stone, she reached out and snagged a claw in his pelt, bracing herself against the stone as the mighty force of the river dragged at Cinderstar's body, threatening to pull her in with him.

Snarling defiance, Icefang stepped back slowly, until Cinderstar's shoulder hitched up against the stone and the drag ceased, sending Icefang toppling backwards. She caught herself before tumbling off the opposite edge of the stone, and jumped forward again to make sure Cinderstar hadn't moved.

He was still pressed against the stone, but hadn't lifted his head, and Icefang frantically dragged at his fur until his nose crested the water's surface. Working furiously, she tried to pull him farther up the stone, but it was no use – he was too heavy. Frustrated, she settled by his open mouth and waited. If he didn't breath soon, there was nothing she could do.

Finally, after what seemed like minutes, Cinderstar's ribcage gave a weak spasm, and a dribble of water left his mouth, followed by a rush as a cough wracked his frame. Spitting and hacking, he came to life, his eyes bleary and unfocused.

"Did you lose a life?" Icefang asked anxiously, feeling her paws tingle. He was supposed to be on his last, but one never knew.

"No," he wheezed, and then sneezed. "But it was close." Cinderstar blinked a few times and shook his head, water drops flying off his whiskers. "Icefang?" he meowed, gazing at her curiously. Then he smiled briefly and sighed, "Thank StarClan you're alive."

Icefang tugged at his pelt once again, managing to lift his shoulders out of the river, though his haunches were still surrounded by water.

"The dogs," Icefang pressed, her tail lashing. "Did it work? Are the dogs dead?"

With a shudder, Cinderstar lifted his head again and nodded. "They…" he coughed loudly, spitting out more water. "They fell on top of me. All three should have drowned by now." He blinked at her. "Just like I would have, if you hadn't rescued me."

Icefang stared back at him, expressionless.

"What do we do now?" he meowed, kicking his back legs in an attempt to lift himself out of the water. "We can't climb these slopes." He nodded at the cliffs surrounding them.

Still Icefang said nothing, turning her head to the river's edge but watching him out of the corner of her eye.

"I won't go back in there, not in a million years," Cinderstar hissed.

"It was cold, wasn't it?" she murmured, eyeing the water with a blank face.

Cinderstar seemed to realize now that something was not right. He struggled to climb the stone again, but no matter how hard he kicked, his paws could not get a purchase on the boulder, and Icefang could see tremors running down his spine as the cold continued to seep into his hind limbs.

"Don't you have a plan?" he hissed, splaying his paws and gripping the stone nervously.

"Of course I do," Icefang replied, her lips curling into a condescending smile. "Just give me a minute to think."

"I'll freeze!" Cinderstar cried, thrashing. With a gasp he went still, his legs dangling uselessly. "I don't have a minute. Can't you pull me out?"

Icefang bared her fangs and snapped, "And risk falling back in myself? Like you said, not in a million years." She inched away from him and crouched on the edge of the rock. "What are you saying?" he whimpered, raking the stone with his claws. A violent shudder claimed his entire body, setting his teeth chattering.

Silent, Icefang turned her head to the riverbank. So far no one had come looking for them. She didn't even know if any other cats had seen them fall. Swiftfoot hadn't been waiting for her where he'd been stationed, so that meant he'd abandoned the scheme, left his hiding place too early, or been called away elsewhere. Either way, he hadn't appeared at the stream's edge looking for them or the dogs, which by now any conscientious onlooker would have done.

The night sky was beginning to pale, which meant dawn was approaching. Cinderstar's breath was becoming ragged behind her, and with a sigh Icefang turned to face him. His eyes were closed, his sides rising and falling slowly.

"How did you not know?" she whispered, creeping closer. His eyes fluttered open.

"Know what?" mewed the tom faintly. His breathing was shallow, his nose pale and bloodless.

"How did I fool you?" She gazed at him eagerly, eyes wide and bright in the moonlight.

Cinderstar's lip curled in a snarl. "I don't know what you're talking about. You're my deputy, Icefang, and I am leader of ThunderClan. I _chose_ you for who you are: a brilliant warrior and a talented leader. I put the fate of my Clan in your paws, and I _know_ that you will do right by them. I don't know what goes on in your mind, but I know that your ThunderClan will be powerful and prosperous, and I will die happy, knowing that." He smiled slightly.

Icefang let out a furious hiss, recoiling as if struck. "I dropped Oakshadow. I let Tanglethorn die. I _killed_ Brightpool and buried her body in the snow!"

Cinderstar's breath caught in his throat, and his eyes darkened as he gazed at her. For a moment, neither one of them even took a breath, challenging each other.

"StarClan hasn't abandoned you yet, Icefang," Cinderstar intoned ominously after a long, tense moment.

Icefang gaped at him, disbelieving. "I'm responsible for the deaths of three of your deputies. Don't you care?"

"I don't know what you want from me," Cinderstar growled slowly, his eyes smoldering. The back half of his body wasn't moving anymore, except to be rocked side to side every once in a while by the eddies of the swift current. Icefang could see his forelegs quivering as he tried to grip the stone, but soon the cold would close his eyes forever.

"Everything I've ever said and done has been a lie," Icefang meowed, feeling a wave of heat as she confessed. She had been waiting for this moment since the day Stonepelt followed her through the forest and confronted her about her future. In that moment of panic she had shed whatever semblance of a normal warrior within her and become the Icefang who had killed Brightpool in cold blood.

"If you want to kill me, go head," said Cinderstar, though his voice shook. "I'll be dead soon anyway, whether or not you pull from the river. I'm on my last life, and frankly, I would welcome StarClan's embrace now." He gave a slight shake of his head. "But I _know_ that StarClan has not lost faith in you. You may have committed some crimes, but you can still be great, Icefang. You can still be _good_."

Her claws made an eerie scraping noise against the stone as she dragged her paws over its surface, letting out her frustration on the unforgiving rock.

"Your faith is blind, Cinderstar. I don't need StarClan's approval to be great. StarClan is for kits and dying elders. When I look up at the stars at night, I think of the Twoleg nest where I was born." Icefang paused and cast a glance at the purpling sky, as if in thought. "I remember my _humble beginnings_," she snarled, "and I remind myself that life takes careful planning and cunning. Everything I've ever wanted has come down to this, you, here. I won't let you ruin it for me."

"By refusing to hate you?" Cinderstar hissed. His legs twitched as a shiver shook his shoulders. "You're not my enemy, Icefang. I trusted you, and with good reason. You never failed me."

"_I'm about to let you die!"_ Icefang shrieked, finally letting her emotions show. "What don't you understand about the gravity of this situation? You're leaving your precious little ThunderClan in the paws of a murderer."

"And you're the only one who knows!" Cinderstar snapped back. "I'll take your secret to my grave, and then what will it matter? You may be twisted Icefang, but I have no choice. StarClan themselves have shown me this."

Icefang froze, her pelt standing on end. "How?"

Cinderstar gazed at her with piercing eyes. "The night you accompanied me to the Moonstone. I conversed with my warrior ancestors, and they warned me about this future."

"They warned you about me?" Icefang breathed, her heart pounding. If this was true, then her worst nightmare would be realized. If StarClan was real, and they knew about her crimes, she would never receive her nine lives to be leader. It would all be for nothing.

"No," Cinderstar meowed solemnly, and Icefang released a sigh of utter relief. "They warned me that my doom was fast approaching and that I had yet to choose the right leader for my Clan. That was _after_ Brightpool was appointed deputy, so what choice did I have? I let nature take its course, and you fixed my problem for me."

Shocked, Icefang leaned closer to him, focusing on his barely audible breaths. "You let me kill Brightpool? You knew what I would do?"

"I didn't think it would be you, at first," he admitted, shrugging slightly. The motion sent another spasm down his spine, and Cinderstar gritted his teeth, fighting as his eyelids threatened to droop shut. "I thought Whitefoot maybe, or even Ashfoot. It never occurred to me that you would deliberately cause the Clan so much strife. But as soon as she disappeared I did what I had to and named you in her place. What else could I do? No other warrior was fit to take command – you know as well as I do."

"But you knew that I was a fraud," Icefang whispered, intent on reaching an answer.

Again, the gray tom shook his head. "I would have trusted you with my life-" he stopped, blinked, and then chuckled at the irony. "Well, I knew you would be a competent leader. I never would have guessed at your crimes. But now, what can I do? You're my only choice, blind faith or not." And then Cinderstar's eyes closed, his head dropped to the stone, and his body began to slip backwards into the stream.


	47. Chapter 47

**Um, so, yes, it has been a while since the last update. Yup. Yes. Well. Yeah.**

****

_Cinderstar had known. He had known all along._

_He had guessed._

_ He had allowed Brightpool to die._

_Was he just as heartless? Or did he understand some fundamental aspect of Clan life that Icefang could not comprehend?_

_ The others. Did the others know? Had she really lied as well as she'd thought?_

_ And Eelshadow. Surely Eelshadow knew._

_ Surely they knew._

_ Perhaps it was all for naught._

_ What was there after this?_

_ Perhaps nothing. Perhaps this was the end after all._

_ A pleasant end, at least. At the very least._

…

"It is not your time, Icefang. Rise." The voices surrounded her, and then were gone.

…

"Look, look, I think she's breathing! More, Robinwing! Has anybody found Yellowpaw? She was supposed to be by the river. Her eyes, watch her eyes Robinwing!"

With a stab of pain, Icefang's world became bright again. It was terribly disconcerting. She had just been getting accustomed to the dark. It was very warm where she had been, and she would have liked to sleep there for a while longer. Just a little while.

"Icefang? Icefang, can you hear me?"

This was not the voice she wanted to hear. This was a strident voice, loud and jarring, not the sibilant whisper of her dreams. Where was the whispering cat? Had he fallen asleep too?

"Yellowpaw!" the voice sounded from far off now, breathless. "Thank StarClan. Ashfoot told me he hadn't seen you since moonhigh. Was Redpaw with you? Where? Whitefoot, go find Redpaw, I'll take care of this." Things were quiet for a moment. Then the voice shattered her ears again. "Wake up, Icefang! Please, please wake up!"

This seemed very unfair. Was it so wrong to want just a few moments of peace and quiet to regain her strength? That hardly seemed like too much ask, after all she'd been through.

With a jolt, Icefang lifted her head, her eyes flashing wide. For a brief moment she sucked futilely at the air, and then black spots began to cloud her vision. What was happening? Was she already dead? Something hit her, hard, between the shoulders, and suddenly a gush of water came bubbling up from her lungs and spewed from between her jaws, burning her throat. Gasping, Icefang swallowed a gulp of air, swaying slightly. Her mouth felt dry and sandy, and she tasted blood on her tongue.

"What-" she managed to choke, trying to lift herself off the damp ground.

A dark shape floated into her field of vision, blurred and wavering. It uttered a wordless whimper, and warmth collided with her cheek. Disoriented, Icefang tried to move away, but the warmth did not seem to notice her feeble attempt.

"I don't know what we would have done if you had died," said the shape's deep voice, thick with emotion. Icefang had no words to reply, so she ignored it and concentrated on rising unsteadily into the air. Two firm touches guided her shoulders up, pressing her, keeping her steady.

"Give her a minute to get her bearings," commanded the voice, and the supports disappeared. Icefang gazed at two pale splotches, which she believed to be her paws, trying to force them to carry her. She was sure it was possible, but it seemed very silly now, her entire weight hovering on top of these white specks. They appeared very far away, and very small – too small to bear her. It was no surprise when she began to fall again. She would need bigger paws to stand upright for very long.

The warm supports returned, lifting again. Icefang wanted to tell them to just stay there and carry her, but she didn't quite now how to form the words. Could sounds coming from her throat really make them do something? That didn't seem right.

"Icefang. You're breathing, but are you even awake? Can you say something?" demanded the voice.

She was sure she _could_ say something, and had said it before, but it slipped her mind now. Her mind was _very_ slippery. Icy slippery. Melting ice. And it was dripping, drop by drop, off the tip of her nose. The ground was suddenly beside her.

…

…

"She's coming around again. Stand back, Eagleclaw. Icefang, can you hear me now? Can you talk?"

Icefang shook her head slowly. Her ears were buzzing.

"For StarClan's sake, Icefang, give me some sign that you're alive!"

"Be quiet!" she hissed angrily. The sound seemed to surprise them all. "I'm trying not to pass out again here," she growled. Sparkling shapes were swirling against her eyelids.

"She speaks," said another voice. This voice sent a spike of electricity through her. Her eyes blinked open again, and this time clear shapes were arranged before her in an orderly fashion. Shapes that she recognized. Colorful shapes.

"Somebody help me stand up," she grumbled, wincing as blood pounded in her ears. Some cat stepped forward to lend her a shoulder, and she tottered reluctantly to her feet. Her paws were stable now, all four managing to balance out her weight before she toppled over again. After giving her pelt a vigorous shake, Icefang blinked and surveyed her audience. Stonepelt was there, looking ragged and tired. It had been his voice giving all the orders. Eelshadow was standing next to him, looking comparatively sleek and well rested. His eyes were dancing, flashing from one face to the next, never lingering on anything for long. Eagleclaw and Robinwing were there as well, gazing at her anxiously.

"What happened?" Icefang spat, wrinkling her nose. The mossy, sickly smell seemed to be coming from her own pelt.

"You almost drowned," Stonepelt explained mournfully, his eyes wide.

"You had a paw in Silverpelt," added Eelshadow, his voice remarkably even. His tail was lashing back and forth slowly. Stonepelt shot him an annoyed glance before turning back to Icefang and taking a step forward.

"And…" he began, but his voice seemed to lodge in his throat, and he choked on his next words.

"Cinderstar drowned too," Robinwing finished. Her eyes looked bloodshot, her pelt streaked with mud. Icefang recalled that she hadn't even been part of the nighttime escapade, and wondered when ThunderClan had called in reinforcements.

"The dogs," she gasped immediately. "They fell?" She remembered Cinderstar telling her, but it seemed hazy, and she wanted to confirm it.

Stonepelt nodded. "Two of them did. We took care of the third."

"You _took care_ of it? What, you killed a dog?" Icefang's gaze flashed over the four cats, checking their pelts for wounds. They all seemed relatively unscathed.

"Not_ us_," said Eelshadow smoothly, waving his tail at their little group. "Some others. RiverClan, mostly. The WindClan warriors too." Icefang realized that he had pointedly excluded ThunderClan, and wondered if it was on purpose.

"So…" Icefang meowed, going over her words carefully in her head. "Cinderstar is dead?"

Stonepelt hung his head, and Eelshadow looked away, eyes flat and blank.

"I… Yes," Stonepelt murmured, his voice pained. "We found his body washed up farther downstream. There's no doubt that he drowned when he lead the dogs off the riverbank." Stonepelt's gaze flickered to her face, his expression mixed. "You are leader of ThunderClan now."

At his words, Icefang felt Eelshadow's eyes suddenly alight on her pelt, burning. She ignored it, but her skin crawled. Something was very wrong, but she didn't want to admit it to herself. Eelshadow had seemed so perfect. Almost a savior, of sorts.

"I can't believe it. I never thought it would happen so soon," whimpered Icefang, hanging her head. Her ears were flat against her skull, and her tail drooped between her legs. When she lifted her head, Stonepelt's shoulders were shaking.

"Is anyone hurt?" Icefang asked after a moment. Slowly, the gray tom lifted his head. He stared at her vaguely for a second, then blinked and shook his head. "No. The ThunderClan warriors are fine."

"What about Swiftfoot?" Icefang questioned, remembering. He hadn't been where he was supposed to be, waiting for her by the gorge. Had he been wounded, or even killed?

Stonepelt frowned. "I think he's fine. I haven't heard anything."

Nodding to herself, Icefang's gaze wandered to Eelshadow's face. His expression had changed, slightly. He looked almost – annoyed. That couldn't be right. His eyes met hers, and his lips curved into a smile before she could study it further. She smiled hesitantly back. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Stonepelt look between them warily. With a sigh, Icefang looked away.

"We should get back to camp," she meowed, stretching her stiff muscles. The cold was slowly being chased from her bones, but it felt like it would be ages before she was really warm again. "Is everyone here?"

Stonepelt nodded. "They're meeting by the border. The WindClan warriors have already left for their camp. It looks like they'll be needing a few moons to recover, and Floodstar has agreed to leave them in peace until the next Gathering. I suggest we do so as well. Toadstar still hasn't showed his treacherous face. I almost wish we'd led the dogs straight into ShadowClan territory to give those yellow-bellied cowards a good wake-up call." His lips curled into a snarl.

Icefang turned to lead the small group away, nodding to Eelshadow as he melted into the undergrowth, presumably to join his own Clan. She was amused by how Stonepelt had already seemed to step into the role of deputy, giving her suggestions as though it was his right. As soon as her thoughts turned in the direction of the future, Icefang couldn't help but allow herself a few moments to gloat. Things hadn't worked out quite as she'd planned, but in the end, no one was harmed but herself. That was the way it should be: she could endure anything if it meant her Clan's survival. Cinderstar's…_ acceptance_ of her actions had put a dent in the whole affair, but she convinced herself that it didn't matter. After all, _his body had washed up downstream_. Her tail twitched excitedly.

They reached the border quickly, to find the rest of the patrol gathered around a thorn bush. Whitefoot, Ashfoot, Yellowpaw and Redpaw, all looking a little worse for the wear but mostly unharmed. Redpaw had a dark scab over her eye, and Ashfoot appeared to be limping slightly, but in general Icefang was relieved. Things could have gone much worse. Her whiskers quivered with concealed delight. _Everything really turned out for the best_, she thought happily. Except for Eelshadow. That was still… wrong.

A quiet cough sounded by her shoulder. Icefang blinked and looked down. Stonepelt was staring at her, and as she looked around she realized everyone was watching her expectantly.

"Er, I'm sorry," she said quickly, shaking her pelt to cover up her embarrassment. "It's so good to see you all," she purred, trying to really make it heartfelt. Redpaw's face lit up, twisting her wound into an ugly shape. "The night's events have been tragic indeed, but I hope that, after all of the terrible things ThunderClan has endured these last few seasons, we can recover and stay strong."

"Is it true that Cinderstar drowned?" Whitefoot meowed quietly, her eyes dull.

Icefang hesitated, acting like emotion had seized her for a moment, before swallowing and meowing in a hoarse murmur, "Yes. I am leader of ThunderClan now." She tried to force all of the annoyance she felt about Eelshadow into that phrase, trying to make herself sound truly sorry, and she felt satisfied that Whitefoot seemed fooled. There was no way these idiots could see through her lies. At this moment, Icefang felt like nothing could touch her.

They slowly made their way back to camp, whispering to each other, but every word that broke the silence sounded far louder and heavier than before. The squelch of the melting snow and mud beneath Icefang's paws was absurdly discordant, jarring her thoughts. She just wanted to reach the camp and fall into her soft nest to sleep for moons, but she knew this could not be. If the Clan's morale was to be preserved in any way, she still had many things yet to finish.


	48. Chapter 48

**Well, let's just say I'm sorry this took so long, but I hope you like it, and I hope you enjoy the creepiness :)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The stone of the cave was cold beneath her paws as she descended into the darkness, her senses alert for the slightest sound. In the shadows, no light existed to guide her, and her sensitive gaze was useless. Even the brightness of her pelt was quenched beneath the earth.

When she reached the central chamber, the heart of the cave, she paused for a moment, listening to the sound of her breathing interrupting the silence. This was it. This was the very moment that she had been waiting for all her life. She had murdered and lied to be here tonight. She felt no remorse.

"I am here, if you will have me," she murmured to the air, and then paced towards the stone in the center of the chamber. It was dark still, though the faint lick of frigid air form the outside told her that this was the right place. Steeling herself, she settled near the stone and placed her nose gently on its edge. Moments passed.

And then, with no sound or fanfare, a shaft of moonlight speared into the cave from the sky high overhead, and the Moonstone was lit as if on fire. It sparkled like ice, colorless and yet brilliant. She opened her eyes to gaze it once, and then slipped into a deep sleep.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

For a second or two, Icefang was confused. She was surrounded by darkness. Had she even fallen asleep, or was she still awake in the cave? But then she remembered it lit by the moon, and realized that she was dreaming.

She looked around with new eyes, and saw farther. Not darkness, but trees. She was in a forest. Was this how it was supposed to happen? Was this StarClan?

Frowning, the white she-cat rose to her feet and started off into the woods. Better to do some exploring than just sit around and wait for them to find her.

She had been wandering for some time, blindly making her way through the trees, when she realized that she was being followed. Instantly alert, Icefang froze and tasted the air again. Yes, definitely a strange scent on the wind. It was a mix between sweet herbs and the tang of the Thunderpath, an odd combination that set Icefang's pelt on end.

Icefang took a deep breath and sat down, waiting for her pursuer to appear. If it was a StarClan cat, she would demand it take her to the place where she would receive her nine lives, as she was pressed for time and would like to return to her Clan as soon as possible. If it wasn't a StarClan cat… Icefang's whisker twitched. _What if this isn't StarClan_?

A pale figure appeared at the corners of her vision, slipping in and out between the trees. When she looked, it disappeared. Then it's voice reached her ears, musical and distinctly male.

"Why are you here, Icefang? What business have you in these woods?"

The voice sent a shiver down her spine. It was at once eerily familiar and grotesquely strange.

"I have come to receive the nine lives of a leader," she replied, trying to keep her voice strong.

The cat was suddenly before her, a pale orange tabby made of starlight.

"You should not have come," he said, his expression grave. "You have committed many crimes."

Icefang's heart thudded. "My crimes are justified," she protested, panic rising in her chest. Could they turn her away? _Would_ they turn her away? As Cinderstar had said, there was no one better suited to lead the Clan. Icefang was their only hope.

The starlit warrior stared at her, his eyes unfathomably deep.

"My name is Frostfire. You should follow me," he meowed suddenly.

Without another word, the tabby tom sprang away into the darkness once more. Icefang scrambled to her feet and shot after him, racing to keep his flashing pelt in her sights as he sprinted through the forest, making no sound.

"Slow down!" she called, as the tom disappeared on the other side of a fallen tree. The trunk was so massive that Icefang couldn't see the forest beyond it. Gathering her strength, the white she-cat launched herself at the barrier, latching on with sharp claws and little by little scaling the tree's girth. Yet every time she managed to clamber a few whisker lengths farther, the distance to the top of the tree seemed to grow. Steeling herself, Icefang gripped the wood harder and turned her head slightly to gaze at the ground below.

A yowl escaped her throat, and a chill swept down her spine. She couldn't have climbed more than a few tail-lengths, but suddenly the forest floor seemed to have dropped away behind her. She could barely make out the leaf-strewn earth far, far below.

"Frostfire!" she wailed, clutching the side of the tree. If she didn't reach the top of the tree soon, she would surely fall to her death. If it was even possible to die within a dream.

"This is not my doing, Icefang," came an echoing meow. Shivering, Icefang tore her gaze from the distant ground and looked up to find Frostfire seated on the crest of the tree-wall, gazing forlornly down at her. "The ancestors are testing you."

"How does this decide whether or not I will make a good leader?" growled Icefang, but she dug in her claws and continued climbing nonetheless.

Finally, after what seemed like moons of scrabbling, Icefang felt the slope of the log evening out, and she scampered the rest of the way to its top. Panting, she skittered to a stop and peered over the other side. The forest floor had been transformed into a field of lush, verdant grass, and it was just a few paw-lengths away. Jaded, Icefang leapt to the ground and gave her pelt a vigorous shake.

"What was that?" she hissed, smoothing her fur back into place.

Frostfire brushed against her shoulder as he passed, murmuring, "A passage." A moment later, his glittering form disintegrated, disappearing into thin air like fog burned away by the sun. Icefang watched and waited, unfazed. Warm, tantalizing prey smells wafted across the grassy fields toward her, and in the distance she could make out something shiny that appeared to the edge of a wide, placid river. The sky above, unbroken by the crowns of dark trees or even a single wisp of cloud, was a brilliant, vibrant blue. All in all, the scene looked exactly as Icefang would have pictured the endless lands of Silverpelt.

"You made it," came a delicate purr.

Icefang resisted the urge to whirl and attack. She took a deep breath and turned to face the speaker. It was a small, slender black she-cat, with bright eyes that seemed to dance with merriment.

"Apparently," Icefang replied hesitantly. Whatever test she'd passed, it seemed to have made the cats of StarClan a might friendlier toward her.

"We were terribly worried, dear one," continued the black she-cat, her tail curling and uncurling over her head. She circled Icefang slowly, a bounce in her step.

"Is this StarClan?" Icefang felt she had to ask, after her unusual meeting with Frostfire.

"Of course, mousebrain!" giggled the black she-cat, dipping her head and twitching her whiskers. Her steps turned into a sort of dance as she laughed gaily. "Where else is the breeze so sweet, the grass so soft beneath one's weary paws?"

Icefang nodded, smiling, and was seized by a sudden, desperate urge to laugh and cavort alongside this strange StarClan warrior. Warmth blossomed beneath her pelt, and for just the merest second Icefang's vision was filled with delightful scenes from her kithood: the comforting feeling of her mother's tongue against her fur; her sibling's paws kneading her side, asleep in their wicker basket; saucers of cream set by the windowsill where the sun shone just right…

"Let her go, Dreamstalker. You do not belong here."

The deep voice instantly shook Icefang awake. The first thing she noticed was the feeling of thorn-sharp claws hooked in her ruff. Hissing wildly, Icefang lurched forward, tossing her attacker to the side.

A steady paw was suddenly placed between Icefang's shoulders, pressing her to the ground. Bristling, Icefang tried to squirm out from beneath its weight, but her muscles felt weak and useless. Her gaze flickered around wildly, trying to understand.

The black she-cat was picking herself up off the grass a few tail-lengths away, peering at Icefang with a sour expression on her angular face. From her position shoved face-first in the grass, Icefang could only discern a shadow above her in place of the heavy paw.

"You bring evil here, Icefang of ThunderClan," intoned the same, bone shaking voice. The weight on Icefang's shoulders disappeared, and she struggled to her feet, breathing hard. Facing her was a massive white tomcat. Aside from sheer imposing size, he had a regal air about him that quelled a few of the more violent remarks itching in Icefang's throat. Instead, she managed to growl, "Who are you?"

"My name is not important," said the tom, slowly turning to look at her. His eyes were the very dark green of a deep, silent river.

Disturbed, Icefang quickly looked away. Her eyes found the black she-cat, crouched against the grass, watching them sharply. Anger once again rose in Icefang's chest, and she marched towards the small creature with narrowed eyes.

"What did you _do_ to me?" she hissed, stopping before the she-cat and lashing her tail furiously.

"Nothing," the she-cat spat. She looked extremely put out, as though she'd been given a pile of juicy mice and only now discovered that every last one was crowfood. "Just playing."

"You were about to bite my head off!" snapped Icefang, her lip curling.

"I wasn't!" she wailed suddenly, startling Icefang. "I wasn't, really!"

"Leave this place, Dreamstalker. You do not belong here," repeated the white cat. His towering shape entered Icefang's vision, and she scrambled out of the way hastily, not a moment before he came charging past with thundering pawsteps.

The black she-cat, presumably Dreamstalker, made an irritated noise and turned to flee. She vanished before reaching the dark shadow at the edge of the grass, gone without a sound. The white tom, seemingly satisfied with his success, promptly followed, and Icefang was alone once again.

Not for long, it seemed. Not seconds later, as Icefang was still trying to gather her wits, yet another voice called out from somewhere behind her, a simple "Hello there!". This time it was a more gentle voice, not somber, sinister or thunderous. Hoping to finally meet someone who could tell her what to do, Icefang turned and surveyed this next arrival.

The speaker was a brown tabby tom, of average size and with no mysterious airs surrounding him, whose eyes were an average yellow-green color. His pelt had the faintest glitter of starlight, but then that was to be expected. Grateful, Icefang bounded forward to meet him.

"Hello," she replied, nodding to him in greeting. She didn't seem to have made the best impressions on any StarClan warriors she had met thus far, so she might as well try with this one.

"Welcome, welcome," meowed the tom. "You're Icefang, I presume?" His smile was polite, his expression content, and his manner as a whole satisfyingly uninteresting. Icefang grinned back.

"I am," she acknowledged.

"By the stars, Icefang, you do seem to attract the most curious company," said the tom jovially. He glanced over her shoulder at the dark wall of forest and shook his head.

"Yes, well…" muttered Icefang following his gaze. "Who were they?"

The brown tabby sighed and motioned with his tail for her to come closer. She leaned in to listen as he explained.

"There are, of course, those warriors who are unfit to join our ranks," he began. Icefang felt instantly cold, all politeness and cheer chased from her manner. The tom didn't seem to notice the sudden hardening of her gaze though, and he continued with his story. "They reside, as I'm sure you are aware, in a ghastly forest called the Place of No Stars. Fitting name, I'm afraid." He shook his head sadly. "Only the worst of the worst have to live out their days there."

Icefang's pelt prickled. Was this all some cruel prelude to an even worse joke? Would the cats of StarClan really decide not to give her nine lives? If so, how could she returned to ThunderClan and explain to them that even StarClan had rejected her?

"Occasionally, some of those twisted souls find a way to creep out of the woods. In fact, a few have made it their never-ending game to follow dreamers through a gap in the stars, just to take a breath of our air before they are banished back to their dismal abode."

"That black cat," breathed Icefang, remembering the white tom's words.

"Dreamstalker. She has a particularly nasty way of subduing her enemies."

"And the white one?" asked Icefang, curiosity overcoming her dread at the tabby's words.

"Ah," he meowed, smiling. "He is the Guardian."

Icefang waited a moment for the tom to continue, but when he remained silent, staring into space as though los tin other thoughts, Icefang decided it wasn't worth pursuing.

"And then, can I ask who you are?" she meowed, becoming slightly impatient with his nonchalance. She really did want to get this entire affair over with as quickly as possible, and so far it seemed just about everything had gone wrong.

"Forgive me, my name is Bramblefoot," introduced the tabby warrior, bowing slightly. "And I've chatted for too long. The others will be awaiting your arrival by the Pool of Stars." He waved his tail and turned to lope in the opposite direction, leaving the shadowy forest behind.

"By others," said Icefang trotting to catch up with him, "do you mean the cats who are going to give me my lives?"

Bramblefoot glanced at her and smiled complacently. He had seemed refreshingly nice and normal at first, but now Icefang was beginning to get irritated by his perfectly happy attitude.

"I can't really say," he mewed. "You see, I'm not really part of their little 'inner circle'." He laughed and twitched his whiskers dismissively.

"Oh," muttered Icefang. "Well then what are you?"

"Just a messenger, I suppose," he replied with a shrug. "No one important." He smiled and laughed again, throwing back his head as thought it was the cleverest of jokes.

Icefang snorted under her breath and gave up asking questions, instead looking around and taking in her surroundings as they traveled across the open fields. There were no other cats in sight, although Icefang felt distinctly that the place was occupied. There was a perceptible hum of activity in the air, as though just over the next hill they would stumble upon a bustling community of starry warriors going about their daily business.

"Just a little farther," said Bramblefoot cheerfully. They were coming down the gentle slope of a hill now, and the shimmer on the horizon that Icefang had first noticed was now in full view.

It wasn't a wide river, as she had guessed, but a pool of clear water the size of the Fourtrees hollow, banks dotted with shrubs and a few small, delicate trees. On the right side of the pool, a cherry tree extended over the water, its branches clouded with perfect pink blossoms. Icefang's gaze was quickly drawn to the group of cats milling about the base of the cherry tree, and she couldn't help but pick up the pace, flying ahead of Bramblefoot as they neared the pool.

"Hello, there they are!" someone called. "Look, look, they've arrived!" A chorus of greetings arose from the shaded area beneath the canopy of the tree, and Icefang had the curious feeling that every one of these cats knew her inside and out and had missed her terribly in the time since they'd seen each other, and she felt inexplicably happy to hear their voices again.

"Thank you, Bramblefoot," meowed the biggest cat, a ginger tabby who stepped forward out of the group and nodded to them as Icefang and Bramblefoot neared. Bramblefoot trotted forward and dipped his head to the ginger tom, still smiling.

"My pleasure, Skyheart, truly. Always at your service." With another little bow, Bramblefoot turned, padded a few steps, and then evaporated. Icefang jumped, surprise quickly replaced by annoyance. Why couldn't they all just walk away like normal cats? Was it that hard, really?

"Greetings, Icefang," meowed Skyheart, the ginger tabby, padding forward and giving Icefang's forehead a swift lick. Now that Bramblefoot was gone, the rest of the warriors had quieted down, and the welcome feeling that Icefang had felt as she was approaching had gone, leaving a disconcertingly empty place within her chest.

"I believe a few introductions are in order, before we begin," he said matter-of-factly, directing Icefang to sit by the base of the tree. She sat willingly, watching as the nine cats organized themselves in a semicircle before her. Realizing that this was the moment she had been working towards her entire life, Icefang tried to feel ecstatic, but it was as if something was blocking any emotion she had. With this realization, Icefang suddenly… was calm. Not even a little flutter of panic. Her mind reeled. They were doing something to her, blocking her emotions, stealing even the slightest flicker of happiness that she might have been able to glean from this momentous occasion. She couldn't even be angry about it.

A tiny tabby tom with little white feet stepped out of the end of the line. His eyes were sad, almost pitying. "My name is Needleclaw," he said, his voice the faintest of whispers. "A great wrong was done to me."

That was when Icefang began to feel the cold. Instead of fear or anger, all she noticed was that first her paws grew frosty, and the sensation crept up her limbs until it reached her spine, rushing up and down through her tail and up to her neck, flooding her chest and making her eyes sting.

_This is not how it's supposed to be_.

That thought clouded out all else in Icefang's mind as she listened, shivering, to the nine StarClan warriors speak their names and how they had died.


	49. Chapter 49

**The second part of Icefang's nine lives ceremony**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"You see, I never did kill Redwhisker," mewed Needleclaw mournfully. His shoulders sagged. "Really, I never harmed a hair on his pelt. But for some reason, they thought it was my fault." He shrugged, and the painful innocence that layered his soft words made the hair on Icefang's pelt stand up. Though he said nothing more, Icefang could only imagine what had come next for the poor soul.

"Thank you, Needleclaw," meowed Skyheart. "Next."

The second cat in the semicircle stepped forward as Needleclaw retreated, his eyes downcast. This star-furred warrior was a tortoiseshell she-cat, her vibrant green eyes quickly scanning up and down Icefang's frame as she began to speak.

"I was like you once," she began, her voice louder and sharper than Needleclaw's. Icefang felt a prickle of annoyance at her words, but the icy hold on her mind didn't allow anything more. "My name is…" she paused, as if considering, and then meowed slowly, "Brindlefeather. I thought I would be the greatest warrior my Clan had ever seen. But they saw through me. They put an end to it."

She seemed suddenly crestfallen as she backed away again, the light fading from her gaze. Icefang shivered violently.

Next was a tall, spindly gray tom who looked eerily like Cinderstar. For a moment Icefang almost felt panic, but all she could do was a make strangled gasping sound, the feeling instantly deadened by the weird cold sensation paralyzing her body. Soon she realized the warrior was not Cinderstar, but the resemblance set her on edge nonetheless.

"I am Cedarstar," meowed the tom gravely, his eyes never meeting Icefang's. "I was betrayed by my own deputy. My own daughter, nonetheless. My Sweetpoppy." His face crumpled as he hastily turned away, and Icefang had a vague urge to run forward and comfort him.

The fourth cat was odd-looking, tiny and pale, with limp white fur and bulbous, watery yellow eyes. He paced forward with a lopsided gait, favoring his left foreleg and keeping the other off the ground. Icefang studied it for a moment, and felt an immediate sense of revulsion when she realized the warrior's leg ended in a mangled stump. Didn't StarClan fix that kind of thing, when a warrior died? It hardly seemed fair to have to walk around these lush green fields with a disfigured limb.

"I was called Missingfoot," mewed the pale tom, rather unnecessarily. "My own mother left me out in the snow to die, but I was rescued by a ThunderClan queen." He quivered for a moment, and his eyes closed, and then he opened them again and finished quickly: "She was the only who ever loved me. When she was killed by a ShadowClan warrior, I tried to avenge her death."

Even without adding the gruesome end to his tale, Icefang could imagine it vividly in her mind's eye – this ugly, lopsided creature standing up to a patrol of stocky ShadowClan warriors. Such a conflict could only have had one outcome.

To Icefang's surprise, the fifth and six cats in the semicircle stepped forward as one. They were nearly identical, black- and white-patched she-cats with bright yellow eyes, both stone-faced and tense.

"My name is Darkwing, and this is my sister Palefeather," introduced the she-cat on the left, her voice strong and level. Icefang had to smother a snort as she recognized the obvious similarities of their names, but it was difficult to actually produce a laugh, seeing as how she didn't really _feel_ like laughing.

Neither Darkwing nor Palefeather seemed to register Icefang's cynicism, and Darkwing continued indifferently with her speech.

"We were born rogues, and raised as warriors," Darkwing meowed, her tone eerily monotonous. Even her eyes didn't seem to move as she spoke. Palefeather remained equally as still, not even twitching her tail. "When the medicine cat recited an ominous prophecy that he believed concerned my sister and I-" she waved her tail at Palefeather, who blinked, "our leader had us both discreetly taken care of, to save his Clan from imminent destruction."

Icefang was frowning at the phrase 'taken care of' when Darkwing's bright gaze suddenly focused intently on her face. Squirming, Icefang tried to look away, but her head was frozen in place. "Apparently," Darkwing hissed, the sudden venom in her voice surprising, "the medicine cat was just having a bit of fun. He didn't like outsiders."

Darkwing whipped around and returned to her place in line, her shoulders shaking almost imperceptibly as rage presumably boiled within her. Her sister Palefeather remained silent and practically motionless as she turned and settled into a crouch once more. Icefang wondered if she even had the power to speak at all.

Number seven was blissfully normal looking, and when the tall blue-gray tom began to speak, Icefang almost felt happy to listen to the regular rise and fall of his casual tone.

"I'm Streamtail," he introduced in a smooth, low voice. "I was a good warrior." He shrugged and paused for so long that Icefang wondered if that was it. But then he continued, a little more softly, and a look of resigned disappointment took over his pleasant features. "I sure thought I had everything under control," he meowed with a sigh. "I was deputy, I had talent, I was young, and most of all, the Clan loved me." He said this with the slightest of smiles. "It was good, until everything started to go to my head.

"I had plans, but one little slip-up put it all to an end. I thought I'd just creep up and give the old 'star a spook, maybe get his heart racing. He was on his last legs, that white-furred mousebrain. Guess I just underestimated the power of _real_ Clan loyalty." He shrugged again and made his way back to the circle.

Icefang stared at him for a long moment, unsure of what to make of that last speech. Obviously these cats were trying to teach her some sort of lesson, probably to dissuade her from committing any more of her so-called 'crimes'. But so far, all she felt she'd gathered from the introductions was that StarClan was where miserable failures were forced to wile away their days pondering what went wrong. _I wouldn't make the same mistakes that these fools did,_ she argued with herself.

The eighth cat was as nondescript as Streamtail had been, but watching him stride forward from the semicircle of starry warriors, Icefang felt a sudden, powerful draw toward the black-furred tom. He was broad-shouldered and muscles rippled beneath his sleek pelt, shiny like that of a RiverClan warrior. His eyes were bright yellow and sharp as they met hers.

"My name is Blackstar," he meowed, his voice strong. He and Skyheart exchanged a meaningful glance before he continued. "I was a powerful warrior, and a brilliant leader. I led my Clan into more battles than I can even remember, and we were prosperous for all the moons that I held power.

"When I died, too old and feeble to fight off a bout of fever, I thought I was leaving my Clan safe and secure in their position, with more warriors, kits, and territory than any other Clan. But I had overlooked something vital, something I had been too blind to realize the importance of."

He ended his speech there, and Icefang had to bite back the urge to ask him what it was. His words made it sound exactly as he had described it – the most important aspect of being Clan leader. Icefang found herself fiercely eager to learn it.

Finally, Skyheart made his way forward. He sat before Icefang and gazed at her for a long moment before introducing himself. "I am Skyheart. Like you, I was once a warrior of ThunderClan."

Icefang had to swallow more scathing words. _I'm not just any old warrior_, she scoffed. _I'm about to become leader, if you would all just hurry on with it._ She didn't like it how they were all comparing themselves to her. She was nothing like this sad group of lost souls.

"I won't go into the gory details of how my life was ended," Skyheart mewed gravely, "but I would like to impart one thing to you. As a kit, as an apprentice, and as a warrior, I cared nothing for my Clan. I thought that they were weak, and I was strong, and that without me they would be nothing." He cocked his head and lashed his tail. "But after everything was over, I had learned one thing: a warrior is nothing without is Clan.

"Certainly a Clan is made up of cats," he continued. "And there would have been no ThunderClan without its queens, kits, warriors, elders… and leader." He eyed her speculatively. "But it is the Clan who makes the cat, and not the other way around."

Icefang hadn't realized it, but while Skyheart had been talking the icy feeling binding her muscles and her emotions had faded. Why StarClan had paralyzed her in the first place was a mystery, but all Icefang cared about now was the sudden, fiery rage building in its place.

"Have you all forgotten," Icefang spat suddenly, startling Skyheart as he rose to pad back into the line. "That I'm not _Clanborn_?"

There was a long and uncomfortable silence. Blackstar and Skyheart watched her carefully, while the others either stared at the ground shuffling their paws or turned to whisper to one another.

"If the Clan makes the cat," Icefang growled to Skyheart, fury making her lips curl, "then what does that make me?"

Streamtail spoke up then, his voice even despite the crackling tension in the air. "You're as much a ThunderClan cat as any of your denmates, Icefang," he reasoned.

"How would you know?" she hissed, baring her sharp fangs in his face. The gray tom gazed placidly back at her.

"Do you think we haven't been watching you this whole time?" he mewed, arching his brow and flicking his ears. "You're no stranger to us, Icefang."

Simmering, Icefang lashed her tail and backed away reluctantly. There was no use starting a fight with any of these cats, no matter how furious she was with their lack of action.

"Can't we just get this over with?" she growled, kneading the soft grass underneath her paws.

Blackstar and Skyheart both shrugged, and Skyheart stuck out his neck to nod to Needleclaw, the first in the line. The small tom was shivering, crouched against the grass, but he seemed to steel himself as Skyheart motioned him forward. His wide eyes met Icefang's as he approached, and she too shuddered when he opened his mouth and spoke up in his wavering, soft voice.

"Icefang, I have joined this circle in order to grant you one of the nine lives of a leader. With my power as a warrior of StarClan, I give you the gift of justice, so that you may make wise and fair decisions on behalf of your Clan."

Needleclaw leaned forward, and Icefang froze as he rested his nose lightly on her forehead.

She was unprepared for the blaze of pain that exploded like a lightning flash within her, parting her lips in a silent wail. When the fire died a moment later, Icefang took a heaving breath, swaying from side to side.

She didn't have a chance to question Skyheart, as Brindlefeather had already stepped forward and was facing Icefang with her head held high. The tortoiseshell she-cat began to speak in a musical voice.

"I give you the gift of patience and humility," murmured Brindlefeather, bending forward to touch Icefang's forehead. "So that you will see clearly in times of crisis, and not make rash decisions that will put your Clan in danger."

Though Icefang was prepared for the pain this time, it still nearly managed to knock her off her feet. When it was over, and Icefang blinked to clear her head, Brindlefeather had gone and Cedarstar had taken her place.

"With this life I give you the gift of forgiveness," Cedarstar meowed, his words soft and gentle. A wave of calm swept over Icefang as he continued to speak. "A leader must always be able to forgive." Then his muzzle brushed between her ears, and Icefang was blinded again. Blood rushed loudly through her ears as she fought to keep on her feet, her bones shrieking in protest.

"With this life," continued another voice, barely giving Icefang time to open her eyes and gain recognition of Missingfoot, "I give you the gift of compassion and love. I hope that you can use it well in your future."

More pain seared through her, and when it was over Icefang found herself gasping for breath.

"_Wait!"_ she panted, squeezing her eyes shut as she recovered from the last wave. "Give me a minute!" she hissed.

When she looked up, Skyheart and Blackstar were both watching her closely, their expressions unreadable.

"Are you strong enough to continue the ceremony?" Skyheart asked, a hint of contempt underlying his tone.

"I am," Icefang replied frostily. She turned to face Darkwing and braced herself.

"With this life," meowed the black and white warrior, "I give you the gift of stamina, so that you may withstand even the most grueling ordeals in defense of your Clan."

Icefang gritted her teeth and flinched as Darkwing's nose touched her forehead, expecting torture, but instead she felt the briefest twinge in her chest, and she felt suddenly winded as though she'd been running for moons. Grateful, Icefang swallowed another long breath and prepared herself once more for Palefeather's advance.

Darkwing's identical sister proved she could speak when she opened her mouth and pronounced, loudly, "With this, your sixth life, I give you the gift of mentoring." Her voice was brazen and powerful, shaking through Icefang's bones like a clap of thunder. "Because I wish that someone had been there to guide me and stand up for me when I was young."

Icefang managed not to gasp or stagger as Palefeather touched her, gripping the earth with her claws and waiting as the fire faded from her veins.

"With your seventh life," Streamtail meowed in a low voice after giving her time to recover, "I give you the gift of _true_ loyalty. This understanding will guide you even beyond the reach of the warrior code."

When Blackstar approached, after allowing Icefang a moment to catch her breath, she smoothed her pelt with a swipe of her tongue and gazed at him with rapt attention. Here was her chance to hear what he had meant about the most important thing a leader could know about his or her Clan.

"With this life, I give you the gift of solicitude, so that you may care for and understand every cat who lives and breathes by your word, and depends on you for food, warmth, and stability. With this life you may feel the fierce desire of a mother who protects her kits, or a warrior who protects a wounded friend, or a medicine cat who fights to save an ailing elder. I grant you this life so that you will be attentive to every pair of paws and fight to preserve every heart."

The ferocity of the flames that took hold of Icefang after Blackstar's nose brushed her brow stunned her even as she succumbed to them. She had expected the same, eyes-watering pain from before, but this was something else entirely. Instead of just a stabbing pain, Icefang felt an unbearable ache in her chest, so hot that she could practically feel it melting through the cold stone walls that she had spent so long building around her self. It roared and pounded, dragging her long-buried conscience to the surface and thrashing it, consuming it. She writhed with the torment of it, unable to withhold a high, keening wail that broke through her gritted teeth as the power of the eighth life blasted through her.

Finally it subsided, leaving Icefang sprawled in the cool grass. When she blinked her eyes open, Blackstar was back in line, staring at her coolly as though unaware of her agony. Skyheart, seeing that she was awake, bounded forward and nudged her flank.

"We're almost through," he meowed gently, guiding her to her feet. "Persevere."

Icefang ran a tongue around her muzzle, tasting acid, and reluctantly stayed quiet as Skyheart presented her ninth life.

"With your last life," he mewed somberly, "I give you the gift of courage and faith. Courage to race blindly into battle with no fear for your own life but only for the lives of your Clanmates. Faith in your warrior ancestors, and, most importantly, faith in yourself. It is faith that guides us, Icefang," he meowed, leaning forward. "In more ways than one."

Blackness swallowed her for a moment as Icefang fought against yet another onset of flames. It was as though everything inside her, all of her walls, all of her plans, all of her worries and fears and ambitions had been reduced to cinders, and as she opened her eyes again to face the circle of nine, star-furred warriors, she felt as unburdened and weightless as a newborn kit, vulnerable, pure.

"You may have been born outside of the Clan," murmured the cats, their voices blending into one perfect harmony, neither gentle nor fierce, but with a power that resonated through the earth and through Icefang's entire frame, "but you have proven yourself to be worthy of your warrior name. StarClan is aware of the blood on your paws, and of the many misdeeds to your name, but we have not judged you yet. Whether or not you will join us in the end is up to you. For now, we have done what we can to set your paws on the right path.

"From now on, Icefang, warrior of ThunderClan, you shall be known as Icestar. May you guide ThunderClan with the strength and honor that it deserves."

She awoke feeling rested, lifted her head from the stone, and got to her paws. The moonlight had faded from the chamber, leaving her alone in the shadows. Her breath was the only sound, echoing off the walls.

She paused, for a moment, at the mouth of the tunnel, wondering.

In the darkness she couldn't be sure, but it felt as though something had change. Before the dream there had been a sense of doubt. She hadn't noticed it then, cloaking it as she had all of her other fears and insecurities. But it had been there, along with all the other things, weighing her down, clouding her vision, muffling the sounds.

Now, in the chilling solitude of the cave, she realized that this doubt had disappeared. Her eyes, though blind, felt sharper, brighter. The wind trickling past brought new scents, more fresh than before. Her whiskers, brushing along the stone, were more sensitive. Her feet, though tingling from the cold, felt lighter and faster, and her claws felt stronger.

Most importantly, even in the frigid damp of the depths of the cave, she felt _warm_.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**SPECIAL NOTE: Okay… well, I suppose this doesn't **_**really**_** matter, but I need to say it anyway. I was reminded to post an updated allegiances list, so I decided to do a little bit of extra revision to make sure it was spick and span. As I've been going along I've been trying to fit the allegiances into the first book of the **_**Warriors**_** series, for reasons that will stay secret until the end of this fic. However, I did a little bit more digging today and realized, of course, that the Erins came out with the book **_**Bluestar's Prophecy**_** recently. **_**Bluestar's Prophecy**_** is the story of the cats that come before Firestar and his gang. Unfortunately, I was creating my own segue into Firestar's story, so the allegiances, obviously, conflicted. I pondered this issue for a while, looking for any way to slip in the **_**Bluestar's Prophecy **_**characters so that my story could stay true to historical form. But in order to really make it work I would have to totally change the brilliant ending to **_**Blind Faith**_**. Since I'm sure no one wants that to happen, I gave up. Therefore, I'd like to ask all of you to pretend that, when I do put up the updated allegiances, **_**Bluestar's Prophecy **_**never existed. Thank you :)**


	50. Chapter 50

**So, Icefang is finally Icestar. I was going over the timing of everything in my mind today, slightly panicking. I'm in the middle of **_**Bluestar's Prophecy**_**, and since I haven't read a Warriors book in a while, I'm feeling like a sort of missed some good solid warriors stuff in this story recently. At first I got freaked out when I realized how little time has passed since Icestar joined ThunderClan.**

**I was flipping out, trying to fit 'kit to leader' into a little bit over one human year, but then I realized a couple things. First off, the first seven moons of Icestar's life were spent in a Twoleg nest (yes, she was seven moons old when she became an apprentice instead of the usual six). That left the end of leaf-bare and all of new-leaf for her apprentice training, which I think is about the usual amount of time. (In **_**Bluestar's Prophecy**_**, Bluestar is apprenticed at the beginning of leaf-bare, and becomes a warrior at the end of leaf-bare.) **

**So Icefang had all of green-leaf, leaf-fall, and the next leaf-bare to become deputy. Obviously, she sped things up a little and the Clan was short on warriors anyway, so, in the end, I reasoned that it was plausible for her to be leader now. Do you all agree, or is the story going weirdly fast?**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So," Shortwhisker rasped as soon as Icestar emerged from Mothermouth, ruffling her pelt against the frigid gusts of wind. "How did it go?"

Icestar looked around for a moment before answering him. She had dreamed away the entire night, and the first pink tendrils of dawn were working their way over the distant, misty horizon.

"StarClan granted me nine lives," she replied quietly, wincing as she tried not to remember the blinding pain that had accompanied each gift.

A short purr rumbled from Shortwhisker's throat. "I'm glad. ThunderClan needs a strong leader, after all we've been through."

As they padded away from the cave mouth, silent in the pale glow of morning, Icestar's mind set instantly to work. She couldn't tell yet exactly how the StarClan warriors had changed her, but she knew that something was different. She couldn't quite put her paw on it, but she felt more… in control. As though the world had been spinning, and suddenly everything was blissfully still.

Blackstar's gift lingered the most in her mind. She felt that what he had described as the most important aspect of being a leader was indeed something that she had overlooked so far during her career as a ThunderClan warrior and as Cinderstar's deputy. The last time that Icestar had chatted aimlessly with one of her denmates, or had an innocent conversation with Quickstep, seemed like lives ago. She barely knew the rest of the warriors, let alone the apprentices other than Redpaw.

As she speculated, Icestar's gaze drifted sideways to Shortwhisker. The old gray tom walked resolutely at her side, his paws sure on the rough stones despite his grizzled appearance. The more Icestar thought about it, the more she realized she didn't know about Shortwhisker, and the more she felt guilty about it. Being leader meant she should have a close relationship with the medicine cat, who would interpret StarClan's messages for her. Sparrowtail wasn't the only medicine cat in the Clan, and nor was she the most experienced.

When Icestar was an apprentice, it had seemed like befriending Sparrowtail was her best bet to gain more insight into the mysteries of StarClan, but now that she had communed with them and received her nine lives, understanding their mysteries wasn't the top priority.

Shortwhisker stepped on a loose stone and slipped sideways, hissing as his ankle turned. Without thinking, Icestar shuffled sideways and pressed her shoulder against his, supporting him as he inspected his ankle.

The medicine cat's gaze flashed towards her with surprise, but he quickly blinked it away and gave a purr of thanks. "Not broken," he meowed cheerfully, testing the foot carefully before marching on.

Icestar waited a moment, watching his pawsteps cautiously, before following.

They neared the ThunderClan camp just after sunrise, pausing at the top of the ravine to gaze down into the shelter of the gorse wall. Icestar felt her pelt prickle as she beheld the camp, seemingly for the first time. She hadn't taken a good look at it in a while, and all of a sudden the pitiful state of her Clan's home stood out in startling relief. With Cinderstar ill, Brightpool lazy, and no other motivated cats in the Clan, the clearing had fallen into a state of disrepair. The gorse wall was dotted with holes and the den ceilings were patchy. Sticks and leaves littered the clearing like the detritus after a storm. And worst of all, the broad space, packed down by so many sets of paws over so many moons, was shockingly empty. Not a creature stirred visibly in the entire camp. Icestar shivered violently.

She helped Shortwhisker scramble down the side of the ravine and padded behind him through the labyrinthine entrance to the camp. As soon as she swept past the last of the thorns, Icestar put on a burst of speed and leapt to the top of the Highrock. The stone was cold but smooth beneath her pads, sore from the long trek. Though the view was familiar from her days spent playing deputy during Brightpool's 'absence', there was something altogether more awe-inspiring about standing atop the ancient stone as a real leader.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath Highrock!" she called, the words tasting sweet as they rolled from her tongue.

One by one, heads poked from the dens along the side of the clearing. Icestar curled her white tail around her paws and watched in silence as the whole of ThunderClan assembled before her, small and bedraggled as it was.

First Shortwhisker seated himself in the dust directly in front of her, his eyes shining. His apprentice, Sparrowtail, made her swiftly from the medicine clearing, looking just as excited. Icestar nodded sagely to them both, and even flashed Sparrowtail a friendly smile. The tortoiseshell she-cat beamed at her.

Next, Stonepelt and Owlpaw pushed through the gorse entrance, each carrying a mouse in their jaws.

"We heard from the top of the ravine," Stonepelt called after placing his catch on the fresh-kill pile, "and came running!" Owlpaw gave a vigorous nod of agreement.

Specklefoot and Robinwing emerged from the nursery. Icestar noticed for the first time how round the ginger warrior's belly had grown, and how Ashfoot bounded towards her from the warriors' den and pressed his muzzle against her cheek. Her tail twitched. How could she not have seen that before? It had been far too long since there were kits rolling across the clearing.

Redpaw and Dapplepaw slid out of the apprentices' den, blinking the sleep from their eyes. As soon as Redpaw caught her eye she gave Icestar a wide smile, and the white she-cat smiled back, feeling a wave of warmth for her apprentice.

Whitefoot, Thrushwing and Tansyleaf appeared, murmuring to one another as they looked up at Icestar in wonder. Eagleclaw and her sister Yellowpaw followed quickly, accompanied by Mossfur and Quickstep, who filled the last open places in the pitifully small crowd.

"First, I bring good news," Icestar began, relishing the sound of her voice as it echoed across the clearing. "StarClan has seen fit to grant me the nine lives of a leader. Though we still mourn the passing of Cinderstar, who was honest, kind, and a good leader until the very end, a new era has arrived for ThunderClan."

As she spoke, Icestar met the gaze of every cat, staring straight into him or her as though she could see to the very depths of their souls. Perhaps the life that Blackstar had instilled n her had granted her real power to understand her Clanmates, better than ever before. And perhaps it was just her own power, having finally been awoken after so long frozen beneath the surface.

"I will strive to be the leader that ThunderClan needs, especially now during these dark times. We have struggled, many of us have joined the ranks of our warrior ancestors, and many of us have grieved too much. But lift your noses and taste the air. Taste the change in the wind! Leaf-bare is over and new-leaf is upon us," she growled, the stone beneath her paws thrumming with the power of her voice. "And like the saplings in the forest, though charred by flames and battered by frigid winds, ThunderClan will continue to grow, and soon we will tower over all the Clans just as the Great Sycamore towers over the forest."

Cheers of approval met the end of her speech, and Icestar fought back a victorious howl of her own. _This is it_, she said to herself fiercely. _This is _me.

"There are many things that must be taken care of first, however. Things that were abandoned during this past leaf-bare. First, Yellowpaw, would you please step forward?"

A gasp of joy jumped from the pale-striped apprentice's lips, and Eagleclaw squeaked with happiness as she shoved her sister forward through the crowd. Icestar leaped down from the Highrock and padded towards Yellowpaw, smiling.

"This should have been done ages ago," she meowed softly to the grinning apprentice, and then turned to the Clan. "I, Icestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained long and hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Do you, Yellowpaw," she meowed, shifting her attention to the apprentice, "promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Kneading the earth with her paws, the tabby apprentice replied, "I do!"

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name: Yellowstripe! StarClan honors your bravery and your compassion, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Icestar stepped forward and gently rested her muzzle on Yellowstripe's head as the new warrior gave her shoulder a respectful lick.

"Yellowstripe! Yellowstripe! Yellowstripe!" chanted the Clan; Eagleclaw's shrill voice carrying above them all.

After the cheering died down, Icestar clambered back onto the Highrock. "Welcome, Yellowstripe," she meowed. "It's good to have a new warrior in the Clan again."

Excited murmurs spread through the crowd as Yellowstripe weaved among her friends accepting congratulations.

"In addition," Icestar continued. "I would like to call Dapplepaw forward. Since Robinwing will be confined to the nursery until her kitting, it is time you were properly assigned a new mentor." She had seen other warriors making halfhearted attempts to train the lost apprentice, but it would be easier if she had a mentor to really call her own.

"Ashfoot, it's time you had your first apprentice," Icestar called, beckoning the gray tabby tom forward. He blinked in surprise as she called his name, and then his face broke into a toothy grin.

"You will continue Dapplepaw's training," she meowed. "Cinderstar was your mentor, and I am sure that you will do your best to pass on his skills to this young she-cat."

"I will, Icestar," meowed Ashfoot cheerfully as he pressed his nose to Dapplepaw's eagerly.

"And of course, last but not least," Icestar meowed, "it is time to appoint ThunderClan's new deputy."

A hush instantly fell over the gathered cats. Ashfoot, who had been murmuring excitedly to Dapplepaw, snapped his jaws shut and looked up. Mossfur shifted his paws underneath him and narrowed his eyes. Whitefoot straightened and smoothed her chest fur.

On the journey back from Highstones, Icestar had given this next decision a lot of thought. The choices were extremely limited, given ThunderClan's recent hardships. Only four warriors in the entire Clan had ever had apprentices, and one of them was Ashfoot, starting today with Dapplepaw. The only reason Icestar had really decided to officially apprentice Dapplepaw to him was so that, if need be, she could add a forth option to her list. Aside from Ashfoot, she was looking at Whitefoot, Stonepelt, or Thrushwing.

Whitefoot was a good warrior, the most experienced in the Clan, but Icestar's dislike of her was deep and difficult to forget. She had been the first cat to oppose her acceptance into ThunderClan as an apprentice, and she was always the first to voice a negative opinion on most matters. But she was the easiest choice, being the oldest warrior in the Clan.

Stonepelt was another viable option, though Icestar shuddered to think of having him at her side all day. He was the best warrior in the Clan, after her of course, but he didn't quite have all the qualities of a leader, though Icestar was sure it would never come to that. She planned to hang in long enough to handpick her choice for deputy from a much broader range of warriors.

Thrushwing was last on the list. She was the only other senior warrior, older than Whitefoot by a good amount, but she spent most of her time in the nursery. Icestar had never seen her in battle, although she heard that the tortoiseshell queen had once been a fairly formidable warrior, before giving birth to innumerable litters of Oakshadow's kits.

Still, Icestar had already made her choice. She knew it was wily, and some cats might see through her schemes, but it was all she could think of to salvage the situation.

"Thrushwing will be the new deputy."

At first there was silence as the tortoiseshell queen's eyes bulged practically out of their sockets. Then a cheer sounded from somewhere in the crowd, probably her sister Quickstep, followed by a yowl of approval from Ashfoot. The rest of the cats followed suit, some in confusion, some reluctantly, others wholeheartedly. Thrushwing padded forward, still looking shocked, and greeted Icestar as she dropped from the Highrock.

"I'm so honored," she managed to meow, dipping her head to Icestar. "I will serve the Clan to the very best of my ability."

Icestar smiled at her and nodded. "I know."

When the Clan had finished cheering the she-cat's name, Icestar made her way once more to the top of the Highrock to assess the effects of her words. Most cats looked surprised but content. Thrushwing's history as a talented warrior seemed not to have been forgotten, despite her many moons spent in the nursery. After Oakshadow's death the she-cat had decided to return to her life as a warrior, though she was old, and she had only recently moved back into the warriors' den. It seemed some cats had already gotten used to the idea of her fighting alongside them, and others would soon come to terms with it.

Except for Whitefoot. The black she-cat's face was a mask of open astonishment. Icestar could tell from the way she'd been preening herself before the ceremony that she was expecting to be named deputy, and maybe had already planned her speech. Icestar's appointment of Thrushwing seemed to have knocked the breath from her lungs.

A moment later the she-cat seemed to have recovered, but disgust curled her lip as she muttered a halfhearted congratulations to Thrushwing. Her yellow eyes blazed as she glanced at her Clanmates, tail lashing. Icestar felt the tiniest twinge of guilt as she watched the she-cat fume. The position was rightfully hers, it was true. She was the best candidate, all things considered. But Icestar didn't want to settle for _all things considered_.

If she had cast her stones correctly, Thrushwing would be retiring to the elders' den in a few seasons. Quickstep was her littermate, and the she-cat had been in the elders' den for moons, her muzzle already washed in silver. It was surprising that Thrushwing hadn't already decided to join her sister and Mossfur, but Icestar had jumped on the opportunity to catch her on her way out. If everything worked according to plan, Robinwing's kits would be born soon, and ready to be apprenticed before next leaf-fall. By then Ashfoot would be a legitimate option for Thrushwing's replacement, and he could be easily molded. Icestar would give Eagleclaw an apprentice, and soon enough the golden tabby warrior would also be a viable replacement. Redpaw would have her warrior name by then, and hopefully an apprentice as well, so she too could be counted on in a pinch, despite her lack of seniority.

_If all goes according to plan_, Icestar thought to herself as the gathered cats dispersed and she jumped to the ground. _And it will_.

****


	51. Updated Allegiances

ALLEGIANCES (did the best I could to make them historically correct)

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Icestar – white she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Redpaw_

**Deputy:** Thrushwing – tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Shortwhisker – very old gray tom with pale green eyes

Apprentice: Sparrowtail – slender tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors (in order from senior warriors to newest warriors):**

Whitefoot – black she-cat with white paws, yellow eyes

Stonepelt – dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Owlpaw_

Ashfoot – gray tom with white paws

_Apprentice: Dapplepaw_

Eagleclaw – long-legged golden tabby she-cat (best tracker in the Clan)

Tansyleaf – small pale brown she-cat with white underbelly

Yellowstripe – pale orange and white she-cat with yellow eyes

**Apprentices:**

Owlpaw: pale brown tom with faint tabby stripes

Redpaw: dark ginger she-cat with brown streaks and green eyes

Dapplepaw: beautiful tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Queens:**

Specklefoot – white she-cat with a gray tabby patch on her back and two gray paws

Robinwing – energetic ginger she-cat with amber eyes (mate – Ashfoot)

_Kits: Smallkit (gray tom with small ears), Patchkit (black and white tom), Graykit (pale gray she-kit)_

**Elders:**

Mossfur – brown tabby tom with piercing yellow eyes

Quickstep – slender black she-cat

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Guststar– long-legged pale brown she-cat

**Deputy: **Russetstripe – dark ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Grasstail: ginger she-cat

_Apprentice: Barkpaw_

**Warriors:**

Swiftfoot – black and white tom, dark green eyes

_Apprentice: Tallpaw_

Webfur – skinny gray tabby tom

_Apprentice: Crowpaw_

Puddlesplash – dark gray she-cat

Tornpad – pale brown tabby tom

_Apprentice: Morningpaw_

Littlestone – small gray she-cat

Sunstripe – long-legged golden tabby tom

Scratchnose – pale brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and a scarred muzzle

**Apprentices:**

Barkpaw – brown tom

Tallpaw – black and white tom with a long tail

Crowpaw – black tom

**Queens:**

Bluewhisker – pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Cloudbelly – black she-cat with a white underbelly

_Kits: Mudkit (mottled dark brown tom), Tornkit (tabby tom)_

Wetnose – pale gray tabby she-cat

_Kits: Spiderit (black tom with a twisted paw), Morningkit (tortoiseshell she-cat)_

**Elders:**

Gorsefur – brown and white patched tom

Dawngaze – pale brown she-cat with unusual green-blue eyes

Scorchedfur – dark brown tom

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Toadstar – pale tabby tom

_Apprentice: Brokenpaw_

**Deputy: **Seedfur – black she-cat with paler flecks, many scars

_Apprentice: Ashpaw_

**Medicine Cat:** Saptail – golden tabby she-cat

_Apprentice: Snowpaw_

**Warriors:**

Runningstream – slender silver she-cat

Addercoil – skinny dark gray tabby tom

_Apprentice: Tawnypaw_

Bramblestripe – ginger tabby she-cat

Grayfeather – dark gray tom

_Apprentice: Dawnpaw_

Falconclaw – tall brown tabby tom

Nettlesting – tortoiseshell she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Ashpaw – thin gray tom

Snowpaw – small gray and white tom

Tawnypaw – long-furred brown tom

Raggedpaw – long-furred dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpaw – small tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Queens:**

Morningcloud – pale ginger she-cat

_Kits: (not yet born)_

Frostwing – long-furred pale gray she-cat (Toadstar's mate)

_Kits: Yellowkit (flat-faced gray she-cat), Nightkit (black tom), Brightkit (black and white she-cat)_

**Elders:**

Tigerpelt – golden tabby tom

Dustbelly – pale brown she-cat (oldest cat in the clan)

Cedarleg – tabby tom

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Floodstar – long-furred black tom with pale green eyes, smarter than he is strong

_Apprentice: Oakpaw_

**Deputy: **Stoneheart – huge gray tom

_Apprentice: Whitepaw_

**Medicine Cat: **Berryfoot – calico tom

**Warriors:**

Murkypool – slender dark brown tom

_Apprentice: Ripplepaw_

Reedstripe – pale ginger tabby queen

_Apprentice: Milkpaw_

Mintleaf – white tom with pale gray patches

_Apprentice: Crookedpaw_

Horsepelt – long-legged black tom

_Apprentice: Graypaw_

Shadetree – pale gray she-cat with patches of darker gray

Eelshadow – lithe black tom with blue eyes, former rogue

**Apprentices:**

Oakpaw – reddish-brown tom

Whitepaw – gray tabby tom with white paws

Ripplepaw – silver she-cat

Milkpaw – pale gray tabby she-cat with white underbelly

Crookedpaw – huge light-colored tabby tom with a twisted jaw

Graypaw – long-furred gray she-cat

**Queens:**

Silvertail – small silver she-cat

_Kits: Black-kit (smoky black tom), Leopardkit (unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat)_

Pondflower –gray tabby she-cat (elder, oldest nursery queen)

**Elders:**

Dovetail – long-furred pale gray she-cat


	52. Chapter 52

**Wowzers, this fic is really long. I've never written one this long before. **

**Which brings me to yet another one of my dilemmas… When should it end? Or rather, how long should it last?**

**I can't decide whether or not to draw out Icestar's leadership or just head straight to the spectacular finish. After reading **_**Bluestar's Prophecy**_** I feel like I really ought to draw it out a little longer, explore every step of the way, all of that stuff. But on the other hand, I could be approaching 100 chapters if I really wanted to stick it out through the entire nine lives of a normal leader.**

**So help me: I've come this far, should I just keep right on going and describe every season of Icestar's time as a leader in nice, **_**Warriors**_**-fashion detail?**

**Or, should I cut right to the chase and just end the story already?**

**DECISIONS, DECISIONS….**

****

A crowd had gathered outside the nursery. Nearly every warrior of ThunderClan was present, including Icestar and her new deputy Thrushwing, who was pacing outside the gorse shelter, her paws wearing trails in the dust.

"We're going to be late to the Gathering," Tansyleaf pointed out, waving her tail in the direction of the nursery. A muffled whimper sounded from the den, and Thrushwing paused for a moment, her tortoiseshell pelt bristling.

"It's almost over," came a wheezing mew. Icestar turned to watch as Shortwhisker pushed through the fern wall protecting the medicine clearing. His tail twitched in amusement as he padded closer to the anxious crowd.

"Shouldn't you be helping?" questioned Owlpaw curiously, his gaze flickering between the old medicine cat and the nursery, where a high, reedy whine lifted through the brambles.

Shortwhisker twitched his whiskers and replied in a gruff meow, "I checked in earlier, and everything is going smoothly, so I thought I'd let Sparrowtail do this on her own. She needs to learn to act by herself in a tense situation, because I won't be around forever to guide her." A wistful light entered his eyes, and Owlpaw flashed an anxious glance at his mentor Stonepelt.

Stonepelt leaned down and meowed, "Shortwhisker is one of the oldest cats in the Clan – someday he'll join his warrior ancestors in Silverpelt. Then Sparrowtail will take on full responsibility as a medicine cat."

"I know," snapped Owlpaw, "I was just worried." He turned away, his pelt ruffled.

"If those kits don't arrive soon, we'll have to leave before they do," Eagleclaw meowed. "We don't want the other Clans to start without us, especially when we have so much news to share." She turned pointedly to Icestar, who shrugged.

"The Gathering can wait," she meowed. "These are the first kits born in ThunderClan in many moons. It's important we're all here to welcome them."

Icestar felt Eagleclaw's skeptical gaze on her pelt as she looked away. The she-cat had a right to be surprised. Besides acting differently, Icestar _felt_ different after the nine lives ceremony. The golden tabby warrior would surely have noticed by now, after Icestar had been leader for a few days.

As she looked around the camp, waiting to hear the shrill mewl of a newborn kit, Icestar surveyed the work of the past few days. One of the first tasks she's set the warriors was fortifying the damaged camp wall and rebuilding some of the dens. Already the ThunderClan camp looked infinitely better – they had even expanded the warriors' den in anticipation of the new life to come during green-leaf.

There was still one worry nagging at Icestar's pelt like a thorn, and it was especially strong as she sat here, watching Ashfoot duck in and out of the nursery carrying moss for his mate. ThunderClan, aside from being short on warriors in general, had only two toms eligible to father kits, Shortwhisker being devoted to the life of a medicine cat. Ashfoot and Robinwing were about to be caring for a bundle of soon-to-be warriors, but it was Stonepelt that made Icestar anxious.

Everyone in the Clan was aware of his attentions toward her, which hadn't ceased even once she had been named leader. Though he no longer shared a den with her, since she'd moved into the den below the Highrock, he still managed to spend as much time with her as proper etiquette allowed. Every patrol she led he found some way to tag along; every time she took Redpaw out for training, he claimed Owlpaw would make a good training partner and followed. She enjoyed his company as much as the next cat's, but even the mere thought of returning his affections sent her pelt prickling. She just didn't seem him that way – _at all._

All of this unfortunately left the white she-cat in an extremely uncomfortable predicament. First and foremost, it was inconvenient, to say the least, for a leader to bear kits. She would have to spend a lot of time in the nursery instead of organizing patrols, fighting battles and attending Gatherings. Another queen could always stand in for her as a mother, but Icestar winced at the idea of bearing kits and then abandoning them to another she-cat's care. Her eighth life made sure that she experienced the burn of that kind of pain as soon as the thought occurred to her.

No, having Stonepelt's kits now just wouldn't do. Either she would have to gently persuade him to pad after someone else, at least for a while and for the good of the Clan, or she would have to resort to more drastic measures. ThunderClan wouldn't survive many more seasons with so few able paws.

The first squeal sounded from the nursery, followed by a raucous cheer from the waiting cats. A moment later, Sparrowtail came rocketing out of the nursery, a tiny gray tom kit dangling from her jaws.

"Ashfoot!" she called after placing the mewling creature on the ground. "Lick him and keep him warm!" She turned to Shortwhisker and beamed. "My first kit!" she purred, sounding all the world like a proud queen. Then she darted back into the shadows of the nursery. Ashfoot had snatched up his son and was licking the small bundle vigorously, tucking it between his paws to keep it warm from the chill air.

"Don't pull out his fur, Ashfoot," scolded Quickstep, nudging the tabby tom's shoulder. He barely acknowledged her, but his tongue softened against the kit's pelt.

"Number two!" Sparrowtail crowed, dropping a second, black- and white-patched tom kit at Ashfoot's paws. The warrior looked up from the first tom, his eyes wild, and glanced around.

"Another one?" he mewed, gazing frantically between the two kits.

"Toms," grumbled Thrushwing, stepping forward to nudge the black and white kit towards her. She began to rhythmically lick its spine, her tail sweeping back and forth against the dust.

"Last one," meowed Sparrowtail around a mouthful of fur, marching out the nursery with the ruff of a pale gray she-kit grasped carefully between her teeth. This kit she merely swung in front of Ashfoot before beckoning at the others with her tail.

"Bring them all back inside," ordered Shortwhisker, taking the gray tom from Ashfoot and nodding to Thrushwing. They traipsed into the shelter of the den, and a moment later Icestar heard swift whispers being exchanged. Then Shortwhisker reappeared, his eyes twinkling.

"They have names," he mewed, arching his brow at Ashfoot. The tabby stared at him with rapt attention, waiting.

"The little gray tom is named Smallkit, the other tom Patchkit, and the she-kit Graykit," Shortwhisker announced calmly, his tail swinging back and forth over his head.

Ashfoot stood up straighter and lifted his chin. "Good names," he meowed matter-of-factly, "for good warriors."

"And now," announced Icestar loudly, getting to her feet, "we are late for the Gathering. Thrushwing, Whitefoot, Owlpaw, Eagleclaw, Tansyleaf, Redpaw and Yellowstripe, follow me. Swiftly now." The white she-cat turned and raced out of the gorse tunnel, listening for the thud of the warriors' paws behind her. The moon had just barely reach its highest point, and hopefully the other Clan leaders would wait at least a little while for their arrival.

The ThunderClan patrol made their way quickly through the darkening forest, sliding through the undergrowth like shadows. Though the air was cold, it tasted of the sweetness of new life: new green shoots, young prey, and newborn kits. All around her, Icestar could scent and feel her Clanmates. Thrushwing's light pawsteps hummed on her left, becoming more familiar as she spent more time with the newly appointed deputy. The heavier padding of Owlpaw, grown beyond his young kit self and already looking more like a warrior. Redpaw and Eagleclaw raced close behind her, their scents both familiar and comforting.

"We're not the last to arrive," Eagleclaw whispered as they neared the hollow. Icestar slowed and waved her tail for the other cats to follow suit. Eagleclaw's nose was the best in the Clan, and she didn't doubt the she-cats proclamation.

"Who else is there?" she breathed to the golden tabby, apprehension pricking at her pads. Why would another Clan be as late as they were? It was already past moonhigh.

"WindClan is missing," Eagleclaw meowed.

Though Icestar felt uneasy, there was no use waiting longer for the other Clan to arrive. She signaled for the ThunderClan patrol to move forward, and drew herself up tall as they cleared the woods and flowed over the lip of the hollow.

Fourtrees was resplendent in the bright moonlight, the distant branches silhouetted against the rich blue sky. Icestar found her gaze lingering on the smattering of glittering stars, wondering for a brief moment if the warriors of StarClan were truly watching her from so far away.

"Icefang? Glad you could join us," said Toadstar with a sneer, staring down at the ThunderClan from the Great Rock. "And where is your graceful leader?"

A moment passed before the ThunderClan patrol exploded into a series of angry hisses and yowls. Toadstar actually jerked back as if struck by a snake, his eyes widening. "Relax," Icestar growled to the warriors. "I'll explain everything to them in a moment." She left Thrushwing to calm down the bristling cats, and threaded her way through the gathered crowd of RiverClan and ShadowClan warriors to the Great Rock. Already she could hear whispered speculations surrounding her as she walked.

Suddenly a warm pelt brushed against hers. Startled, Icestar skittered sideways. She lifted her lip to snarl at the overly forward warrior, and then the scent struck the roof of her mouth in a strong wave.

"Eelshadow?" she grunted, narrowing her eyes at the black tom, who was eyeing her back.

"Icestar?" he replied, a hint of laughter bubbling beneath his smooth voice. He flicked his tail across her nose once before slipping away, leaving Icestar gazing after him in bewilderment. _How did he know her new name_?

"What's going on here?" Toadstar growled, his voice bringing Icestar swiftly back to reality. She shook off the shock of Eelshadow's greeting and bounded the rest of the way to the rock, leaping up to sit beside Floodstar. He was sitting primly with his tail tucked around his small paws, silent but obviously as eager as Toadstar to hear her explanation.

"Where is WindClan?" Icestar yowled, looking around before beginning. She didn't want to have the repeat the story.

"Here!" came an answering cry, and a moment later Guststar led the WindClan patrol into the hollow.

"Late," grumbled Toadstar, his tail lashing.

"My apologies," meowed Guststar, clambering onto the Great Rock. "It has been a busy day."

"For ThunderClan as well," added Icestar with a chuckle. The three other leaders blinked at her in confusion, Toadstar's expression particularly sour.

"I imagine it's time I explained," Icestar sighed. She stepped forward and called the customary greeting, ignoring the murmurings behind her.

"Welcome, cats of all Clans," she called, nodding to the crowd. "I stand before you all today not as a warrior, or as a deputy, but as the new leader of ThunderClan."

Pelts rustled and exclamations of surprise echoed through the clearing. Icestar tried in vain to search out Eelshadow's face in the sea of whiskers and ears, wanting to catch his expression, but he blended in too well with the rest of the warriors.

"As you know, ThunderClan and RiverClan-" she cast a pointed glance at Toadstar, who lifted his chin and looked away, "have recently aided WindClan in driving out a pack of dangerous dogs. To the dismay of many, Cinderstar lost his last life to the churning waters of the river, and I have been approved by StarClan to take his place."

"I was aware that Cinderstar had been wounded," Floodstar meowed, "but was not informed that he had joined the ranks of our starry ancestors. This is a terrible sorrow. He was a formidable leader, and the forest will miss his presence."

"I too must express my most heartfelt sympathies," mewed Guststar, appearing suddenly tired and worn. "I cannot help but feel that his death is partly my fault, for having to fall back on the generosity of other Clans to help my own."

Toadstar curled his lip in a sneer, seeming to agree with the tabby leader, but Icestar turned her back on him and dipped her head to both Guststar and Floodstar.

"Thank you for your sympathies," she meowed, "but please, it is no fault of yours, Guststar. Cinderstar was old and his heart was tired – he was prepared to make his last journey, and died peacefully."

Guststar nodded, her whiskers limp, but she seemed mollified.

"Is that all?" grumbled Toadstar, his tail whipping back and forth in obvious agitation.

Icestar glanced at him and frowned. She hadn't realized how incredibly rude the gray tom was. He was always irritable, but standing on the Great Rock beside him and having to listen to all his snorts and hisses made her hate him even more.

"No," she replied frostily, raising her chin and glaring at him fiercely. "I have more to say."

Brushing past him, Icestar moved closer to the edge of the rock, her gaze searching the crowd for Yellowstripe's distinctive pelt. "We have a new warrior!" she yowled, meeting the she-cats pale gaze and flicking her ears in acknowledgement. "Yellowstripe!"

"Yellowstripe! Yellowstripe!" chanted the warriors below; Eagleclaw's voice was still the loudest. Icestar watched with distaste as a few ShadowClan warriors remained silent, their eyes narrowed in Yellowstripe's direction. What was it with that Clan? Why were they always so secretive and bad-tempered? Was it really just the cold wind that chilled their hearts, or did they enjoy being despised by all the other Clans?

"We were late this evening because ThunderClan has also very recently welcomed a new litter of kits, born to Robinwing."

A chorus of halfhearted meows sounded from the clearing below, mostly ThunderClan warriors and a few from WindClan, who had become less hostile toward the forest Clan after they helped chase away the menacing Twoleg dogs.

"That is all," Icestar finished finally, snapping a venomous glance at Toadstar as she paced back to her place beside Floodstar. The black tom murmured a quick congratulations before bounding forward to make his own announcements.

"The water in the river is rising," he meowed gravely. "Just today the river reached the edges of our camp, submerging much of the island. Though our dens remain dry, it may only be a matter of time before the river breaks its banks. We must warn all cats to stay clear of the fast flowing water – if you fall in, you will not be climbing out. We must pray to StarClan that this flood does not reach our camp."

He turned away without another word, ignoring some shocked yowls from ThunderClan and WindClan warriors. As always, ShadowClan remained silent. It seemed they cared little for the affairs of the other Clans. The rising levels of the river were of no concern to them, except maybe an advantage for attacking RiverClan while they were so vulnerable.

Now Toadstar made his way to the front of the Great Rock. His voice, sounding as slimy as his namesake, made Icestar's pelt prickle.

"ShadowClan is flourishing," he drawled. "The prey runs well on our side of the forest." He cast a pointed glare at Icestar, but she turned her head and ignored him. He spoke more about the conditions of the forest and the strength of his warriors, but had little else important to say.

"WindClan too his doing well, having recovered from the hardships of leaf-bare. Thanks to ThunderClan and RiverClan, we are free from the dogs that were ravaging our camp." Guststar stepped forward to make her speech. "Every warrior in my Clan is grateful for your help," she mewed, "but we would like to make it clear that WindClan is still strong. We may have lost much, but we are _fully_ recovered." Her bright gaze seemed fixed on the group of slick-pelted RiverClan warriors, who glanced at each other uncomfortably. Icestar guessed there must have been some sort of skirmish over prey or territory between the two Clans.

"In addition," Guststar yowled, her voice suddenly becoming sad, "we regret to announce the death of Russetstripe, my loyal deputy and friend for many moons. He sustained an injury during a conflict with one of the dogs, and was unable to recover. We mourn his passing, but are also proud to announce that Swiftfoot will be taking his place as the deputy of WindClan."

A louder cheer sounded throughout the clearing, the voices of ThunderClan, RiverClan, and WindClan joining in a powerful din. Swiftfoot was well liked by all the Clans, and it was about time that he take his rightful place at the foot of the Great Rock. He had been acting as a sort of co-deputy for moons, balancing out Russetstripe's volatile personality.

When the leaders had finished speaking, they leaped down from the Great Rock to mingle with the rest of the warriors. It was customary to share tongues after the speeches at a Gathering, though the practice was often skipped because of weather or other pressing matters. With the coming of new-leaf, a warm breeze was blowing gently through the trees, and all of the Clans seemed relatively at peace, so Icestar indicated for her warriors to settle down for a while and interact with the other Clans.

"Remember," she mewed to Redpaw and Owlpaw as she passed them, crouched in a circle of other apprentices, "don't share any information that might give the other warriors an advantage in battle."

"We know!" they chorused, eagerly scooting closer into the circle. Icestar lingered a moment to listen, smiling as a tabby RiverClan apprentice told an embellished tale of his battle with a large rat.

"Nostalgic?" came a slithering whisper. Icestar paused to let the fur of her ruff lie flat before turning around to face the speaker.

"Always a little bit," she replied smoothly, eyeing Eelshadow as he brushed past her flank, his tail curling over her shoulders.

"Not wishing for the soft life, are we?" he meowed, masking his sinister tone with a playful grin. His bright blue eyes sparkled, stunning against the night-black color of his oily pelt.

"Careful," mewed the white she-cat icily, her eyes grave, "You're messing with the leader of ThunderClan now."

"So I heard," he whispered, though of course he had already known who she was when she arrived. "How does it feel, Icestar?" His whiskers quivered as he curled behind her and padded up to her other side, his head cocked.

"Different," she replied vaguely, annoyed with his probing.

The black tom nodded sagely, as if he knew exactly what she was talking about. For a brief moment, Icestar wondered if he did.

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order," he purred, slowly dipping his head to her.

"That's more like it," she growled, a hint of a smile playing at the edge of her muzzle. "Bow before my superior grace and intelligence, lowly fish-faced warrior."

Eelshadow growled playfully, whisking his tail. "Don't use the f-word, it's terribly unflattering." Then he straightened suddenly and his expression grew somber. Icestar hesitated, startled by his sudden mood change. "Do you…" he murmured tentatively, his gaze achingly desperate, "do you really think my face looks like a fish?" He twisted his mouth in a garish impersonation and made a hacking sound in the back of his throat.

Icestar flinched, frightened for a moment, and then burst into a loud bark of laughter. Redpaw turned from where she was sitting with the apprentices, her eyes sharp. Her gaze flashed from her mentor to the black RiverClan tom faster than a darting flea, taking in the entire scene. Then she rolled her eyes and snapped, "Keep it down, some of us are picking up useful battle techniques over here." She gave Eelshadow one last appraising glance before turning her attention back to the apprentices.

Eelshadow was staring at her in surprise. "Is that your apprentice?" he asked curiously, his tone no longer joking.

"Yes," grumbled Icestar. She was bothered by Redpaw's rude comment. Even if she and Eelshadow were being disruptive, it wasn't her apprentice's place to shush her, especially in such a public environment where cats from other Clans were watching and assessing them at every pawstep. Such insubordination could be taken to show that Icestar couldn't even keep her own apprentice in line, nonetheless organize any attacks. "I still have a lot of work to do."

Eelshadow nodded in agreement, his claws kneading the mossy floor of the clearing. After a moment he turned back to her and settled his haunches down, curling his tail over his paws. Icestar did she same, watching him attentively.

"She's very beautiful," he commented, flicking his tail in Redpaw's direction. "I've never seen such a richly colored pelt."

Icestar was surprised by the fury that boiled inside her at his words. _Why am I angry_? she asked herself in astonishment, but there was no other explanation for the bristling of her pelt and the clenching of her claws.

"I suppose," she replied in a tight voice, feeling suddenly very small and useless.

Eelshadow blinked twice and shrugged. "But obviously," he meowed in a low, quiet voice, "you're the most beautiful she-cat in all the Clans."

A moment of tense silence hung between them as both warriors stared at each other, measuring the other's reactions. _This is fox-brained_, Icestar hissed to herself. _Get out while you still can!_ But another part of her brain seemed to be overriding all sense of reason, urging her to step forward and press her nose against his cheek, drink in his familiar scent and spend the rest of her days by his side. _This cat has evil in him_, she tried to convince herself, but the depths of his blue eyes seemed to hold nothing but truth.

Making a desperate attempt to fend off the ridiculous images tangled in her mind, Icestar muttered, "You're a RiverClan warrior. I'm _leader_ of ThunderClan. This is very, very wrong."

Eelshadow didn't seem to disagree, instead turning his eyes to the night sky and whispering, "Cloudless. StarClan is smiling on us." He looked back at her and blinked again. "You don't have to give up your Clan for me, Icestar," he mewed solemnly. "But that doesn't mean we can't enjoy each other's company." He stepped closer to her and flopped onto his side, flicking his head toward a patch of soft moss beside him. Icestar reluctantly dropped to the ground, aware of the warm brush of his belly fur against her spine. She shivered as his tongue began to move rhythmically against her pelt. They looked as innocent as any of the many groups of cats sprawled in the clearing, sharing tongues and telling stories.

Tansyleaf and Whitefoot were curled in the company of a group of WindClan cats, bathing their heather-scented fur without a second thought. Thrushwing was even swapping tales with some ShadowClan warriors while a ShadowClan queen lapped at her shoulders. No one would give them a second glance.

"We could never see each other without our Clans taking notice," Icestar whispered, keeping her voice down as a pair of WindClan cats trotted past, speaking in high-pitched murmurs.

"We would make it work," Eelshadow whispered between licks. Icestar's tail curled against her legs, the tip twitching anxiously.

Part of her wanted so badly for his words to be a comfort. To forget about being a leader, even a warrior, and just lie in the sun with Eelshadow's pelt pressed close to hers, his scent wreathed around her nose, his tail twined with hers.

_No!_ The sudden violent retaliation within her actually made her paws twitch. It was like two halves of her mind were at war with another, and it was extraordinarily disconcerting. _This cannot be_, she thought to herself vehemently. _Eelshadow is nothing to me, nothing. Only a tool._

Something tickled at her pads. Icestar glanced down – no beetle crawled by, no flea was working its way through her pelt, no wind whistled through the clearing. But the feeling remained, spreading slowly, creeping up her legs. It was cold, deadening cold, as though she were padding through a snowdrift in the middle of leaf-bare. For a moment, panic flared in Icestar's chest as she remembered the paralyzing cold that had frozen her during her dream with StarClan, but as she rolled her paws and swiveled her head, she was relieved to find that it wasn't the same. It took another moment for Icestar to realize what the feeling reminded her of.

_This is it_, she thought with a sense of astonishment. _This is the weight that I left behind after my meeting with StarClan. _ She remembered it now, vividly: the icy clarity, the frozen mask, and the sharp cold that deadened her heartbeat and quickened her breath. But as the sensation made its way further through her body, reaching her chest, where it constricted painfully and squeezed the breath from her lungs, a sudden, desperate fear gripped her. _I don't want this any more!_ She growled, fighting back the urge to leap up shake it off like a spider.

"_It is part of you, Icestar_." The voices set Icestar's pelt on end. They were equally as sinister as they were gentle and calming, a harmony of many tones and accents. _StarClan_.

_How can this be part of me?_ She asked them, glancing surreptitiously around the clearing. The Clans were still here, resting in the shelter of the clearing, every one of the cats oblivious to her silent conversation. As she turned her head, she thought she saw a flash of orange tabby fur, speckled with stars, at the base of the Great Rock, but when she focused, it was gone. _Frostfire?_ She questioned, narrowing her eyes.

"_Ice and fire exist as one_," crowed the voices, thunderously loud in her head. Eelshadow was still licking her, his ears twisting around to pick up the sounds from the surrounding cats, but he displayed no signs of having heard even a whisper.

_What do you mean_? She thought, feeling slightly foolish at talking to a figment of her own imagination.

"_Ice burns as well as fire_," the voices replied enigmatically. "_They are one and the same._"

_Is this some sort of prophecy to freak me out?_ She growled, her tail lashing.

"Icestar? Is something bothering you?"

Eelshadow's curious meow made Icestar flinch. She turned to look at him, taking a moment to focus on his concerned expression.

"Can I trust you?" she blurted suddenly, instantly regretting it. In the confusion she'd spat the first desperate thought that entered her mind. She could feel cold tongues of frost licking at her neck, working their way through her, but she tried to ignore the disturbing feeling and focus on Eelshadow instead.

The black tom remained calm as she gazed at him intently. His tail twitched, and he gave her spine one last lick before rising to his feet and taking a step away. Icestar scrambled to her paws, meaning to follow, but he didn't leave.

"Of course not," he meowed after a moment, his voice even, back to its usual emotionless tone. "You can't trust anyone." Then he melted away, leaving her standing with her mouth open, unsure whether or not she should call him back.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**DAMN that was a long chapter. *Huggles self, then huggles Icestar* I love this story :D **


	53. Chapter 53

**Hum dee dum dee dum…. This is definitely a **_**finally**_**. **_**Finally**_** I finished this and published it. **_**Finally**_** some real action happens. **_**Finally **_**we begin to understand the grand finale… :D Be excited.**

****

"You can't be serious."

Silence hung in the air like a dense, strangulating fog.

"As far as I can tell, it's the only way."

"StarClan will condemn you."

"I don't think they will."

Sparrowtail's eyes were wide with astonishment and fear. The fur along her spine was rigid, her claws unsheathed.

"Do you expect me to sanction those actions? It would go against everything I have ever learned and believed in," she choked, her whiskers quivering.

"Certainly not, if you feel that way," Icestar replied, swiping her tail impassively against the mossy floor of the medicine clearing. "I'm merely asking your opinion, as a medicine cat and trusted friend."

"What you propose is heresy of the most abhorrent kind," Sparrowtail breathed, probably quoting Shortwhisker. "As your medicine cat, I would spit at your feet and adamantly refuse to discuss this matter further, but as your friend, I would most desperately implore you to reconsider. Please, Icestar, you cannot, you will not, do this."

"I will," Icestar said sharply, her voice suddenly biting. Her eyes sparked as she rose to her feet and gazed down the length of her muzzle at Sparrowtail's panicked expression. "I am the leader of this Clan, and I know what is best. We will not survive the next leaf-bare with these few warriors. If you have any sense at all, Sparrowtail, you must understand this. Considering the lives we lost over this past season, we cannot sustain the same number of losses and recover. The other Clans will destroy us and divide our territory before we can beg for our lives. Perhaps you have seen this future in one of your dreams," she spat, her tail lashing.

"StarClan has shown me no such thing," Sparrowtail retorted, her jaw firm but her voice quavering violently. "I have seen only prosperity in ThunderClan's future."

"Proof that my venture shall succeed," Icestar meowed harshly. "Now I will trust you not to speak a word of this to Shortwhisker, or any other. I've told you how to explain my absence, and I expect you to keep your word. If when I return things are not precisely the way I left them, I will have only you to blame for it."

Sparrowtail stared at her for a long moment, and Icestar briefly feared that the shivering tortoiseshell she-cat would really defy her, after all the time she had spent cultivating the young medicine cat into a steadfast ally. But after a minute Sparrowtail turned away and hung her head, her whiskers drooping.

"I suppose you know what's best for the Clan," murmured the apprentice, her eyes downcast. "And I'm just the medicine cat apprentice. I can't really tell you what's right or wrong."

Icestar felt a prickle of guilt, and stepped forward to nudge Sparrowtail's shoulder. "It isn't that," she meowed. "I consult you about these things because you're _my_ medicine cat, and I entrust you with the welfare of the Clan. But sometimes the paths you walk are different from those I follow. My heart tells me this is the way, as yours warns you against it. I don't pretend to teach you what to believe, Sparrowtail, and as leader I must sometimes disregard the guidelines set down by our ancestors. After all, that is what leadership is often about: judging what is right and what is wrong based on the present circumstances." She tried to force a smile past the impatience urging her to leave.

Sparrowtail nodded, and Icestar shrugged before turning and padding away. She felt uneasy about the truce, as Sparrowtail's secrecy was vital. No other cat could know about this plan, or Icestar would be exposed. And once one evil deed came to the surface, who knew what others would rise with it?

"Worrying, again?" came a low meow. Icestar turned slightly as Stonepelt trotted to her side, his pelt glistening in the sunlight.

"There's always something," she grumbled, her light tone sounding extremely forced.

"You can tell me, you know," Stonepelt meowed, giving her a kindly smile. His eyes were bright, his whiskers straight. He looked cheerful, strong and well-fed, and Icestar felt welcome warmth in her pads, chasing away the chill from her conversation with Sparrowtail. It was always like this, nowadays – her 'inner cold', as she called it now, battling with the newleaf warmth that was spreading through the forest.

"It's nothing important," Icestar mewed quietly, silently adding, _at least not for you_. Her thoughts wandered to the recent Gathering, and her discourse with StarClan. The ominous words of their prophecy still rang in her ears: "ice and fire burn as one". She hadn't yet deduced the full meaning of the prophecy; although part of it she could understand. The coldness that had been described as an inescapable part of her was as painful as licks of flame: when she felt it rising within her, the same panic flared in her chest that she would feel at the onslaught of a vicious fire.

"It's still early," Stonepelt spoke up, whisking his tail across her shoulders. "Maybe we should go out and hunt for a bit. Ashfoot says the mice are coming out of their holes."

Icestar shrugged away from his touch and shook her head. "Not today. You and Ashfoot go, and take Owlpaw and Redpaw with you. I have some business to take care of." Without waiting for his answer Icestar hurried away, heading for the warriors' den. She felt his curious gaze prick her pelt as she slid through the brambles, but didn't turn. She would have plenty of time to explain herself after it was finished.

"Eagleclaw? Are you ready?" she whispered into the den, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the dim light. A rustle focused her gaze on a nest in the corner of the den, where Eagleclaw's head rose from a pile of down feathers and bracken.

"It's that time already?" she grumbled, reluctantly rising to her feet. She raked some pieces of moss from her pelt before traipsing after Icestar as she turned and left the den. "It's almost sunhigh. We can't be caught by the dusk patrol," Icestar mewed quietly, leading Eagleclaw across the camp towards the bramble tunnel. The golden tabby she-cat yawned widely, her tail lashing, and nodded agreement.

"They won't catch us," she promised. "Remember, I have the best nose in the Clan. I'll smell them coming from a mile away, the way they stink."

"Their scent won't be as strong when we're inside their territory," Icestar reminded her.

"I know that," Eagleclaw snapped, her eyes flashing. "You don't have to treat me like an apprentice anymore." She turned away from Icestar and bounded ahead, slipping through the brambles without a backward glance. Icestar wasn't so hasty. She paused outside the bramble tunnel, looking back at the camp and taking a deep breath. No cat but Sparrowtail knew their mission, and she had made sure that the other warriors were far away from her destination. If anyone saw them, the two she-cats looked like any other hunting party. As long as Sparrowtail kept her mouth shut, this entire operation would go off without a hitch. And the future of the Clan was counting on that.

The camp was virtually empty. It seemed that Stonepelt had taken her advice and gone hunting with Ashfoot and the apprentices. Thrushwing was leading a patrol near Twolegplace. Shortwhisker was out gathering herbs by Sunningrocks, and Sparrowtail was inside her den, sorting through the leftovers from the harsh leafbare. The walls of the camp had been repaired after the fire, and everything looked as it had when Icestar had first come to ThunderClan as a tiny apprentice. She felt a twinge of something like nostalgia, but there was no sweetness to her remembrances. This was a place that she loved, in her own unique way, but it was also a place that Icestar would never entirely understand.

Blinking, the white she-cat turned to the bramble tunnel. A few tufts of fur hung in the thorns, belonging to many different pelts. She recognized the pale gold of Yellowstripe, the rich ginger of Redpaw, and Shortwhisker's smoky gray. The trail through the bush was worn smooth by so many paws over so many years, and as Icestar padded into the shadows, she wondered briefly if any cat had passed through this maze with the same intentions as she had now. She wondered if any leader, as agonized with the fate of their Clan as she was, had made the same decisions and walked the same path that now lay before her.

_Are they in StarClan_? She asked herself wearily. _I didn't see them there_. Her fleeting visit to the Place of No Stars had finally instilled in her a fear of that place. If it was true that her soul, as tainted as it must be, would ascend to the sky after her death, where would it come to rest? Had she long ago forsaken a place in the lush fields of StarClan, or was there still a sunny spot awaiting her arrival? And if she carried out this plan today, what would be the price? Would it be worth the continued survival of the Clan, in exchange for everlasting loneliness and torment in the dark forests of Silverpelt?

"Icestar? Hurry up! You said yourself we couldn't be late!"

Eagleclaw's irritated whisper interrupted Icestar's train of thought, and she shook her head with a grateful sigh. There was no use pondering these things. As far as Icestar should be concerned, there was no StarClan. All that mattered were her actions here, today, and what they meant for ThunderClan's future.

"Of course," she growled, darting past Eagleclaw as she emerged from the bramble tunnel. "Let's go."

They made their way through the sunlit forest towards the Thunderpath, keeping silent and watchful, all senses alert. Eagleclaw had her lips parted, her muzzle lifted to scent the air, and Icestar kept her sharp gaze on the horizon as they neared the enemy's border. New growth was everywhere: tightly furled green fronds popped out of the dead bracken, young sparrows and robins chirped cheerfully high in the branches, and tiny new blossoms speckled the shrubs.

"We're almost there," Eagleclaw growled, pausing suddenly. Her golden pelt was dappled with sun, glittering like the moonstone.

"Any patrols?" Icestar questioned, trying to peer through the trees. She sensed nothing, and once again admired the strength of Eagleclaw's nose.

"Not that I can tell, but the scent markers are fresh. They might be nearby."

"What about something we can use to mask our scent?" Icestar suggested, glancing sideways at the tabby she-cat. Her ears were pricked, her tongue lapping at the breeze.

"There's an abandoned fox den in that direction," she mewed, waving her tail to their right. "But the scent is faint and stale. It probably wouldn't cling to our pelts. We could look around for something."

"How about the Thunderpath?" Icestar meowed.

"It's close by," Eagleclaw growled.

"No," the white she-cat snorted. "I mean to cover our scents."

Eagleclaw stared at her in shock. "_Yuck_," she spat. "I'd smell like that for _weeks_!"

"Exactly."

Icestar didn't wait around for more complaining. She sped forward, keeping low to the ground, watching her surroundings intently. After a few moments she could feel the rumble of the Thunderpath beneath her paws and taste its acrid stench on the air. A second later the stretch of black stone was visible through the trees, and the faint hint of ShadowClan stink tainted the breeze as well.

"Do you mean roll around on _that_?" Eagleclaw mewed with a shudder, creeping to Icestar's side. A giant, glittering blue monster roared past, spewing gravel in its wake. The wind it stirred up tugged Icestar's fur in all directions.

"It's the only way. We can't have a single cat recognize us. _None_. If that happens, everything is over." She turned to meet Eagleclaw's wide gaze. "_Everything_."

"Alright, alright, got it," muttered the tabby warrior, lowering her gaze and shuffling her paws.

"When the time is right, go and gather the scent. Then come back to _this_ side of the border. We don't want to spend moons lolling about in the path of those monsters," Icestar meowed, bracing herself as another beast charged past.

"I'll go first," Eagleclaw volunteered, bunching her muscles and preparing to spring. Icestar leaned out over the path as far as she could, looking in both directions. Everything was still.

"Go," she hissed, nudging Eagleclaw forward.

The golden tabby leapt forward, keeping to the edge of the path, and flopped on her side, smearing her fur with dark oil and rubbing it onto her face with her paws. By the time she was finished, a layer of grime dulled the bright luster of her pelt and she was barely recognizable. Icestar wrinkled her nose as the she-cat returned, her tail dragging in the dust. The stench was almost unbearable, searing her nose and making her eyes water.

"This is possibly the most disgusting and disgraceful thing I have done in my entire life," Eagleclaw whimpered, her voice small as she stared down at her ruined fur. "I'll have to spend three moons licking this filth off my paws."

"It's better than being torn to pieces by an angry queen," Icestar retorted, and darted past her friend.

No monsters were looming on the horizon, so Icestar ventured forward bravely, trying to hold her breath as the awful smell surrounded her. Closing her eyes and entrusting her safety to Eagleclaw, she dropped to the ground and began to roll, ignoring the discomfort of having the sticky tar work its way through her pristine pelt. She shuddered as the goo tangled in her belly fur, but persevered until every inch of her white pelt was coated with slime. Grimacing, the leader bounded back to Eagleclaw's side. A moment later, three monsters trundled past in succession, making Icestar's pelt prickle.

"This place is dangerous," Eagleclaw meowed in a low voice, her eyes trained on the monsters' giant black paws as they flashed by. "No wonder all cats are afraid of it."

"And that's why we teach even young kits never to stray too close to the ShadowClan border," Icestar meowed, her tail, streaked brown, whisking back and forth.

"That and the fact that ShadowClan warriors will catch them and skin them alive like fresh kill!" snorted the golden she-cat.

Icestar shrugged and turned her gaze to the Thunderpath once more. One more monster rolled past, and then it was empty. With a wave of her tail, she motioned to Eagleclaw to run. The tabby warrior jumped forward, dashing across the hot black stone with her belly low to the ground. Icestar waited a second before following, in case a monster was on its way. Luckily, both cats managed to cross without incident, and they were unnoticed as they slipped into the undergrowth on the opposite side of the path.

"Well, we definitely won't be recognized as ThunderClan cats by our scent," Eagleclaw reflected as they darted side by side into the safety of a thorn bush. The spiny thorns dragged at Icestar's pelt, but she was already so uncomfortable from the slime of the Thunderpath that she barely noticed.

"That's the idea," Icestar growled, peering intently from the shrub. She couldn't smell any strong ShadowClan scent nearby, despite how potent it normally seemed. Then again, most of the forest scents were masked by the offending stench from her own pelt, so she nudged Eagleclaw's shoulder and asked her quietly, "Nose?"

Understanding, Eagleclaw thrust her muzzle out of the bush, into the open air. A chilly breeze was blowing through the pines, thick with myriad smells. The golden tabby's nose twitched, her whisker quivering. After a moment, she leaned back into the bush and whispered, "It looks like the last patrol here was from this morning, or some time before sunhigh. ShadowClan scent is thick but stale, and there's nothing else of significance, except for some prey. Are you hungry?"

"We don't have to time eat, mousebrain," muttered Icestar, kneading the earth with her claws. "We have to finish this before moonhigh or cats in camp will be suspicious."

"Fine, fine," Eagleclaw murmured, shrugging.

"Let's go then." Icestar rose and emerged from the bush, shaking some leaf scraps from her dirty pelt. The forest was eerily quietly around them, except for the distant rumble of the Thunderpath from behind. A few birds chirped, but all together the area seemed empty.

"Do we even know where the camp is?" Eagleclaw growled as the two she-cats picked their way cautiously through the forest. The undergrowth here was different from the sunny woodlands of ThunderClan territory. Instead of brambles and ferns, ivy and marshy grasses covered the empty spaces beneath the jagged boughs of pine trees.

"I think so. Cinderstar described it a couple of times. We're not _supposed_ to know, but as leader I have access to certain information that the average warrior doesn't," Icestar mewed in a haughty tone of voice.

"High and mighty, much?" grumbled Eagleclaw. She kept silent from then on, keeping her eyes on the forest in front of them and her ears pricked to pick up sounds of approaching warriors.

As they neared the site where the ShadowClan camp was supposedly located, Icestar slowed her careful walk to a delicate creep, twitching her whiskers to indicate that Eagleclaw follow suit.

"Cinderstar once said that you could walk into the ShadowClan camp before you even know it's there, aside from the smell," she hissed. "Keep your eyes open."

"They _are_ open," Eagleclaw snapped in quiet voice, blinking rapidly for emphasis.

"Keep the wise talk to yourself, for the time being," Icestar growled. "This is not the time for cracking ridiculous jokes. Just be alert and do what I say, please."

Wrinkling her nose, Eagleclaw nodded agreement and fell silent once more.

As they tiptoed at a snail's pace through the brush, Icestar scented the air constantly, relying on her nose before her eyes. Though she might not be in top sniffing condition, so to speak, she figured the ShadowClan camp would be unmistakable no matter how clogged her senses were.

"Wait," Eagleclaw mewed suddenly, nudging Icestar's flank. The leader stopped and turned to blink questioningly at her friend. "Hear that?" Her ears swiveled in the direction of a copse of pine trees just visible in front of them.

A barely perceptible murmur rose from the space among the trees. When she focused, Icestar could just make out some distinctive meows. Thankfully, it seemed the camp was rather empty.

"Maybe it's our lucky day. Maybe WindClan is attacking somewhere and the entire camp is cleared out," Eagleclaw whispered, crouching close to the forest floor.

"Don't count on it," Icestar hissed, and then padded forward.

They stopped at another tangle of thorn bushes to gaze down into the ShadowClan camp. It was surrounded on all sides by a thick wall of pine trees and ferns, and to Icestar's eyes looked cramped and chaotic. Dens were buried into the ferns or dug beneath some boulders lying about, but there were few open spaces save for a well-trodden square at the base of a tree stump, which she assumed was used for announcements like the Highrock.

It was true that the camp was nearly empty, and for a brief moment Icestar wondered if the warriors really were occupied elsewhere. But then she saw a group of them slither out of the shadows near a bramble thicket and make their way across the camp to another den.

"How are we going to get in there unnoticed, huh?" Eagleclaw growled under her breath. "Have you even though this through?"

"Of course I have," hissed Icestar. She turned to gaze meaningfully into Eagleclaw's wide amber eyes. The she-cat stared back for a moment, before her eyes flashed and her pelt bristled.

"No way! Absolutely not! I can't believe you brought me all the way here before even telling me your plan!" gasped the tabby warrior, aghast.

"Well, it's your fault for not asking. Besides, it's not like tracking is your only skill. I've seen you run like a scared rabbit when you try," muttered Icestar, smothering a chuckle.

"Why didn't you bring Redpaw? She's tiny and easy to lose track of in this thick undergrowth. She'd get away without a scratch!" Eagleclaw meowed indignantly, her whiskers quivering.

"So will you, if you put your mind to it. Now get on with the plan, Eagleclaw." Grinning, Icestar nudged Eagleclaw's shoulder.

"This is not going to end well," grumbled the she-cat, but she slipped away nonetheless. Icestar waited patiently, scenting the air and keeping her eyes on the ShadowClan camp. Not three minutes later, a loud caterwaul shattered the gentle silence. Icestar blinked rapidly and narrowed her eyes, trying to make out Eagleclaw's grimy golden stripes among the ferns.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, you slimy toad-faced turncoats!" The loud shout echoed unmistakably through the trees. Not to mention the colorful language, which could only be Eagleclaw. It only took a split second for the three warriors that they had observed earlier come shooting out of their den, gazing around in shock.

"Over here, lazy-lizards! Yellow-bellied dirt-eaters! Come and get me, you mouse-brained excuses for kits! Can't catch me!" Icestar watched as the warriors whirled in confusion, trying to find the source of the insults. Then a flash of gold caught Icestar's eye, and she smothered a howl of laughter as she saw Eagleclaw come charging into the camp, thorns and leaves tangled in her nearly unrecognizable pelt. Her eyes were wild, her whiskers frazzled, her tail puffed out.

The three warriors backed away from her intimidating form for a moment, alarmed. Then she opened her mouth and growled at them defiantly. "Your as fat as badgers, and slow too!" she spat, and then whirled and darted back into the ferns. The three warriors exchanged mystified glances, but quickly dashed into the shadows to give chase. Pleased, Icestar rose from her position hidden beneath the leaves and made her way down the slight slope, into the thickets that concealed the camp. As soon as she poked her head back into the light, she raced across the open square until she came to a hole beneath a tall boulder.

_This is probably madness_, she thought to herself, but shrugged the thoughts away. Madness or not, she had made her decision. This was the only thing left that would save her clan from sure destruction.

She darted from den to den, sticking her nose into the darkness and blinking, backing away with a frustrated growl each time she struck out.

Finally, she approached the fifth den, nestled in a bed of ferns and concealed by some mossy rocks. There were some sounds from within, and she felt a tingle of apprehension.

"What was that?" someone was murmuring. "Is there an intruder in the camp?"

"Look, Brightkit is scared. Ssh, sweet one. I'm sure your father will chase away the nasty rogue," whispered a second voice.

"I smell something funny," said the first voice again. "I hope that rogue doesn't attack them."

"Addercoil will be fine, Morningcloud," reassured the second. "It's probably just some crazy kittypet who thinks it wants to be a warrior."

Icestar froze in her approach of the nursery. Her heart stammered for a second, and then picked up speed. _Just some crazy kittypet_. The words echoed in her mind, each one falling like a stone. _Just some crazy kittypet who thinks it wants to be a warrior. Is that what I am_?

A growl rose in Icestar's throat. Abandoning caution, she leaped the last few steps toward the den and rounded the corner just as a menacing snarl ripped from between her teeth.

_Just some crazy kittypet._


	54. Chapter 54

**Ahem. Yes. Rather late. Forgive me 0.o**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A shriek rent the air as Icestar came into view of the two queens resting peacefully in the bed of ferns. The first was a long-furred pale gray she-cat, whose pelt had exploded to twice her normal size. Her eyes were wide with fear as Icestar released another furious snarl, hopefully too quiet to be heard by the warriors chasing Eagleclaw.

"Get out!" shrieked the gray queen, hissing and spitting violently. "Get away from my kits!" Three kits were huddled behind her, almost big enough to be apprentices. Icestar frowned, hesitating, and then her eyes rested on the second queen and her litter. The she-cat was pale ginger and looked sickly, her pelt dull and her eyes lacking a healthy sheen. Maybe she had just recovered from an illness, or maybe she was just old, but either way, she didn't look like much of a fighter. Her kits, however, were perfect. There were two, and their eyes weren't even open. Icestar smothered a purr.

A sudden flash of heat made her look away. She blinked in confusion as pain seared across her cheek, and then snarled as she felt blood drip from her wound onto the ferns.

"Stand back if you want to stay alive!" Icestar snarled, turning to snap at the gray queen. She growled back, swiping a bloodied paw in the air, close to Icestar's nose. Trembling, the white she-cat darted forward and grasped the gray queen's forepaw between her teeth, biting down with bone-snapping force. The queen shrieked again and yanked away, stumbling as she tried to put weight on her paw.

"Why?" whimpered the ginger she-cat, standing over her kits with a desperate expression. Her legs were quaking, as though she barely had the strength to stand. "Why would you do this? Are you a rogue? Why would you come here?"

Icestar backed away from the wounded gray queen, a mournful expression suddenly overcoming her look of fury.

"For the same reason that you would do anything to protect them," she mewed sadly, indicating the two mewling kits. "I would also give my life to save those I love, even if it means something different to me."

Without another word, Icestar darted forward and snatched the first kit from beneath the ginger queen's paws. The queen hissed bravely and lashed out with her claws, but even that movement was too much, and she toppled to the ferns, panting heavily.

"StarClan save me!" she howled. "StarClan save my kits!" Her whiskers trembled.

"There's no use," meowed Icestar sorrowfully, pausing to gaze into the queen's agonized face as she came forward to take the second kit. "StarClan has no ears for us anymore." She bent forward to briefly lick the queen between the ears before backing away. "I promise I won't hurt them." Then she whirled, gathered both tiny kits into her jaws, and raced from the den. It was still silent, with no cats anywhere to be seen. It was truly miraculous that the camp was so empty. Maybe they were fighting a battle elsewhere.

A keening cry rose from behind her, making Icestar's paws prickle. Ignoring the hideous sound, she carried the kits out of the camp, making her way hastily towards the Thunderpath. There was no time to wait for Eagleclaw here. She gazed up and down the stretch of hot, dark stone before bounding across into the relative safety of the ThunderClan forest. Here it was remarkably quiet. So far from the ShadowClan camp, she could no longer hear the wailing of the distraught queens.

Icestar ran a little farther into the familiar woods, until she could no longer feel or scent the Thunderpath nearby. She found a hollow between the roots of an oak tree, and gently placed the kits onto a bed of leaves to get a better look at them. They were the perfect age, almost too good to be true. Their eyes hadn't even opened yet, so they would have absolutely no memory of their birth clan save for some scents that would quickly fade into oblivion.

The first was a brown tabby she-kit with a pure white tail. She looked strong and healthy, with wide paws and a perfect pink nose. The second was a golden tom, who had dark speckles that would probably become spots as he grew. Icestar felt a rush of warmth toward the tiny bundles of fur, and felt her lips curling into a smile.

"Poor little ones," she mewed to herself. "Poor sweet little ones. You have a new mother now, and a new Clan. But it will be _your_ Clan, I promise. And your Clan will love you like our own." Her chest felt like it was being squeezed, like a giant paw had grasped her heart and was pounding it ferociously. _Is this what it feels like to love something like your own?_ Icestar mused. _Not like a leader loves her Clan. This is different. This is… painful_. She remembered her nine lives ceremony in the green fields of StarClan, and the life that had instilled in her a mother's love for her kits. _I guess I truly understand that now_, she thought to herself. _How strange_.

Resolving to care for these kits as if they were hers, Icestar grasped them both in her jaws once more and began to make her way carefully back to the camp, pausing frequently to let both the kits and her heavy paws rest. She wondered where Eagleclaw was, and what had happened to the ShadowClan warriors. She wondered if they had returned to camp by now and realized that Eagleclaw had merely been a diversion to cover up a much greater crime. She wondered if the queens had recognized her face, as dirty as it was.

Before reaching camp, Icestar remembered to bathe in the stream. It was still full from the melting snow of leafbare, but the level was low enough so that she wasn't swept off her feet as she waded into the center of the frigid waters. It was uncomfortable, but not as uncomfortable as the stench of the Thunderpath clinging to her fur. Even after combing through her pelt a hundred times, she still felt dirty. The white was showing through again, but patches of dark gray still stood out here and there. Frustrated but satisfied, and beginning to shiver from the cold, Icestar dashed out of the water and shook vigorously. A plaintive mew caught her attention, and she hurried to where the two kits lay, protected by the shade of a fern.

"You're probably hungry, aren't you, kits?" she whispered, shaking her head. "Wait just a little longer. Your new mother will care for you."

She picked them up and again and walked on.

At the top of the ravine, Icestar paused for the last time to ponder her explanation to the Clan. _ I was wandering past the Twolegplace in search of some prey_, she thought to herself, _when I heard the kits mewling. They were near a Twoleg nest, but smelled of the Thunderpath_ (as the kits did, after being carried against her stinking fur for so long), _so I figured they were rogue kits. I couldn't resist taking them back to camp. Otherwise, they would have starved_. It would easily convince the warriors. Things like that did happen, occasionally. Sometimes rogue queens would abandon unwanted kits near the Twolegplace in the hopes that a kindhearted Twoleg would take them in and feed them.

Just as Icestar was about to step over the edge of the ravine, a rustle caught her attention. She froze, the kits swinging from her jaws, their tiny paws paddling uselessly in the air.

"Wait, Addercoil. Don't you smell that? The camp is close by."

The meow was unmistakable. _Toadstar_.

"Icestar? Are you there?"

Icestar jumped, her eyes flashing wide in surprise. She twisted as fast as her paws would allow, glaring at the newcomer. It was Eagleclaw, slithering out of the brambles beside her. Her fur shone in the dusky sunlight, recently washed clean by the stream.

"Oh, wow! Hey, they're cute!" whispered the tabby she-cat, scooting forward to gaze curiously at the kits. Icestar was staring at her in shock, her heart racing. "Did you smell the ShadowClan chatterboxes over there?" Eagleclaw hissed, waving towards the shrubs with a tail. "They've been creeping around there for ages, probably waiting for the opportune moment to attack." Eagleclaw flashed a wicked grin. "Should we surprise them?"

Icestar's eyes instantly narrowed. She was carrying two kits in her jaws, and she wasn't going to drop them somewhere to go fight a foolish battle against a full patrol of ShadowClan warriors. Spitting around the kits' fur, she swept past Eagleclaw and made her way swiftly down the rock face of the ravine. The ShadowClan warriors couldn't see her here, but if they came any closer, herself, Eagleclaw, and the stolen kits would be visible. The white she-cat leaped the last few steps towards the ThunderClan camp and dove through the bramble tunnel, just as the sound of the ShadowClan warriors emerging from the ferns sounded behind them.

"Why didn't you attack?" Eagleclaw hissed as Icestar pushed her way frantically through the shadows.

Icestar didn't answer until she had burst into the camp and dropped the kits gently on the dusty earth. Then she whipped around and snapped her jaws shut a whisker-length from Eagleclaw's cheek. The golden she-cat froze, gasping sharply.

"Fool!" Icestar growled coldly, her eyes blazing. "There are five ShadowClan cats out there! Do you really think we could beat them all, while protecting these kits?" She swept her tail around the kits and bared her teeth at Eagleclaw, snarling. "I would never let anything happen to these two. _That_ would be far too dangerous!"

Eagleclaw stared at her, her nose wrinkled and her whisker curled. Finally, she dropped to her haunches and cocked her head, the tip of her tail twitching. Sun glinted off her brilliant stripes.

"Don't you think that's just a little bit creepy?" She extended her neck to take another sniff of the kits, but Icestar moved her shoulder in front of them and snarled again. "I mean, they're ShadowClan kits, after all."

With lightning speed, Icestar's claws whipped out, striking Eagleclaw across the nose. Blood spattered her white fur and fell to the dust.

"Ouch!" Eagleclaw yelped, jerking back. "What was _that_ for? How dare you attack me?"

"These are ThunderClan kits," said Icestar in a low, menacing voice. The snarl had disappeared from her face, replaced by an expression of icy calm. Her eyes were bright and sharp, her jaws closed.

Trembling, Eagleclaw took a step back, leaning away from Icestar as though she were a frightening monster. "I don't understand you."

"How could you?" Icestar murmured, her voice quiet. She straightened from her crouch and shook her pelt, lifting her eyes to the sky. "How could you?"

"Is that Icestar and Eagleclaw? Hey, they're back!" came a cheerful voice. Icestar dropped her gaze and met the confused eyes of Robinwing, emerging from the medicine den. She had cobwebs wrapped around her hind paw, and was limping.

"Are those kits?" she questioned, but any further questioning was caught off as a loud yowl sounded from outside the bramble wall.

"What was that?" Robinwing hissed, spinning to face the bramble tunnel.

"ShadowClan," Icestar explained coolly. She shrugged and bent to pick up the kits. Before grasping them in her jaws, her gaze slid sideways to Robinwing again. "You'd better get into the nursery, Robinwing," she meowed calmly. "And take these two with you."

"What!?" Robinwing snorted, her eyes widening. "Why? What's going on?"

"There isn't really any time to explain," Eagleclaw butted in, shoving her nose against Robinwing's flank. "Go!" Icestar picked up the kits and raced to the nursery at Robinwing's side. She dropped them at the den's mouth and turned to the ginger queen. "Where is everybody?" she growled, her tail lashing.

Robinwing stammered, "They just got back from patrol. Why is ShadowClan here? And where did these kits-"

Icestar didn't wait to hear the rest of her questions. She dashed towards the warriors' den just as the first ShadowClan warrior burst through the brambles. Eagleclaw was already there, ramming her shoulder hard against the warrior's side. The silver she-cat hissed and turned to face her opponent.

"Stonepelt! Ashfoot!" Icestar cried, diving into the den. Some muffled meows were the only reply. "WAKE UP!" She shrieked, her voice practically making the ground tremble.

"StarClan!" Stonepelt yelped, shooting out of his nest. "What's going on?"

"ShadowClan is attacking!" Icestar yowled, making her way through the den, prodding warriors' awake. "Get your lazy butts to the camp entrance, now!"

With her warriors awake and streaming out of their dens to repel the attacking ShadowClan cats, Icestar allowed herself a moment to breath and go over her options. _The kits are safe_, she thought to herself, pausing in the mouth of the warriors' den, half-watching as Stonepelt shook himself awake and leapt towards a small ShadowClan warrior. _They're in the nursery, so no cat will recognize them. We're unprepared, but they're outnumbered. I don't know why they're here, but it doesn't matter. We'll make them explain._

Blinking away some of the stress that was fogging up her brain, Icestar stretched and surveyed the camp once more. Only five ShadowClan warriors had arrived, which was curious. If they had really wanted to decimate the ThunderClan camp, they should have brought more warriors. They didn't know that their kits had been stolen, and they didn't know that ThunderClan was the culprit, so this couldn't be a rescue mission. _What do they want?_ Icestar growled to herself.

Shaking off these perplexing questions, Icestar bounded forward to engage the enemy, a chill running down her spine.


	55. Chapter 55

**Hmm… mysteries… mysteries….**

****

"Why did you attack our camp?" Icestar spat. She winced as the wound across her muzzle stretched, and a drop of blood fell to the dust by her paws. By her side, Thrushwing was panting, keeping the weight off her hind leg that had been wounded.

"We don't have to answer to you!" hissed one of the ShadowClan warriors, a silver she-cat. Her eyes were narrowed, but showed her fear. She and her clanmates were covered in gashes, and none had the strength remaining to get to their feet and walk away, so Icestar felt safe allowing them to huddle together in the center of the camp, with the ThunderClan warriors standing in a circle surrounding them.

"You don't have a choice," Icestar growled menacingly. "Either you tell us your reasons without a fuss, or we'll force the answers form you." She raised a claw and drew it across the dirt in front of her, leaving long furrows in the earth. The silver ShadowClan queen swallowed nervously.

Toadstar was skulking behind the warriors, one eye squeezed shut by a slash that still dripped blood. His tail was sweeping back and forth in agitation, and as the silver she-cat glanced around anxiously, he seemed to become fed up with the delay and stepped forward.

"ThunderClan is weak," he drawled in his disgustingly oily voice. Icestar shuddered, thinking, not for the first time, of the unbelievable resemblance the ShadowClan leader held to his namesake. "And your territory is rich with prey. ShadowClan deserves its fair share."

Disgusted, Icestar took a step back, her tail lashing, her whiskers curled. "StarClan divided the territories equally in the beginning! ShadowClan has its fair share. Besides, your warriors don't how to hunt in the dense undergrowth of our territory."

Toadstar shrugged, his grey pelt looking dull and unkempt. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Icestar watched the ShadowClan warriors fidget as their leader glanced nonchalantly around the ThunderClan camp. She couldn't believe that these warriors would follow the orders of such a slimy character as Toadstar. Just because his name ended with 'star' didn't mean he was above reproach. Did they really just put their faith in this creature and blindly do what they were told?

"You do realize you've put your clanmates in an extremely dangerous situation?" Icestar pointed out, cocking her head.

Toadstar curled his lip. "How's that?"

"Well, it would be remarkably easy to kill you all."

Silence permeated the clearing for a long moment. Thrushwing had turned to stare at Icestar in confusion, probably wondering if she were being serious. Toadstar's yellow eyes flickered to his warriors, who were suddenly looking like a family of panicked field mice, their paws itching to make a run for it. Icestar met the gaze of Redpaw across the circle, who was looking smug and obviously suppressing a grin. Eagleclaw was stone-faced but tense, her ears pricked towards Icestar.

"You wouldn't do that," Toadstar whined, wrinkling his nose. "That would be cruel."

Icestar shivered as she stepped forward a few paces, until she was standing nose to nose with a dark brown tabby cat, who was too small to be a full warrior.

"What's your name, little one?" she asked, bending to meet his gaze.

"Raggedpaw!" the apprentice spat, his yellow eyes ablaze. "And I'm not small!" A tiny paw lashed out, nearly catching Icestar across the nose, but she jerked back just in time.

"Great StarClan, you've got a little fighter here!" she crowed, smiling. Then suddenly her expression grew blank, and she leaned forward to whisper loudly in Raggedpaw's ear, noticing the way her trembled, despite his brave words.

"Do you want to be a warrior, Raggedpaw?" she hissed, keeping her eyes locked on Toadstar. His expression hadn't changed, but she could see the way his muscles were bunched, as if he was ready to leap to the apprentice's defense.

"Of course! I'm going to be leader of ShadowClan one day," growled the tiny tabby tom, his tail whisking back and forth. Icestar grinned, exposing glistening fangs, stained with ShadowClan blood.

"Really?" her voice was eerily smooth, and she felt a prickle of satisfaction as Toadstar's lip twitched, his teeth gritted. "What if something happened to you before that?"

In a flash, Icestar dipped close to the apprentice, driving her nose toward his scruff and parting her jaws as though going in for the finishing blow. Raggedpaw stiffened and parted his jaws in a soundless cry. The silver she-cat shrieked and made a move to come to his defense, but Redpaw was already there restraining her. Icestar ignored her, keeping her eyes on Toadstar. Instead of jumping to knock her off, he squeezed his eyes shut and turned away, cringing as though he couldn't watch. Icestar sighed and paused, rolling her eyes, and then gave Raggedpaw a gentle lick between the ears.

She could hear a breath of relief rattle from his chest, and a gasp from the silver she-cat. Toadstar remained turned away, his flanks heaving.

"I don't doubt that you'll make a powerful leader," Icestar meowed, backing away. She smiled at Raggedpaw. "I look forward to it." Then she turned her back on the ShadowClan warriors and padded a few steps away. "Let them go home," she ordered Thrushwing, flicking her tail towards the entrance. "And make sure they don't stray."

The tortoiseshell she-cat nodded, her eyes wide in shock, and turned to lead the ShadowClan warriors out of the camp. As soon as they were gone, Icestar let out a deep breath and sagged to the floor.

"What was that all about?" came a frustrated growl from behind her. Icestar glanced over her shoulder at Stonepelt, who was standing with a perturbed expression on his face. "Maybe you could've gone without the theatrics and just let them go."

"I had to teach him a lesson," she said with a sigh, turning away and resting her head in her paws. She felt the ground beside her vibrate as Stonepelt padded forward and dipped his head to speak eye to eye.

"Who? Raggedpaw? Right, I'm sure he'll remember never to attack ThunderClan when he's _leader_. What was the point of that?" Stonepelt's dark blue gaze was hard.

Icestar sighed, sending a puff of dust into the air that swirled around Stonepelt's paws. "Not Raggedpaw," she muttered, "though that would be nice. I meant Toadstar."

She rolled over and rubbed her spine into the dirt, trying to itch away the prickle underneath her skin at Stonepelt's annoying presence.

"I don't want him making anymore foolish decisions that might put his clanmates in danger," she growled. "What reason did he have to attack our camp with a patrol of so few warriors? A whim isn't enough when you have the lives of warriors, and an apprentice, in your paws."

Stonepelt flopped down beside her, shaking his head. "I don't remember you being so tenderhearted."

"It comes with age," she replied blithely, glancing up at the clouds. "And experience."

"Right. Because you've gained the wisdom of so many years," Stonepelt teased. It seemed his bad mood had passed quickly, as was usually the case with the naturally cheerful tom.

"Have you assessed the damage?" Icestar meowed, rolling over to face him. His immense size dwarfed her slender form as they lay side by side in the middle of the camp.

"Not too bad," he said with a shrug. Then he narrowed his eyes and peered closely at her face. "In fact, that scratch looks to be about the worst I've seen. You should go to the medicine den right now. I'll come too." He stood, shaking dust from his striped pelt.

"Oh," Icestar mewed, blinking. "I forgot." The wound hadn't hurt until he'd mentioned it, but now that she remembered, she felt the pulsing ache of the scratched across the bridge of her nose, inflicted by Addercoil's swift claws.

"What about Thrushwing's leg?" she asked as the two warriors made their way towards the fern clearing.

"Well, she went to escort the ShadowClan warriors without complaint, so I'd guess it's not too bad. No one else had anything more than scratches. Except for the ShadowClan cats, of course. I doubt they'll be attacking anyone for a few moons at least." He grinned and lashed his tail.

Ashfoot and Redpaw were already in the medicine clearing, being treated by Shortwhisker. Ashfoot had a few scratches on his shoulders and Redpaw a bite mark on her foreleg, but they were both smiling as they chatted to one another over Shortwhisker's head.

"Icestar!" Redpaw cried upon seeing the white she-cat. Ashfoot turned and meowed a greeting to them both.

"Is Sparrowtail here?" Icestar questioned, taking a look around the clearing.

"No, she's in the nursery," Shortwhisker meowed through a mouthful of herbs. Immediately, Ashfoot straightened, his eyes flashing wide.

"Is something wrong?" he gasped, turning and straining towards the exit.

"Stay still," Shortwhisker snapped. "Everything's fine. If you want to know, ask Icestar. She'll be the best one to explain."

Icestar had frozen at the mention of the nursery, and as soon as Shortwhisker mentioned her name, she turned and bolted out of the medicine clearing. Stonepelt barked her name and shot after her.

"What's wrong?" he yowled, but she ignored him, streaking across the camp and darting into the nursery. It took a few seconds before her eyes adjusted to the dimmer light, but as soon as she could see clearly, she relaxed, the fur of her ruff settling once more. Stonepelt came sliding in behind her, eyes wide.

"What the…?" he breathed. Icestar padded forward with a smile on her face.

Instead of three kits surrounding Robinwing's flanks, there were now five, two just slightly smaller than the others. Sparrowtail was sitting beside the ginger tabby queen and they were murmuring quietly to each other. At Icestar's entrance, the she-cats looked up in alarm, and then relaxed as they realized who the newcomers were.

"Finally, Icestar! I need to have a word with you," growled Robinwing, but her tone of voice was cheerful instead of accusing. Icestar could feel Sparrowtail's sharp gaze on her as she padded towards the queen, but ignored it.

"Where id those…" Stonepelt breathed, eyeing the extra kits curiously.

Icestar took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, getting a handle on her senses and reviewing her story. Then she opened her eyes and crouched close to Robinwing to explain. "Eagleclaw and I were hunting by the Twolegplace," she meowed. "We saw a Twoleg come out of one of its nests, and it was carrying a sack. The scent was strange, so we waited to make sure it wasn't a threat. The Twoleg walked a little ways into the forest, and then laid the sack down and opened it. Inside were these two kits. They were weak and stank of the Thunderpath, so Eagleclaw and I assumed they were either rogue kits or abandoned kittypets. The Twoleg left them there. We waited for ages, but he never came back. So we took the kits."

Her words were followed by silence as Robinwing and Stonepelt stared at the kits with pity in their eyes. But Icestar and Sparrowtail were staring at each other. Icestar's gaze was empty while Sparrowtail's was speculative. Finally, she blinked once and nodded briefly. Icestar allowed a brief smile of gratitude to flash across her muzzle. Sparrowtail may not like it, but these kits were part of ThunderClan now.

"Will you care for them?" Icestar meowed, looking now at Robinwing. The ginger queen looked thoughtful as she watched the two tiny kits paddling their paws desperately in an attempt to squeeze past their bigger denmates. "I know it's a big responsibility," Icestar conceded, her voice hopeful, "but you're the only queen who can care for them, and I couldn't just leave them there to starve – or be killed by some heartless rogue."

Another long pause made Icestar worry that her old friend might refuse, but then Robinwing spoke up in a small voice, "I can't… not, can I? I mean, I'll have to ask Ashfoot, of course, but…" A tentative smile broke across her face. "I'll do my best." She raised her head and asked, "Do they have names?"

Icestar smiled, feeling a rush of warmth spread through her veins. "Yes," she whispered, her whisker quivering. "Yes, they do." She bent towards the small kits, giving each one a gentle lick between the ears. "This one is Rosekit," she meowed, nosing the brown tabby she-kit, who whimpered at her touch. "And this is Tawnykit."

Robinwing let out a deep purr, followed by Stonepelt, who gave each one of the kits a tender lick as well.

"Rosekit and Tawnykit," Sparrowtail murmured. Her gaze was fixed on the kits as she meowed solemnly, "welcome to ThunderClan."


	56. Chapter 56

**Eto… I don't think I really ought to make any excuse. I'm a very terrible person for not updating sooner. Very very terrible. Oh guess what though I'm finally reading Catcher in the Rye! I never read it before, thinking I'd have to do it for school, but I just decided I'd read it anyway. The outdated slang bothers me a little but it's a pretty good book.**

**P.S.: about five moons have passed since last chappie, it's now early Greenleaf**

**P.P.S.: epic thanks to xXEnigmaXx for forcing me to finally post this! You shall be showered with Lucky Charms for your kindness!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The dark earth was speckled by the shadow of overhanging leaves. Patches of light moved back and forth over the ground as tree boughs swayed in a gentle breeze.

"It's finally newleaf, isn't it," murmured Icestar to herself. Even in the bright sunhigh light her pale pelt didn't soak up much warmth, but the scent of newleaf was everywhere reminding her of the good weather.

"I thought I'd find you up here," someone purred. Icestar lifted her head off her paws and glanced over her shoulder at Eagleclaw, whose head had appeared over the edge of the Highrock. "Sunning yourself?"

"I was," Icestar huffed, getting to her feet, "until I was so rudely interrupted."

Eagleclaw ignored the comment and leapt back to the ground, waving her tail for Icestar to follow.

"You can't sit around in the sun all day like one of the elders," Eagleclaw accused. "Just because there hasn't been any trouble on the borders recently doesn't mean it won't happen today if you're not vigilant."

"Since when do apprentices lecture their mentors?" Icestar growled.

Eagleclaw's tail lashed as she paced in front of Icestar. "I'm not an apprentice, and you weren't my mentor. Don't be acting so high and mighty just because you're leader."

Icestar shrugged and brushed past the golden tabby she-cat, making her way to the apprentice's den. She didn't have to look far – Rosepaw and Tawnypaw, recently given their apprentice names, were already outside the den, their pelts clean and smooth, eagerly awaiting her arrival.

"Eagleclaw!" crowed the golden spotted tom, his bright eyes alighting on the golden tabby warrior at Icestar's side. The new apprentice bounded forward to greet his mentor with an enthusiastic purr, his tail twitching with excitement.

"What am I, crowfood?" growled Icestar playfully. She felt her mood improve exponentially at the mere sight of the two young cats, and felt her chest swell with pride as she remembered how much they had grown.

"You finally came!" grumbled Rosepaw, getting to her feet and giving her chest a proud lick. The white fur gleamed in the sunlight, impeccably clean, as always.

"We've been sitting around here for ages, just waiting for you two to get here. I thought mentors were supposed to wake up their apprentices early!" growled Tawnypaw, taking an experimental leap towards Eagleclaw's twitching tail. The golden she-cat flicked it out of the way with ease, infuriating her new apprentice.

"Where's Redwhisker anyway?" questioned Rosepaw, suddenly looking around. "She's always hanging around you, Icestar. Isn't she coming with us today? She came yesterday and the day before."

"Redwhisker has other duties besides helping me babysit you two," Icestar meowed. She was in an especially good mood today after the numerous ceremonies of the past moon. Just a quarter moon ago Redwhisker, Owlheart and Dappletail and received their warrior names. It was particularly gratifying for Icestar to touch her nose to her own apprentice's head and pronounce her a warrior, knowing that keen Redwhisker would undoubtedly be following in her pawsteps as she grew older. She felt as though her trio was complete now that Redwhisker and Eagleclaw were both warriors, and shaping up to be fine ones at that. She'd felt a little guilty giving herself Rosepaw as an apprentice, but then who could stop her? She could have whatever apprentice she wanted, being leader.

"Unfortunately, Redwhisker is on patrol, so Yellowstripe and Graypaw will be joining us today," Icestar announced, leading the little group towards the camp entrance. There sat Yellowstripe and her new apprentice Graypaw. They both looked extremely pleased with themselves, their chins held high and their tails curled over their heads.

Yellowstripe nodded to her as Icestar approached. "Good afternoon… er," she stammered, "morning?"

"I didn't sleep _that_ late, did I?" Icestar yowled, throwing back her head and laughing. "Is everyone going to start cracking jokes about how old I'm getting and how stiff my old bones must be? I'm barely approaching twenty moons and already I'm getting snapped at for taking a quick morning nap. Great StarClan, what weasel-hearted warriors I'm forced to work with."

Yellowstripe and Eagleclaw had paused and were staring at her in confusion. Eagleclaw's expression was a mix of pleasant surprise and nervous terror, her eyes wide and her whiskers quivering. Rosepaw looked cheerful and oblivious, as always.

"The Greenleaf air must be getting into your blood," Eagleclaw muttered as soon as the other cats had gathered their wits and moved away.

Icestar was staring after them, frowning. "Really? I'm I acting strangely?"

"You've been buzzing like a bee ever since Rosepaw's apprentice ceremony! I don't want to sound like I'm _lecturing _you or anything, but it's giving some of us the creeps. I personally, am not accustomed to such… well… cheer. From you, anyway. Yellowstripe is always like this, but you're just… not." She cocked her head and shrugged.

Icestar watched Rosepaw pause to disentangle a bramble from her tail, trying to smother a laugh as the tabby apprentice only got her fur more twisted in the thorns. Eagleclaw followed her gaze and snorted. "I'd almost go so far as to suggest you were mooning after her. You get this look in your eye whenever you look at her, or Tawnypaw. The Clan accepts them now, but you can't forget just like that…"

Icestar's head snapped sideways, her hackles rising instantly.

"What?" she hissed coldly, her eyes narrowing. Eagleclaw swallowed nervously and stumbled backward as Icestar stepped forward menacingly. "Forget what?"

"Nothing. Sheesh. Never mind." Shaking her head, Eagleclaw bounded away up the rocky slope of the ravine. As her tail disappeared over its edge, Icestar allowed herself to relax. She didn't _enjoy_ frightening Eagleclaw, but the mention of Rosepaw and Tawnypaw's true ancestry set her teeth on edge. She hadn't forgotten where they'd come from, stolen from between the paws of a ShadowClan queen. She could never truly forget. But more than anything, she wanted _them_ to forget. She wanted the rest of the Clan to continue in ignorance. If she had to put the fear of StarClan in Eagleclaw in order to keep her mouth shut, than she would do it. She would not let blood or background sully the reputation of her beloved kits.

"Are you coming? Are your bones too stiff to climb?" A plaintive mew floated down from above. Icestar growled in response and launched herself at the steep slope, her powerful muscles clearing the top of the ravine in three enormous leaps. She skidded to a halt beside Rosepaw and straightened without even taking a breath.

The tabby apprentice's mouth was open in a surprised O. Her eyes were wide.

"No need to show off," Eagleclaw called over her shoulder with a chuckle, and then waved her tail to lead the group into the forest.

They made their way through the sunlit forest towards the RiverClan border. Icestar was content to hang at the back of the patrol and watch Eagleclaw and Yellowstripe chatter to each other while Rosepaw, Tawnypaw and Graypaw chased every passing leaf and batted at each other's heels as they raced in circles. She ought to scold them for not behaving like warriors, but it seemed cruel to kill the cheerful mood, especially after they had all endured such a difficult leafbare.

Her pleasant reverie was shattered a moment later, as a new scent drifting by on the breeze madder her hackles rise.

"Stop!" she growled suddenly. She could tell that Eagleclaw had picked up on the scent as well, and she had frozen in her tracks, waving for her sister and the apprentices to fall silent. Icestar bounded forward and leaned close to the tabby warrior.

"It's a RiverClan patrol, maybe three or four warriors, approaching from the east," Eagleclaw meowed in a low voice, flicking her tail down the right-hand side of the border.

"Are they on this side of the border?" growled Icestar in disbelief. Though she could smell the RiverClan warriors, she left it up to Eagleclaw, with her keen nose, to make out the particulars.

"I don't know," the tabby warrior, narrowing her eyes. "But there's something fishy about it." She chuckled at her pun and then straightened, the sun glinting off her golden pelt as the leaf-shadows shifted across her back.

"What's going on?" hissed Tawnypaw, his eyes wide. All three apprentices were staring at their mentors in concern. Yellowstripe looked equally as worried, inching closer to Graypaw and wrapping her tail tightly around the tiny she-kits flanks.

"RiverClan warriors? In our territory?" she whispered, her ears swiveling back and forth frantically.

"We're not sure," Icestar meowed. "But we should check all the same. Come on, and try not to make too much noise."

Icestar crouched close to the ground and led the ThunderClan cats to the edge of the forest. The river lay not a few tail-lengths away, slipping lazily past, all of its winter rage gone. As she watched the water drift by, Icestar could hardly believe that the rushing torrent had nearly dragged her to her death only a few moons earlier. She shuddered, not wishing to ever relive that experience.

"There!" Eagleclaw hissed suddenly, nudging Icestar's shoulder. The white she-cat leaned forward, still concealed behind a bramble thicket, and pinpointed the source of the smell. A patrol of three RiverClan warriors was crossing the steppingstones, being especially cautious to keep their paws out of the water surrounding them.

"Why aren't they swimming across?" Rosepaw pointed out. "I thought RiverClan cats could swim like fish!"

"They can," Icestar agreed, concern layering her voice. Rosepaw had a point. Why weren't they in the water, where they were more at home than any other cats?

"Are they coming to attack?" mewed Yellowstripe, huddling at Eagleclaw's side. "Maybe we should go warn the camp?"

"Attack?" Icestar spat, turning to gaze incredulously at Yellowstripe. "With three warriors? We could fend them off right here if that was their design. No, they have to have some other reason for crossing the river. The only way to find out to is to ask."

Without waiting for the warriors to agree, Icestar bounded over the bramble thicket, revealing herself to the RiverClan warriors, who didn't seem to have scented them. At her appearance, the RiverClan cats stopped suddenly, smothering cries of surprise. She saw them stiffen as Eagleclaw, Yellowstripe, and the three apprentices emerged at her flanks. She glanced around and suppressed a chuckle at seeing Rosepaw and Tawnypaw, their pelts fluffed out, their fangs bared as though they were ready to leap into battle.

As she turned back to survey the intruders, she was surprised upon looking at them more closely. All three warriors seemed thinner than usual, their pelts dull and lacking the usual luster that came from their fishy diet and frequent bathing. She also recognized them all, and couldn't help but curl her lip. The small group was made up of Murkypool, an irritable brown tabby tom, Eelshadow, and Shadetree, the apprentice (now finally a warrior) whom Icestar had fought against numerous times in her past and had come to detest.

"Greetings, Icestar," purred Eelshadow in a voice that felt remarkably similar to his namesake. She could tell that the other two warriors were uncomfortable as they shuffled their paws in the dust and cast furtive glances back at their territory. She knew it was unusual for a leader to actually be out patrolling instead of at the camp organizing things, but she hated being stuck in her den all day like some leaders. These fish-eaters would have to get used to seeing her around.

"May I ask the purpose of your trespass?" Icestar questioned immediately, dismissing the formalities.

Eelshadow dipped his head, a smile playing at the edge of his muzzle. His tail was swishing back and forth as though he were stalking a piece of prey. It was obvious that Murkypool and Shadetree were uneasy in his presence by the way they stood so far from him and refused to look at him. She wondered, not for the first time, exactly what Eelshadow was up to on a daily basis. She had never quite believed his life story, and every time they met she came to doubt him more and more. Still, she couldn't deny the strange attraction that his mysteriousness held for her. There was just something about the constant gleam in his eye that she felt uncommonly fascinated by.

"It seems RiverClan is in need of… assistance," he purred, glancing at her as though considering the best angle of attack. Her pelt prickled.

Instead of speaking to Eelshadow, Icestar directed her attention to Murkypool, who she knew was more of a senior warrior, and therefore probably more qualified to speak than his young, once-rogue companion.

"What kind of assistance? Are you having trouble feeding yourselves off the bounty of newleaf? I find that hard to imagine. RiverClan is always well fed, even in times when other Clans are starving."

Murkypool caught her gaze and seemed to cringe. He didn't speak, which only irritated Icestar further. She could practically feel the oiliness in Eelshadow's words, and she would rather like to avoid it. So, though it was hardly any better, she turned to Shadetree and posed the same question. "Why does RiverClan need assistance from ThunderClan?"

Shadetree seemed more prepared to speak. She opened her mouth and was about to reply, when Eelshadow's tail flicked across her nose, silencing her. Icestar cut back a growl of frustration, trying to master her growing rage. This situation, despite its dire implications, was not moving forward in the least.

"You see," mewed Eelshadow, taking a step forward, "the river, our primary source of food, appears to have been poisoned." He stared at Icestar, and she couldn't help but stare back, no matter how unnerving his eyes felt boring into her own.

"Poisoned?" she spat, feeling Eagleclaw tense at her side. "How is that possible?"

Eelshadow slunk three steps closer until his nose was practically in Icestar's face. She unsheathed her claws, prepared to strike him if he moved another paw. But he stopped and narrowed his eyes, flicking his ears back and forth as was his habit, always picking up on some sort of indiscernible sound.

"Allow us to show you," purred the black tom.

And he grinned.


	57. Chapter 57

**I really am still writing this story, even if it's slow. Sorry. I'm sort of starting a new 'chapter' of Icestar's life. Obviously now that she's leader and she's found something she really loves (ShadowClan kits 0.o), her personality is somewhat different. But, all that really means is that she's about to embark on a new kind of evil. :) **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The RiverClan warriors led them down the banks of the river, padding close to the muddy banks. Icestar continued to keep her eye on Eelshadow, sure that he was planning something devious. The way he kept smiling to himself as though remembering some sort of joke made her pelt itch.

Rosepaw and Tawnypaw were taking the situation very seriously. Both apprentices walked with their heads held high, flanking Shadetree. They kept flashing glances sideways at the sorry-looking warrior as though certain that she was about to make a run for it. In reality, neither of Eelshadow's colleagues appeared to be planning any sort of escape. They looked, tired, miserable, and very put upon, as though Eelshadow had forced them to come despite their reluctance to let another Clan know their weakness. For a brief moment, as she scanned their weary faces, Icestar pitied them.

"It's just up here," Eelshadow purred. They crested a short rise and padded through a stretch of forest before Eelshadow paused at the edge of the trees.

"Maybe we shouldn't…" Shadetree opened her mouth to protest, but one piercing glare from Eelshadow silenced her immediately. Icestar watched the exchange with amusement. She wondered what sort of trickery Eelshadow had used in his Clan to gain this sort of respect. No doubt he had already won over most of the warriors, and probably Stoneheart, the deputy. Icestar felt certain that keen Floodstar would not succumb easily to Eelshadow's wiles, but perhaps it was only a matter of time before he had the entire Clan bowing down before him.

"So, where is this poison?" Icestar questioned, not bothering to smooth the mocking tone out of her voice. RiverClan was facing hardships, there could be no doubt considering the state of their pelts and their attitudes, but the river poisoned? That seemed to going too far. Would Eelshadow really go to such great lengths?

As soon as Eelshadow led them out of the trees and down to the banks of a small pool, Icestar realized with shock that he would.

The pool was small, probably just formed by rainwater, but it was linked to the river by trickle that had gouged a furrow in the mud and now tumbled slowly into the river a few tail-lengths away. Across the river and farther upstream, Icestar could see the top of the Owl Tree protruding from the forest.

"What the…?" spat Yellowstripe, backing away. Her ruff stood on end. Eagleclaw and Icestar stood their ground, though the tabby she-cat's eyes widened in surprise.

"When did you discover this?" Icestar meowed coolly, keeping her eyes on Eelshadow. His expression betrayed nothing, as she knew it wouldn't, but still she watched him to catch even the slightest glimmer in his eye that might give him away.

"I found it on patrol yesterday afternoon," Eelshadow meowed, his voice perfectly edged with anxiety. "When I reported it to Floodstar, he told me that ThunderClan should be warned, just in case. That's why I'm here today."

The pool was on the edge of RiverClan territory, but still Icestar felt a prickle of unease. If Eelshadow had been snooping around this close to the forest and none of her warriors had detected it, how did she know he hadn't explored further in. It reminded her painfully of her escapade with Eagleclaw into ShadowClan territory, and the masterful way that they had concealed their pelts. Eelshadow could have easily done the same. He might have been padding around woods all day, for all she knew. With his dark pelt, he could blend easily into the undergrowth. She shivered, and stepped closer to the pool.

The first thing that stood out was the stench. The wind was blowing out of the trees and across towards Fourtrees, so they couldn't smell it from where they had stood in the trees. But, now standing before the source itself, the smell of rot and rancid meat wafted around them in thick, choking clouds.

"And the culprit?" Icestar questioned, keeping her face a straight mask even as her stomach rebelled against the odor.

"Twolegs, we assume," Eelshadow mewed. "No other creature could have done this."

"What…" Rosepaw gasped, her voice tiny and shrill, "What _is_ it?"

A massive black shape lay half in the water, half out. It was bulky and dark black, but shiny as though covered in a sheen of water. The apprentices would not know what it was. Eagleclaw and Yellowstripe could have no idea. But Icestar knew, and Eelshadow knew. And Icestar understood immediately that, above all else, this was a message to _her_.

"It's a trash bag," she said with a grimace. The other warriors glanced at her in surprise. "Twolegs put unwanted food and other things inside them, and then other Twolegs take them away."

She could tell that Rosepaw did not understand, but Eagleclaw nodded sharply. "I've seen them in the Twolegplace sometimes," she meowed. "Carrying those things."

"What's inside it?" Icestar demanded of Eelshadow, slowly turning to face him,

There it was. That glint in the depths of his eyes, the twitch of lips, the quiver in his whiskers. A rush of cold cleared her mind in an instant. Her sight sharpened. She unsheathed her claws and clenched them against the mud, her muscles tensing.

"Snakes," he purred, in a voice that was so quiet surely only she could hear it. The other warriors were backing away wrinkling their noses, cringing away to escape the smell.

"We'll wait in the trees," Eagleclaw growled, and led the ThunderClan warriors away. The RiverClan warriors followed, trembling.

"Snakes," Icestar breathed, her eyes narrowing.

It seemed that Eelshadow had now forsaken his mournful façade. He danced around the edge of the pool, his tail lashing, and approached the black shape. Icestar followed him reluctantly. She may have been raised a kittypet, but approaching the strange object still made her pelt prickle and her whiskers quiver. Eelshadow seemed to have no such inhibitions. He padded straight for the Twoleg thing and poked it with his nose, pushing away at the top part.

"How has it poisoned the river?" Icestar meowed, eyeing the trickle of muddy water that flowed past.

"I can't be sure," he mewed with a shrug. "Perhaps the snakes' venom leaked into the pool, or maybe it's just the essence of their rotting flesh." A grin touched the edge of his muzzle. "Either way, the fish are dying and kits and elders are getting sick from drinking the water. It will pass soon, to be sure, but for now RiverClan is barely getting by."

He succeeded in pushing apart the opening of the bag, and even with her stone cold heart Icestar couldn't help but emit a gasp of shock and revulsion.

Inside the bag lay a tangle of long, scaly bodies - perhaps six or seven snakes. They were mostly dark brown or black colored, but one snaked stood out garishly from the rest of the gruesome pile. It was white. As white as fresh snow, or as white as Icestar's pelt. She bit back a wail and stumbled backwards, her paws sliding in the mud.

Eelshadow was waiting patiently by the bag, his wide, staring eyes fixed on her face.

"Frightening, isn't it?" he purred. Without another word, Eelshadow bounded back around the pool, sweeping past her in a rush. She followed a moment later, casting one last glance at the plastic trash bag with its horrifying contents, and most of all, the single white snake among all the dark ones, curled like a rat's tail atop the pile, its mouth hanging open, its eyes glazed and sightless.

"That's so creepy," Icestar heared Tawnypaw muttering as she and Eelshadow returned to the trees. They had not seen the snakes, but Shadetree and Murkypool had described the sight to them while they waited. Both Yellowstripe and Eagleclaw were staring at Icestar expectantly, but she said nothing to them as she padded closer.

"You should return to your territory," she said to Eelshadow, her voice smooth. She deeply regretted her foolish display of emotion earlier. No doubt it had been Eelshadow's design all along to frighten her, and she had satisfied him. The irritation was making her ears burn.

"Of course, Icestar," he purred, his voice dripping with something akin to sarcasm.

"Immediately," she added icily, not deigning to meet his sly gaze. "Eagleclaw," she meowed, turning to the tabby she-cat, "Please lead the way back to camp. I'd like to have some time to think on my own."

Eagleclaw dipped her head and ushered the ThunderClan warriors away, but not before casting a worried glance at Icestar. As soon as they had melted into the undergrowth, Icestar turned to watch the RiverClan warriors leave. She waited until they were nearly out of sight, padding down the riverbank towards Stepping Stones, until a sudden anger overcame her, and she leapt after them. The other two warriors had already crossed the river and disappeared into he reeds by the time she reached them, but Eelshadow remained on the ThunderClan side as though he had predicted that she would follow.

"Wait!" she called, trying to keep her voice low so that the warriors on the other side of the river wouldn't hear. She slipped down the bank toward Eelshadow, panting.

"Icestar," he purred, nodding to her again and cocking his head. "Is there something you forgot? You did say that we were to return to our territory _immediately_."

Icestar ignored the mocking tone of his voice and stepped close, until their noses were practically touching.

"I don't know what you think you're doing," she growled, narrowing her eyes, "but it's wrong to play with your Clan's well-being like this. If you have some sort of bone to pick with me, then by all means let us settle it in a fair fight. Don't jeopardize the lives of kits and elders just to make some sort of sick point."

Eelshadow held her gaze for barely a moment before his expression dissolved into one of wounded reproach.

"What do you take me for?" he drawled, leaning away from her as though struck. "Are you suggesting I _planted_ that Twoleg bag? Why in the name of StarClan would I do that?" He gave a woeful shake of his head, as though Icestar was the mousebrain and he was the sane one.

"I didn't suggest it," she spat, "you did. And don't go thinking I'm some foolish kit that you can win over like the rest of your pathetic Clanmates. I may not understand what drives you, but I don't fall so easily under your paws."

"Whatever do you mean?" he whimpered, taking a step back and curling his tail between his legs.

"There were no Twoleg pawprints around the pool," Icestar pointed out coolly. "If indeed it was discovered only yesterday, than their prints would still be there, in the mud."

Eelshadow blinked. For just a single, fleeting moment, Icestar's conviction wavered. Had he really just found the bag there? Could the white snake, a shocking oddity dumped in the Twoleg garbage, really be a message from StarClan? The innocence in his eyes was almost, _almost_, convincing.

But then, of course, he smiled, and Icestar knew.

"You're worse than me," Icestar breathed with a shiver, backing away.

Immediately, Eelshadow's face was full of passion. His position transformed from one of cowardly submission to grace and purpose. He rose to his full height, drew his chin up, and waved his tail high above his flanks.

"Don't you understand, Icestar?" he meowed, his voice suddenly bright and wild with emotion. "Don't you see?"

"What?" she hissed, feeling as though she had lost control of the situation and wishing she could put aside her dignity and turn to run away. But instead she held her ground and stared at him, a spark of fear flickering in her chest. She had once thought she understood the gleam in this strange cat's eyes, but now she wondered if it was something more, something entirely beyond her ken; something feral and not entirely sound.

"We _are_ the same! We're the same! You and I! And together…" Here his breath seemed to catch in his throat, as if he was overcome by emotion. "Together, we can be _the best_."

His words nearly knocked Icestar off her feet. It was not the way he spoke them, as though being together was the most desirable thing, and he would like nothing more than be her other half. It was not the way his eyes shimmered with ardor, or the way his tail was curling and uncurling out of enthusiasm. It was the very words themselves that pushed the breath from her lungs and made her eyes widen.

_Not so very long ago_, she thought to herself, shocked, _that was my ultimate dream. My greatest ambition. My drive. My heart's desire. To overcome my past and rise above it all, to become better than everyone, everything else. To be the best_. What had changed? How had Icestar changed?

The question was suddenly burning in her chest, and a strange sensation came over Icestar. She looked up and met Eelshadow's expectant gaze through a haze, as though a thick mist had descended and she was caught in its midst. Her body swayed, her heart pounded, and for a moment, blackness pulsed at the edges of her visions. _I'm I going to faint?_ She thought briefly. Then a familiar voice echoed through the fog.

_"Beware, Icestar_." A myriad of different tones wavered in the air, but Icestar recognized the clamor as the words of Frostfire, the orange tabby StarClan warrior who had met her a few times before, more often than not while she was in the company of Eelshadow. She turned to look at the black tom for a moment, and saw that he seemed to be oblivious of her distraction, for now.

"Beware of what?" Icestar whispered back, peering into gloom that was settling down around her.

_"Beware the movement in the shadows. Beware the one who waits in darkness and strikes without warning. Beware the one among many who does not fit_."

"The snakes!" Icestar gasped, feeling cold. "Why? Were the snakes a message?" she called, her eyes straining. But, as always, it was too late. The fog was lifting. Just as Icestar's vision returned to normal, a few faint words echoed back to her as the presence of the StarClan warrior faded away: _"Do not forget, Icestar. Ice and fire_."

"Enigmatic, as always," Icestar growled to the disappearing voice.

"What?" Eelshadow mewed. He was frozen, his passionate expression wavering. "Who are you talking to?"

"Nobody," Icestar growled, turning her attention back to him. The intervention of Frostfire and his vague prophecies had given her anger some time to cool, but Icestar still regarded Eelshadow with suspicion.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Icestar meowed, sitting down and curling her tail around her paws.

"Willing to hear me out?" Eelshadow joked. He turned and flicked his tail playfully across her ear. Icestar ignored it, though her heart stammered at the touch, which only served to infuriate her further.

"If it isn't some mousebrained scheme like those snakes, then yes," the white she-cat answered. She was now convinced that the snakes were Eelshadow's doing, since Frostfire hadn't confirmed that StarClan sent them, and all signs pointed to the RiverClan tom. However, there was undoubtedly some further significance to the event, since Frostfire had taken time to warn her about something that 'waited in the darkness and struck without warning', which was without a doubt the snakes.

"Well, I have a plan concerning our Clans," Eelshadow meowed. He sat down as well, mirroring her, but remained silent for a long moment.

Icestar was not in a hurry to hear him speak. She was distracted by the glint of the sun on his dark fur.

_The prophecy warned of the snakes_, she thought to herself. _But not of Eelshadow himself_. _After all, perhaps we _are_ similar._


	58. Chapter 58

**Yuck. Yuck yuck yuck. Blegh. I just reread that last chapter for the first time, and I am sorely disappointed with myself. I was in a hurry to get it posted, since the idea had just occurred to me and I was angry for being so late, but now I feel bad. The number of mistakes was appalling. Please forgive me. I'd just like to point out that I'm usually very good at grammar, but when I type fast and upload without revising, it looks like a first grader wrote it. No offense to first graders, of course, but I should be able to do better nowadays. Oh well. Just want to let y'all know that I am aware of my numerous typos, and I hope you can still get my meaning despite them. I'm sort of in love with where this story is going…. Muahahaha :D**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It was the simplicity of Eelshadow's plan that was most attractive to Icestar. He had everything perfectly lined up, every detail worked out to the smallest degree. Even after hours of going over the scheme in her head later that day, she could find no flaw in the plot. The one thing that was bothering her, like a particularly stubborn tick lodged behind her ear, was the fact that it had been Eelshadow and not herself who had come up with it. That just made her blood boil.

_What have I come to_? She groaned to herself as she crouched at the edge of the training hollow, her tail flicking back and forth. _I used to spend my afternoons concocting conspiracy after conspiracy, all perfectly organized and beautifully effective. Now I'm taking orders from fever-touched rogues?_ It was all she could do to smother a wail of self-pity.

"How was that Icestar? Was that good?" Rosepaw called. She was standing with her paw pressed firmly on Graypaw's neck. The gray she-cat was glaring at Rosepaw, her lips twisted in a defiant snarl.

"Try it again!" answered Icestar wearily. Rosepaw's face fell, while Graypaw smiled.

"This time I'll shove your face in the dirt!" the gray she-cat spat, scrambling to her feet.

Icestar took little pleasure in watching the young cats spar. Usually she would be following her apprentice's every movement with rapt attention, shouting out pointers and congratulating Rosepaw on every well-executed twist or turn. But today she couldn't muster the same enthusiasm. She felt old and useless, despite her youth and bright future. Eelshadow had developed a flawless plan before she had even started thinking about the upcoming moons. She had briefly mulled over some ideas, but nothing as detailed as the RiverClan tom's proposal. Only adding to her general irritation was the fact that Stonepelt had been hanging on her all morning, pestering her with questions.

The news of the poisoned river had spread like wildfire through the ThunderClan camp before Icestar had even returned from her discussion with Eelshadow. It seemed that Eagleclaw had told Thrushwing, who had then made an announcement without Icestar's approval. It wasn't that Icestar was angry, except that now everyone was coming to her asking for her to describe the scene, and asking what she was going to do about the shocking turn of events, when she had yet to go over the situation herself. Ashfoot wanted her to send fresh kill to the RiverClan camp, which she flatly refused. Mossfur and Whitefoot had gotten together and outlined an attack plan, complete with specified targets for every warrior to single out during the invasion of the RiverClan camp. Icestar had dismissed that suggestion pretty quickly, much to their dismay. Some cats had even proposed that she allow the RiverClan warriors access to clean drinking water on ThunderClan territory in order to stop the demise of the entire clan. No one had yet come up with something that Icestar deemed even remotely helpful, and she herself was devoid of ideas.

"I think that's enough for today," called Yellowstripe, striding forward from the edge of the sandy hollow. Icestar blinked and focused on the apprentices again.

Rosepaw was once again standing victorious over Graypaw, her head held high. But she wasn't looking at her defeated opponent. She was gazing expectantly at Icestar, her eyes wide and hopeful.

"Well done," Icestar muttered, getting slowly to her feet. "I agree, let's call it a day."

Graypaw slid out of Rosepaw's grip and shook the sand from her pale fur. "Next time I'll win for sure," she growled over her shoulder at the brown tabby apprentice, marching away.

Rosepaw stared after her, her expression mournful. It looked like she was about to call out an apology when Icestar stepped in front of her and blocked her view.

"You've improved," meowed the white she-cat, nudging Rosepaw gently. "A moon ago Graypaw would have beaten you for sure. Now look at you! Not even tired, eh?"

Rosepaw shrugged and looked at the ground. "I guess not."

Though she felt a little guilty, Icestar didn't try to cheer her up. She wasn't in the greatest mood either, and she knew that any attempt she made to lift Rosepaw's spirits would probably only make things worse. Smothering a sigh, Icestar flicked her tail across her apprentice's shoulders and led the way back to the camp.

Stonepelt was beside her the moment she emerged from the bramble tunnel.

"How was training?" he asked Rosepaw. The brown she-cat shrugged again and trudged past him, heading for the apprentices' den, probably to sulk. "What's wrong with her?" he questioned of Icestar, concern layering his voice. "I've never seen her so depressed, especially not after warrior training."

"Don't ask me," Icestar murmured. "Whatever it is, it isn't my problem."

Now Stonepelt was really worried. His dark blue eyes sparkled with anxiety.

"If there's a problem between you and Rosepaw then there must be something wrong, with one or both of you. Did anything happen this morning?" He asked, trailing behind her as Icestar padded morosely toward the fresh kill pile, eyeing the newly caught prey. Her appetite still hadn't returned after experiencing the gruesome stench of the dead snakes from the day before. "Or are you still anxious because of yesterday?"

"Neither, really," she lied, avoiding his gaze. She pulled a dead finch from the pile, stared at it for a moment, deciding, and then poked it away. She wasn't too worried about the poisoned river or the snake omen, for the time being, and she couldn't very well tell Stonepelt about her conversation with Eelshadow.

"Not hungry?" Stonepelt whined. He was like a queen fretting after a sick kit. It made Icestar's claws itch.

"Not today," she replied, willing him to go away. She just wanted a few moments of peace to sort things through before going ahead with Eelshadow's plan. Just a few moments. Was it too much to ask?

"You should really eat something." Stonepelt was still following her, even as she approached her den, which was usually the only place she could go for some solitude.

"Maybe later," she snapped, her tone turning sharp. "I'm tired, I need to rest. Go hunt or something." Without even glancing in Stonepelt's direction, she swept through the lichen curtain and dove into the dark comfort of her den. She could sense Stonepelt waiting outside for a moment before padding slowly away. She could imagine his frequent glances back at the den, hoping that she would come out and apologize, but of course she didn't. He would have to learn to deal with her black moods just the same as her good ones if he was truly serious about being her mate.

Icestar allowed herself a few minutes to rest and regain her composure before delving into the serious matter of Eelshadow's mischievous designs.

It wasn't that she disagreed with his plan. On the other paw, she quite liked it. Her primary annoyance was the way he had proposed it; with such of an air of arrogance that Icestar had had to put in a massive effort not to leap up and claw the smirk from his face. She was accustomed to a feeling of superiority – among her Clanmates and among the other leaders. Not once had she ever felt a step behind, or even a step in tune with other warriors, except for perhaps Eagleclaw and Redwhisker. She had always been one step ahead. Until now. Eelshadow was right alongside her, but his pawsteps were erratic and unpredictable. She could not guess what his next move would be, not even when he explained his plans. Icestar had never felt threatened before… until, well, now.

It was nearly sunhigh before Icestar emerged from her den again, having worked over her anxieties and come to a conclusion. She paused behind the lichen for a moment, squinting through the mossy shield. After scanning the camp and seeing no sign of Stonepelt, she felt a wave of relief.

Instead of the big gray tom waiting for her, she caught sight of Redwhisker bounding across the clearing in her direction. The red-furred she-cat was perhaps one of the few warriors that Icestar felt comfortable spending time with today, and the cat that she had been hoping to run in to.

"Redwhisker!" she greeted happily, touching noses with the young warrior.

"I just got back from hunting with Eagleclaw," purred the she-cat, giving her pelt a quick shake.

"Catch anything good?" Icestar mewed.

"A moorhen!" said Redwhisker, breathless with excitement. "It almost got away, but I did this crazy flip in midair and caught it on the wing! It was _amazing_!" Her eyes were bright and wild.

"Good for you," Icestar said with a chuckle. Then she added, "Where did Eagleclaw go? I need to talk to both of you."

Redwhisker cocked her head. "I think she went to talk to Shortwhisker about a thorn in her pad. Should I go get her?"

"That'd be great," Icestar meowed. Redwhisker dipped her head and darted away, ducking into the medicine den with Eagleclaw's name on her lips.

Icestar paws were twitching with anticipation as she watched the ferns, but she didn't have to wait long. Eagleclaw and Redwhisker appeared a few moments later. Icestar was relieved to see that the golden tabby wasn't limping, though a tangle of cobwebs was plastered on her left forepaw.

"So what's this about?" Eagleclaw grumbled as soon as she was standing before Icestar. "Redwhisker just said it was urgent or something. Can't I take a nap first?"

Icestar rolled her eyes. If any other warrior had spoken to her in such an insolent manner she wouldn't have hesitated before swatting their ears. With Eagleclaw, and with Redwhisker, she was always more lenient, even though she knew it was wrong to play favorites.

Icestar leaned close to them, and both she-cats instinctively leaned in as well, falling silent as a sense of secrecy fell over their heads. Icestar whispered, slowly, "I need to have a discussion with you two… about the future."

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**I know it's not very long, but I wanted to stop there for dramatic effect. Aren't you proud of me? I actually updated two days in a row! :D**


	59. Chapter 59

**Hooray! This story is about to get creepy again!**

****

Eagleclaw and Redwhisker both followed her wordlessly. They made no indication as to whether or not they agreed with the plan, but in their silent pawsteps Icestar recognized the power of their devotion to her. When she had taken the two she-cats under her wing, training Eagleclaw in the absence of her mentor, nurturing Redwhisker's sharp intelligence and less-than-moral tendencies, she had not predicted that this would be the outcome. It was nice to share her inner thoughts with other cats, but she had not guessed that both warriors would worship her so blindly.

In some ways Icestar felt guilty – had she stolen a normal life from them, one in which they were loyal only to their Clan and were involved in none of these secret schemes? But then she laughed quietly to herself and dismissed the notion. No, it was not solely Icestar's influence that had turned the she-cats into the ruthless deceivers they were now. Something inside them had drawn them to her, and she had taken them in, allowed the darkness inside them to grow.

"How exactly do you propose we go about this, anyway?" Eagleclaw grumbled. She leapt to the top of a fallen log and paused to sharpen her claws, bright yellow sunlight dappling her golden coat.

"Yeah, what's the plan?" added Redwhisker. She sat down and scratched behind her ear with a hind paw. Though the ginger she-cat was no longer an apprentice, her frame was still slender and small, and Icestar thought with amusement that she could easily be mistaken for one still.

"Let's just say, if things work out, we'll be back in camp before sundown," replied the white she-cat, her eyes glittering. Icestar waved her tail impatiently. "Are you coming?" she growled.

Redwhisker splayed her legs and stretched, yawning widely. "We've been running around all morning, unlike you," the young warrior accused. "Give us a break."

Icestar shrugged and turned away. They were not pressed for time, as she had said. Though Eelshadow had told her exactly what he wished her to do, she wasn't about to actually follow his directions word for word. No, Icestar had her own way of doing things. If possible, she would like to keep her paws clean.

After a short break they continued on their way, padding in a single file line beneath the trees, as quiet as mice. Finally, the rumble and roar of the Thunderpath reached Icestar's ears, and she noticed Eagleclaw wrinkling her keen nose.

The sound recalled the uncomfortable memory of Icestar's last visit to ShadowClan territory. She took no pleasure in her escapade that day with Eagleclaw, but neither did she feel any regret. Now that she was so attached to young Rosepaw and Tawnypaw, she understood even more acutely the anguish that the ShadowClan queen must have felt when her kits were stolen from beneath her paws. But there was no use dwelling on it, Icestar told herself. What was done was done, and ThunderClan was better off for it, which was the most important thing.

"We don't have to disguise our scents again, do we?" Eagleclaw mewed. They had neared the edge of the Thunderpath, and she was eyeing the hot black surface with distaste.

"No," Icestar purred, her whisker quivering with laughter, "this time we won't even have to cross the border."

Instead of leading her warriors across the Thunderpath, Icestar followed the edge of the dark line until they reached the extent of ThunderClan territory.

"Now what?" Redwhisker meowed, peering through the undergrowth towards the woods on the other side of the Thunderpath. "We just sit here until sundown?"

"Of course not," Icestar snapped. "Now, we find a ShadowClan patrol, and pray to StarClan."

They did end up waiting for a long while before the scent of ShadowClan drifted across the Thunderpath in their direction. As soon as Eagleclaw alerted Icestar to the smell, the white she-cat's heart began to beat quickly.

"Alright, time to put the plan into action," she growled, her nerves tingling with anticipation. "Redwhisker, find some prey, and chase it across the border."

"What!" Redwhisker yowled, the fur on her spine lifting. "Are you crazy? That patrol will rip me to shreds! Besides, chasing prey across the Thunderpath is like _asking_ to die!"

Icestar whipped her tail back and forth in annoyance. "Do you trust me?" she growled. "We'll tell you if a monster comes. And besides, you won't end up crossing the border. I'll stop you. Now just go, would you? The patrol is probably passing by already."

Rolling her eyes, Redwhisker got her feet and did as she was told, melting into the bushes at the edge of the Thunderpath.

"Really, Icestar," Eagleclaw meowed, sounding worried. She bent her head close to Icestar's ear and whispered, "Don't you think that's a little dangerous? Anything could happen!"

"Nothing will happen," Icestar said with a sigh. "Believe me. It will only take a minute, and it will make things infinitely easier."

They waited for a few seconds until a rustle in the ferns made Icestar look up. Sure enough, she caught sight of Redwhisker's ginger pelt flashing between the leaves, and a moment later the small warrior burst from the bushes, pursuing a squirrel straight across the black stone. Sure enough, no monsters could be seen in either direction.

Icestar waited until Redwhisker was nearly across before leaping onto the stones herself and calling out, "Redwhisker! Stop! You'll get hit!"

Immediately, the ginger warrior skidded to a halt and ran back, allowing the frightened squirrel to dart into the trees on the ShadowClan side of the Thunderpath. For a second Icestar mourned the loss of such a juicy piece of prey, but she quickly forgot as the yowls of the ShadowClan patrol reached her ears.

_Perfect_, she thought to herself. _Now we just have to hope it's the right cats_.

A group of four ShadowClan warriors came charging out of the trees on the opposite side of the Thunderpath, their hackles raised, spitting and hissing at Redwhisker, who was cowering at Icestar's side, looking like a scared kit. As Icestar scanned their ranks, she could hardly believe her luck. She recognized all four warriors, and couldn't have asked for a better patrol to meet.

The patrol consisted of an old black she-cat named Seedfur who was the ShadowClan deputy, an irritable tom named Addercoil and his apprentice Tawnypaw, and one last, very familiar face. Though she had first met the long-furred brown tabby as an apprentice, she knew that by now he had received his warrior name, and was called Raggedpelt. And he was exactly the cat that Icestar had hoped to see.

The ShadowClan warriors were furious. They seemed to have witnessed Redwhisker's chase, and Icestar's intervention, and were incensed by how close the ThunderClan warriors had come to their border. ShadowClan was accustomed to privacy, being secluded on the opposite side of the Thunderpath, which few cats liked to cross. They were even more protective of their border than other Clans, seeing every possible trespass as a purposeful invasion. Icestar had been counting on it.

Yowling defiance, Seedfur led her patrol across the Thunderpath, heading straight for them. Eagleclaw bristled and backed away as the ShadowClan warriors approached, but Icestar held her ground, gazing at them calmly.

"How dare you!" spat Seedfur, bounding up to them and pressing her nose in Icestar's face.

"It wasn't _me_!" Icestar protested. "A young warrior was focused on her catch and became confused. She didn't even cross the border, and nor was she stealing ShadowClan prey. You have no reason to come onto our side of the border."

"I have _every_ reason!" Seedfur hissed. "How can you expect me to believe that this _young warrior_ was unaware that she had stepped onto the Thunderpath? The stone is as hot as fresh embers! She would have to be mousebrained not to notice the change!" Seedfur's eyes glowed with hatred.

Exasperated, her face showing a look of frustration with a hint of fear, Icestar turned to Redwhisker.

"Redwhisker," she meowed, staring intently into the she-cat's face. "Did you notice that you had crossed the Thunderpath?"

The ginger she-cat swallowed, as if nervous, and shrugged. "I was really focused on the squirrel. I felt the ground change, but by then I was already halfway across, and I was so freaked out I couldn't decide which way to run, thinking a monster was about to flatten me. I'm really sorry Icestar," she added, staring at the ground.

"See?" Icestar meowed. She faced Seedfur again, but her eyes were focused on Raggedpelt's face. He stared coldly back at her, unmoving. "You must be getting old, Seedfur," she growled, making her tone light but layering it with significance. Raggedpelt's eyes flashed.

"_What!_" Seedfur yowled. She unsheathed her claws and crouched, her tail lashing. "Do you _want_ to fight us, _kittypet_?" she spat.

Icestar suppressed the violent retort that rose in her throat. She kept any twitch of emotion from reaching her face, and only smiled condescendingly at Seedfur.

"I don't mean you any offense, but you should really be able to tell a mere accident from an invasion." Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Raggedpelt shift his paws and glance sideways at Seedfur, as if realizing for the first time the silver that ringed her muzzle, she thinness of her pelt.

"Let's go, Seedfur," meowed Addercoil, tapping Seedfur's shoulder with his tail. "She obviously didn't mean any harm. She didn't even cross the border." He glanced at Icestar with a look of distaste. "Let's just get back to the patrol and leave them be."

Seedfur straightened, but she appeared reluctant to leave the ThunderClan cats without ensuring that Redwhisker would be punished.

"Yes, we'll leave as well. I'll see you tonight at Fourtrees!" Icestar meowed jovially. She met Raggedpelt's gaze again. He nodded briefly.

"What are you talking about, Icestar?" Seedfur snapped. "The Gathering isn't for another moon at least."

Icestar glanced up at the sky, frowning. "Great StarClan, I must have dreamed the full moon. Perhaps I'm getting old too!" She laughed and dashed away before hearing Seedfur's reply. Eagleclaw and Redwhisker followed closely at her heels.

"Wow, great plan," Eagleclaw snapped as soon as they had put some distance between themselves and the Thunderpath. "You totally succeeded in gaining ShadowClan's trust. Just watch, Icestar, they'll be crawling through the forest by nightfall after you insulted old Seedfur."

Icestar was about to open her mouth to make a sharply reply, when Redwhisker beat her too it. "You idiot, she didn't just get their attention to annoy Seedfur!" Redwhisker said with a snort. "Weren't you paying attention? Icestar was communicating with Raggedpelt the whole time!"

Eagleclaw stumbled to a stop, digging her claws in the earth. She gazed at Icestar, her eyes wide with surprise. "Raggedpelt?" she meowed, surprised. "I thought the plan was to get rid of Toadstar!"

"Not if the deputy is still Seedfur!" said Icestar with an exasperated sigh. "Eelshadow may have overlooked that, but I certainly won't. The only cat I would trust with this mission is Raggedpelt. If he can find a way to become deputy, and _then_ we get rid of Toadstar, we'll be much better off than having to get rid of two 'stars."

Eagleclaw rolled her eyes. "How come you couldn't have explained that to me before?" she grumbled.

"You should have figured it out yourself," Redwhisker mewed with a shrug. She cringed as Eagleclaw snarled at her, but then they both laughed.

The trio of she-cats made their way back through ThunderClan territory, enjoying the last rays of the afternoon sun on their pelts. Icestar delighted in the sounds of chirping birds and rustling creatures that surrounded them, content in the knowledge that the forest was full of prey to feed her Clan. She had suffered through a terrible leaf-bare, and knew the consequences of hunger and cold. For a moment Icestar wished she could stop the turn of the seasons so that the forest would remain this lush and full of life forever. Her Clan would never want for anything. Perhaps scheming and underhanded trickery would not be necessary to keep her Clan safe and prosperous. But she knew it was impossible. The temperature would drop and the ice would come. Leaf-bare was inevitable, and thus so were Icestar's plans.

When they reached the camp, Icestar's mood had measurably improved. She did not Rosepaw, and still felt guilty for being so apathetic during their morning training session, but she knew that the young she-cat would have forgotten the issue by the next morning and would be returned to her usual self. It seemed that Stonepelt had taken her advice and left the camp, which she was grateful for. He worried too much, and his anxiety made Icestar tense.

Icestar did not invite Eagleclaw to accompany her to Fourtrees later that night. She spoke only to Redwhisker, ordering the she-cat to meet her outside the camp at moonhigh. She had known Eagleclaw longer and trusted her with secrets that she shared with no other cat, but in this instance, Redwhisker was the warrior that Icestar needed. Eagleclaw, though she shared Icestar's malicious streak, was not as keen as her younger companion. As a confidant and aid she was invaluable, but Eagleclaw was no threat. Redwhisker, on the other paw, exuded the same sense of frosty superiority and acid contempt as Icestar. If Raggedpelt decided to place his trust in ShadowClan and brought a patrol with him, Icestar knew that she and Redwhisker could escape, no matter the circumstance. She didn't want to have to worry about Eagleclaw.

As the sun sank below the horizon and moonhigh crept nearer, Icestar's anticipation grew. At least in this one aspect of the plan, she had bested Eelshadow. He may have been the original mastermind, but Icestar had immediately picked out a flaw and solved it herself. Without her, Eelshadow's dream could not be realized. Icestar knew that, in the end, only one of them would come out on top. She had no doubt as to who the victor would be.

Eelshadow was not a fool, but there was still much he did not understand. His arrogance was evidence of that. If there was one undesirable characteristic that Icestar did not possess, it was arrogance. She was vain, proud, maybe even cruel, but she had never been conceited. Certainly she despised the circumstances of her birth, which always set her below her fellow Clanmates, but she had never attempted to tip the scales and act as haughty as Tansyleaf or Mossfur. She could best any cat in a fight and outsmart even the most cunning warrior, but she was intelligent enough not to flaunt it. Modesty was essential to winning the hearts and minds of fellow warriors. Icestar knew this. Eelshadow did not. From the moment he had somehow forced himself upon RiverClan, he had set himself apart. And Icestar knew that this would be his ultimate failing.


	60. Chapter 60

**SO YEAH. I LIKE UPDATED THIS AND STUFF. AND YEAH.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A gentle breeze stirred the ferns as Icestar padded through ThunderClan territory. The moon, curved like a sharp claw, cast a pale glow over the forest. Icestar's white pelt shone in the dark, flashing from shadow to shadow like a ghost. Her eyes glittered.

She wasted no time in making her way to Fourtrees. With the plan in place, Icestar was eager to set things in motion. The sooner, the better.

As she had expected, Raggedpelt was waiting for her at the base of the Great Rock. His brown striped fur looked untidy and matted, but his eyes shone with fervor as he turned to stare at her.

"Subtle," he purred, rising to his feet as Icestar leapt carefully down the side of the hill. She trotted towards him and stopped a tail-length away, standing straight and tall.

"Seedfur was the only one I had to fool," Icestar replied matter-of-factly. "And you can see it worked."

Raggedpelt's whisker twitched. "I can tell you think little of her."

"She's old and unfit for the responsibility of deputy. It should be the duty of the old to give way to the young, don't you think?" Icestar's tail whipped back and forth over her head as she spoke, punctuating each word with a flick.

"Of course." Raggedpelt bowed his head, narrowing his eyes. "We're better suited to deal with everyday difficulties. Minor troubles are overlooked by the elders who expect everything to run according to plan."

Icestar couldn't help but utter a delighted laugh, baring shiny white fangs that contrasted sharply with the surrounding shadows. "You must be highly respected in ShadowClan, Raggedpelt. Even as a young warrior, your words are very wise."

"Well, you've already predicted my rise to greatness, haven't you?" Raggedpelt meowed with a chuckle. "It seems you knew me better than I did myself as an apprentice."

Icestar remembered the day that Toadstar had foolishly led an attack against the ThunderClan camp, and she had pretend to deal Raggedpelt a killing blow in order to teach the inept leader a lesson. She had encouraged Raggedpelt to become leader one day. It seemed she truly had had a glimpse of the future.

"Well, I assume you know what you must do," she mewed, cocking her head. "Be clever, be careful, and be calm. I trust your judgment."

Icestar turned away, preparing to dive back into the undergrowth, but Raggedpelt's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Who do you answer to?" he questioned in a dark tone.

"I don't know what you mean," she hissed back, staring straight ahead at the dark forest, her pelt prickling.

"I mean, when this is all over, who will come out on top? Will it be you? Me? Or a shadow?"

Without responding, Icestar slipped away. Raggedpelt stared after her, his yellow eyes bright. Then he shrugged and rose to his feet.

"Then you are blind," he murmured at the ferns bobbing in her wake, before padding slowly into the trees.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**SO YEAH. THAT'S THAT CHAPTER. But HEY it's actually THERE. Be HAPPY. I ACTUALLY, SERIOUSLY, UPDATED. FINALLY. FOR REAL. WHOOOAAAA… It's very short because I'm just getting back on my feet with this story. But I promised you didn't I, that I wouldn't forget about it? And I didn't! I'm here! There will be more, when I get time! **


	61. Chapter 61

**Read the chapter first. If you want to, you can read what I have to say afterwards.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It was morning, and Icestar tasted newleaf in the air. She could practically feel the seasons changing beneath her paws. What had been hard, frosty ground was now fresh springy earth, interspersed with green shoots and small, pale flowers. Birds moved from branch to branch in the heights of the oak trees, chattering to one another, keeping a watchful eye on the predators lurking below.

"There's no way this is possible," Rosepaw complained, gazing mournfully at the trunk of a tall pine.

"It's all about determination," Icestar explained once again. "If you convince yourself that it's possible to climb this tree, then it's possible. I picked one with low branches – it should be easy for you."

Rosepaw rolled her eyes and flicked her tail in annoyance. Her beautiful pelt was ruffled from sleep, and there was a slightly glazed look in her eye as if she wasn't fully conscious yet.

"Here, watch me," Icestar directed. She backed away from the tree, unsheathing her claws and flexing the muscles of her legs in anticipation. She crouched close to the ground, digging her claws into the loam. Then she launched herself forward and took a flying leap at the tree. When she felt her paws scrape its surface she clenched her claws and began to climb, keeping her eyes focused on the branch that loomed overhead. Within seconds she had scaled the trunk and was seated primly on the overhanging bough, her tail hanging down above Rosepaw's ears, twitching.

"Well _you_ make it look so _easy_," moaned the apprentice, but she turned and took a few steps away from the tree as Icestar had done.

It took the better part of the morning before Rosepaw was able to clamber up the trunk and join Icestar on the tree branch. One of her claws was strained and her pads were scraped where she had kicked at the rough bark, but Icestar felt no sympathy. This was how Stonepelt had taught her to climb trees, and now she was an expert, so she expected the same tactics to work for Rosepaw as well. The young she-cat had gotten off fairly well, as far as Icestar was concerned. During her training the white she-cat had torn off an entire claw. That toe was still sore sometimes, after a long day.

"Are we done now?" panted Rosepaw after she had settled down at Icestar's side on the branch.

"Of course not. We've only just begun."

"Whaat?" wailed the apprentice, throwing back her head and groaning. "I could sleep for a moon."

"We're going back to camp and joining a patrol, so stop your chirping," Icestar reprimanded lightheartedly. "You're going to have get used to working this hard, now that you're an apprentice."

"I'll never get used to it if I can't sleep." Rosepaw scowled at the forest floor and scratched at a patch of mud.

After they returned to camp Icestar sent her apprentice out with Yellowstripe's patrol and retired to the leaders' den beneath the Highrock. The cool shadows behind the lichen curtain were a welcoming respite from the bright newleaf sun, and Icestar sank into her bed with a grateful sigh. It would be a few moments at least before someone came looking for her with some problem or another that needed addressing. With the beginning of new leaf came a storm of activity, and Icestar could hear the sounds of cats padding busily back and forth across the camp.

She closed her eyes and used these precious seconds of privacy to turn her mind to more delicate matters of her own. Tonight was the first Gathering since her escapade with Eagleclaw. The last powerful storm of leafbare had prevented the previous Gathering, a blessing from StarClan. Rosepaw and Tawnypaw had been apprentices for a few moons now, though, and it was likely that they expected to be invited to tonight's Gathering, but Icestar still felt a pang of unease at the thought of bringing them along.

The two kits looked measurably different from when they had first come to ThunderClan. They had grown; their pelts had darkened and taken on a luster uncharacteristic of dull ShadowClan fur. To any other cats they would look like normal ThunderClan apprentices, but Icestar knew that the kits' mothers might recognize them. There was a chance that they wouldn't be seen, or that the queens wouldn't be there. The kits' mother had obviously been ill when Icestar had invaded the ShadowClan camp, but by now she would have had time to recover. It was too much to hope that she had died.

"I can't bring them," she murmured to herself, slowly opening her eyes to the dimly lit cavern. "That much is for certain, at least this time. But what about the next Gathering? I can't keep Rosepaw and Tawnypaw in camp forever without someone growing suspicious, or without limiting their growth as warriors." She furrowed her brow, tail twitching.

"Er…Icestar?"

Icestar blinked and lifted her face towards the tunnel opening. Owlheart had poked his head through the lichen and was staring at her sheepishly.

"Yes?" she meowed, a little bit perturbed that she had been interrupted so soon, but keeping her annoyance to herself.

Owlheart shuffled his paws nervously. He was a new warrior and still slightly uncomfortable with his duties.

"Stonepelt asked me to call you. Something about sunhigh patrol." He shrugged, and ducked out of the den mouth.

Reluctantly Icestar got to her paws and loped out of the den into the bright sunlight. She brushed past Sparrowtail on her way to the medicine clearing and nodded a hello, making her way across the camp towards the freshkill pile. Stonepelt sat there with his tail crossed over his paws, watching her with a stern blue stare.

"You have a report, then?" Icestar meowed, briefly touching her nose to his and then sitting beside him. Dappletail bounded forward, grabbed a mouse form the freshkill pile, dipped her head to Icestar and then scampered away.

"We found traces of WindClan scent on our side of the border, near Fourtrees," said Stonepelt in a grave voice, leaning close to Icestar. His brow was furrowed in concern. "It's possible that they were chasing prey in our territory."

Icestar's pelt prickled, but her expression remained unchanged. "Interesting. Thank you for reporting." She made a move to return to her den, but Stonepelt flicked his tail against her shoulder and continued.

"Icestar, they may have been stealing ThunderClan prey! Shouldn't we investigate?" hissed the gray tom, trying to keep his voice out of earshot of the young warriors sharing freshkill nearby.

"Do you really think it's necessary?" mewed Icestar with a tilt of her head. "I think it would be best to wait and see if it happens again. It could have been a mistake. Our Clan is thriving. We have no lack of prey." Icestar moved away from him, but once again Stonepelt rushed to cut her off.

Before he even had a chance to speak again, Icestar lowered her head, flattened her ears against her skull, and stared sharply into Stonepelt's eyes. He opened his mouth to meow but hesitated. Icestar lashed her tail.

"Do not question me," she said coldly. "If this happens again, tell me. If not, never bother me with information like this again. I am not the leader of a Clan of fools, am I, Stonepelt?"

Stonepelt shook his head and looked away, clenching his jaw. Icestar brushed past him without another word. She did not need Stonepelt breathing down her neck any more than he already did. And she did not need any cat sticking their noses where they did not belong.

Icestar checked in on the sleeping cats in the warriors' den and then poked her nose into the nursery. It felt unnaturally empty now that Rosepaw and Tawnypaw and their adopted siblings had moved into the apprentices' den.

Only old Specklefoot was in the nursery now. Her belly was slightly rounded and she lay with her paws on her nose, her muzzle beginning to gray with age.

"Icestar!" she called affectionately as Icestar stepped into the cozy shelter.

"How are you, Specklefoot?" asked Icestar padding forward to nuzzle the old queen behind the ear.

"The same as ever, I suppose," said the she-cat with a shrug. "Just sitting here. Little Patchpaw was in earlier with some freshkill and moss. It's amazing how times change, you know. It seems like just a few short moons ago it was you and young Robinwing popping in and out all day with bright eyes and waving tails." The old queen chuckled to herself.

"Sometimes I think it was yesterday too," said Icestar with a smile. "It does seem strange how quickly the moons go by. But you don't look a day older, Specklefoot!" Icestar added with a laugh.

Specklefoot looked sheepishly at the ground, and then breathed a heavy sigh. "I'm certain this will be my last litter. I'm far too old to have kits running about my feet any more."

Icestar flicked her tail over Specklefoot's ear and turned to leave. She meowed over her shoulder, "You've raised many great warriors, Specklefoot. Any kits of yours are a blessing from StarClan."

By the time night had fallen and the moon was nearing its zenith in the star-speckled sky, Icestar's paws were itching to be on their way. The Clan had gathered for nightfall and most cats were retreating to their dens to catch up on some sleep while their friends attended the Gathering.

Icestar climbed to the top of the Highrock and waited for those who were still padding about to gather at her feet. She watched the warriors trickle in with a calculating stare, measuring the strength of their pawsteps, the smoothness of their muscles beneath their sleek fur. ThunderClan was growing strong again after their eventful past few seasons. The hardships they had faced seemed to be fading away, washed into memory by the swift, cold streams of newleaf. Everywhere there were signs that ThunderClan was thriving. The freshkill pile was full. The leaves of the camp wall were full and green, shielding the clearing from prying eyes. The trees overhead were thick with new growth. The ThunderClan warriors looked well fed and alert. They sat straight and tall, waiting for her to speak.

"Tonight we attend the Gathering. Last half-moon the winds blew against us, but tonight they whisper in our favor," purred Icestar, feeling the energy of the night thrilling in her veins. "Keep your eyes sharp, your ears pricked, and your tongue careful."

The warriors gathered beneath her stirred in anticipation. Icestar's gaze passed over Rosepaw and Tawnypaw, their pelts freshly groomed and glistening, hopeful that this night they would attend their first Gathering. Icestar felt a brief twinge of regret that she could not fulfill their hopes – very brief. She would not risk the Clan's safety for their sake.

"Tonight, Thrushwing, Patchpaw, Whitefoot, Smallpaw, Stonepelt, Ashfoot, Owlheart and Redwhisker will accompany me to the Gathering. I leave the safety of the camp in the paws of those who stay behind," Icestar added, hoping it might placate Rosepaw and Tawnypaw. She did allow her eyes to linger over their crestfallen faces. She leapt down from the Highrock and strode purposefully to the tunnel mouth. Those that she had called followed dutifully after her, keeping their pawsteps silent as they streamed through the tunnel and out into the forest.

When they reached Fourtrees, WindClan and ShadowClan had already arrived. The two Clans were mingling in the hollow, swapping battle stories. Icestar led her Clan into the clearing, calling a greeting to Guststar and Toadstar. The skinny gray leader of ShadowClan turned away from her as she descended the slope of the hollow, but Guststar dipped her head in greeting.

"Icestar," she meowed. "It's been a while. Thank StarClan the weather was favorable tonight."

"This newleaf is a certainly a blessing from our ancestors," meowed the white she-cat with a good-natured nod. "I'm glad I can finally cross my territory without soaking my paws in snow!"

It was only another moment before RiverClan arrived at the lip of the hollow. Floodstar's distinctive silky pelt wove through the crowd as he made his way toward the leaders.

"I hope I am not too tardy," he meowed placidly. "The river is high, and we must be more cautious when crossing of late."

The other leaders nodded in acknowledgment and then scrambled one after another onto the Great Rock. Guststar yowled for the attention of the cats milling about in the hollow, and soon all eyes were turned towards the leaders standing together on the edge of the huge stone.

"This newleaf promises to be a prosperous one for WindClan," Guststar announced. "Tornpaw and Mudpaw have received their apprentice names!" Two WindClan apprentices stood and grinned as their Clan cheered for them. "Bluewhisker had given birth to a litter of two healthy kits, who promise to become fine warriors of WindClan!" A few more cheers arose from the WindClan warriors. "The prey runs very well on the moors. We have had no further trouble from the Twolegs or their dogs. My Clan prospers." Guststar sent a stern look in the direction of Toadstar, but the ShadowClan leader lifted his chin and pretended not to have seen.

Floodstar stepped forward second. "RiverClan too prospers, though we have endured a recent tragedy. The river climbs its banks – it swells with the melting snow of leafbare. I caution any cat who approaches it not to test the river's edge. We lost our apprentice, Milkpaw, to the torrent not two days past." A moan of distress arose from the RiverClan cats, who looked somewhat subdued. Some murmurs of sympathy followed, and Icestar dipped her head to Floodstar with a sorrowful blink. The black tom nodded his thanks. "Milkpaw will be greatly missed. Other than this event, RiverClan has been thriving as well."

Floodstar stepped back and Icestar padded forward to take his place.

"Like WindClan, and RiverClan, ThunderClan flourishes this newleaf. We have recently named many new apprentices. Smallpaw and Patchpaw are here tonight." Icestar nodded to the two apprentices, who stood and listened to their names being cheered with embarrassed smiles. "The prey is plentiful in the forest. The stars smile on ThunderClan."

Icestar backed away. Toadstar shoved past her roughly, nearly sending the white she-cat toppling off the Great Rock, but she held her footing and made no sound.

"Unlike the rest of you," sneered the gray tom, lashing his tail. "StarClan has not been kind to my Clan recently. Morningcloud died of a fever one quartermoon ago." His whiskers twitched in distaste, as though remembering something unpleasant. Icestar noticed many downcast stares among the ShadowClan warriors, whose dull pelts were looking unkempt and grime-streaked. The warriors did not meet the eyes of their leader, but he seemed somehow oblivious and continued on in a cold tone. "Falconclaw was hit by a monster on the Thunderpath and is unable to walk. An apprentice brought back crowfood that infected our freshkill pile and caused Snowpaw to become very ill. She is still recovering, and may yet succumb."

Icestar could not help but shiver at the indifferent way Toadstar spoke of the horrors that had befallen his Clan. It was almost as if he didn't notice that his words were further condemning his own Clan. An opportunistic neighbor like WindClan might find these tragedies the perfect distraction to invade ShadowClan and teach them a lesson. Icestar almost felt tempted to do so herself, if anything just to knock sense into Toadstar.

Her thoughts were cut short as the gray tom suddenly turned and met her gaze directly. His eyes were narrowed and his lips slowly curled back to reveal yellowed fangs.

"And worst of all," he hissed furiously, "there is a kit-stealer on the loose."

Icestar stared calmly back at him. Her heart did not even miss a beat. Her carefully crafted facial expression did not falter even for an instant. Her eyes widened, her ears flattened against her skull, and her pelt puffed out to twice its usual size. Amidst cries of outrage from the cats gathered in the hollow beneath them, Icestar stalked forward, claws unsheathed, to press her face close to Toadstar's sneer.

"How _dare_ you?" she growled, fighting to control the urge to lunge forward and tear at Toadstar's ugly visage. "How- how- how can I even dignify such an accusation with a response?"

Toadstar seemed to hesitate, wondering if his words had been wise. Out of the corner of her eye Icestar marked the expressions of Floodstar and Guststar. Both leaders looked utterly shocked by Toadstar's claim. Floodstar looked almost worried, as though he wondered if Toadstar had finally lost his mind.

"How dare you, Toadstar?" yowled Whitefoot, fairly spitting with rage. "You speak nothing but lies!"

Similar cries of outrage arose from ThunderClan, WindClan, and RiverClan warriors throughout the hollow. Only the ShadowClan warriors remained silent. They did not raise their voices in support of Toadstar. They merely glanced at the ground, huddling close to one another and looking about nervously.

"It's true! Icestar stole Morningcloud's kits!" snapped Toadstar. He took a step away from Icestar but began to slip off the edge of the Great Rock and was forced to crouch lower towards the stone as Icestar pressed her fangs even nearer to his face.

"I have never been so disgusted in my entire life," Icestar hissed. "The fact that you would even fabricate such a lie offends me. Are you so threatened by ThunderClan that you must resort to accusing us of kit-stealing? It's more likely that a fox strode through your camp and snatched the kits right out from under their mother's nose!"

Floodstar came forward, extending a paw between Icestar and Toadstar and gently maneuvering between the two outraged leaders. "Toadstar," he meowed to the gray leader. "What evidence do you have for this accusation? If you truly believe that Icestar stole kits from your Clan, then you must present evidence here and now or rescind your claim. Icestar deserves to know why she is being accused of so grave a crime."

The howls in the clearing died down in response to Floodstar's voice, ever calm and logical. Toadstar picked himself up from the Great Rock and gave his ruffled chest fur a few quick licks before responding. "One of my clan saw her. She swore before StarClan." Toadstar leaned over the edge of the Great Rock and indicated one of the ShadowClan warriors with a flick of his tail. A small tabby she-cat with amber eyes raised her head to Toadstar. Her expression suggested that she had seen the ghost of a StarClan warrior. Her eyes were wide, her pupils huge, and her ears were laid back in fear.

"Speak up, Dawnpaw. What did you see? Remember what you told me?" urged Toadstar.

"An apprentice!" spat a RiverClan warrior. "You expect us to listen to the words of an apprentice?"

Dawnpaw looked mortified. She attempted to sink down to the ground but straightened with a sharp hiss from Toadstar.

"Tell them, Dawnpaw! Tell them what you saw!"

The apprentice trembled. Her whiskers quivered. The fur on her spine was raised. Toadstar raised a paw as if to slash at her from the Great Rock, but in a flash a brown tabby warrior came to stand in front of the tabby she-cat, presenting a sold wall of muscle between Toadstar and the frightened apprentice.

"She can't speak, Toadstar," growled the tabby warrior in a low voice. "She's frightened." Icestar recognized Raggedpelt, and she allowed herself a private moment of triumph. _I chose well_, she congratulated herself. _This warrior is no mousebrain_.

Toadstar spluttered in horror. "Raggedpelt? What are you doing? Get out of the way!"

Raggedpelt did not move. Toadstar began to shake with wrath. "I said get out of the way!" hissed the leader, his entire body wracked by shivers of anger. "Dawnpaw must speak!"

There was a long and heavy silence in the hollow. Every cat seemed to be holding his or her breath. Never before had a leader made such outrageous accusations without evidence. Never before had a leader threatened one of his own apprentices in the middle of the Gathering. And never before had a mere warrior defied his own leader underneath the watchful stars of Silverpelt.

"Dawnpaw will not lie before the ears and eyes of StarClan," said Raggedpelt slowly. "Not even for you, Toadstar." His words rang clear across the clearing, strong and definitive.

That was all Toadstar needed to hear. With a feral shriek of rage he launched from the Great Rock and collided head-on with Raggedpelt. The two cats tumbled head over heels through the crowd, knocking down anyone in their way. It was only a few more seconds before chaos erupted in the clearing. ShadowClan warriors leapt forward to drag their clanmates apart, but Toadstar was beyond consolation. He lashed out at any cat who came near, clipping the nose of a WindClan queen, who howled in anger and retaliated. Fighting broke out among all three Clans. Horrified, Icestar scrambled down from the Great Rock. She did not want any of her warriors to be caught in the fray and injured.

"Patchpaw!" she called. The black and white apprentice came running, with Thrushwing by his side. "Get everyone together and lead them home immediately," Icestar murmured quickly to Thrushwing. The deputy nodded firmly and turned tail to take control of the Clan. Icestar dragged a ShadowClan apprentice off of Owlheart and sent the warrior running to collect his clanmates.

In the heart of the fight, ShadowClan cats were attacking anyone who moved close. They looked frightened, wild, strained by days of hardship. Icestar almost pitied them. Then she felt the brush of Redwhiskers pelt against her own, and she could not help but grin. Together the two she-cats dove into the mass of writhing cats. Icestar knocked away clawed paws and pushed further into the center of the crowd, making for a single target. Redwhisker moved fluidly beside her, pushing away any cats who moved to attack.

Before she reached her goal, Icestar caught a glimpse of a dark shape moving in her peripheral vision. Hissing quietly to herself, the white she-cat turned to Redwhisker.

"I leave this in your paws," she murmured. The ginger-streaked she-cat nodded and slipped away. Icestar turned back from the fighting and followed the shadow as it skirted around the edge of the crowd.

"Keeping your paws clean?" growled Icestar, unsheathing her claws and matching her step to Eelshadow's. He glanced sideways at her and paused, his tail twitching. A WindClan apprentice limped past them, nursing his wounded forepaw. Eelshadow watched the young cat pass with a disdainful glance.

"What a mess," he purred, his ears swiveling back and forth. His lip curled, first into a sneer and then slowly into a dry smile. "I almost wish I'd stayed home."

"Don't make me laugh," murmured Icestar, flexing her sharp claws against the dry earth. "This is your element. Chaos suits you like the river suits a fish. Or the shadows a fisher." Icestar narrowed her eyes and padded a few steps ahead of him. Her words were almost drowned out by the screeches of fighting cats, but she knew from the perturbed look on Eelshadow's face that he had heard her.

"Do you know what you're doing, Icestar?" Eelshadow muttered, his smile fading. "You're right, I do like to keep my paws clean. I'm afraid they're being sullied unnecessarily tonight. And what about your paws? Are they always that immaculately white, eh?"

Icestar did not have to answer. A wail of surprise and anguish rose from the mass of tangled warriors. In an instant the fighting stopped. Cats back away, forming a ring around a fallen warrior. Icestar turned quickly away from Eelshadow and darted towards the center of the circle.

A cat lay dying there. Its blood formed a pool in the dusty earth.

"Who did this? What cat is responsible for this?" cried a horrified ShadowClan warrior. But no one answered. Every cat's paws were stained with blood. The culprit was invisible among the many guilty of fighting. No one had seen the killing blow.

Raggedpelt stepped forward out of the circle of appalled cats. His head was bowed, his whiskers drooping. "It doesn't matter," he meowed sorrowfully. "Tonight, every warrior of every Clan is responsible for this tragedy." For once, no grumbles of resentment followed his words. Every cat knew it was true.

"Fighting under the truce of a Gathering?" Raggedpelt meowed, seeming to demand an answer from his clanmates. No one spoke. The silence betrayed their shame. Raggedpelt lifted his head towards the night sky, and the other cats followed suit. "Look," he ordered them. "The stars are obscured. StarClan scolds us. Tonight, they turn their backs on us. The Gathering is ended in tragedy. Tonight, the blood of this fallen warrior clings to all of our paws."

Toadstar shouldered his way suddenly into the center of the clearing. One of his ears was badly torn, and a long gash along his shoulder still trickled dark blood. The leader peered down at his fallen clanmate and shivered.

"Seedfur," he meowed, his voice hollow and small. He nosed the dead warrior futilely, and then backed away in horror. "ShadowClan's deputy is dead," he murmured, loud enough for the ears of the other cats gathered about Seedfur's cold body. "Dead! StarClan has forsaken us!"

"No!" growled Raggedpelt sharply, turning to snap at Toadstar. The gray tom jumped in surprise, cowering before Raggedpelt's fierce stare. "You are wrong. StarClan has not forsaken us. Look at the sky, Toadstar. Yes, the sky is dark. The stars have disappeared. But StarClan spurns us for a reason. Tonight, innocent blood was spilled. Our warrior ancestors have a right to be ashamed. We all do. If StarClan had watched us this night with no response, then, only then, would I have believed our Clan forsaken."

Toadstar seemed stunned. He stared at Raggedpelt, his eyes glassy. One by one, the other warriors of ShadowClan gathered around their leader and Raggedpelt, all of them bloodied, all of them looking ghostly and exhausted.

Raggedpelt turned to the stiff body of Seedfur. With a stony expression he padded forward and lay down by the dead she-cat's side, curling his tail around his paws.

"Tonight," he meowed, "ShadowClan will sit vigil for our fallen deputy here at Fourtrees. I ask that the other Clans leave us in peace for the night. We will bear the body back to our territory for burial at dawn, but for now we ask to be forgiven this trespass. We at least owe Seedfur, and StarClan, a proper vigil."

Toadstar's thin voice raised above the meows of agreement. "ShadowClan must have a deputy."

Silence fell once again. Icestar watched Raggedpelt's face carefully. It was well composed. He was clever. She lashed her tail in delight.

"I say these words before the body of Seedfur, and hope that my warrior ancestors in StarClan may hear them and approve my choice," murmured Toadstar, standing, quivering, over the body of his former deputy. "Raggedpelt will be the new deputy of ShadowClan."

There were a few half-hearted cheers from ShadowClan warriors. Raggedpelt nodded slowly, but his eyes were sad. "I accept my responsibilities with a heavy heart," murmured the tabby tom. He hung his head.

Icestar had seen enough. She turned away from the mournful spectacle. Redwhisker fell in quickly beside her. The rest of the ThunderClan warriors had followed Thrushwing back to camp already.

"It's a good thing Rosepaw and Tawnypaw didn't come tonight," mewed Redwhisker as she and Icestar made their way out of the hollow and back through the forest to the ThunderClan camp.

"Of course," murmured Icestar.

They paused outside the mouth of the tunnel. Icestar could hear Thrushwing reporting on the events of the Gathering to the cats left at camp. There were meows of outrage at Toadstar's accusation of kit-stealing and cries of surprise when the she-cat described the fighting. Quickly, just like at the Gathering, Icestar's purported crime was forgotten in lieu of the shock of the fight. After Icestar announced the death of Seedfur, she knew the accusations would likely fade into the background.

Icestar turned to Redwhisker, who was listening to the report with a thoughtful look. Her eyes were glowing brightly in the nighttime shadows, and her pelt gleamed subtly. Icestar chanced a look down at her paws. Between the claws of Redwhisker's left forepaw there clung a small, almost invisible tuft of black fur.

Icestar pressed her muzzle briefly against Redwhisker's cheek. "I'm proud of you," the white she-cat purred. Redwhisker's whiskers twitched with happiness. Then the two she-cats turned and slipped through the tunnel entrance, leaving the brambles quivering in their wake.

****

**So basically, if anyone wanted an explanation of why this is the first time I've updated Blind Faith in, like, practically a year, here it is. Namely I've gotten older and busier and I stopped reading Warriors like three years ago so the books seem kind of distant. However, I'm still really fond of Icestar as a character and I did feel bad abandoning her for so long. Therefore, I will try my hardest to finish this story. I'm leaving in two days and I'll be computer-less for a very long while, so you may have to hang tight, but I'll probably try to update again as soon as I can. I'd be really happy to finally finish this story, just as happy as ya'll will be to read the end.**

**Also, this week is finals week for me, so that makes me busy. And I've been pretty dedicated to watching Doctor Who for the past few weeks, so that also eats up time. All in all it's kind of miraculous that I even got this done. But I did, so voila. I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any comments at all please, please leave them for me. It really helps to hear what people think about the story. Plus, probably the only reason I actually did finally get this out is because ****Smokefrost**** has been pestering me. Kudos to you, faithful reader. You can take some credit for this update.**

**THANKS FOR READING. Really.**


	62. Chapter 62

**This time the thanks go to ****Moving to Mars**** for finally getting me to update. And because, for the first time in years, I actually finished all of my homework on Friday night and had a totally free weekend. So here ya go. Blind Faith Chapter 62.**

**0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Icestar felt a faint twinge of annoyance as Horsepelt relayed the news of Stoneheart's death. On either side of her, the rest of the dawn patrol uttered wails of surprise.

"So soon after that horrible Gathering!" mewed Robinwing, her eyes wide and sad. The RiverClan warriors stood at top of the bank, looking tired and hopeless.

"Stoneheart was mighty. It's cruel that StarClan allowed him to be stolen from his Clan, and at the height of his strength. We will never again see such as a pure-hearted, powerful warrior in this territory," lamented Horsepelt. He hung his head and let his tail drag in the mud.

Icestar tried her best to put on a sad face, but more than anything she was irritated. Eelshadow was moving too quickly – one wrong step and the entire plan would be gone like a squirrel up a tree. Cats were on edge after the chaotic Gathering two moons ago, when Seedfur had been killed and Raggedpelt named deputy. Now, Stoneheart's death might cause some curious cats to raise their noses to the wind and scent out the true culprits behind these supposed random tragedies. _If Eelshadow spooks_, Icestar thought to herself, _he'll rat me out first and then get as far away from this place as possible. He could leave RiverClan at a moments notice and go back to his life as a rogue. Clan loyalty means nothing to him – this is just a game to him. But I'm not like that_.

"Who has been named deputy in his place?" asked Icestar, laying her tail across Robinwing's shoulder to stop the ginger she-cat from whimpering. It wasn't as if she'd actually known Stoneheart, so Icestar couldn't see why she cared so much. Now seemed like a perfect time to steal some RiverClan territory, what with their strongest warrior dead, not for mourning his passing.

"Mintleaf," answered Horsepelt. The long-legged black tom cast a sideways glance at Murkypool, who was trying his best to stay standing while his eyelids drooped and his legs swayed back and forth with exhaustion.

Icestar didn't miss the sheepish expression on Horsepelt's face. Obviously Mintleaf wasn't a very popular choice for deputy. But the choice told Icestar more than just the fact that RiverClan was running low on good warriors. It meant that Floodstar, as always, was too clever for his own good. The most logical choice for deputy, at least in Icestar's calculations, would have been Eelshadow, much as she disliked admitting it. Even though the black tom was a former rogue, he was strong and smart and generally well liked – good at playing the loyal friend when needed. If Floodstar had really wanted to protect his Clan from invading warriors and kept them well-fed and happy, he would have appointed Eelshadow. Choosing Mintleaf meant that he could see past Eelshadow's cunning façade.

A shiver passed down Icestar spine. She could not underestimate Floodstar's intelligence. If he was suspicious of Eelshadow, then he was probably suspicious about Stoneheart's abrupt and mysterious death. Floodstar, like Icestar, might know that Stoneheart had not simply been swept off his feet by the raging river current. A powerful swimmer like Stoneheart would not succumb to the water's pull so easily. No, Stoneheart had not drowned. He had _been _drowned.

"Well, ThunderClan is sorry for your loss. We all admired Stoneheart's strength and courage. Silverpelt has gained a bright star, but too soon," meowed Icestar turning to continue the patrol.

"If there any cats in your Clan who might wish to pay their respects to Stoneheart's spirit, Floodstar says they will be welcome before the vigil tonight. Even though there is no body, we must still send him off in the proper way," said Horsepelt dejectedly.

_A terrible fate, not to be buried in one's territory_, thought Icestar, and felt a sharp spike of fear deep in her chest. _What am I playing at_, she wondered briefly. _How long can this game go on before I finally realize that I cannot win?_

"Thank you Horsepelt, I will send over those cats who knew Stoneheart well." She couldn't think of any cat in ThunderClan who would trek over to RiverClan territory just to say one last goodbye to Stoneheart, but then, she didn't know much about the private lives of many of her clanmates. _ I should probably fix that_, she admonished herself, but she doubted there would be anything interesting. If there was one thing to be said for the spirit of ThunderClan, it was that no cat harbored many secrets outside the walls of the clearing. Clan loyalty actually meant something to the warriors of the oak forest.

On the last leg of their patrol, Icestar hung back to trot beside Robinwing. Her duties as leader left her little time to confer with her old friend, but Icestar liked to catch up once in a while. Robinwing knew more about the daily goings on in the camp than any other warrior or apprentice, except perhaps for Redwhisker, who kept careful tabs on the movements of every tom and she-cat, from old Mossfur to young Graypaw.

"How are things going in your den?" Icestar asked her, clambering over a rotten log and relishing the taste of the newleaf air as it rippled through her fur.

"Oh, great," answered Robinwing. "It's wonderful now that the snow is melted and it's not so whisker-cracking cold in the mornings anymore. Ashfoot told me that yesterday he caught two squirrels, all fat and juicy from eating new sprouts. He said they were just sitting there, and he was practically on top of them before they even noticed him at all. Maybe the squirrels are getting lazy because of the nice weather!"

Robinwing prattled on until they reached camp and the patrol ducked through the bramble tunnel. As always, things were already busy. Eagleclaw and Tawnypaw were filling in a gap in the back wall, carrying twigs in from the surrounding undergrowth and weaving them in with the old material. Specklefoot was sunning herself by the freshkill pile, where Smallpaw and Rosepaw shared a thrush. Yellowstripe and Graypaw had just dropped some new mice onto the pile and the apprentice rushed to join her friends, meowing a cheerful hello. As the dawn patrol headed off to fill their bellies or relax in the warm sun before the next outing, Icestar made her way to the medicine den.

Shortwhisker's scent clinging to the fern barrier was stale, and Icestar guessed that he had gone out early in the morning to gather herbs. There was no sound of Sparrowtail bustling about in the clearing, but Icestar hadn't seen her in the camp. Curious, the white she-cat pushed through into the cool shelter.

It was eerily quiet. Usually there was at least one apprentice or warrior scurrying to and fro from the medicine den with cobwebs wrapped out a paw or dock leaves in their jaws. Instead the only sound was the rustle of the wind through the ferns.

Icestar padded closer to the cleft in the rock where the herbs where stocked. Deep in the recesses of the cave she could make out the shadow of a cat crouched in the dark.

"Sparrowtail?" called Icestar, feeling a chill in the pit of her stomach.

The cat's head turned slowly, revealing two glowing amber orbs.

"Icestar," mewled Sparrowtail faintly. Her voice was hoarse and desperate.

"What's going on?" Icestar growled, lashing her tail. "Why are you cowering in here like a frightened mouse? Where did Shortwhisker go?"

"I- I had a horrible dream," whispered Sparrowtail, ignoring Icestar's question. "A nightmare." The tortoiseshell she-cat turned back to the cave wall, shrinking further into the shadow. As Icestar's eyes adjusted to the blackness she could see that the medicine cat apprentice was shaking like a leaf in a storm.

"Come out into the clearing and tell me about your dream. I'm sure it wasn't all that bad."

Sparrowtail raised her head again but made no motion to leave the cave, so Icestar reluctantly moved closer in, stepping daintily among the piles of dried leaves.

In a voice like the rasp of claws against stone, Sparrowtail meowed slowly, "Remember the snakes?"

Icestar froze. She had almost forgotten them. The gruesome omen, undoubtedly lain out by Eelshadow as some sort of cruel prank: a Twoleg trash bag filled with snakes, all dark and horrible except for the one snowy white snake laying on the top of the pile, its eyes open, staring vacantly up at the sky. The dead creatures had poisoned the stream water for suns.

"They _swallowed_ me."

Icestar blinked in surprise. Sparrowtail's eyes were wide with fear as she relayed the story of her dream.

"I was walking through the forest. It was twilight, and everything was very beautiful." The she-cat hesitated, looked down at her paws, and then nodded as if reminding herself to speak the truth. "St-Stonepelt was there," she stammered, not meeting Icestar's gaze.

For a moment Icestar felt a brief wave of revulsion. _What is this, some foolish lovestruck kit dream? Sparrowtail dreaming of a twilit rendezvous with Stonepelt_? _Why do I ever give her mouse-brained imaginings credit?_

Then Sparrowtail continued the story. "And we were attacked. It became night very quickly, and a black she-cat came out of the woods. She started circling us, trotting around like the horses on the Twoleg farm. And Stonepelt started to follow her. He started laughing and smiling, like some mouse-brained idiot. And then, all of sudden, the black cat turned into a snake and… and… _ate _him. And then she ate me."

Icestar didn't know whether to laugh or be furious with Sparrowtail. So it had been some stupid kit dream after all. Who _didn't_ dream about being eaten by a snake? At first Icestar had wondered if Frostfire's prophecy had actually come back to haunt her. _Beware the one among many who does not fit_, he had told her. She had assumed it was Eelshadow, the outsider, the rogue. Maybe StarClan was telling her again to be cautious of them. But Sparrowtail's dream was nothing.

"Come out of that cave," Icestar growled, beginning to rise to her feet. "Nothing will look so frightening if you just come into the light."

"_Wait!_" Sparrowtail hissed, and her voice was so full of panic that Icestar sat back down quickly, her brow furrowing.

"What?" she hissed. "This is ridiculous, Sparrowtail. I'm not your mother, and you're not a kit anymore."

"That wasn't it," the medicine cat hissed.

"You were eaten! How could there be more!" meowed Icestar exasperatedly.

"I wasn't dead. You don't die in dreams. You either wake up or you keep dreaming." The she-cat shuddered. "I _kept on_ _dreaming_. Trapped inside the belly of the snake."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Woooahhh, UPDATE.**


	63. Chapter 63

**Emma Katherine**** got me to update this time. High five. On a side note, I sent in all my college applications! Which is exciting. I think I forget that I started FanFiction when I was nine, and that most other people on here are probably still nine. I'm not nine anymore. Ah, but Time is the father of truth. Don't pay attention to me, I'm procrastinating.**

0o0o0o0o0

_Warm and very, very dark. With a sickly sweet scent, like milk and blood. And an aching sort of pain._

_Icestar felt that death might be nearby. It seemed to be lurking always in the corner of her vision, a black shape that lost form when she swung her head to face it. But each time that it disappeared, she felt a sense of pity. It seemed to her that the creature, whatever it was, was trying very hard to stay solid and present. It seemed to glitter as it coalesced on the edges of her vision, shining like a sunlit stone that is so tightly gathered around itself that nothing can crack it. But the merest movement of Icestar's gaze sent the creature shattering once more, with an almost audible howl of frustration. _I don't mean to destroy you_, thought Icestar, writhing in the dark. _I only want to look at you. _But in the soft stomach of the snake, she could not move fast enough to glimpse the death creature before it broke apart. Soon enough, instead of rage, a feeling of resigned defeat came over her. _

_Beside her in the predator's belly Stonepelt hung glassy-eyed and unmoving. She supposed he had stopped breathing many moons ago. Or was it only hours? Sparrowtail had been here for some time, floating in the void with her paws occasionally twitching, but little by little, her form too had faded and now it was only Icestar, dead Stonepelt, and the death creature._

_During the long and empty silence, Icestar put her vacant mind to use and went over her plans again. It was Eelshadow's responsibility, now that Stoneheart was dead, to instigate a revolt within RiverClan. He had made the task sound simple on that night when their joint scheme was outlined for the first time. Kill Stoneheart, kill Floodstar. Like catching a bird with a broken wing._

_In that moment of heat and ambition, Icestar had forgotten Floodstar's cunning. Here was a mind that might almost match her own, in ways that even Eelshadow never could. Where all others were clearly blind, Icestar knew that Floodstar _saw_. And she had forgotten, in that crucial moment. Eelshadow's arrogance would be his end, as she had always known. Only now, she was afraid that it would also be hers. Unless Eelshadow found some cleverness, their plans would be dashed to pieces in a matter of days._

_ShadowClan was left up to Raggedpelt. Icestar had no worries on that score. The brown tom was just as clever and ruthless as she, only not quite so rashly ambitious. He would be content to lead ShadowClan, she knew. One territory was enough for Raggedpelt. But not for Icestar._

_WindClan would also be simple. Guststar was weak, Swiftfoot was old, and the two relied heavily on one another. Kill one and the other fell too. There was no other cat who could lead the Clan, Icestar was sure of it. The warriors were all young and naïve, no match for herself or any of her companions. Perhaps she would give WindClan to Redwhisker. The moors would suit her._

_Finally, Icestar felt a touch of cold, and knew that the death creature had finally come to her._

"_What do you dream of, Heart of Ice?" asked the black cat, whose eyes were white and flat like a clouded sky._

"_Dying," answered Icestar, feeling the blood-smell sting her nose._

"_Do you fear it?" The black cat circled her slowly._

"_I fear it's beginning, but not its end," answered Icestar._

"_And how does this dream end?" it asked, blinking at her mournfully._

"_I die." _

"_Yes."_

Icestar awoke in the middle of the night. The moss in her bed was wet, and as she swiveled her ears she noted the soft patter of rain on the earth outside her den. She was glad of the rain. A dry greenleaf was just as dangerous as a cold leafbare. With a shiver, she remembered the raging fire that had claimed Tanglethorn's life so long ago. Or perhaps she had killed him. Sometimes it was hard to remember.

No other cats were awake. The moonhigh patrol had returned some time ago and were already snug in their dens. Feeling suddenly very distant from her life, Icestar climbed quietly to the top of the Highrock and crouched at the edge of the stone, ruffling her fur against the chill wind and the gentle drizzle. Perhaps the rain and the cold would make her sick, but for the moment, it almost seemed like a blessing, a chance to forget about all of her duties and her plans and her anxieties for a moment and simply lay her life in the paws of another cat.

Such fantasies had plagued her increasingly often as her time as the leader of ThunderClan wore on. She had strived for it for so long, for her entire life. Yet now, as she slept alone in the leader's den and her thoughts were consumed by Eelshadow's schemes, she sometimes wondered if life wouldn't be better as a common warrior, whose greatest concern was the next piece of fresh kill, or the training of an average apprentice, or a new litter of kits.

These thoughts made her restless. The rain was beginning to seep close to her skin and with a shudder of disgust Icestar leaped down from the Highrock and streaked out of camp, ignoring the damp leaves and twigs that caught and stuck in her pristine fur. She raced up the ravine and towards the river, unsure of what she was hoping to find. Distraction or perhaps a justification of her crimes. But she knew of only one justification, and it was the one warm thing to which she clung.

_I am saving them._ She told herself as she ran. _My Clan. My warriors. My friends, my family. All I have ever known and loved except for my kittypet mother who bears the scars from my own claws. All I have. And I fight to protect them, to give them a better future. I am their mother, they are my kits. I provide for them. I shiver and bleed for them. And I would not have it any other way_.

A cat was creeping through the reeds on the opposite bank of the river. Icestar saw the grasses quiver before she caught the scent on the air, and the fur on the back of her neck stood on end. But there was only one cat, stepping daintily towards the water. Icestar was downwind. The warrior had not noticed her presence. She watched him from the tree line, watched his slender form emerge from the mist-shrouded reeds and walk slowly along the river, gazing into the shallows.

The cat was Mintleaf, new deputy of RiverClan. His pelt was nearly as white as hers was, only marred by some splashed of pale gray. He looked ghostly against the shadowed grass, his paws stirring up the white haze and sending it scattering across the river's surface like clouds moving across a dusk sky. Icestar watched him contentedly for a moment, pleased with this strange and unusual meeting beneath the blackened morning sky. Why had he come here? Why had she herself come here? Was it for the same reasons? No, it could not be, but that was the magic of it. Mintleaf had his own impossible and yet very real reasons for leaving his warm nest so early and striding through the cold.

For a moment Icestar considered leaving the trees and going down to the riverbank and calling out to Mintleaf, inviting him to share his thoughts and reveal himself to her, and perhaps even reveal herself to him. Here was a white cat stalking through the reeds with his long tail twitching. Maybe the two morning cats could be friends. Perhaps they knew each other better than they thought.

But with a jaw-tightening sense of melancholy, Icestar retreated deeper into the trees. The leader of ThunderClan and the deputy of WindClan. A dawn rendezvous by the river. It was likely to start a war. War was not Icestar's way.

Before she turned to slip away, Icestar felt a rush of cold through her limbs as a dark shape moved in the corner of her eye. Her heart seemed to stop and she tasted blood, milk, and the almost-fear of death deep in her chest, but as she instinctively scented the wind, her hammering heart calmed. It was not the death creature. It was Eelshadow. She saw him clearly now, making his way carefully towards the riverbank from the north. Mintleaf was still staring pensively at the ripples created by a stir of his paw, oblivious to the arrival of his doom.

A movement of the breeze brought a wave of profound sadness over Icestar. It was as if greenleaf had disappeared, before it had even begun. This was her life. Even the hot sun and the fatal flames of greenleaf could not touch Heart of Ice, who was the stone that would never let itself go. She was cursed to understand love in its purest, hottest form: the love of a mother for her kits. But instead of calming her it enraged her, it drove her mad. This had been StarClan's gift to her, this gift of cold and love and bitter rage.

A thin shriek reached her ears as Icestar left the river. A mouse had been caught in an owl's eager claws. That was all.


	64. Chapter 64

**Well, I really have nothing to say, except that it's been nearly a year since my last update. Yikes. But hey, it takes some people five years to write a book, and this insane fic is kind of getting there. So don't judge me, just be grateful I haven't forgotten where I was even going with this story. And don't get confused if I start waxing philosophical – college does that to you.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It was as though the branches of some young tree had been fiercely growing all leafbare-long, and now Icestar could finally make out the pattern they cast in twisting shadows on the forest floor. As she stared down from the Great Rock at the cats of all Clans scattered around the hollow, every individual or group of cats presented itself as a different twig or leaf, all coming together into a map of what was to come. There was Eagleclaw, sitting proudly beside her sister, her golden tabby coat shining. Redwhisker and Rosepaw, Stonepelt with his broad shoulders and comically serious expression, Whitefoot looking as detached and resentful as ever. On the Great Rock, arranged in a semicircle to either side of Icestar, sat the other three leaders and their deputies. Guststar and Swiftfoot, pressed close to one another as though if separated they would be unable to stand; Toadstar, scrawny and dull-eyed, and beside him the towering form of Raggedpelt with his dark matted coat; and of course keen-eyed Floodstar, and at his shoulder Eelshadow, whose ears swiveled constantly in order to pick up every hushed murmur in the clearing, especially those words that weren't meant for him to hear.

"As I'm sure you've all noticed," Icestar meowed, watching as every pair of eyes in the hollow flickered to her face, and feeling a hum of power through her paws as they gripped the ancient stone beneath, "Greenleaf is finally upon us. ThunderClan is prospering. After a grim leafbare and many tragedies, our Clan is once again strong." A ripple of pride went through her pelt as Icestar proclaimed the power of her Clan. It was true: ThunderClan was regaining its strength while the other Clans were still weakened by the past seasons.

One after another the other three leaders came forward to mention news from their territories, though no one brought up anything of interest. Icestar watched the other cats carefully, marking the way Toadstar trembled like a leaf in the wind, and Guststar could hardly take a step without Swiftfoot nudging her on. When had her fellow leaders become so frail? It seemed only yesterday that Toadstar was the fiery mousebrain who had led a failed attack on the ThunderClan camp, and Guststar was the levelheaded warrior who brought order to Gatherings and took no nonsense from anyone. Now a single breath of wind might sweep them both from the Great Rock.

Floodstar, however, remained unchanged. He was as sleek and calm as the day Icestar had attended her first Gathering, fresh out of the Twolegplace. It seemed that nothing, not even the harshest of leafbares, could ruffle his immaculate dark pelt or make him blink his pale green eyes. A shiver of unease worked its way down to Icestar's tailtip. Floodstar was the only cat she could not account for in any of her grand schemes for the future of her Clan. She could not predict what he would do. Would he fight tooth and claw for his freedom? Would he roll over and seek to avoid conflict at any cost? He didn't seem like the kind of cat who liked to get blood on his claws, but then Icestar had never had much of a chance to test him. Floodstar always had strong warriors to do the dirty work for him, while he put his keen mind to work. The warriors Icestar could handle on her own, but the keen mind was another story. If only she could trust Eelshadow to put his arrogance aside and recognize that Floodstar was a formidable opponent.

Twitching her tail, Icestar turned her gaze to the former rogue, who sat nearby on the Great Rock, listening to Guststar speak in a feeble voice. Eelshadow was clever; Icestar knew that. He was quick thinking and cunning, and wouldn't let sentiment get in the way of success. But he thought too highly of himself. Icestar gave an imperceptible shake of her head. _Even Eelshadow has a fatal flaw_, she thought to herself. And then, as she watched Guststar return to her place on the Great Rock and Floodstar declared the Gathering finished, she wondered, _But what's mine?_

The leaders and their deputies dropped down onto the floor of the hollow and broke apart to mingle among the crowd of cats who were calling greetings to one another and making their way towards old friends. A soft pad of feet told Icestar that Redwhisker was at her side, and Icestar lowered her voice to greet the ginger she-cat.

"Heard anything interesting?" Icestar asked absent-mindedly.

"Oh you know, the usual stupid stories, mostly," answered the young warrior. Then a quiet purr made Icestar stop and turn to look at her. "And some casual gossip." The she-cat's muzzle was curved in a faint smile.

Icestar leaned back onto her haunches and cocked her head at her friend. "So? Who couldn't keep their mouth shut?" she asked with a sneer.

Redwhisker sat too and relayed the information that she had learned from conversing with cats from other clans. The she-cat had a talent for prying secrets from other cats' mouths.

"Nothing from RiverClan. They're as tight-lipped as ever, and there doesn't seem to be much strife inside the Clan."

Icestar doubted that, what with the untimely death first of Stoneheart and then Mintleaf, both deputies whose bodies had been found washed up downstream, both who had stood in the way of Eelshadow achieving his goal of becoming RiverClan deputy. Either Floodstar wasn't as keen as she gave him credit for, or he was simply good at keeping his warriors under tight control. Icestar was fairly certain of the latter.

"But WindClan and ShadowClan are both being talkative tonight," Redwhisker said quietly. "Mostly doom and gloom, you know. Toadstar hardly talks anymore, and Raggedpelt is as good as leader of ShadowClan."

Icestar nodded happily. "Good, Toadstar deserves to be the laughingstock of every cat in every Clan, especially his own warriors. He never should have been leader in the first place."

Redwhisker nodded agreement, and then continued. "And the same goes for WindClan. Nobody trusts Guststar to protect them anymore. Snowpaw says Guststar let a rabbit run right under her paws and didn't even chase it because she's so weak. She won't go anywhere or do anything without Swiftfoot, which means he's neglecting his duties as deputy because he won't leave her side, and so far no one else has stepped up to fill in the empty space. They're a mess, according to Snowpaw, who thinks it's all a big joke. As if every cat listening to her blab isn't planning which section of WindClan territory they'd most like to have for themselves." The she-cat finished with a snort of contempt.

"Well, that makes things easy. Like taking a mouse from an elder," Icestar said thoughtfully. She swept her tail affectionately across Redwhisker's ears. "Well done, little spy." Redwhisker gave an answering purr.

After giving her warriors time to talk with cats from other Clans, Icestar made her way to the lip of the hollow and waved her tail for the ThunderClan cats to leave. They gathered behind her, meowing goodbyes to old friends and new acquaintances, and then Icestar led them into the undergrowth, thick with new growth and full of the scents of prey. As she ran, feeling the thud of paws at her heels, Icestar went over the next stage of the plan in her head. It wouldn't be simple. Too much depended on chance, more than Icestar was comfortable with. But so far things had gone smoothly. No one suspected yet that the very ground was shifting beneath their feet, that in a few moons time the forest would be a very different place, if all went well. As she leapt over a fallen log, slick with green moss, Icestar flashed a glance up at the night sky. The stars were bright, like dewdrops speckled across a swath of inky grass. She wondered which warriors of StarClan were watching her right now, awaiting her next move. Would they approve? The memory of the night she had received her nine lives came to the surface of Icestar's mind, and with it the burning pain of each gift from her ancient clanmates.

She remembered Needleclaw, the small tom who had given her the power of justice, and wondered if he would think her actions were just. How could he judge her, living far away in the green meadows of Silverpelt, knowing nothing of the hardships in the forest? Justice was something every cat had to decide for themselves, and Icestar trusted that the fallen ancestors of ThunderClan would understand that. After all, was it right for Guststar to lead her clan to ruin because she was too frail to protect them, and unwilling to give way to a stronger cat? Was it right for Toadstar to turn his back on his clanmates, not caring whether they lived or died?

When she returned to camp, Icestar left Thrushwing to describe the events of the Gathering to the warriors awaiting their return. She took a mouse from the freshkill pile and retreated to her den to eat alone and think, before drifting into a deep and blissfully dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Icestar awoke early, before the birds nesting in trees overhead had begun singing their songs. Grateful for the silence, she slipped out of the camp by herself and made her way towards the RiverClan border. The sun climbed higher into the sky as she strode through the ferns, her paws completely silent against the soft earth. A warm breeze began to blow through the tops of the trees, ruffling Icestar's clean white pelt and bringing the sweet smells of greenleaf to her nose.

"Enjoying the pleasant weather?" came a musical hiss.

Icestar turned coolly to face the trunk of a willow tree overhanging the stream.

"You're trespassing on ThunderClan territory, Eelshadow," she said softly. His black tail flicked out of sight behind the tree.

"Am I? Great StarClan, I didn't notice. I always thought Sunningrocks belonged to RiverClan." His voice wafted out from behind the tree like the voice of a ghost.

With an exasperated growl, Icestar darted around the tree and came face to face with the lithe black warrior. "Don't start that with me, mousebrain. If you want Sunningrocks you can have it… later. For now, we have work to do."

"Touchy," Eelshadow purred, brushing her nose with his tailtip. His white fangs glinted in the pale morning sunlight reflected off the stream. The black tom was thin, showing the same gaunt ribs as the rest of his clanmates after the long prey-bare season, but Icestar knew she couldn't underestimate Eelshadow's strength. Even though he had sworn never to challenge her, Icestar was always wary of the RiverClan deputy; despite her skill, she could not be certain that Eelshadow would lose if it came to a battle between them.

"Were you listening to the talk at the Gathering?" Icestar questioned, ignoring his playful touch.

Eelshadow rolled his bright eyes. "You might as well ask me what I _didn't_ hear. And it's not only owing to my sharp ears – it seems every cat had something to complain about last night. Except for you." He grinned again.

"I have more than enough to complain about, I just don't do it where traitors like you can hear me," Icestar snapped.

A flash of anger glittered in the depths of Eelshadow's eyes, and he whipped his tail through the air in annoyance. "No, you keep everything to yourself. Not even StarClan knows your secrets, isn't that right?" he quipped.

"Never mind, Eelshadow," Icestar sighed. "Just tell me you understand the next step?"

The black tom shrugged. "Certainly. It was _my_ idea, after all. You're just doing the dirty work. It's amazing your little paws are always so clean." He bared his teeth at her and turned to go. Icestar felt a mixture of fury and distress churn in her chest, and she had to pause to let the emotions dissipate as quickly as they had come.

"How are you going to keep Floodstar in the dark?" Icestar called at his back as Eelshadow stepped into the reeds by the river's edge. He paused and turned to glance at her over his shoulder.

"I'll blind him with my brilliance," purred the black tom, and then he slipped into the tall grass and disappeared, leaving only the swaying of the pale stalks in his wake.

Disconcerted, Icestar gave her chest fur a few quick licks and then turned to head back into ThunderClan territory. She was glad it was early and there was no danger of running into the dawn patrol. With the return of order to ThunderClan, the patrol schedules had finally become routine, and she knew exactly when Thrushwing would set out for the RiverClan border. Icestar was still alone in the forest.

She hunted for a while, trying to clear her mind after the conversation with Eelshadow. He always managed to get under her skin, provoking her in a way no other cat could. It was as though she could never tell if he were joking, if he took anything seriously at all. Sometimes he would get very quiet and listen attentively to her every word, and she thought that he was finally getting down to business and putting his mind to their plan, but then he would just as quickly erupt into a yowl of laughter and she would wonder if he'd been listening at all. It wasn't that he didn't pay attention – Eelshadow knew the plan inside and out, and he carried out his duties with precision and diligence. It was simply that he _wanted_ Icestar to be confused. He liked ruffling her pelt, making her angry. She hated him for it, but at the same time, though she didn't like to admit it to herself, she liked that he could make her _feel_; whether it was frustration, anger, or joy didn't matter, just as long as Icestar could feel the fire in her veins.

Growing bored, Icestar returned to camp empty-jawed. Sure enough, she passed Thrushwing on her way in and nodded to the tortoiseshell she-cat as she slipped out the bramble tunnel with Patchpaw, Robinwing and Dappletail on her heels.

"Everything's running smoothly," Stonepelt meowed to her as soon as he saw Icestar enter the camp. He came forward and pressed his nose briefly to her cheek. Icestar stiffened slightly at his touch, but the gray tom didn't notice. It was a good thing he was so blind with affection for her, or else Icestar wouldn't get away with half of the things she had or planned to.

"Stonepelt," she mewed as she made her way to the warriors' den, "I actually wanted to discuss something with you." She paused at the mouth of the den and looked him in the eye.

The gray tom cocked his head and nodded.

"I want to visit Highstones tonight," Icestar said. "ThunderClan is strong, and I feel like I can leave the safety of the Clan in your paws and Thrushwing's, just for a short while."

Stonepelt's ears twitched in surprise, but he nodded quickly. "Of course you can. Now that we've got patrols organized and everyone is finally well fed and well rested, it shouldn't be a problem at all. But who will you take to guard you?" He seemed surprised that she had mentioned him specifically as a protector of the camp, instead of as her companion on the journey.

Icestar smiled placidly. "Well, I was thinking of taking Redwhisker… and Whitefoot, if you think she's free. I know she has her duties to Smallpaw, but maybe you could look after him, just while we're gone."

Again Stonepelt worked hard to conceal his surprise. "I'm sure she would be honored. Would you like me to bring her to your den now?"

"Thank you," Icestar mewed. For good measure, she returned his gesture of affection before turning and padding into the comforting darkness of her den.

If there was any cat in the clan that she liked less than Mossfur or Tansyleaf, mindless snobs that they were, it was Whitefoot. It wasn't that the senior warrior was particularly cruel or weak. Mostly, Icestar's dislike of her stemmed from the first day she had come to ThunderClan, when Whitefoot had protested her apprenticeship. It was always Whitefoot who sought to question whatever orders Icestar gave. It was technically her right, as a senior warrior, to give advice on how to lead the clan, but the black she-cat was simply a little too _free_ with her words of wisdom. Not to mention, she had been suspicious of Icestar from the beginning. Now that would finally come to an end. The anticipation made Icestar's paws tingle.

A moment later, Whitefoot poked her head through the lichen wall of the leader's den.

"Stonepelt says you wanted to see me?" mewed Whitefoot, unable to smother the wary tone of her voice. Normally Whitefoot was the last warrior Icestar would call upon for help.

"I'm making the journey to Highstones tonight, and I want you and Redwhisker to accompany me."

Whitefoot's eyes flashed wide. She opened her mouth as if to exclaim, and then caught herself and meowed, "I am honored. I'll go prepare immediately." She ducked out of the den, and Icestar was left to congratulate herself and look forward to the night's events. _Two birds with one claw_, she purred, and curled up in her nest to nap before setting out for the sacred stones.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Be amazed.**


End file.
